


Love is Dangerous

by Blue_Victoria



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Epic sibling bond, Eventual Relationships, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 90,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4414736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Victoria/pseuds/Blue_Victoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is something new I've been working on, I hope you like it. Its a Twilight crossover, but I'm changing it to fit my idea.</p><p>BTW: Komaeda and his 'group' are vampires, so they have amazing hearing, so when you're reading some parts just think: Komaeda can hear everything that's going on.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Love is Confusing

**Author's Note:**

> This is something new I've been working on, I hope you like it. Its a Twilight crossover, but I'm changing it to fit my idea.
> 
> BTW: Komaeda and his 'group' are vampires, so they have amazing hearing, so when you're reading some parts just think: Komaeda can hear everything that's going on.

"We do not tolerate any of that kind of behaviour here!" The head teacher scowls and throws my file down onto the desk. An action I've seen many times.

"What school actually tolerates it?" I asked sarcastically, earning an elbow into the side from my brother. "Ouch... I won't misbehave here. This is my last chance so... you don't have anything to worry about."

"Very well." The teacher puts mine and my brothers file's away, "There are guides outside of the office, they will show you to your classes." My brother and I stand up and walk towards the door. "Hajime Hinata." I turn back to the teacher whose looking at me seriously, "One fight and your out of here, do you understand?" I don't reply, I just turn around and follow my brother out of the office.

 

"Hajime," Makoto, my twin brother, started, peering into my eyes, "Promise me you'll behave... I don't want you getting hurt and I don't want to have to move again..."

"I won't," I reassured. Makoto looks at me sceptically. I roll my eyes and lean against the door to the office, "I don't want to cause anymore agro for dad. I promise I won't get into anymore trouble."

"Okay..." Makoto said eventually, he tugs my arm and starts walking down the corridor to the foyer, I follow closely at his side. "You might actually like it here."

"I doubt it," I muttered, shoving my hands into my jeans pockets.

We round a corner and see two college students talking. They spot us and start walking over to us.

"Hello I'm-"

"I don't need a guide, I'll find my own way around," I said without stopping. I hear Makoto say 'don't worry about him' as I get further and further down the corridor.

 

Its not that hard to work out where my English-lit classroom is. It's in the E block, room... 9.

I push down onto the door and kick it shut with my leg as I enter.

"Oh, hello!" A young female teacher greeted me, "You must be Hajime Hinata." I don't respond I just look at her, ignoring all the whispers and giggles coming from the other students. "Right, well... If you'd like to go sit in our spare seat at the corner back table next to Nagito Komaeda that'd be..." she trails off as I start walking to the back of the classroom. I stare at the floor as I walk, not looking at anyone. I catch snippets of conversations but they're drowned out by female giggles.

Once I reach the table I take out my sketch book and throw it down onto the table, throwing my bag down and kicking it under the desk. I pull the chair out and sit down, plugging my earphones in and putting them in my ears. I turn the music volume up to drown out the students and the teacher. I take a pencil out of my jacket pocket and turn to a blank page in my sketch book, placing an arm down onto the table and leaning my head in my hand so the person next to me can't see what I'm drawing... That reminds me, I haven't even looked at the person I'm sitting next to... Oh well, I don't care anyway.

I've been shading in the page randomly, hoping something will come to me for about fifteen minutes now, but nothing has come to me. I can't think of anything to draw, my thoughts are too scrambled. My sketchbook is my diary, instead of writing down my thoughts and feelings and I draw them... But I don't know what I'm feeling at the moment, there's too much noise. My music is blaring in my ears, trying so desperately to drown out the voices of the people around me, but failing miserably, and the same lines are echoing around in my head, taunting me:

_We don't tolerate that kind of behaviour here!_

_One fight and your out of here._

_Promise me you'll behave... I don't want you getting hurt._

_I don't want to have to move again..._

I pull my earplugs out and close my sketchbook. The soft murmur of voices coming back into focus and the chaos that was just going on in my head disappearing. I sigh and mutter 'calm' under my breath. I roll my sketch pad up and stick it in my back pocket. I then turn to the person I'm sitting next to,

"Where's the highest place here?" I asked. Sitting next to me is a gorgeous young man; absolutely enticing. He has very pale, porcelain skin that defines his angular cheekbones and makes his pale, grey eyes look amazing. His hair is white and fluffy, I literally have the urge to reach out and touch it...

"That's a strange question," the guy replied, showing off perfect white teeth.

"To you, not to me," I said. The guy smiles slightly, like his unsure of how _to_ smile.

"The roof," he finally said, after what felt like ten seconds of him analysing me.

"Hmm..." I hummed, glancing down, frowning. That would surely cause some unwanted attention... "Is there anywhere else quite high up?"

"The dance studio has some wooden beams on the ceiling," he responded, "Why?" I look down at my desk, the dance studio... I'll be sure to check that out. A loud bell goes off and everyone in the classroom stands up in unison. I remain seated, still thinking, trying to get my thoughts in order...

"Hello!" A high voice pulls me out of my thoughts, I stare at the girl standing at my desk, thanks to her all my thoughts are scrambling out of control again. "I'm supposed to be your guide... you walked straight past me after coming out of the office. Would you like me to show you to the canteen?"

"No," I answered, standing up and hanging my bag off of one shoulder, patting my back pocket to make sure my sketch book is still there: it is.

"Your brother said that I have to make sure you eat something."

"I'm capable of feeding myself," I snapped and walk past her.

"Please come sit with us," the girl pleaded, "you're brother said he wants you to be there."

 

"Hajime!" Makoto greeted, I sit down at the table with him and smile.

"Been behaving?" I teased, poking his side. He rolls his eyes and pushes a pot of pasta towards me.

"Hajime, this is Souda Kazuichi," Makoto introduced me to a redhead with a black beanie on.

"Sup Hajime! We're going to be the best of friends! Just call me Souda!" Souda cheered happily.

"Okay..." I said hesitantly, by far the weirdest encounter yet.

"This is Koizumi Mahiru." Chihiro, the girl who took me here, points at a girl with short red hair, fiddling with a camera.

"Hello Hinata," Koizumi greeted, "Don't rely on me and the others to show you around and hold your hand through things."

"I wasn't planning to," I muttered to myself.

"And this is Hina," Chihiro said, gesturing to a girl with brown hair.

"Nice to meet 'cha!" She chimed, smiling brightly.

"So, what made you transfer here so suddenly?" Souda asked, picking at a cake.

"Nothing interesting," Makoto answered, defending me even though I don't deserve it.

"Hotties 3 o'clock," Hina whispered, leaning towards the group.

"Who?" Makoto asked innocently. I roll my eyes and stab my pasta with my fork.

"That's Sonia Nevermind, she has _the_ perfect skin!" Hina exclaimed.

"Whose that?" Makoto asked, I look up to see a blonde girl, that must be Sonia, walking alongside a guy with a purple scarf wrapped around him, covering his nose.

"That's Tanaka Gundam..." Hina told him, "He's a bit of a weirdo."

"He's not weird," Souda defended, "he just doesn't like being near anyone expect his group."

"His 'group'?" I follow Makoto's gaze to the canteen door and see a girl with black hair in a gothic attire, walk into the room, eyeing the canteen like she's searching for someone or something. Following closely behind her is a large guy with strange hair.

"That's Celestia Lundenburg. She's someone to stay clear of," Souda murmured the last bit.

"And the big guy is Mondo Oowada," Chihiro said happily.

"And you like this Oowada guy?" I said, making Chihiro blush furiously.

"I-is it that o-obvious?" She asked frantically.

"And for the main event..." Hina said quietly, tapping her fingers on the table as if doing a drumroll. I put my fork down and look up at Hina. "He's SO hot! I'm asking him to the 'Charity Ball'," Hina declared quietly, glancing over her shoulder discreetly. I follow her gaze and rest my eyes upon Komaeda.

"You've never spoken to the guy," Souda said disbelievingly. I laugh quietly earning an elbow to my side from my brother.

"Ow!" I said loudly, "Deja vu."

"So? No one's ever spoken to him!" Hina snapped, "Besides, it doesn't matter, I can tell that he wants me..."

"...no where near him," Souda laughed, finishing Hina's sentence.

"Ugh!" Hina stands up and storms away.

"Aw, come on Hina!" Souda called after her, drawing the attention of people around us, "I was only having a laugh."

"She doesn't see it that way," Koizumi said uptight, rising from the table, "You two need to be more sensitive." I look at her to see her glaring at me

"Me?" I said loudly, "What did I do?"

"You encouraged him," Koizumi answered simply, "You've only been here five minutes and my impression of you is not very good." And with that, Koizumi turns on her heel and stalks away after Hina.

"Unbelievable," I said gobsmacked.

"I'm going to go with them..." Chihiro said timidly and runs after them.

"Girls," Souda muttered, putting a piece of cake into his mouth. I push my pot of pasta away from me and throw my fork across the table.

"Hajime, you haven't even touched it," Makoto whispered, nodding his head at the pasta.

"I'm not hungry," I said lowly, shaking my head.

"So... You two are twins?" Souda asked suddenly. Makoto and I look in his direction and nod. "What's it like having a twin?"

"Oh it's awesome," I said smirking, "We borrow each others clothes and talk about our crushes and-"

"Hajime stop being sarcastic," Makoto demanded, standing up. "I'll be back in minute. Eat." Makoto points at the pasta and walks away.

"Do I smell?" Souda questioned, sniffing himself. "Smell me." Souda shuffles closer to me and I immediately lean away,

"I am not going to smell you." I push him away with my index finger and scrunch my nose up.

"Don't look now but all of the 'hotties' are looking at you," Souda whispered.

"Am I supposed to care?" I asked, not looking over to their table.

"Yes," Souda replied, "They've been looking at you ever since they walked in here!" I turn my head and look at their table... Souda's right, they are all staring at me. My eyes lock with Komaeda's, who's looking at me with an unreadable expression. I raise my hand and wave once and then look back to Souda. "I can't believe you just waved at them!"

"Why are you acting like I've just gone over there and made out with one of them?"

"They don't talk to anyone besides themselves," Souda explained, "You ask them a question and they completely ignore you. Its like trying to get blood out of a stone."

"You're exaggerating," I accused. Souda coughs and looks at me ridiculously.

"I am not! Ask anyone!"

"I spoke to Komaeda earlier," I said, "he didn't blank me."

"What?" Souda looks at me dumbfounded, "Hold on. Rewind. _You spoke to Komaeda_ , as in a one to one conversation? That's not possible."

"I wouldn't call it a conversation, but he spoke to me," I said standing up, "Anyway, I have better things to do then sit here and gossip about a load of people I couldn't give two shits about."

"WHAT?" Souda shouted, standing up, "How can you not care? They're like-"

"You need a life." I pat his shoulder and walk towards the doors of the canteen.

"HAJIME! DON'T JUST LEAVE ME!" Souda called after me loudly, making everyone in the canteen turn and look at me.

"You're so loud," I yelled back, before walking through the doors.

 

Dance studio... Dance studio... ah huh, bingo. I walk through the doors into the studio and look up. Loads of wide wooden beams stretch across the ceiling. Note to self: Thank Komaeda.

I put my bag on properly and climb onto a high windowsill. Once on it I stand up and lean across, grabbing onto the top of a stereo cupboard and pulling myself on top of it. I stand up straight on the cupboard and ready myself to jump. I push off of the cupboard and fall though the air, I grasp a wooden beam and pull myself up. I sit on it and lean against another beam behind me, stretching one leg out in front of me, and dangling the other one in the air.

Peace and quiet... I take out my sketch book and pencil and open it up to the page I started shading on in English-lit. All of my thoughts are collected and I can see a clear picture in my mind of what I want to draw. I start gliding my pencil across the page gently, pouring all my thoughts and feelings into every line and shade.

Its been roughly forty five minutes, I'm ten minutes late for next lesson... I better go, Makoto'll strangle me if he finds out I've bunked on my first day. I close my sketch book on the drawing of a caged dove and put it in my bag.

 

Walking the corridors looking for chemistry is a pain... Maybe I should've just bunked. As that thought enters my head I spot my classroom and make my way over to it.

I open the door and walk inside, kicking it shut smoothly. A man about thirty looks at me pointedly.

"You're late," is the first thing he said.

"You're observant," I said, rolling my eyes. Students in the classroom laugh and break out into chatter.

"Quiet!" He bellowed and then looks at me sternly, "Fourth row, right hand side." I nod and walk over to it. I spot Komaeda, who sits on the end of the fourth row on the left hand side. Komaeda looks at me with the same expression he had on in the canteen: Unreadable. Shrugging off his stare I sit down on the end of the left row next to Souda.

"Where have you been?" Souda whispered under his breath.

"Some place high up," I replied, glancing to my right to look at Komaeda. When I look over I see him staring back at me. I hold his stare, _why is he just_ -

"Hinata." Souda grabs my face and pulls it in his direction.

"What?" I hissed, annoyed at him touching me.

"Are you going to the charity ball?" He asked.

"No," I replied, "Why would I?"

"I was just asking," Souda said, "A load of girls asked me to ask you."

"Not interested." I look to the board, the letters and numbers all mixing together to make music notes in my mind. Komaeda comes into my mind, making all the music notes explode back to letters and numbers. Why did someone who doesn't talk speak to me? There's something very different about him... He has this air of mystery; I could draw him endlessly, capturing every detail of his perfect identity...

"Hinata."

"What?" I said irritated, why can't people just leave me alone with my thoughts? I look up to see Komaeda standing over me. I blink a few times and look around the room: everyone's gone.

"Not again..." I muttered, standing up and grabbing my bag.

"What do you mean 'not again'?" Komaeda asked, looking at me curiously.

"I'm a bit of a day dreamer," I answered, walking towards the classroom door.

"What was you thinking about?" He asked, walking at my side.

"Stuff..." I wasn't going to admit that I was thinking about him!

"What sort of stuff?" he pressed, I walk through the classroom door and sigh. People in the corridors turn and stare at Komaeda and I, turning to their friends whispering.

"Just... stuff," I said distractedly. I stop at my locker that I found earlier and open it up. Komaeda leans against the locker next to mine and stares at me. I look up from my locker and to him, our eyes meeting like a key siding into a lock. "What's with the questions?" I said breaking the silence.

"I just want to understand you," he replied, not breaking eye contact.

"Join the club..." I murmured, looking to the side. I close my locker and start walking again, Komaeda at my side.

"Where did you originally come from?" he questioned.

"Here, there and everywhere," I answered, it is the truth...

"Why'd you move?"

"Reasons." I stop walking and turn to face him, "Thanks for the dance studio thing."

"You're welcome." Komaeda nods, slightly taken aback by my sudden thanks. "Are you going on the college outing?"

"What outing?" I asked, confused.

"We're going to a science museum with the science department," Komaeda explained, looking into my eyes the whole time, like he's trying to read my thoughts.

"Oh yeah, my brother blabbed on about something like that," I said, "are you going?"

"Yes." Komaeda looks me up and down quickly, so quick I barely noticed his eyes moving.

"I'll probably go." I start walking again, making Komaeda stagger at my moving again.

 

We walk outside together, Komaeda questioning me and me answering vaguely, why is this guy so interested in me?

"Yo, Hinata!" Souda called over to me, he's standing by my car with Makoto.

"I better get going," I said, turning to Komaeda.

"See you tomorrow." Komaeda places a hand on my arm, sending millions of butterflies flying around in my stomach, _what the hell?_

"Yep, bye." I turn and start walking towards Makoto and Souda, the feeling of Komaeda's beautiful eyes staring after me.

 

"I can't believe you actually spoke to him." Souda shakes his head in disbelief and leans against my car.

"Hey!" I snapped, pulling him off of it, "That cost a lot."

"By the way, what happened to you science?" Souda inquired.

"I just zoned out, I do it all the time." I get my car keys out and unlock the car. "Bye Souda, we're going now."

"I know when I'm not wanted," Souda laughed and walks away, "See you tomorrow Hajime, Makoto!"

 

The same nightmare, my mother burning in the house, Makoto unconscious with a wooden panel crushing him. Me yelling and trying to get to them. Then it goes white, I'm in a hospitable room with my brother and dad, standing around a bed that my mothers in. A long high note indicating her death. Screaming, more screaming. Just screaming.

I yell out in terror, bolting upright in bed, panting and dripping with cold sweat. I look around my room, pitch black. The only light getting in is through a gap in my curtain. I squint into the darkness, I can make out a figure, tall, slim... As my eyes adjust I can make out a face; Komaeda?

"Hajime!" Makoto comes bursting into my room, my dad following close behind, the hall light coming in. I look over to where I saw Komaeda and find the space empty.

"Are you okay?" My dad asked, I nod slowly and look back to them, swallowing a dry lump in my throat.

"Yeah..." I muttered my voice hoarse, "Just another nightmare."

 

"You okay pal?" I'm sitting at the canteen table at lunch with the people from yesterday.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said, rubbing my eyes. Stupid nightmares, stupid insomnia.

"You don't look it," Hina observed, chewing slowly on her food as she looks at me.

"Honestly, I'm fine." I wave a dismissive hand and push my food away, just looking at it is making me feel ill.

"I heard you spoke to Komaeda yesterday," Chihiro said. Hina's head whips back around to me.

"You, what?" She said, looking at me disbelievingly.

"Hinata, Komaeda's looking at you again," Souda said, nudging me.

"How did you speak with Komaeda?" Koizumi questioned. Everyone at the table starts talking at once. Their voices cracking the box in my mind that contains my own thoughts.

"Shut up!" I snapped loudly, sending them into instant silence, the people at the tables around us turn and look at me. "Stop acting like I slept with him! Maybe if you actually made an effort to talk to him he'd respond!" I stand up quickly and start walking away from the table.

"Hajime?" I hear my brother say as I leave.

 

I gently shade in the last parts of my caged dove. Its so peaceful in here.

As if trying to mess with me, the door of the dance studio opens. I look down and see someone walk in. Its Komaeda. He looks around the room for moment before looking up. I wave down to him and then go back to shading.

"So this is why you asked me that question," he called up. I look down again to see him smiling slightly, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Yeah..." I close my sketch book and put it underneath me so I'm sitting on it. "Want to join me?" He looks visibly taken aback again, before nodding and walking over to windowsill. I shuffle over to other end of the small beam.

Komaeda jumps and pulls himself up effortlessly onto the beam. He sits opposite me, one leg dangling off the edge and his other rested on the beam, his knee up. I dangle both of my legs off the beam and place my hands on my thighs.

"You're not going to push me off and murder me, are you?" I asked, arching an eyebrow.

"No," Komaeda laughed, this is the first time I've heard him laugh, its quite satisfying, "You're the one who invited _me_ up here, are you going to try and kill me?"

"What would you say if I said 'yes'?" I asked playfully, swaying my right leg back and forth.

"Well, if you push me, I'll drag you down with me," Komaeda replied, in the same playful tone as me. I laugh, a genuine one. I can't remember the last time I actually _smiled_ , let alone laugh!

"That wouldn't be so bad," I said, smiling cheekily, "You can break my fall." Komaeda smiles at me amused and kicks my leg.

"You shouldn't be up here," Komaeda said, "Its dangerous."

"So was being in the canteen surrounded by frustrating imbeciles," I muttered darkly.

"Do you not like them?"

"I don't know them, aside my brother of course." I stop swaying my leg and prop my ankle onto the beam, "You're the only person that hasn't made me want to throw myself out of the nearest window."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Komaeda laughed, I smile at the sound of his laugh and look at his smile. Perfect teeth, dimples in his cheeks... "We should go to lesson."

"Don't ruin the fun," I whined, "bunk with me."

"No, come on," Komaeda urged. I groan and shuffle along the beam.

 

I jump down onto the high windowsill and wait for Komaeda to move so I can jump onto the floor. He stands a little away, leaving me room to land. As I go to jump my foot slips and I fall down. Komaeda reaches out at a record breaking speed and catches me. I slide down his body and land on the floor, our fronts pressed against each other.

"Thanks," I muttered, looking from his eyes to his mouth, back to his piercing eyes, "I'm lucky you came in here."

"You are," Komaeda said under his breath and steps away from me, not looking me in face.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" I take a step forward, but I stop moving when Komaeda takes two steps back.

"Don't come near me," Komaeda warned, still not looking at me.

"Hey, Komaeda, what's wrong?" I asked, moving forward.

"I said stay away from me!" Komaeda shouted, turning on his heel running out of the room.

"Komaeda!" I called after him, but he's already gone. All I can do is stare at the door. What was with the sudden change in personality? I rub my arms and look down to the floor.

I guess I'll just ask him about it tomorrow.


	2. Love is Intriguing

I wake up from another nightmare, yelling and breathing heavily, covered in cold sweat from head to toe. My mouth is dry and my throat is screaming out for water. I look around my room slowly, calming my heart beat, the sound of my ragged breathing echoing around me. I fix my eyes on the spot I've been 'seeing' Komaeda standing. My eyes adjust to the darkness and as the slim figure starts to come into focus my door opens.

"Hajime?" Makoto stands in the doorway holding a bottle of water.

"Makoto go back to bed, I'm fine," I muttered, my voice cracking.

"No you're not." Makoto comes into my room and turns my lamp on. "Here." he holds the bottle out to me, I nod and take it from his hands. I unscrew the lid and take a large amount of the water. My throat feels like its contracting, as the water brings moisture back to my mouth. I glance to the side, as I put the lid back on, and see Makoto looking at me like he wants to say something, but is deciding against it for some reason.

"What's wrong?" My voice comes out low and husky, I mentally cringe at the sound, stupid nightmares, stupid insomnia.

"I was just... No actually, don't worry." Makoto rises from the bed and starts to walk to the door.

"Maky, come on, what is it?" I asked, getting out of bed and standing up, stretching.

"I was just wondering what you dream about," Makoto shrugged, "don't worry about it."

"I'll tell you," I said, sitting down onto the edge of the bed, "Don't be afraid to ask."

"I don't want to make you remember something that you obviously don't want to know in the first place," Makoto gushed, sitting down next to me.

"Its okay," I said, smiling small, "I dream about the fire... but my mind changes it, warps it and- its hard to explain..."

"I'm sorry..." Makoto whispered.

"Why are you apologising?"

"Its my fault you're so scarred... mentally and physically..." Makoto looks away from me.

"Its not your fault," I said sternly, "We've been over this."

"If I hadn't of gone into the building you wouldn't of-"

"Makoto," I cut him off, putting an arm around him. "Its not your fault."

"Do you hate me?" Makoto asked suddenly, looking me in the eyes.

"No!" I answered, loudly, "Your my brother, my twin! I don't hate you! I love you, you're my best friend. I don't blame you for what happened; so stop blaming yourself!"

"Okay..." Makoto said timidly. I stand up and walk towards my bathroom, grabbing a towel as I go. "Hajime its 5am, you can get another hours sleep in."

"Makoto you and I both know I'm not going to be able to go back to sleep," I said, "You should though." I walk into the bathroom and lock the door behind me.

 

"Dads gone straight to work," Makoto informed me as I walk into the kitchen. Makoto's sitting at the centre counter, eating toast and reading the newspaper with a frown on his face.

"Alright," I responded, leaning over and grabbing a slice of his toast.

"Hey!" Makoto exclaimed loudly. I bite into the toast and sit down at the counter.

"Hungry," I said through a mouthful.

"Next time make your own," Makoto pouted, folding the newspaper up, "There's been a lot of animal attacks recently."

"Yeah right," I said sceptically, "More like murders being covered up by the police who are saying they're 'animal attacks'."

"Hajime do you have to be so morbid?" Makoto whined, making me laugh.

"Umm... Yes!"

 

Makoto reverses into a parking space, jolting as he lines the car up.

"There!" Makoto turns the engine off and takes his belt off. He looks over to me and frowns. "Stop it Hajime, I'm not that bad of a driver."

"Tell that to the old lady you almost ran down," I retaliated, loosening my death grip on my chair and shakily taking my seatbelt off.

"She walked out in front of me!"

"Just like the postman and the person I sit next to art." I roll my eyes and get out of the car.

"Exactly!" Makoto exclaimed, walking around the car and meeting me at the boot. I shake my head but I can't help but smile.

"Hajime! Makoto!" Souda comes running over to us, yelling. I lean against the boot of Makoto's car and plug my ear phones into my phone, popping them into my ears.

"Oi! Don't be rude!" Makoto yanks the earphones out of my ears.

"Ow!" I sigh and pocket my phone, "So brutal..." Souda reaches us and pulls me into a bear hug.

"You don't look so tired today," Souda said, lifting my chin up. I move my head away from his touch and lean my head back against the car. Souda starts talking but I tune him out and look over his shoulder. I see Komaeda and his group, some sitting some standing, on a set of stairs. They look like models in a photo-shopped photograph from a famous magazine. Komaeda's gaze fixes with mine, his face blank and flawless. I can't tear my eyes away, there's something so enchanting about his beauty and I can't get enough of it. His eyes look like they're trying to see through me but can't for some reason...

My sight of him is blocked by someone's face, my eyes refocus and land on Souda, frowning and pouting slightly.

"Are you even listening to me?" He huffed, I push myself off of the car and shake my head.

"Don't take it personally, Hajime does that a lot," Makoto defended. Why does he think its his mission to defend me?

"I'm listening now," I said, only mildly distracted, "What was you saying?"

"I was asking you to join the music and dance club," Souda said, slightly annoyed.

"What? No!" I answered.

"Oh come on! I know you used to be part of it at your old school like... two years ago."

"How on earth do you know that?" I questioned, slightly creeped out.

"I may of done a bit of research..." Souda trails off. I scowl and point my finger at him.

"You know my dads a cop, right?" I said quickly, "I can get you arrested for stalking me."

"Hajime," Makoto started in a warning voice, "He's harmless. He just needs people to join the team."

"Yeah!" Souda agreed hastily, "Makoto told me you're a really good singer, and dancer as well!"

"Oh, did he?" I turn my gaze to Makoto who cowers into his hoodie.

"Oh look, its Togami from math!" Makoto jogs away from me and after a tall blonde. I turn back to Souda who goes to say something, but I shush him before he can.

"No," I said bluntly and start walking away. Note to self: Hit Makoto. Souda jogs to my side and starts talking again. I put my ear phones in and put my hands into my jacket pockets.

 

"Please join our team!" Souda begged. First lesson just _had_ to be chemistry...

"Souda, no!" I snapped, "Don't ask me again." Souda crosses his arms over his chest and slumps low into his seat.

"Think about it..." he muttered, making me sigh loudly.

"Psst! Hinata!" I turn to my right to see Kuwata, someone from my art class, leaning back in his chair.

"What?" I can't help but glance at Komaeda, who's looking at me with the same expression he always wears when he's looking at me: Unreadable.

"Join the music and dance club!" Kuwata said.

"What do I get out of it?" I asked, looking at him seriously.

"You get to spend time with me," Kuwata replied, winking at me.

"Funnily enough that doesn't change my mind." I roll my eyes and look straight ahead, not before glancing at Komaeda again, who is still looking at me.

The door of the classroom opens and a guy with blonde hair walks in... he kind of looks familiar.

"You must be Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu," the teacher said.

"That's me," Kuzuryuu said, smiling sharply. I sit back in my chair and cross my arms over my chest... where do I know this guy?

"If you'd like to go sit on the back row, right hand side," the teacher points at the back row, Kuzuryuu starts walking towards it, looking at me.

"Hajime Hinata." He stops in front of my desk and grins down at me.

"Do I know you?" I asked, bored.

"Its me, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu," he said, like it would clear up my confusion. "I used to be really small?"

"Nope, doesn't ring any bells," I answered. Kuzuryuu smirks and places his hands on my desk and leans in towards me, his face only an inch away from my own. "What are you-"

"We used play together when we were younger," Kuzuryuu whispered, glancing down slowly at my mouth. I can't help but think he's trying to make something else out of that statement.

"Kuzuryuu please don't harass my students."

"Wouldn't dream of it sir." Kuzuryuu grins and leans away, making his way to his seat behind me. I look across to Komaeda and see him glaring in Kuzuryuu's direction with a look of disgust on his face. He looks how I feel. I lean forward in my chair, away from Kuzuryuu, whose just sat down behind me.

I look over to Komaeda again and see him on the edge of his chair, covering his nose and mouth with his hand, his eyes intent.

"Komaeda," I whispered. He tenses but doesn't respond. I sigh and start doodling in my chemistry book, random symbols, sometimes 3D letters. My mind can't help but wander back to Komaeda... he's so tense... and why do I have the urge to go over to him and massage his shoulders? To release all that tension in his body, to make him sigh in pleasure-

I stop doodling and mentally slap myself. I don't even know the guy. What is wrong with me? I look down to my chemistry book and see I've started drawing a pair of eyes. They're undefined, just the basic outlines, but I can tell that I've unconsciously started drawing Komaeda's confused but certain pair. I close my book and put my pencil down, resting my chin in my hand.

What is it about Komaeda that gets me so...

There are so many emotions flying around my head and they're all mixing together to make one big feeling: Intrigue.

 

"College outing tomorrow!" Kuwata declared. He decided to join us today at lunch, turns out his really good friends with Souda.

"Yes, thank you for stating the obvious," Souda said sarcastically.

"Hinata, you're going right?" Kuwata asked, I look up from my phone and meet Kuwata's gaze.

"Umm... I don't know," I told him, turning to Makoto, "Am I going?"

"Yeah," Makoto informed me, swallowing some pasta.

"Yep, I'm going." I smile at Kuwata and look back to my phone. I'm scrolling through ITunes, looking for some undiscovered song.

"Hajime, go get something to eat." Makoto locks my phone, making me look up.

"I'm not hungry," I said, pocketing my phone.

"You're never hungry..." Makoto muttered. Upon hearing that I stand up, stretching. I can't have Makoto worrying about me...

"Fine, I'll go get something." I roll my eyes and start walking towards the vending machine.

 

I wait patiently for the bottle of water to make its way through the spiral of metal. Just as its about to fall, it gets stuck and remains in the spiral.

"That's so out of order..." I muttered, hitting the glass of the machine. The water bottle falls out of the spiral of metal and falls into the receiver slot. I crouch down and take it out.

"You'll break the glass," a perfect voice sounds in my left ear as I rise. I turn to the owner and see Komaeda looking from me to the vending machine.

"The machine asked for it," I said, holding my water bottle up. Komaeda smiles amused and places his hands in his jeans pockets... such tight jeans...

"About yesterday," Komaeda started, I look up and meet his eyes, "I wasn't feeling too good, that's why I ran out. Can we just forget about it?"

"Forget about what?"

"That I-" I raise my eyebrows and Komaeda stops talking, his mouth forming a wide smile. "Oh."

"I tell you what would make me forget it completely..." I trail off and look at a cookie in the vending machine, then back to Komaeda.

"A bribe, huh?" Komaeda laughed, putting money into the machine.

"Nah," I responded, watching Komaeda's slender fingers click the two letters of the row the cookie is sitting on, "More like black mail." Komaeda lets out a low chuckle and picks the cookie out of the slot and hands it to me. I take it from him, the tips of my fingers brushing his own. His hands are icy cold, its like they've never felt heat before.

"You're quite something," Komaeda said, smiling; but I can't detect any humour in his voice.

"I'll take that as a compliment," I replied, placing a hand over my heart. Komaeda smiles, dimples appearing in his cheeks, just how I remember them. I glance around and see everyone in the canteen looking at us, talking to the people next to them.

"Hinata."

"Hmm?" I hummed, tearing my eyes away from the students in the canteen and to Komaeda.

"What are you thinking right now?" Komaeda asked, seriously.

"I'm thinking what a strange question that is," I laughed. "Everyone in here is staring at us..." I whispered.

"Ignore them," Komaeda whispered back, winking at me. Seeing him wink at me sends a pleasant feeling up my spine, like a shiver but more satisfying.

"I do anyway," I replied, walking away and winking over my shoulder at him.

 

I approach my table, ignoring the stares from everyone around me. Once I reach my table I sit down next to Makoto and open my water.

"I don't understand..." Hina murmured, sounding hurt. "Why does he talk to you but not to me -or anyone else?" I shrug and open the cookie Komaeda bought me. As I go to take a bite I meet Hina's sharp gaze and lower the cookie.

"What's with the death stare?" I decided to ask.

"He bought you that cookie," Hina said blankly, "Komaeda. He bought it for you."

"Is there going to be a point to this conversation? Because if not I'd rather not have it," I said, slightly annoyed.

"Can I... Can I have the cookie?" Hina asked after a moments hesitation. I look at her slightly dumbfounded, _does she like Komaeda so much that she wants to eat something he bought? Crazy... Almost stalker-like._

"No!" Makoto exclaimed, "My brother needs to eat something!"

"He said he's not hungry," Hina retorted, "If he's not hungry then he doesn't need to eat anything, does he?" I feel Makoto tense beside me and I can't help but feel sorry for him. He's looking out for me but he doesn't want to blurt out that I suffer from insomnia and that I didn't sleep well last night, therefore I need something sugary to keep my blood sugar up.

"Hina you're acting like a stalker," Souda commented, practically reading my mind. "Komaeda bought that cookie for Hajime, pipe down."

"I am not a stalker!" Hina hissed, standing up from table.

"Hina sit down," I ordered, my voice stern, "Grow up, its a fucking cookie."

"This is not happening right now," Kuwata said under his breath, face palming. I laugh slightly at Kuwata and bite into the cookie. I hear Hina let out a sound of protest making me smile even wider then I already am.

"Well..." Koizumi said, clearly unsure of what to say, which surprises me; she seems like the type of person to always have something to say.

"When do you plan on asking him to the charity ball?" Chihiro asked sweetly.

"Whenever I can get him on his own," Hina answered, winking.

"Does that wink indicate that you plan on doing more then just asking him out?" Souda questioned, leaning his elbows on the table and resting his chin in his hands with mock interest.

"Duh," Hina exclaimed, "Who are you going to ask?"

"I don't know yet," Souda admitted, "Its not for another couple of weeks, I've got plenty of time."

"Yeah, _tons_ ," I remarked.

"What about you? Who're you going to ask?" Souda asked me.

"I'm not going," I replied, leaning my arms on the table.

"What?" Kuwata said loudly, "You have to come! Spike the punch with me!"

"Hmm..." I hummed in thought, I really am considering it.

"No Hajime," Makoto said, noticing I wasn't joking.

"Fine..." I mumbled, "I'll think about it," I told Kuwata. "If I do go, I won't be taking anyone with me."

"Hajime," Souda started, "You literally have the pick of everyone."

"Not me!" Hina said happily, glancing over her shoulder at Komaeda.

"Hina, I doubt Komaeda is going to say yes to you," Souda said suddenly.

"Kazuichi!" Koizumi shouted at him, like a mother telling off a child.

"No its okay Koizumi," Hina said glaring daggers at Souda. I ignore their argument and look over to Komaeda. When my eyes rest on him I see he's already looking at me. I mouth 'thank you' and wave the empty cookie rapper at him. He smiles and mouths back 'you're welcome'.

"Hajime Hinata!" A hand slams down onto the table next to me, making me jump and tear my gaze away from Komaeda. The person the voice belongs to, slides into the seat next to me.

"Kuzuryuu," I said, acknowledging him.

"Who're you?" Hina asked, looking Kuzuryuu up and down.

"An old friend of Hinata's," he responded.

"So he says; I don't have a clue who he is," I said automatically. Makoto shifts in his seat and leans forwards to get a look at him.

"Fuyuhiko?" Makoto said unsure. Kuzuryuu leans forward and smiles brightly.

"Maky-ko?" Kuzuryuu said loudly, I look at him sideways and scowl. Why is he giving _my_ brother a nickname and how the hell does he know him?

"Yep that's me!" Makoto chimed happily, adding to my scowl. "You've gotten taller."

"Yeah, I slept in a grow bag," Kuzuryuu joked, making Makoto laugh. I laugh sarcastically and then deadpan.

"What do you want?" I said, hostile.

"Hajime, don't be rude," Makoto said, jabbing me in the side.

"Its okay Makoto," Kuzuryuu said, looking at me with a small smile on his face. "You never used to be like this."

"People change," I responded, looking away from him.

"Things change people," Kuzuryuu said, making me look at him again, "environment, other people, knowledge..." he paused and looks at me, "an unfortunate event-"

"What're you trying to say!" I yelled, standing up. Makoto rises behind me and pulls my arm. I stare down at Kuzuryuu, anger radiating off of me in waves.

"Come on Hajime," Makoto ushered tugging on my arm.

"I'm sorry Hinata," Kuzuryuu said, "I didn't mean to offend you." I don't reply, I just turn and walk towards the exit of the canteen and kick the doors open.

 

After calming down, I decided to take myself to English-lit. I'm twenty minutes late but at least I decided to go.

I walk into the classroom and make my way to my seat.

"Hinata, why are you so late?" the teacher asked, as I take my seat next to Komaeda.

"I don't know," I replied loudly. The teacher sighs and goes to her desk. I lean back in my chair and prop my feet up onto my desk, getting my phone out and continuing my search for a song. After a few minutes Komaeda speaks,

"What are you doing on your phone?"

"Reading porn," I replied without looking up.

"Really?" Komaeda asked, convinced. The sound of his voice makes me look up.

"No, of course not," I laughed. I take my feet off of the desk and turn in my chair so I'm sitting on it sideways, facing him. "I'm on ITunes."

"Why?" Komaeda questioned. He always seems to question everything I do.

"Why are you so interested in me?" I asked, changing the subject.

"I'm just making conversation," Komaeda answered innocently. I frown slightly and tilt my head to the side.

"You seem like the type of person to know everything, so I'm guessing you know the gossip about yourself," I said quickly, "Like... how you don't talk to people. So for someone who doesn't talk, you really like conversing with me... why?"

"You don't seem like the type of person to care about gossip," Komaeda retaliated, making me smile.

"See," I exclaimed, gesturing in his direction, "You really do know everything." Komaeda smiles at me and then frowns. As I go to ask what's wrong, I'm tapped on the shoulder. I turn my head and see a girl standing next to my desk.

"I was wondering if you would go to the charity ball with me," the girl said, turning red.

"I don't think I'm going at all," I replied.

"Oh... Well if you do decide to go, ask me okay?" and with that the girl walks away quickly and back to her seat. I turn back to Komaeda, who's glaring at the table.

"Geez, what did that table ever do to you?" I chuckled, making him look up. His gaze softens and the corners out his mouth go up slightly.

"Do you get that a lot?" Komaeda asked hesitantly.

"I'd be lying if I said no," I answered, not breaking eye contact. "Are you going?"

"Probably not," Komaeda responded and then grins, "Why? Going to ask me?"

"If I said 'yes' what would you say?" I smile mischievously.

"I'm getting a sense of Deja vu here..." Komaeda said carefully, his smile growing bigger.

The rest of the lesson consisted of Komaeda and I talking about random things, he asked me quite a few questions as well. The whole time I couldn't help but wonder why he's so interested in me... that and I marvelled at his beauty like I do every time I see him.

He truly is bewitching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a pretty uneventful chapter, but the next ones are going to start to get good.


	3. Love is Frustrating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KOMAHINA EVERYWHERE!

Makoto pulls into a parking space and quickly gets out of the car. I too, get out of the car, but at a normal speed.

"Hurry up Hajime!" Makoto exclaimed, pushing my back towards the coach, "We're so late!"

"Well, whose fault is that?" I remarked, letting Makoto push me towards the coach; less effort for me.

"There are speed limits on the road for a reason!" Makoto retaliated, "I'm not going to break them!"

"Makoto, there is a difference between staying under the speed limit and not even reaching the minimum speed."

"Where have you two been?" Souda yelled, "We've been waiting for you two for ages; everyone's already on the coach!" Souda and Kuwata are standing by the coach. Unlike Souda, who is waving dramatically as he shouts, Kuwata is leaning against the coach with a bored expression.

"You two could've just gone in without us," I said, quite dumbstruck.

"What, and let the coach leave without you?" Souda spluttered, walking towards the entrance of the coach, "Us two being out here prevented the driver from driving off!" Souda climbs up the steps, ranting. Makoto follows behind him, then me, then Kuwata, who is looking very done with everything.

 

"What's up with you?" I asked Kuwata, glancing over my shoulder as we start walking down the aisle, everyone's eyes on us, whispering to the people next to them and around them.

"Nothing, Souda's just given me a headache," Kuwata grumbled.

"I can quite believe that," Makoto commented, making me smile in amusement. I glance to my left and see Komaeda (enchanting as always), and his group, looking at me. I smile half-heartedly at Komaeda but I don't see his reaction as I see someone stick there leg out from the corner of my eye. I quickly look over and grab Makoto, pulling him back, preventing him from falling. "Woah."

"What the fuck?" I exclaimed loudly, staring down at the culprit, "If you're trying to make me hate you, its working!"

"Sorry. It wasn't my intention to make Makoto trip," Kuzuryuu said, smiling.

" _Really_?" Kuwata sounded from behind me, "That's the best you can come up with?"

"Guys, it doesn't matter," Makoto interjected calmly, tugging my arm.

"Yeah, just leave it," Souda said, "He's not worth the time." I continue to stare Kuzuryuu down as he smiles at me. Its the type of smile that doesn't reach the eyes, it looks fake and taunting.

"Bye, bye Hajimeeeeee," Kuzuryuu sang. I raise my fist to punch him straight in that smug face, but someone's hand latches around my arm, preventing me from doing so.

"Don't," Kuwata said lowly. I pull my arm out of his grip and nudge Makoto forward towards the spare seats at the back.

"Quite a temper you have..." Kuzuryuu muttered. I look over my shoulder, ignoring Kuwata's pointed look, and scowl at Kuzuryuu.

"Only towards those who royally hack me off," I said, smiling. I turn back and growl in the back of my throat, walking a few more feet before taking the seat next to Makoto.

"Just ignore him Hajime," Makoto whispered, "He's deliberately trying to wind you up."

"Yeah, he's such an asshole," Kuwata commented, I look to my left and see Souda and Kuwata in the two seats on the opposite side of the aisle to us.

"But you are pretty quick tempered," Souda said, leaning forward so he's in my eye sight. Kuwata elbows him in stomach making him groan in pain.

"So would you be if someone just tried to make your twin stack it," Kuwata defended me.

"Makoto! Hinata! Kuwata!" I tilt my head to the side to look at the person calling our names. Hina and Chihiro are waving at us a few rows away, Koizumi raises her hand slightly and then goes back into conversation with the person bedside her.

"What about me?" Souda called back, "Am I invisible?"

"Oh, sorry Souda. 'Didn't see ya there," Hina said, smiling mockingly.

"How can you miss his hair?" Kuwata questioned nonchalant, making the quite blatant dig, into something so casual.

"You're one to talk," Souda retorted, Kuwata turns to him then and they start having a full blown row.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Makoto tried, leaning forward to look at them.

"HEY!" I yelled, making them stop bickering and look in our direction. No one ignores my brother. "Quit your cat fight. You're giving me and everyone else on this coach a headache... which reminds me." I clear my throat and stand up, "Is this coach actually going to move or what?" I called out to the driver. Upon hearing my shout the whole coach erupts into cheering and laughter, a long with the one liners like: 'Yeah, hurry up!' and 'He's right. Lets go!"

Still standing, I make eye contact with Komaeda, who has a very amused expression on his face. I smile at him and gesture to the coach of ranting teenagers as if saying 'I am the voice of the people'. He seems to of laughed, but I can't hear him over all the noise.

 

After the coach driver had managed to silence everyone, the coach made its way to the science museum. We are currently standing in the main entrance of the museum, waiting for the 'go' signal from the teachers.

"Its like being back in high school," Kuwata commented, looking around at everyone's bustling energy to run off with their friends and explore.

"Yes," Koizumi agreed, only glancing up from her camera for a second. "They say no flash photography, but who is going to be monitoring me 24/7? No one," she said, answering her own rhetorical question.

"I'm only here so I can follow Komaeda around," Hina said excitedly, "I wonder what type of science is his favourite... chemistry?" she giggles at her own -very bad- science joke and sneaks a glace towards the tall, white haired, beauty, who is shaking his head as he converses with Oowada.

"Maybe you can get him on his own and ask him to the charity ball," Chihiro suggested, flattening her dress self-consciously and taking a not so subtle glance at Oowada.

"That's what I was planning!" Hina squealed, "They have an amazing astrology area here. You go in and lay on loads of beanbags, looking up at this giant 3D screen on the ceiling and watch the 'stars' and see all the planets and-"

"Sounds romantic," Souda interrupted, making Hina frown angrily at him. "I plan on spending _loads_ of time in the physics area. Did you know that-"

"No one cares about your mechanical fantasy," Hina said, cutting Souda off.

"Its not a fantasy!"

"What about you Hinata?" Kuwata asked, ignoring another one of Hina's and Souda's arguments.

"I'll probably just wonder around aimlessly," I shrugged and then turn to Makoto, "I take it you're going to wonder off with your math nerds."

"No," Makoto responded simply.

"Oh, right, sorry. I mean _nerd_ ," I corrected, making Makoto turn red.

"W-what are you talking about? Honestly Hajime!" Makoto exclaimed, looking around frantically, I laugh and nudge his shoulder.

"Oh you know, tall... blonde... very rude."

"L-look we're going in now! See you at lunch!" Makoto runs away quickly. I watch him disappear into the crowd, laughing.

 

After being told we can go, everyone immediately split off into different sections with their friends.

Hina followed Komaeda and Celestia into the evolution section, trying to be as discreet as possible.

Chihiro and Koizumi, also went that way. The evolution section is the beginning of the science museum, so that's where most people went, but you got people like Souda who went straight to the place that interests them the most.

I decided to go to the aquarium with Kuwata.

 

The aquarium is one big tunnel. Its pretty dark, the light coming in is blue light being reflected off of the water.

"Hinata." Kuwata's voice pulls me out of my trance and I turn from the clown fish to him, "You and Komaeda are friends, right?"

"Umm..." I don't know... We talk and he's nice to me... Is that a friend? "We're close acquaintances?" Yeah, that pretty much sums up what we are, "Why?"

"I was just wondering," Kuwata said unconvincingly. I frown and nudge him.

"Liar," I accused, making him smile slightly, "What's the real reason?"

"Hina asked me to ask you," Kuwata sighed, "Childish right?"

"Why did she ask you to do that?" I questioned, ignoring Kuwata's last comment.

"I don't know. She's obsessed with him. She could have many reasons." Can't argue with that. I turn back to the clown fish. Watching them swim around aimlessly amongst their friends. They have it so easy. I want to be a clown fish. "Speak of the devil..." Kuwata muttered. I tear my gaze from the fish once again and look over his shoulder. Walking down the tunnel, the blue light making his skin look like its glowing, is Komaeda. "And Hina's no where to be found," Kuwata laughed under his breath, I smile and look back to the fish.

"She's probably setting up a picnic in the astrology room," I commented, watching a particular fish swim around in a circle, and making Kuwata laugh again, this time loudly.

"Probably," Kuwata chuckled, "I need to take a piss."

"I needed to know that didn't I?" I said, not removing my eyes from the clown fish.

"Yes, yes you did," Kuwata said, still laughing, "Ah -I won't be long!" I turn and see Kuwata start jogging down the tunnel.

"I'm not waiting for you!" I called after him.

"Dick!" Kuwata called back. I laugh and fix my eyes back on the fish that's swimming around in a circle. I can't help but think that if this fish was a person it'd be Makoto. I smile fondly at that thought and place my forehead against the glass, watching it intently. Makoto is a very suiting name for that fish.

"Do you like clown fish?" a beautiful voice makes me lean away from the glass and look to my right. Of course, that beautiful voice can only belong to one person. Nagito Komaeda.

"I like _that_ particular clown fish," I replied, pointing to the Makoto fish.

"Why that one?" he asked, glancing to the fish and then resting his eyes back on me. _Always 'Why?'_.

"It reminds me of someone," I answered, not breaking eye contact. Komaeda is leaning sideways against the glass, so he's facing me, the lighting here really makes him look gorgeous.

"Who?" he questioned. I smile at him and then look back to the Makoto fish.

"Always so curious," I said, smiling at the fish that's still swimming around in a circle.

"Only when it comes to you," Komaeda murmured. I turn back to him and frown slightly.

"Why?" I decided to ask, even though I know he won't answer me. Like last time.

"Look who's curious now," Komaeda responded, smirking. I laugh slightly and then start walking down the tunnel, glancing at the Makoto fish once more before turning again.

 

"I didn't think something like this would be here," I said out loud, looking at the giant maze that leads to astrology.

"Its for the children really," Komaeda explained, "It has various buttons inside that you can press to get random scientific facts."

"Let's go!" I cheered happily, skipping into the maze.

 

"Which way? Left or right?" I questioned out loud, turning to Komaeda, who is standing with his arms across his chest looking at me. He is so attractive it actually hurts.

"You decide." Komaeda smiles at me sweetly, tilting his head to side, eyes sparkling. How can someone so damn hot be adorable as well? It is beyond me.

"When one cannot go straight... one must go right," I muttered, walking towards the right side of the maze.

 

"I'm not entirely sure why I took science," I aired, walking side by side with Komaeda. "It bores the crap out of me."

"I can understand that," Komaeda laughed. I brush my fingers across the grey-stone coloured walls, how this colour would look great in the background of my drawing of the caged dove, that I've decided to paint...

"I'm more right brained if I'm being honest," I said, unsure why; stopping and leaning against the maze wall.

"Creative," Komaeda said, smiling, "You're a drawer." Komaeda stops walking and stands in front of me.

"Sort of... I'm not that good." I take in his image again. My mind in overdrive, slowly capturing his face...

My phone slaps me mentally. I tap my pockets, and then pull my phone out. I accept the call and place the phone to my ear.

"Is Kuwata lonely," I teased down the phone.

"You're such an asshole," Kuwata laughed, "And no. I'm with Hina..." I can't help but look at Komaeda upon hearing Hina's name. Komaeda isn't looking at me, he's staring off further down the maze.

"That sounds fun," I laughed, looking away from Komaeda. "So, what do you want?"

"So bitter," Kuwata said slowly.

"I prefer sour but whatever." Kuwata laughs at my response before telling me the reason for calling.

"Hina is looking for Komaeda. You don't happen to know where he went after the aquarium do you?" I cast my gaze to Komaeda again, who is now looking at me, something in his eyes is making me really think how to answer this.

"If I give over this _priceless_ information, what do I get in return?" I don't break eye contact with Komaeda, who seems to of tensed slightly... maybe it was my imagination.

"Hinata! Its Hina! Stop being a dick and tell me where he went!" she yelled down the phone, making me pull my phone away from my ear and scowl at it, for almost bursting my eardrums.

"I'm not going to lie to you Hina," I said, covering my eyes with my free hand, "I can't see him anywhere."

"Ugh! Where could he of gone?" she muttered to herself, "Oh! The maze!" she declared hanging up. I drop my hand from my eyes and pocket my phone.

"Lets go!" I ushered, speed walking out of the maze with Komaeda at my side.

"Thanks..." Komaeda murmured, I tilt my head to look at him. He looks generally thankful.

"What are friends for?" I said, playing with the word 'friends'. It sits right. It generally doesn't sit right. But this time it does.

"Keeping an obsessed teenage girl, with a disturbing crush, away," Komaeda laughed, nodding at me and smiling widely.

"Exactly." I return the smile and then open my mouth to speak again, "Her crush is that obvious, huh?" Komaeda turns to me and smiles at me mischievously.

"You have no idea how obvious."

 

We walk into astrology, collecting 3D glasses on the way in. The door closes behind us, sealing us in darkness. The only light is from the massive screen on the ceiling, but its a dim light that allows you to make out basic facial details. No one else is in here except us; peaceful, just how I like it.

We sit on the flat bean bags and lay down on our backs, looking up at the ceiling with the 3D glasses on.

"Pwetty," I commented, looking at all the stars. It is more then 'pwetty'. It's amazing. This is something that I could only dream of painting. So many stars of different sizes and brightness; and the galaxies are absolutely mesmerising... It's an explosion of colour. It's like someone has got a black canvas and thrown so many beautiful paints onto it, all of them overlapping each other and making a haze of different colour...

"Something tells me you think this is more then just 'pwetty'," Komaeda said, I don't really hear what he says, I'm so lost in the view. I just kind of nod and hum something, I'm not sure what though.

"Isn't that constellation Hercules?" I asked, pointing up at the screen.

"Yeah, good eye," Komaeda confirmed. I drop my hand and accidently brush Komaeda's cold one. I now have the urge to clasp it... but I don't.

"A shooting star," I laughed, watching it cross the large screen diagonally.

"Make a wish," Komaeda said, finishing the cliché. I smile and turn to him, only to see him already looking at me, a small smile gracing his lips.

"Okay, you too" I said quietly, _I wish everyone I care about will live a long, healthy life, filled with love and happiness. They deserve it. That includes Nagito Komaeda as well._ "Done."

"So am I," Komaeda whispered. "What did you wish for?"

"I can't tell you, or it won't come true." I hold his gaze, smiling.

"Let me guess... the newest video game?"

"No," I said, "Something more... personal."

"I hope it comes true," Komaeda whispered, looking from my eyes and trailing them down my face to my neck, and then back to my eyes.

"And I hope yours comes true as well."

 

Komaeda and I walk out of astrology and into the history section of the museum. Fossils and dinosaurs.

"Hinata, we shouldn't be in this area. Its not on the curriculum. We'll get into trouble if we're found," Komaeda said, stopping at the entrance of the corridor. I turn around and look at him pointedly.

"Come on Komaeda," I urged, "who's going to find us? No one's allowed in this area you said." I step into the corridor and walk backwards down it, waving a hand at Komaeda.

"Very funny," Komaeda laughed, looking over his shoulder before following after me.

"Oh, you've got some balls!" I teased, turning and walking at his side. Komaeda doesn't reply, instead he laughs and seems to of relaxed slightly.

 

"I think Jurassic World is more interesting," I said, looking sideways at the remains of some dinosaur.

"I agree," Komaeda laughed, looking at his phone. "Its almost meet up time. We better go."

"Nah, lets stay a bit longer," I dismissed, "They won't leave without us."

"Hinata, we can't be late." I turn and look at Komaeda. His face is masked with concern. He needs to be more carefree. Loosen up a bit.

"Kooomaeeedaaa, it's fine!" I reassured, "Come on, lets go look at the giant T-Rex!" I grab his hand before he can protest and drag him further into the exhibit.

 

"Wow, the programme wasn't kidding when they said it was big," I muttered, looking up at the T-Rex.

"Okay, now you've seen it, we can go," Komaeda said hastily, pulling on my hand. I squeeze his hand and pull him to the side of the dinosaur.

"This reminds me of ' _Night at the Museum_ '," I aired, tilting my head and looking at the dinosaur. "Do you think if we stayed here over night we'd see all the exhibits come to life?" I asked, childishly, pulling on Komaeda's hand.

"Probably not. No," Komaeda said, "Look, its fifteen minutes over meet up time!"

"Alright, alright," I sighed, "Lets go." I let go of Komaeda's hand and start walking towards the exit.

 

We walk to the main entrance and when we get there I see Makoto pacing up and down, whilst a teacher stares off into the distance, red in the face, biting her nails. Makoto spots me and instantly starts walking over to me.

"Where have you been?" He yelled, his eyes almost popping out of his sockets. "I have been SO worried!"

"Chill out, where could I of gone?" I said, and Makoto opens his mouth to rant again, so I cut him off before he can, "Don't answer that."

"Back to the coach!" the teacher shouted, and then stalks away out the exit.

"You are SO unbelievable!" Makoto continues to yell, walking out of the museum; Komaeda and I follow behind. "I leave you for what? Four hours? And you go and do this!"

"Stop acting like I've broken the law," I said calmly, "We were twenty minutes late. END OF THE WORLD!" I shouted the last bit, making Komaeda and Makoto jump slightly.

"What if you were eaten by a fish or something?" Makoto exclaims, wildly.

"Wow, you're really running out of things to lecture me with now, aren't you?"

"STOP IT!" Makoto yelled angrily, climbing into the coach. I turn to Komaeda and mimic Makoto's 'STOP IT!', making him laugh, before climbing up into the coach.

 

Makoto continues to rant as we walk down the aisle, but he's drowned out by loads of chatter and giggling from people in the coach.

"I told you we should of left on time," Komaeda muttered into my ear. I smile and look over my shoulder, almost bumping foreheads with him.

"Did you not have fun?" I asked teasingly, smiling at him widely.

"I had fun," Komaeda admitted, smiling widely. I hadn't realised I'd stopped walking, but Makoto pulls on my arm and away from Komaeda to the back of the coach. As I sit down in my seat, I see Komaeda sitting down in his. He glances over his shoulder, still smiling. My face begins to hurt I'm smiling so widely. I sit down and plug my seatbelt in, still grinning widely.

"I thought you wasn't with Komaeda," Kuwata said, I turn and look at him, smile slowly fading.

"I wasn't," I said, winking. Kuwata makes an 'oh' sound and smiles knowingly.

"Lets not tell Hina," Kuwata whispered. I nod in agreement and turn back to face the back of the seat in front of me. My face slowly turns back into a smile as I think of Komaeda.

 

"Don't take long!" I called after Makoto as he jogs into the building, saying he left something in his locker.

"I won't!" he called back, running up the stone stairs.

I lean back against his car and watch him disappear into the building. We've all just arrived back to the collage and people are just hanging around for the busses or just collecting their cars to leave.

I look from the collage to the stairs, where Komaeda and his group are usually to be found, and see them all standing by the stairs, while Komaeda is seated on them. Whenever I gaze at him he's always looking at me... like now. His face is pretty blank, his eyes resting on my own. I hold his gaze for a while, trying to read his expression, before looking away.

I cast my glance to the right and fix my eyes on the collage doors. Makoto is just emerging, talking with his math nerd...

A loud car horn, and some extremely loud yelling and screaming, catch my attention. I quickly look to the right and see a very large car, driving extremely fast, music blaring out of its open windows. The driver bibs his horn at people, who attempt to cross the road, laughing loudly.

It happens so quick my brain can't even register it. But a car comes in the opposite direction, bibbing at the other driver. The guy in the large car panics and swerves to his left, hurtling at an unbelievable speed towards me.

"HAJIME!" I hear Makoto yell on the top of his voice, almost screeching.

I push myself off of Makoto's car, but before I can even move, I'm pushed to the floor. I land on my back, hitting my head on the pavement. I slowly raise myself up on my elbows and look up to see Komaeda looming over me, his hand against the large car; a giant dent is encased on the metal. I stare at him, confused, shocked. He looks down at me, his face intent and unreadable. People's voices start coming into focus and Komaeda stands up and runs away. I look over my shoulder but he's no where to be seen.

"Hajime!" Makoto's frantic voice becomes closer. I look away from the direction Komaeda fled, and to Makoto. He throws himself onto the floor at my side, shaking.

"I'm okay," I said, slowly sitting up straight. Makoto throws his arms around me and hugs me tightly.

"Hajime!" That's Souda. Makoto pulls away from me and glares up at the guy in car.

"I'm so sorry man," the driver apologised, desperately. His head is bleeding and his lip is cut, he looks generally sorry.

"Its alright," I assured, attempting to get up, but Makoto gently pushes me back down.

"Its not 'alright'," Makoto said loudly, shaking with anger, "You could of killed him!"

"The ambulance is on its way," Souda informed us. I sigh and lay flat on my back. Dad is going to throw a fruit loop.

 

"What happened?" my dad asked the doctor angrily. I turn my head to see my dad walking into the room in his police uniform, looking very pissed off.

"He was almost hit by a car; he came away from the accident with a large cut to his head," the doctor replied calmly.

"He could've been killed!" Makoto shouted.

"But I wasn't," I assured, "Komaeda saved my life." I said the last bit more quietly... How did he even do that? He was on the other side of the car park... he put a dent in the car...

"I'm so sorry," the driver said from the bed beside me.

"I'm having you charged for reckless driving, speeding, anti social behaviour-"

"Dad, chill. I'm fine." I cut him off, before he starts saying his rights.

"I swear down, I'll make it up to you-" My dad pulls the curtain across, blocking the driver mid sentence. I roll my eyes and shake my head.

"I'm fine," I repeated, standing up.

"Yes, his condition is healthy," the doctor said, backing me up.

"Alright, you go on ahead; get some fresh air," my dad ordered, "I need to fill out some paper work."

"Okay."

 

Makoto and I step out of the lift and into the waiting room. My head throbs, partly because I hit it and partly because of all the questions I have about Komaeda...

As we step outside, the cool air is a relief; it was so hot and stuffy in that hospitable. I glance around and I have to do a double take to my right, to actually process whose standing outside. Komaeda and his group.

Komaeda has his back to me while he talks to the others. Sonia spots me and then says something to the others and they all turn to look at me.

"What are they doing here?" Makoto asked, I look away from them and to him.

"How do I know?" I replied.

"I thought you were a mind reader," Makoto joked, smiling at me. "I'll go get the car. Unless you want to ride in the police car with dad."

"Nah, I'm good. I've been in them plenty of times," I said, shaking my head.

"Yeah but this time you'll be in the front. Plus: no handcuffs," Makoto laughed. I nudge him and he starts walking into the car park.

"You're not so innocent!" I called after him. Makoto turns around and looks at me wildly.

"That was one time and it was YOUR fault!" he yelled back, "You're lucky dad has connections and that it didn't get put on our permanent records!"

"So what if it did? I was only doing 'doughnuts' in an empty car park!"

"YOU COULD'VE KILLED US!" Makoto screeched, throwing his hands up in the air.

"But I didn't!" I defended. Makoto makes a loud 'humph' and stalks away further into the car park. I get my phone out and see I have quite a few missed calls from Souda and Kuwata, plus a few text messages asking me if I'm okay. I text them back saying that they're stupid, that I'm fine and that I love them. Kuwata replies straight away with one word: Asshole. I laugh at his text and pocket my phone.

"Dude, I'm so sorry!" I turn around and see the guy, who almost killed me with his car, standing there.

"Its fine, honestly. No harm done," I reassured, I see him look at the stiches on the right side of my head, "Its just a scratch."

"You deserve to be locked up!" I look in the direction of the voice and see Komaeda only a metre away, his friends watching from a distance with worried expressions on their faces.

"I'm s-sorry! I can only apologise!" the guy said frantically, waving his hands around. I can't find anything to say, I just stare at Komaeda, he looks like he's ready to kill someone.

"J-just go," I ordered. That's all the guy needed to hear and he runs away, not looking back.

"Come here!" Komaeda lunges forward. I grab his arm and pull him back.

"Leave it," I said lowly. Komaeda looks at me, his eyes going straight to my stiches. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing," Komaeda replied, looking into my eyes.

"Is this where you go for fun?" I questioned, slightly bitter. "Answer my question," I said, frustrated. Komaeda sighs deeply and looks away from me.

"I just came to see if you were okay," he finally answered.

"How did you do that back at the collage?" I asked, staring intently at him. He looks up at me then, his face troubled.

"I didn't do anything," he responded blankly. I look at him ridiculously, how can he say that?

"Yes you did. You pushed that car away from me," I gritted out. How can he act like nothing happened?

"Hinata, you hit your head. Nothing happened. You imagined it," Komaeda said slowly, looking into my eyes. His pupils dilating and then returning back to normal. My head kind of feels fuzzy for a moment, but anger quickly replaces it.

"I know what I saw!" I stated angrily, Komaeda steps back and stares at me in shock. I would've asked why he's suddenly staring at me like he's seen a ghost, but I'm too angry. "Don't you dare try and tell me otherwise!"

"Hajime," Makoto's voice sounds behind me and I hear a car door shut. I glance over my shoulder to see Makoto walking over to me. "You alright?"

"Yeah, lets go," I said quickly, gently taking his elbow and directing him back to the car.

"Komaeda, I just want to say thanks for saving my brother life," Makoto gushes. "He'd defiantly be dead right now if you hadn't, so thank you." I yank his arm and pull him towards the car. "Alright, I'm coming."

 

I lay on my bed, staring absently at the ceiling. No sleep for me tonight...

I stand up, sighing loudly, and slowly make my way down the hallway to Makoto's room. I push the slightly ajar door open and tip toe inside, trying not to wake him.

"Hajime?" Makoto whispered uncertain in the darkness. He doesn't sound like he's just woken up.

"Yeah," I replied, just as quiet, and walk to his bed. Makoto rolls over and lifts the duvet up. I get in and lay on my side so I'm facing him.

"Can't sleep?"

"No," I answered, "You?"

"No," Makoto muttered, "Car horns and the vision of you being hit by a car is preventing me from doing so..."

"I'm fine," I murmured, "I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?" Makoto yawned. I tug the duvet up higher to his shoulders and nod. "Good." Makoto's eyes drift close and his breathing indicates that he's gone to sleep. He's probably exhausted. I wish I could fall asleep like him...

Flash backs from the car accident cross my mind.

I know what I saw. Komaeda forcefully prevented that car from killing me. He pushed it away like it didn't weigh anything and wasn't going full speed towards me. How did he do that? Its impossible! And what was with the startled reaction at the hospitable? He looked at me like I'd hit him...

 

Sleep eventually came. But it wasn't a peaceful sleep. I had almost being crushed by a car playing on my mind on repeat...

There was one thing that always made me feel _safe_... and that was the image of Komaeda, crouched over me protectively, his hand in the dent of the car.

What is it about this guy that always gets me so... frazzled?

I am going to get answers from him.

And I'll start with: Why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I /hope/ you liked it.


	4. Love is Interesting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter for ya'lls :)

"I'm fine! Just let me go to collage!" I pleaded with my dad and brother, who are both adamant about me staying home.

"No, you were almost hit by car!" my dad yelled, "Now, I'm late for work. Makoto make sure he remains here."

"Of course," Makoto said. I glare at my dad as he closes the front door. Makoto turns to me and smiles. "I'll stay here with you."

"No it's okay. You go to collage," I sighed, "Don't ruin your perfect attendance because of me. I'll be fine on my own."

"You're taking this surprisingly well..." Makoto muttered suspiciously. "What's with the change of heart? You've been yelling all morning about wanting to go."

"I'll just sneak out when you leave," I told him blatantly. Makoto frowns angrily and looks visibly conflicted. He knows that if he stays here with me I'll still leave the house and he also knows that if he goes to collage I won't be far behind him. Makoto runs a frustrated hand through his hair and sighs.

"Lets just not tell dad..." he murmured. I smile happily and hug him tightly. "Why do you want to go so badly?" Makoto asked me curiously. I step back and rub the back of my neck. How do I explain to my brother that I want to go to collage because I want to speak to an attractive and very mysterious guy that saved my life by doing the impossible?

"I'll get bored all by myself," I replied. It's not a lie, I probably would get bored. Whenever I had a day off, or when I bunked for weeks at a time, I always had someone to keep me company. Today I'd be by myself.

"Alright, come on then," Makoto said, grabbing his car keys. My heart starts hammering in my chest. Makoto's driving!

 

We got to collage unharmed... Makoto managed not to kill anyone at least...

"How did you even pass your driving test?" I asked him, leaning against the boot of his car and glancing at Komaeda from across the car park... Surprise, surprise, he's looking at me. Makoto pouts and crosses his arms across his chest.

"I'm a good driver, that's how!" Makoto exclaimed. I look away from Komaeda and back to Makoto.

"I'm pretty sure it was you who almost ran me over." Kuwata joins us, smiling.

"It was," I confirmed. Makoto hits my arm and scowls at me.

"I didn't even finish my test. The driving instructor said there was no need," Makoto declared dignified.

"More like: 'You've passed! Now let me the fuck out of this car!'" I said loudly, making Kuwata laugh hysterically. Makoto shouts an insult at me before storming away. "Oh, come on Makoto! Stop being so sensitive!" I grab his arm and pull him back.

"Stop insulting me!" Makoto demanded, "And you, stop laughing!" Makoto points at Kuwata who can't stand up straight he's laughing so hard.

"What's so funny?" Souda questioned, joining the group. "I can hear him cackling from the other side of the car park." Souda points a thumb at Kuwata and rolls his eyes.

"Nothing is funny," Makoto said, turning his head away.

"Alright..." Souda said slowly, "How're you man?" Souda asked me.

"Fine. It's only a scratch," I assured.

"What actually happened?" Kuwata inquired, seemingly calm. "I saw what happened, but how the hell were you not flattened?"

"Komaeda saved him," Makoto said automatically.

"What?" Souda exclaimed. Kuwata takes a step back, dumbfounded. "How the hell did he do that?"

"Err... I don't actually know," Makoto murmured, frowning. I can see the theories flying around his head.

"He was near me when it happened," I said quickly, "he just pushed me out of the way."

"You were lucky he was there," Kuwata said, "Wait 'till Hina hears this one."

"Please," Souda started, "She'll probably say she was there when it happened. I can hear her now!" We start making our way towards the collage, Souda doing an impression of Hina and making Kuwata and Makoto laugh. I can't help but tune them out. All I can think about is Komaeda. Why can't I get him out of my head? I need answers from him! He can't dodge my questions anymore, he needs to answer them.

 

Being so out of it, I haven't been paying attention as to where I'm walking. My punishment for that is walking straight into someone.

"Ugh," I grunted, looking up at who I bumped into.

"Always a pleasure to see you too Hinata," Kuzuryuu said, smiling. I walk past him and to my locker, ignoring him as he follows me. Maybe if I pretend he doesn't exist he'll disappear. I look around once, but see I've lost Makoto and the others. "Say, why are you so grumpy?" Kuzuryuu asked, pouting condescendingly at me, making my blood boil.

"I'm not," I snapped, opening my locker. Kuzuryuu leans against the locker next to mine and looks me up and down, I pretend not to notice. "Why are you so irritating?"

"Why are you so attractive?" Kuzuryuu said, smirking. I narrow my eyes and slam my locker shut, capturing his jacket in it. I square up to him and ball into his eyes with my glare.

"Stay away from me _and_ my brother," I warned. Kuzuryuu smirks once again, trailing his eyes to my mouth. What is it with this guy and my mouth?

"Okay Hajime Hinata," Kuzuryuu whispered. His smirk disappears and his face grows serious. He leans in closer to me and opens his mouth to speak, "Be careful who you befriend. Not everyone is what they seem." Kuzuryuu pulls his jacket out of my locker and walks away, not glancing over his shoulder once.

I stare after him for a moment. What did he mean by that?

Why am I even questioning it? It's Kuzuryuu, he probably just said that to mess with me.

I shake my head and make my way to Art.

 

I walk into the canteen. Everyone's eyes fall onto me, I pretend not to notice and just head straight for my table. Well, until someone blocks my path.

"I thought I told you to stay away from me," I said, glaring at Kuzuryuu, I try to walk around him but he jumps in front of me again. "What do you want?"

"I just want to be friends," Kuzuryuu replied, almost innocently.

"You said to be careful who I befriend," I remarked. A flash of anger crosses over his face, its sort of unnerving, but not a lot.

"Bad choice of words on my part," Kuzuryuu said calmly, smiling at me.

"Move, you're in my way." I take another step forward, but Kuzuryuu puts a very firm hand on my shoulder.

"Is there a problem?" I look over my shoulder and see Kuwata and Souda standing beside me. I look back to Kuzuryuu and see him glaring at my two... friends. That's what these two guys are. Friends.

"Nope," Kuzuryuu said and reluctantly lets me go. "Looks like I should've thought about pissing you off before I did it. Now I'm going to have to earn your friendship."

"You'd have to earn it even if I didn't dislike you," I responded, walking past him and towards the table.

 

"You okay?" Makoto asked me concerned. I nod and take a sip of water.

"I can't keep putting off asking Komaeda!" Hina declared, slamming her hands down onto the table. Makoto jumps at her sudden outburst, making me laugh.

"Go ask him now," Souda said, opening a bag of crisps. Hina looks at him, her eyebrow twitching. "What?" Souda asked, mouth full with crisps. She sighs and shakes her head.

"Kazuichi clearly does not understand," Koizumi said, polishing her camera. "These things are delicate."

"Just walk over to him and ask him!" Souda yelled, "It's not rocket science!"

"What if he says no? How embarrassing would that be in front of the whole canteen?" Kuwata said. Although he's trying to sound like he's on Hina's side, it was a very bad choice of words.

"He won't say no!" Hina snapped, throwing one of many of her doughnuts at him. He catches it smoothly and starts eating it.

"Just saying," he muffled. Hina sighs exasperated and puts her chin in her hand.

"It's okay Hina. I'm sure Komaeda would be over the moon to have you ask him," Chihiro said timidly. Leave it to her to cheer people up.

"Thanks Fujisaki... I just can't ever find the right time to ask him." Hina then sits upright, and looks at me. It's like a light bulb has just appeared atop her head.

"What?" I asked. Hina grins and it quite resembles a cheesier cat.

"Could you ask him?"

"You want me to ask Komaeda to the charity ball?" I said, making Kuwata spit his water out. That's basically what she just asked me.

"Ugh! Boys!" Hina groaned, rubbing her temples. "I want you to ask him _for me_!"

"Oh..." I said, the realisation hitting me.

"Wouldn't it be nice to ask him yourself?" Chihiro aired quietly.

"As much as I hate to admit it: Souda's right. What if he says no? How embarrassing would that be for me?" Hina said, making large hand gestures to emphasise how bad her collage life would be if Komaeda, the very popular and vey attractive and very mysterious, fellow peer turned down her offer of going to a charity ball.

"Yep. Your life would be _over_ ," I drawled, very bored with this conversation. Hina looks at me expectantly for a long while, her eyes looking very judgingly at me. "What?"

"Go on then!" she said standing up and walking around the table towards me.

"What?" I repeated as I'm dragged out of my chair by my arm.

"Go and ask him for me!" Hina exclaimed.

"You want to go with him so bad, you ask!" I shouted, going to sit back down, only to be pulled backwards again.

"Please! I won't ever ask a favour from you ever again," Hina pleaded. She claps her hands together and looks at me pouting.

"That pouting shit does nothing for me," I said monotone. Hina's face screws up into a scowl and she points her finger at me.

"I will keep pestering you, to do this, until you do."

"Alright fine," I sighed, walking away, "Just shut up about it!" I walk towards Komaeda's table. Everyone's eyes following me.

When I reach Komaeda's table I pull a chair out and sit on it backwards, draping my arms over the backrest and looking straight at Komaeda. Komaeda looks at me with a mixture of amusement and shock. Everyone else at his table have a mixture of expressions. Gundam looks like he's in pain and cowers into his scarf even more. Sonia is smiling brightly. Oowada looks conflicted and Celestia has a calm facial expression; its like she's wearing a mask.

"Hi," I greeted, almost sounding bored.

"Umm... Hi?" Komaeda said, uncertain. I glance behind me and see Hina give me the thumbs up. I turn back and roll my eyes.

"Okay... It wouldn't surprise me if you heard all that," I started, my gaze fixed on Komaeda's eyes, "Would you go to the charity ball with Hina? She's being wimpy and won't ask you herself."

"No..." Komaeda replied slowly.

"I had a feeling you were going to say that," I muttered, looking over my shoulder again at Hina, she looks at me and smiles widely. I smile back slightly and then turn back to Komaeda. "I don't know if I can tell her that," I groaned.

"Hinata." I turn my head in the direction of the voice and Celestia smiles slightly at me. "Where did you originally come from?"

"Pretty much everywhere," I replied, "Why?"

"Just curious," she responded. She then leans against the table, almost as if leaning towards me. "Yesterday, when Komaeda saved you from being crushed, what happened?"

"You basically just said it," I said. Something about her is making me feel the need to be defensive.

"Komaeda did not save you. You hit your head and imagined it. The car stopped before getting to you. Komaeda did not save you." Celestia's eyes become bigger and she seems to be looking through me. My head becomes fuzzy, like yesterday but more intense. It suddenly disperses. Celestia leans back and smiles. "What happened when you almost got hit by a car yesterday, Hinata?" Celestia asked.

"You've already asked me this. Komaeda saved me. And don't patronise me," I said. Celestia looks shocked, the only real facial expression I've ever seen her have.

"It is not possible..." she whispered, eyes wide and staring intently at the table.

"I can see why you like this Hajime Hinata," Sonia said happily to Komaeda. Komaeda gives her a warning look and I can't help but smile.

"Komaeda likes Hajime Hinata?" I teased. Komaeda looks back to me and stares at me in horror.

"O-of course!" he stuttered, "We're f-friends? Are we not?"

"Yeah. We're friends..." I said. For some reason saying we're just 'friends' makes me feel... disappointed... why? That's something to think about another day.

"Thank you for being friends with Komaeda," Sonia said to me, smiling sweetly.

"You're welcome... I guess?" This chic is weird... not as weird as Celestia but certainly not normal.

"Hajime!" Souda called from our table. I turn around and see him waving for me to come back.

"It appears your friends are waving you down," Sonia said. I look back to the table and smile.

"Yep... I'll see you next lesson Komaeda." I rise from the table and nod at Komaeda.

"Hinata." A low, rough voice pulls my attention to Oowada. "See ya' around. Also, just to pre-warn ya' if you hurt Komaeda in anyway I'll rip you apart."

"Mondo!" Komaeda exclaimed, "I'm so sorry about him..."

"It's okay," I assured him, and then focus back on Oowada, "I'm not going to hurt Komaeda... I wouldn't dream of it." I walk away then, before they see the red on my cheeks. _What the hell_? I don't blush! Why am I blushing? I demand to know why my cheeks are red!

I take a deep breath, the heat in my face disappearing. I sit back down at the table, nudging Makoto as I do.

"Well? What did he say?" Hina asked before I can even open my mouth.

"He um... He's not sure if he's going yet," I lied. I can't tell her he said no... I'd get the blame. I just know I will.

"Oh..." Hina whimpers slightly and sits hunched over the table slightly.

"Anyway," Souda started, shaking his head quickly, "We're all going to the beach on Sunday, wanna come?" Souda asked me.

"I'm going," Kuwata said, as a way of saying 'you should come too'.

"Err..." I hesitated, I'm not sure the beach is such a good idea...

"Like I said I don't think we're free," Makoto said. I visibly wince. It's not fair that Makoto has to miss out on making memories with his friends because of me... I could suggest he goes without me but I know he won't do it. Makoto must of sensed me fighting with myself because he places a hand on my arm, "It's okay Hajime," he whispered so no one else can hear. No! It's not okay!

"Yeah I'll come," I declared, making Makoto tense. "What time?"

 

I stroll into English late, as usual. The teacher sighs and pushes her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"Hinata, why are you always late?"

"I don't really no," I answered, sitting down next to Komaeda. The teacher huffs and walks back to her desk.

"Why _are_ you always late?" Komaeda questioned. I turn in my chair, to face him, and smile.

"I think it's about time you answered some of _my_ questions. Don't you think?" I tilt my head to the side and look at him, trying to claw my way into his brain with my eyes.

"Like what?" Komaeda said calmly.

"Okay, I'll start with: Why are you so interested in me?" Komaeda flinches at the question.

"I just want to understand you," he answered carefully.

"Why?" I pressed. Komaeda runs a hand through his hair, something that is just too damn appealing!

"I can't tell you," Komaeda responded tightly. Like he's supressing the urge to do something.

"Why?"

"I just can't!" Komaeda said a bit louder. I shake my head and laugh slightly.

"What's the point? You're never going to answer any of my questions." I stand up and walk towards the classroom door.

"Hinata! Where do you think you're-"

I close the door on the teachers voice and make my way down the hallway, towards the head teachers office.

 

I open the door and walk in, taking a seat in the chair I sat in when Makoto and I first arrived at the collage. The head teacher raises his eyebrows over his laptop and sighs.

"Hinata, have you ever heard of knocking?"

"Nope," I replied flatly, fiddling with my thumbs. "You'll probably going to get an email from my English teacher any second now." And right on cue a small _bleep_ sounds, indicating an email has just come through.

"What do I owe the pleasure of your company this time?" he asked, sounding bored.

"Just keeping out of trouble," I murmured, eyes fixed on a pen laying on the table.

"Hinata, are you sure you don't want a councillor?"

"I don't need one," I replied, "All they're going to say is that I have anger issues -which I don't- and I need to start talking to people -which I don't want to do-"

"What about your brother?"

"I can't burden him with my problems. He has enough of his own to bare with; I'm not adding to his plate," I said quietly, looking back at the pen.

"I think you should find someone who is as equally troubled. Someone you can relate to."

Komaeda... That's who pops into my head... He's probably not troubled; he just likes to keep to himself....

"Thanks sir!" I chimed happily, pushing Komaeda to the back of my head again, "I always enjoy out chats!"

"As do I..." he grumbled, tapping away at his laptop.

"I think I'll stay here until lessons over though."

"Don't annoy me."

 

"Thanks Makoto. Don't worry about picking me up. I'll walk, its not far," I said, getting out of the car. Makoto rolls down the window and called out,

"But it'll be dark!"

"I'll be fine. See you later!" I called back, opening the door to the small bookshop I've started working at.

 

It's almost 11pm... Just a few more minutes and I'll be off! Hmm... Maybe I should've asked Makoto to pick me up... Oh well, too late now.

"Okay, dearie you can go now," the old lady I work for said kindly.

"Okay, bye. Have a nice evening," I responded, smiling nicely.

"You too dearie."

 

I step outside and the cool air instantly hits me. If this is summer, god knows what winter is like. I haven't seen any sun ever since getting here... It's so dull.

I start walking towards the main street, its quite far from the bookshop, I really regret my decision of saying I'll walk.

Up ahead I see a large group of guys walking in the opposite direction as me, coming towards me, drinking and smoking. I really can't be asked for this, they better not start...

"What are you doing up so late?" One of them said loudly. Up closer I can see they must all be in their early twenties, maybe a bit older. I attempt to walk around them but they circle me, preventing me from going back as well as forward.

"Just let me pass," I demanded, walking forward, only to get shoved back; I remain on my feet.

"Come on. Let's have a bit of fun," someone else said, tugging on my jacket. I turn on my heel and bat the persons hand away.

"Looks like we've got a feisty one here," someone to my left yelled.

"Oh they're always the more entertaining to harass," the person who tugged on my jacket said. Someone grabs my arm from behind and pulls me backwards. I reflexively swing my other arm and punch the guy in the side of the head. He lets go of my arm and yells out, mostly in shock.

"We were going to be nice to ya'. But now, not so much." I feel two people grab my arms and pull me backwards. I kick out at the people in front of me. I land a kick to one guys gut and another to someone else's side. I bring my ankle up and kick the guy behind me in the balls and stamp on the others foot. I turn around rapidly and punch one in the face. As I go to hit another I'm pulled to the floor. The air in my lungs is knocked out of me as I land.

"You really know how to defend yourself, don't ya'?" one of them says, almost impressed. "Too bad your out numbered by eight."

I'm pulled back up, my arms pined behind my back tightly and two people have a strong hold on my shoulders. As someone goes to punch me, headlights shine from behind, illuminating the area. I hear a car door open and then some rapid footsteps.

Taking their lack of attention as an opportunity, I elbow someone in the face. They let go of me, making it easy for me to get out of the others grip. I hit someone in the side on the head and then kick them in the stomach.

I turn to the guy who was going to hit me and punch him in the stomach. He leans over in pain, so I raise my knee and smash his face against my leg, pushing him over.

I'm grabbed from behind, pinning my arms to my sides and I'm lifted off the ground slightly.

Suddenly they let go. I fall to the floor and turn to see why.

The guy is thrown to the right. Standing over me is Komaeda. His eyes wild with fury, practically shaking with anger.

"Komaeda?" I said disbelieving. Komaeda leans down and pulls me to my feet with incredible force. "What-"

"Let's go," he growled, pulling me towards his car. His very nice car...

I get into the front passenger seat and Komaeda gets into the diver seat. Before his door is even shut properly he reverses at an incredible speed onto the road. He changes gear just as quick, and speeds down the empty road. It's a good thing it is empty, they'd surely be a few accidents with the speed Komaeda is driving...

"Say something," Komaeda demanded forcefully, his already pale knuckles turning even whiter.

"Like what?"

"Anything!" he said, before I'd even finished speaking, "Anything to keep me distracted, so I don't turn the car around and rip those assholes to shreds." I'm taken aback by Komaeda's outburst and very threatening aura.

"You should probably put your seatbelt on," I said.

"You should put yours on," Komaeda responded, increasing his speed on the road. I know I shouldn't do this, not when he's driving but...

I lean across him and take hold of his seatbelt. He visibly tenses but doesn't look at me. I can feel his cold arms pressing against my chest as I lean over him. Our faces not even half an inch away from each other. I slowly pull the seatbelt around him, my hand running along his chest and stomach, he feels really toned... I plug the belt in, hearing the click. My hand is under the seatbelt, next to Komaeda's crotch. I move my hand away from his groin and along his hips, tightening the belt.

I withdraw my hand and sit back in my seat, putting my own seatbelt on.

 

We sit in silence for a while. I continue to look at Komaeda, with every minute passing he seems to relax.

"How did you know where I was?" I started, not removing my eyes from him. "And don't say you were 'just passing' or some bullshit. I want the truth!" Komaeda doesn't respond, he does pull over into a parking bay of a small café though.

"Alright..." Komaeda sighed, "I'll tell you what you want to know. Come on." Komaeda gets out of the car. I quickly get out as well and follow him into the quiet café.

 

"What can I get you both?" a female waiter, about the same age as us, asked.

"I'll just have an orange juice thanks," I said, flicking the menu away.

"What about you?" she directs her question at Komaeda.

"I'll have the same," Komaeda said quickly.

"Alright, that'll be right out," the waiter announced, walking away and throwing a wink over her shoulder at me.

"I think I should just talk," Komaeda said, "I'm sure while I'm talking it'll answer all your questions."

"Okay," I responded, drawing my chair forward and leaning against the small square table. Komaeda is sitting to my right, the corner of the table separating us.

"I knew where you was because I followed you," Komaeda started, "I know that sounds weird but... I feel the need to protect you."

"Why?" I asked, and I was going to say more but Komaeda raises his eyebrows as a way of saying, 'I'm getting to that'. "Continue."

"You're different from everyone else," Komaeda continued, "I can't read your thoughts... I don't know what you're thinking, that's why I'm always asking you questions. I'm trying to understand you. I'm not used to being thrown off by people because I _always_ know what they're going to do or say... but with you. Nothing."

"What do you mean? Do you have like telepathy or something?" I questioned ridiculously.

"I know it's hard to believe but... Look, I'll show you," Komaeda said and points discreetly at the female waiter who is coming over with our drinks. "She's thinking about how attractive you are and she may, depending on if she changes her mind, ask you for your number."

"Okay, two orange juices'," she said, placing them on the table. "By the way, what's your name?" she directs her question at me.

"Why do you want to know my name?" I asked, sounding bored.

"So I can put your name in my contact list along with your phone number," she whispered, looking over her shoulder.

"Not interested," I responded. She scowls and then walks away. "Anyone could've predicted that," I said to Komaeda, who is masked with an unreadable expression as usual.

"Alright," Komaeda said and then points at three people sitting on a sofa, "The guy on the right is thinking about sex. The guy on the left is thinking about how much he loves the girl in the middle. And the girl in the middle is going to kiss the guy on the right... now." And she does. The girl leans over and kisses the guy to her right.

"Lucky guess?" I tried, but that is pretty convincing...

"Look at the couple on the table over there," Komaeda muttered, gesturing to a woman and a man. "The woman is thinking about her husband and she's worried he's going to walk in and see her with this man. The man is just thinking about sex." Komaeda then points to a long table, with six people seated at it. "From left to right, this is what they are thinking: Sex. Alcohol. How she really needs to sneeze" and to support this her face scrunches up and she sneezes, "how 'sexy' you are." I look away from the girl twirling her hair around her finger and sip my drink, "Sex. And the last guy is wondering who won the latest football match."

"Okay..." I said, "I believe you."

"But you. I have no idea what you are thinking. I can't even get one thought," Komaeda said, looking directly into my eyes. Such pretty eyes.

"So you have no idea what I'm thinking right now?"

"No," Komaeda confirmed. I bite my bottom lip and cast my glance down.

"How did you save me in the car park?" I asked, looking up again. Komaeda looks at me for a long while, with his usual unreadable expression. He says he doesn't understand me... but I can't read him at all, either.

"What would you say if I told you I'm not entirely human?" Komaeda asked, his face serious and his eyes intent. I look at him for a long while, processing what he just said. He can read minds, he's incredibly fast and very strong, he's freezing cold to touch, his eyes changed when he was talking to me at the hospitable...

"You're not going to tell me you're a vampire or something are you?" I said. Komaeda tenses and his expression says it all. "A... vampire? T-that's not possible!"

"I didn't think it was possible either..." Komaeda whispered, his eyes sad. Something in his face makes my stomach knot together and my heart hurt. I hesitantly put a warm hand over his icy one.

"Komaeda..." I started, but I have no idea what to say...

"It was a long time ago and I'm over it," he dismissed. I gently brush my thumb over his fisted hand.

"Do you... do you, umm..." I struggle to ask my question. This is just too bizarre. "Do you drink human blood?"

"No," Komaeda answered, "I drink animal blood and so do the others."

"By others you mean Sonia, Gundam, Oowada and Celestia..."

"Yes," Komaeda clarified. I take in a deep breath and ask my next question slowly.

"Do you know who is responsible for these so-called 'animal attacks'?"

"No... But Vampires are defiantly the reason for the slaughters," Komaeda added, "But the victims are not being hunted on our land."

"You have your own land?"

"Yes, it's where we hunt for food. You can't trespass onto another Vampires land," Komaeda explained, "If a body was to turn up in our area however, we then would become responsible for hunting down the Vampires murdering the humans." A shiver goes down my spine at the information I'm being told. "If we catch them and they are still on our land, it then becomes legal for us to kill them."

"Legal? Do you have laws?" I asked, sounding interested. I realise my hand is still over Komaeda's and remove it, drinking my drink as an excuse.

"Yeah," Komaeda replied, "If there wasn't, the world would be a messy place." I can't help but wonder if Komaeda has ever had the urge to drink my blood? I'll just ask, what harm will it do?

"How does the urges to drink other people's blood work? Is their a specific type of blood Vampires like?"

"Vampires have their own tastes," Komaeda started, "It's pretty much the same as having a favourite type of food, but for us, a favourite type of blood. Vampires can sometimes lust for a specific humans blood."

"By lust, you mean they like... get off on it? Or something?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"No, not exactly like that..." Komaeda pauses before continuing to speak. "We may desire to have someone's blood over other peoples."

"Then why not use the term 'desire'. Why lust?"

"Because sometimes Vampires do 'get off on it', as you said," Komaeda informed me. I think this is my chance to ask him the question that's been eating away at me.

"Do you want to drink my blood?" Komaeda looks startled by my question but does eventually speak.

"Do you really want to know the answer to that question?" he asked me, his eyes serious.

"Yes," I answered, nodding in confirmation. Komaeda's eyes linger on my throat for a moment before looking back up at my eyes.

"Yes," he replied simply. My heart skips a beat but I don't feel frightened for some reason. "I don't know what you're thinking... Are you scared of me?"

"No," I said. Komaeda looks stunned for a moment before frowning and looking at me very seriously.

"You should be." Komaeda doesn't change his expression and, despite his warning words, I don't feel any different.

"I'm not scared of you," I told him, slight irritation leaking into my voice. I hate being told what to think or feel. I just hate being told what to do.

"We hunt humans by watching them, learning what they do and remembering their daily schedules," Komaeda started, making me wonder why he's telling me this, "We then earn their trust. Become their 'friend'. When they are completely and utterly under our influence, we attack. Slowly draining the life out of them, until they're nothing but an empty food bag."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked, frowning angrily.

"Because you say you're not afraid of me. How do you know that I'm not simply just trying to get you to trust me so I can drain you?" Komaeda remarked, fake resentment enlaced in his pathetic attempt to frighten me.

"Because you're not," I declared standing up, "But I get exactly what you're trying to say." I walk away from him before he can say anything else.

 

If he doesn't want to be friends, fine, but no need to make it sound like he's trying to murder me!

"Hinata." Komaeda appears in front of me, seemingly from no where, as I round a corner.

"What?" I said irritated, "You've made your point. You can leave me alone now. Or are you actually going to kill me? Because if so just get it over and done with now." As the last word leaves my mouth, Komaeda pins me against the wall with incredible speed, my arms above my head and draws his face close to my mine, our noses brushing slightly.

"Why are you not afraid of me?" Komaeda asked lowly, staring intently into my eyes.

"I'm just not," I responded. Although he did catch me off guard, pining me to the wall like this.

"You really are different from other people," Komaeda whispered, sending a pleasurable shiver up my spine.

"Are you going to kill me or not? Because if not I need to get home before my brother sends a search party out for me." Komaeda looks at me for a little while longer before leaning in and placing his head in the crook of my neck. I feel his lips brush against the skin of my throat, making me shiver in pleasure; I'm still not afraid.

Suddenly I'm released. My arms drop to my side and Komaeda is no where to be seen. It's like he was never here.

 

"Where have you been!" Makoto's voice is the first thing I hear as I walk into the house.

"Sorry, I stopped by a café on the way back here," I said, closing the door and walking towards my furious bother.

"I have called you and texted you SO many times! Why haven't you answered me?" Makoto yelled, putting his hands on his hips.

"My phones off," I told him, pulling the devise out and turning it on.

"I thought something awful had happened!" Makoto continued to shout, "I was just about to call dad and tell him to send the whole police force out looking for you!"

"I appreciate your concern but I'm fine, honestly." I start walking past him, towards the stairs. I start descending them three steps at a time.

"This is not over!" he called up to me. I just roll my eyes and walk towards my bedroom.

 

I open the door and step in, closing it behind me. Sighing I shrug my jacket off and throw it down onto my desk chair and then I walk towards the bathroom. A shower always seems to clear my head. Maybe the thoughts of Komaeda will wash away down the drain with the water...

Probably not, but one can only hope.

 

I cry out in distress and sit upright in bed rapidly. I kick the duvet off me irritably and sigh.

"Fucking hell..." I cursed under my breath, rubbing my face.

"Hajime, here." Makoto turns my lamp on and walks into my room, holding out some water.

"Makoto go back to sleep. This is the fourth night in a row, I'm fine. You need to sleep." I take the water from him and gesture to the door.

"Alright... Just, try and go back to sleep, okay?" I nod at his question and watch him leave, he closes the door behind him. Stupid nightmares, stupid insomnia.

I decide to take another shower. Getting out clean pyjamas, I make my way to the bathroom, locking the door behind me.

 

I stare at my reflection in my bathroom mirror for a long moment, before sliding my pyjama top on. _No use feeling sorry for yourself Hajime_.

I unlock the door and walk back into my bedroom. I glance to my right and almost have a heart attack.

"What the fuck!" I yelled out in surprise, backtracking and falling to the floor. Standing by my bed is Komaeda.

"Hajime are you okay?" It's my dad, he's standing outside my bedroom door.

"Yeah, I'm sorry! I just fell over. Sorry for waking you," I called back, not removing my eyes from Komaeda.

"Alright... And watch your language." I roll my eyes at my dads last comment and slowly stand up.

"What the fuck are you doing in my room?" I asked, quietly. Komaeda raises his eyebrows and smiles.

"Watch your language," he said pointedly.

"Shut the fuck up and answer my pissing question you asshole," I said, making his smile turn into an amused smirk.

"I often spend the nights here," Komaeda replied finally. It takes a moment but eventually it clicks into place.

"It is you I've been seeing standing in my room... I thought I was loosing my mind," I muttered glaring at him. "Don't you have to be invited in or something?"

"No, that's a myth," he answered, looking at me disapprovingly.

"Your whole existence is supposed to be a myth," I retorted, "Don't look at me like that!"

"Well, I'm very real," he responded, smiling at me again. I sigh and run a hand through my damp hair.

"I was in the shower. What if I came in here completely naked?" I said, folding my arms across my chest. Komaeda looks away, the slightest hint of pink on his cheeks. "Are you _blushing_? Is that even possible?"

"I don't know..." Komaeda said hesitantly, placing the tips of his fingers to his beautifully flawless cheekbones, "I've never blushed before..." he said, not even a hint of embarrassment in the way he said it.

"Never?" he shakes his head at my question and shrugs.

"I've never had a reason to." I can't help but think about what happened in the canteen... That was my first time to actually 'blush'... Heh... No way am I telling him that!

"Well... I feel honoured to be the first person to make you blush," I teased, making the colour reappear. "What are you doing here? Why do you come here?"

"I thought that maybe I could read your thoughts while you sleep," Komaeda sighed, "But I still can't hack into your mind."

"Don't use the words: 'hack into' and my 'mind' in the same sentence, it's weird," I told him, shivering slightly and walking over to my bed.

"I don't understand... I can't even Compel you..." Komaeda murmured frowning.

"What?" I said loudly, sitting cross legged on my bed and hugging a pillow to my chest. Komaeda moves quickly, a blur of white, so he's sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Vampires can Compel humans to make them forget something or to make them do something..." Komaeda trails off, clearly struggling with how to explain it. "For example I could Compel a human to run and jump in front of a bus and they'd do it."

"I get it," I said, dismissing his example. How morbid...

"Well, at the hospitable I tried Compelling you to make you forget I saved you... but it didn't work," Komaeda added. I smile slightly, it's like I have some barrier around me.

"And today Celestia tried to do it as well..." I said, everything finally falling into place.

"Yes and her ability to do that is enhanced immensely. She can Compel other Vampires and get into their minds when they are weak or sleeping. Control their dreams," Komaeda said, his voice grave.

"Sounds brutal," I mused, "So her ability is being able to Compel Vampires as well as manipulate human and Vampire's minds and dreams. Yours is to read the thoughts of humans and that includes other Vampires?" I asked and Komaeda nods. "What about Sonia, Gundam and Oowada?"

"Sonia can see the future," Komaeda answered, "But the future is always changing due to a change in a persons present life, so what she sees may not always be correct..." Komaeda trails off and frowns.

"She saw me... didn't she?" I questioned hesitantly. Komaeda nods slowly.

"I've been waiting for you to arrive for over fifty years," Komaeda answered, shocking me.

"She can see that far ahead?"

"Yes," Komaeda replied simply. After a few minutes of silence I speak up,

"How old are you?"

"Two hundred and twenty," Komaeda replied, shrugging, "Give or take a few years. I was eighteen when I was turned," Komaeda smiles bitterly, "The most beautiful age, according to the Vampire who bit me."

"I'm sorry..." I said quietly, Komaeda meets my eyes and looks at me sadly.

"It's not your fault." I don't want Komaeda to think about something that he obviously doesn't want to think about, so I decide to change the subject.

"What about Gundam and Oowada?" I asked, more cheery, "What special super powers do they have?" Komaeda laughs slightly at my question.

"We're not sure Gundam has one," Komaeda replied, acting more like his self. "Not all Vampires do."

"That's unfortunate," I commented. Komaeda's smile grows a bit and then he starts laughing. "What?"

"That's what I said," Komaeda started, his laugher subsiding, "But Gundam is hell bent on having one. He claims he is more superior then us and deserves his 'gift'."

"Yikes," I muttered, "You might want to keep an eye on that one. He may take over the world or something."

"Oh, without a doubt," Komaeda stated calmly, making me pale.

"You're joking right?"

"Of course," Komaeda chuckled. I sigh in relief, "He's harmless."

"Does Oowada have a gift?" I asked, changing the subject, the thought of Gundam and world domination doesn't sit right with me...

"No, but his physical strength is enhanced. He is probably the strongest Vampire to live," Komaeda said, as matter of fact. "Of course their are older Vampires who are also as strong as him, but if it came down to it Oowada would defiantly win the arm wrestle..."

"Something tells me that's not how they would test their strength," I raised making Komaeda smile once again.

"You're right."

"How fast can you run?" I asked, changing the subject yet again.

"It varies from Vampire to Vampire, but me personally..." Komaeda grins at me, "I'm pretty fast." Why is this making me come over all warm?

"No chance of beating you in a running race then," I commented making Komaeda laugh.

"Hajime who are you talking to?" Makoto said, turning my doorknob and walking into my room. I glance to my side but see Komaeda is gone.

"Myself," I replied casually. Makoto stares at me for a moment before shrugging. "Go back to sleep. I'm sorry I woke you up again."

"Okay. Try and go back to sleep," Makoto told me. I nod and watch him leave my room, pulling the door shut behind him.

I look back to the spot Komaeda was sitting and see him now sitting cross legged on my bed, slightly to my left, opposite me.

"I'm lucky my brother already thinks I'm a weirdo," I muttered, making Komaeda laugh. "How good is your hearing?"

"Impeccable," Komaeda replied quickly, "If I really concentrate I can hear from miles away."

"I take it you listen to my conversations with my friends," I said hesitantly.

"Yes... But mainly just to listen to you," Komaeda admitted, making my heart flutter in my chest.

"What about sight? Smell? Touch? Taste?" I fire questions at him, but I can't help it. I just need to know everything about him for some reason.

"My sight is very good. Everything is clearer, more defined. I can see the invisible light rays of the sun. That's how good my eye sight is. I can also see very close up, it's almost as if I'm zooming in on a camera," Komaeda answered. "Smell is slightly more complicated. I can smell things carried by a breeze, I often rely on my sense of smell to hunt my prey, to track its movements. Being around for as long as I have, I can smell the differences between the types of human and animal blood... I don't have to breathe, but I do because I feel weird by not breathing... I can't smell anything by simply breathing though, so its slightly uncomfortable but I'm used to it now."

"It's so in-depth..." I said out loud, making Komaeda smile again.

"Touch," Komaeda started, his smile turning mischievous, "I can feel temperature change," Komaeda places his hand on my own, "I can feel the blood coursing through your veins." I withdraw my hand and pout, Komaeda simply smiles amused, "I can feel pain when being attacked by someone who has supernatural strength, for example another Vampire. Taste is an interesting one. I can taste things in the atmosphere, for example if I was walking past a bakery I would be able to taste the bread. I can taste things in much more detail to a human. Every Vampires' taste is different and that's where types of preferred blood come in."

"You said you want to drink my blood," I started, "Do you? Or was you just messing with me?"

"No I wasn't joking," Komaeda said simply, "I've never wanted to drink a humans blood as much as yours before. Your scent alone is like a drug to me. I can't-" Komaeda pauses and closes his eyes, turning his head away from me, as if composing himself. He takes a minute or two but does eventually look back to me. "Like I said before, to certain Vampires a humans blood can be irresistible to them, they lust for it. We say the blood 'sings' to the Vampire, compelling them to drink it. Consider yourself lucky that I have so much control."

"You lust for me?" I said, trying to wrap my head around it.

"Yes," Komaeda replied, making me shiver in delight. I shouldn't be feeling this way...

"Do you have a sixth sense?" I questioned, plying ourselves off of the subject of my 'irresistible' blood.

"Yes. Sometimes I can detect danger before it even happens."

"Why didn't that kick in earlier in the car park yesterday?" I said pointedly.

"I was too busy trying to read your mind," Komaeda responded, "As soon as that car started coming towards you I ran. I wanted to stay and rip the driver in half... literally... but that would've caused an uproar..."

"That's why you were at hospitable..." I muttered, "Was you going to ambush the driver?"

"Maybe..." Komaeda looks away awkwardly.

"I shouldn't of stopped you," I laughed, Komaeda looks at me seriously.

"If you want me to I'll go now and kill him." He looks at me dead serious.

"No Komaeda, it's fine," I said, and a warm fuzzy feeling bubbles up within me at seeing Komaeda being so protective over me... I need to stop having these feelings. "Why did you save me?" Komaeda looks conflicted for a moment, like he's deciding what to say.

"Like I said, I feel the need to protect you... I- I don't know what it is about you but... I just need you safe. I can't let anything bad happen to you." A lump forms in my throat and butterflies take flight in my stomach at his confession.

Suddenly I'm pinned to my bed, arms above my head, my head resting against my pillow. Komaeda is on top of me, looking intently into my eyes, his nose slightly touching my own. It reminds me of earlier...

"I thought you said you had control," I teased quietly.

"When it comes to blood. Yes," Komaeda responded, "When it comes to you. No." My voice gets caught in my throat and all I can do is stare up at him. He moves his head, his nose sliding against mine, his lips draw towards my mouth...

The weight of his body is then gone. I sit up and look around my room. He's gone.

"Asshole," I muttered, rolling over and hugging my pillow close to my chest, squeezing my eyes closed.

_Nagito Komaeda... Why do you have this affect on me?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The truth will out.


	5. Love is Trusting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update!

"Morning!" Kuwata greeted, jogging over to Makoto and I. I look past him and focus on Komaeda.

"Always watching me," I muttered under my breath so Makoto and Kuwata can't hear. I see a large smile spread across Komaeda's face and he nods, winking at me. I smile involuntary and shake my head, looking away from him.

"Hello!" Makoto said happily, to Souda. These two greeting us in the morning by the car is becoming a regular thing.

"Guess what today is," Souda chimed, jabbing my sides. I bat his hands away and frown.

"Don't remind me," I huffed and glare at nothing in particular.

"Inter-house volleyball!" Kuwata shouted, throwing an arm over Makoto's shoulder and grinning widely.

"Why are you so excited about it?" I said, almost worried for him. How can you like sport?

"How are you not?" he responded.

"It's just _so_ much effort," I wined, gaining an eye roll from Kuwata.

"It'll be fun." That voice doesn't belong to my brother or either of my friends. I turn to my right and see Kuzuryuu walking towards us.

"Let's go," I said abruptly, grabbing Makoto's arm. I feel a hand on my shoulder. I quickly turn around and slam my hand against Kuzuryuu's chest. He lets out a low growl and staggers back. "I thought I told you to stay away from me _and_ my brother. I hate having to repeat myself."

"How can I do that?" Kuzuryuu coughed, standing up straight, grabbing my arm and tugging me towards him. I land chest to chest with him, trying to push away, but his hold on me is so strong... almost abnormally strong. He leans into my face, so close I can feel his hot breath against my lips. "You're in danger Hinata. You-"

"Get off of him," Kuwata's stern voice stops Kuzuryuu from continuing his sentence. He lets me go and steps back, smiling widely.

"See you in the gym later on Hajime Hinata." Kuzuryuu forces another smile and then walks away.

"Are you okay?" Makoto asked. I nod, distracted. This is the second warning I've had from him... what does he want? What does he mean _I'm in danger_? I look across to where Komaeda is and see his usual spot is empty and his whole group is missing as well.

Komaeda hasn't told me everything... His reason for this is unknown but I will find out.

 

I walk rapidly down the corridors, looking around for Komaeda. Where the hell is he? He can't of just disappeared... Well, he could of.

"Hinata, why are you not in lesson?" I turn around and look for the owner of the voice. I let out a frustrated sigh and cover the distance between us.

"I've been looking for _you_ ," I stated angrily, standing in front of Komaeda.

"Why?" He asked, titling his head to the side.

"You haven't told me everything, have you?" I responded. Komaeda takes in a deep breath, one he does not need, and looks around. "I deserve to know."

"Not here," Komaeda said in a hushed tone and takes my arm.

 

He leads me up the stairs to the roof of the collage, closing the double doors behind us. It's quite cold up here, but bearable.

We stand in the centre of the roof, in front of each other, a reasonable distance between us.

"Tell me what Kuzuryuu is, because he is defiantly not human," I said, my voice strained. "Why is he saying I'm in danger?"

"Hinata, I will tell you. Just calm down," Komaeda soothed. I sit down onto the floor, cross legged, and gesture for Komaeda to do the same.

"Now," I demanded. Komaeda slowly sits down in front of me, the corners of his mouth turning up slightly. "Why are you smiling?" Komaeda's small smile turns slightly bigger and he looks at me like I'm the most amazing thing he's ever set his eyes on... and although it makes me feel slightly self-conscious... the look makes me feel special.

"You are just so..." Komaeda trails off, trying to think of a word to describe me, "Different. Unpredictable. Unique..." I look away from him but I quickly look back.

"Answer my questions," I demanded stubbornly. Komaeda smiles at me again, making a blush threaten to surface, but I manage to tame it.

"Okay... Don't interrupt me, though, got it?" Komaeda warned knowingly.

"Ugh, alright," I sighed, making Komaeda smile amused.

"You're right, Kuzuryuu's not human," Komaeda started.

"I'm always right." Komaeda raises his eyebrows at me, "Please, continue..." I said, raising my hands in mock surrender.

"He's a... he's a Werewolf," Komaeda eventually said.

"A Werewolf?" I echoed, "How is that-"

"Possible?" Komaeda finished, "The same way it's possible for me to be a Vampire. They exist."

"Just tell me everything. Don't leave anything out," I ordered. Komaeda nods and takes in another, unneeded, deep breath.

"Vampires are turned by a bite. You ingest venom, eventually that venom covers your whole system and you Turn. With a Werewolf you can be born one or Turned by being cursed by a... Witch." Komaeda sees I'm about to speak and holds up a hand. "Witches exist, yes. There're not many around anymore though. Most were burned at the Witch Trails, therefore not being able to continue their family name. Some escaped them but... it's hard to find a Witch nowadays. Now, most Werewolves are born one, because Witches don't just go around turning people into Werewolves for fun. Vampires, however, can't have children so it's impossible for you to be born a Vampire."

"Alright... Why is Kuzuryuu saying I'm in danger?" I asked, shuffling to the side and then stretching my legs out in front of me, resting my hands on my thighs.

"There are a lot of Vampires who would want you, dead or alive, depending on the individual," Komaeda said seriously, looking deep into my eyes.

"Why?" I questioned, "Why would Vampires want me dead?"

"Or alive," Komaeda corrected, almost instantly. "Some may see you as a threat as you seem to be protected by some Barrier, therefore they'd want you dead," Komaeda explained, "And some would want you as an ally because of how useful you could be to them, so they'd want you alive... as a Vampire."

"And Werewolves... would they want me dead or as an ally?" I asked, feeling slightly torn.

"They'd want you alive," Komaeda answered hesitantly, "They'd want to... mate with you." My eyes go slightly wide and I grip my thighs slightly.

"Mate as in..."

"Sex," Komaeda confirmed, "They probably won't ask for consent." I let out a shaky laugh and rub my face. "When Werewolves mate they are then bound to each other, and that applies to if a Werewolf was to mate with a human... or a Vampire, but that never happens because we're not exactly 'friends' with each other."

"This is great," I remarked sarcastically. "So if Vampires were to find out about me they'd either kill me or Turn me into one of them. And if Werewolves were to find out about me I'd be raped by one of them and then 'bound' to them. This is fantastic," I exclaimed, every word dripping in sarcasm.

"I will not let anything happen to you," Komaeda promised, gripping my right knee. "They'd have to kill me before they can get to you." I look at him in awe. He is so protective over me...

"Why do you care what happens to me?" I asked, "Don't say because I'm different, that's not a reason." Komaeda swallows hard and looks away from me, withdrawing his hand from my knee.

"This is one question I cannot answer yet," he said, his voice rough. "I will eventually. Not yet though. Please don't make me." Something in his expression tells me not to press the question.

"Okay," I replied, trying to keep the concern out of my voice. This question seems to be painful for him. "Have you, by any chance, met me before I came here?"

"Why would you ask that?" Komaeda queried.

"I don't know what it is but..." I paused, unsure of how to word that it feels so comfortable to be around him. "You're familiar." I decided to sugar-coat it. Komaeda smiles slightly and nods.

"As I said, Sonia can see the future," Komaeda started, the small smile never leaving his lips. "She got a glimpse of a 6 year old running towards a main road. That 6 year old was you."

"I remember my parents telling me about this," I aired, "they said I saw the front door open and ran out of the house." I laugh slightly, remembering my mothers exact words. "They said I wanted to go 'exploring'."

"Exploring is one way of putting it."

"You were the passer-byer that saved me," I stated. Komaeda nods and his smile grows fonder.

"You kicked me in the shin and shouted 'stranger danger'," Komaeda laughed.

"Sorry, that's what my parents taught me to do," I said, trying to stifle my laugh, but failing.

"Yeah, that's what your parents told me when they ran over to us," Komaeda responded. His laughter fades and his smile turns into something more delicate. "You were such an amazing 6 year old... And now you're an amazing 17 year old. Very stubborn... always seeming to be angry at the world." Komaeda spreads my legs apart and crawls towards me, coming to rest on his knees in front of me. "You're just amazing."

"No I'm not," I denied, looking down at my hands, "I'm an awful person. There is not one piece of good left in me... Trust me, I've looked." My back hits the floor of the roof. I lay my head against the cold floor and look at Komaeda. He's looming over me, his right knee in between my legs, almost touching my crotch, and his left knee on the other side of my right thigh; his hands either side of my head.

"You're not an awful person," Komaeda said. "If you were do you really think I'd bother with you?"

"What do you mean?" I asked quietly, flattening my palms against the roof, feeling bits of gravel dig into my skin.

"I've already told you. I lust for your blood. If I thought you were a worthless human, do you honestly think I'd let you live?" Komaeda stares intently into my eyes, I used to think the eye contact was a normal thing for him, but I now know it's because he's trying to read my mind. "Lusting for a humans blood is _so_ rare, you'd be a fool to let the opportunity go."

"Then why are you?" I said pointedly. Komaeda tenses like he's trying to prevent himself from doing something he'll regret.

"I've already told you," Komaeda started rigidly, "I can't answer your question yet."

"Please," I whispered, bringing my hands up and cupping his face. Komaeda flinches at my touch, I now know why he always seems so edgy around me; he can't predict what I'm going to do.

"Give me time." Komaeda's eyes plead with me. I nod hesitantly and he relaxes slightly. I draw his face closer to my own, just as our lips are about to touch, Komaeda disappears. I sit up and scowl at the floor.

"Vampire," I muttered, standing up.

 

"Alright!" the voice of the PE teacher rings out loudly in the large sports hall, echoing. "There are four courts, that means two teams per court. I'm going to put you into mixed athletic ability groups to make it a fair game." The PE teacher starts calling out random names and putting everyone into groups. Makoto and I were told to sit on the bench because our athletic ability hasn't been recorded.

It doesn't surprise me that Kuwata and Souda are in the highest athletic ability group; they're part of the dance squad... which they're trying to get me to join. The answer is still no. What does surprise me is Komaeda being in the top ability group... I mean I know he's a Vampire but I didn't think he'd flaunt how he could run for England and never get out of breath... Why am I coming over all warm at that thought...

"Hinata 1 and Hinata 2, over here," the PE teachers' order breaks my trance, thank god, I'm not sure where my mind was wandering off to...

"Am I Hinata 2?" Makoto asked as we walk over to the teacher.

"Yes," the teacher responded. Makoto seems visibly disappointed...

"2's my lucky number," I made up, getting the teachers attention, "Can I be Hinata 2?"

"Sure," he dismissed. "I'm going to put you both on Kuwata's team so I can assess your athletic ability together."

"You better not slack off," Kuwata said, narrowing his eyes at me.

"Why do you look at me when you say that?" I asked, putting a hand on my chest in mock hurt.

"Because I know Makoto will actually _try_ ," Kuwata responded smiling slightly.

"Alright, Team 1 verses Team 2 on court One. Team 3 verses Team 4 on court Two." I tune out the teachers' voice and follow my team members to our court.

"Right," Kuwata said loudly, turning to face us all. I look around at our Team and see Komaeda... Damn he looks good in his PE kit...

"Hinata!" Kuwata snaps his finger in front of my face, pulling me back to reality. "Focus! We have to win."

"Can I just sit out injured?" I asked. Kuwata scowls at me and shakes his head.

"You're not injured; so no." I pout at his response and throw myself on the floor.

"Help. I'm injured. I think my ankle is broken." I'm pulled back to my feet and met with an annoyed, but slightly amused Kuwata.

"Stop," Kuwata said, looking firm, but his voice betrays him. "Right. You, you and you." Kuwata points to Komaeda and two guys I don't know, "Back row." he then turns to me and Makoto, "You two and myself will be front row... Stand..." Kuwata grabs Makoto and puts him in position and then Kuwata turns to me, "And you-" Kuwata pushes me towards the net, "In the middle." Kuwata stands a little distance away from me on my left. "Ready?" he called over to the team we're against. The opposite team member turns around and grins.

"For fucks sake," I groaned. I hear Kuwata sigh from next to me.

"Now that's not friendly is it Hajime Hinata?" Kuzuryuu said making me scowl. "Our serve." Kuzuryuu throws the ball up into the air, on the PE teachers whistle, and then hits it over to our side.

"Komaeda. Your ball!" Kuwata called out, I turn and see Komaeda jump and hit the ball with his fist, his top riding up as he does. I curse myself mentally and look back through the net. I see the ball bounce. "In!" Kuwata cheered.

"Your serve," Kuzuryuu said, throwing the ball over. I stretch up and catch it, jumping slightly. "You know how to serve right? I can teach you if you want." Kuzuryuu winks at me, making my blood boil. I don't reply. He doesn't deserve a response. I throw the ball up and hit it over. Someone at the back hits it back over the net.

"Makoto!" Kuwata called out. Makoto hits the ball back over and it bounces.

"Out!" Kuzuryuu cheered, "Looks like we're Even."

"Sorry guys," Makoto said looking defeated.

"It doesn't matter. It's only a game," I assured him, he looks over too me and smiles. As he goes to speak, the ball comes over the net and hits him on the head. He falls to the floor, rubbing at the top of his head. Those volleyballs aren't soft.

"Hey!" Kuwata called out, "We wasn't even ready!"

"You did that on purpose," I accused, walking towards the net. I grip the net and glare through it to Kuzuryuu. He walks over and stands in front of me.

"Honestly Hajime Hinata, the things you accuse me of," Kuzuryuu said, pouting. "Although I can't say it isn't nice to see you so riled up."

"That's enough!" Kuwata yelled, pulling me away from the net. "Kuzuryuu, go fuck yourself!"

"It'd prefer it if Hinata would-" Kuzuryuu is stopped by Kuwata's fist flying out and smashing into his face.

"Fuck!" Kuwata shouted, holding his hand to his chest.

"You're injured?" Kuzuryuu shouted back, holding his nose, "You just punched me!"

"You deserved it," Makoto said, appearing at my side. I look behind me but the person I wanted to see isn't there. I look around but I can't see Komaeda anywhere... Where did he go?

"How many times do I have to tell you to leave me alone?" I asked, looking back to Kuzuryuu.

"You can say it as many times as you want," Kuzuryuu sang, smiling, pinching his nose. "I won't ever leave you alone."

 

I seclude myself in my changing room and change back into my clothes quickly. I reach for my bag and unlock the changing room door. I walk quickly around the corner and bump into someone. I go to fall down but said person grabs my arm and pulls me back up.

"Watch where you're..." my words die in my mouth when I see Komaeda standing in front of me, topless. Looking at me amused, his eyebrows arched.

" _You_ bumped into _me_ ," Komaeda said pointedly.

"I never said I didn't," I said playfully, trying not to trail my eyes over his exposed chest and stomach... "Where did you go?"

"What do you mean?" Komaeda said, tilting his head to the side. I hit his chest slightly and frown.

"Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Tilt your head to the side." As soon as the words leave my mouth I regret them.

"Why?" Komaeda asked, smirking. I feel myself blush and then I get frustrated. I do not _blush_. How do I explain that when he looks at me like that, I get all flustered?

"Answer my question," I demanded.

"I just had to get really far away from here..." Komaeda sighed, smirk gone. "If I didn't I would've ripped Kuzuryuu to pieces... literally." Komaeda's face is serious and intent. His jaw is set and his eyes look furious... It's kind of... scary.

"Why?" Komaeda almost looks frustrated by my question.

"I could hear his thoughts..." Komaeda shivered, which is strange, Vampires don't get affected by the change in temperature. "They were... crude... and..." he swallows and gently places his thumb on the corner of my mouth, looking at me with a troubled expression. Blood rushes to my cheeks and all I can do is stare at him, eyes slightly wide. This gesture is so warming and reassuring... Reality hits me and I quickly scan the area with my eyes without moving my head. The changing rooms are deserted but... What if someone walks past and starts asking questions? Sensing my edginess, Komaeda drops his hand and disappointment flashes across his face; my heart cracks slightly. I instantly want to reach for his hand and assure him that I... I what?

"We won," I said, my voice cracking, breaking the silence. I clear my throat and open my mouth to speak again, "I wish you was there." I quickly realise what I just said to him and speak again, "Kuzuryuu's face was priceless. He looked so annoyed." _I am so smooth_.

"Do you want to do something after collage finishes?" Komaeda asked suddenly, arching his eyebrows and looking at me expectantly. I can feel that damn blush wanting to make an appearance again.

"Sorry. I can't," I murmured begrudgingly, "I've got work."

"At the Bookshop?" I look at Komaeda sceptically and raise an eyebrow.

"How do you know I work there?" I questioned.

"I..." Komaeda coughs awkwardly and adverts his eyes.

"Actually, I can probably guess," I dismissed, waving a hand. "But no. I've got another job aside that one."

"Oh?" Komaeda said, sounding interested, "Where?"

"At the Café, down the road from here," I answered. Komaeda nods in realisation and smiles. I suddenly remember the plans for Sunday and it sparks a question in my mind, "Can you walk out in the sun?"

"That was random," Komaeda laughed, "To answer your question: Yes. We have these rings that protect us from being disintegrated." I look down at Komaeda's hands but see no ring on his pale slender fingers that I want to touch me... Wait, WHAT? _Calm down Hajime..._ "I only wear mine when necessary. I don't particularly like the ring." I look back to his face and smile, like what I just thought never came into my train of thought.

"Well, I wanted to know, because myself and Makoto, plus some others, plan on going to the beach on Sunday," I said, trying not to look like I'd rather stick pins in my eyes. "I was wondering if you wanted to come."

"I've never spoken to anyone except you..." Komaeda trailed off, those few words explaining exactly why he's not sure he should come.

"So?" I said, looking confident, "You're _my_ friend and _I_ invited _you_ ; besides, they won't mind."

"I don't know..." Komaeda murmured, fiddling with his fingers. I instinctively grab his hands, stopping the nervous habit.

"You don't have to. The offers there," I said, squeezing his hands. "I would like it if you came... We could run off; I don't like the beach very much," I added, smiling widely. Komaeda smiles back and nods.

"I'll think about it." Satisfied with his answer I let go of his hands and gesture to his chest and stomach.

"I'll leave you to change..." I blush and walk past him... he's really fit. _He_ is _a Vampire Hajime, what did you_ expect? _He's supposed to be attractive to lure his prey in_... A delightful shiver passes through me at that thought. Although I should be frightened that the only reason I find him attractive is because of what he is... but I'm not. If anything I find it... _No! I can't admit that to myself_.

"Hinata." I turn to my right and see Komaeda fully clothed and walking at my side.

"I momentarily forgot you're like Dash from the Incredible's, but much quicker," I remarked, rolling my eyes. Komaeda laughs, and then turns to me, his smile wide and dimpled. _Note to self_ : _Wide smile= Dimples_.

"Yes, I am very fast." I go warm at Komaeda's statement... Again really? I need to calm down; permanently.

"Hey Hinata." Kuwata jogs over to me, he seems to slow a bit when his gaze rests on Komaeda but doesn't stop approaching me.

"How's the hand?" I laughed, gesturing to Kuwata's right hand that is now bandaged up.

"It's not funny," Kuwata said with a pout.

"Friendship Level 8: Leon Kuwata can now take a Mortal Blow for you in Battle," Souda chuckled, appearing from no where. I stop walking and face my two friends; I can still feel Komaeda at my side. Good, he hasn't run off.

"You're so funny I've got stiches," Kuwata said in monotone and then looks at me apologetically. "Sorry." He flicks his eyes towards the side of my face where my stiches are and I can't help but laugh.

"Yeah, that really insulted me," I laughed. Kuwata sighs frustrated and turns red.

"Sor- _ry_ for trying to be considerate of your feelings."

"Come on. Canteen!" Souda whined impatiently, "I'm hungry."

"I think I'll pass today," I said, getting a 'what the heck' look from Souda. "There's somewhere else I need to be."

"Do you want company?" Kuwata asked. I shake my head. "Okay, see you later."

"Bye Hajime," Souda said, turning to leave. "Oh! 'Made a decision about the dance squad?" He called over his shoulder.

"The answer is still 'no'," I called back, giving them a pointed glare.

"We'll ask again later!" Kuwata responded. I tug on Komaeda's arm and start walking towards the dance studio.

"Are you a good dancer?" Komaeda asked, interested.

"Nah."

"Are you being modest?" Komaeda said pointedly. I open the doors to the gym and walk inside.

"No. I'm not that good," I replied, looking at my pathway to the beams on the ceiling... "Say... Komaeda, could you just jump up there?" I pointed to the beams, looking at him sideways.

"Yeah, easily," Komaeda answered, turning to me questioningly, "Why?"

"Well climbing is 'dangerous'," I started getting a quiet laugh from him, "Could you just-" Before I can even ask my question, Komaeda grabs onto me tightly, one had on the small of my back and another on the back of my head, pressing my face against his shoulder; his scent being the only thing I can focus on. It's not a natural scent, that I can tell, it's some type of aftershave; but I'm not complaining. I'm lifted off of the ground and the G-force of the lift as Komaeda jumps into the air is so forceful even my short brown hair bends in on itself. As quick as we lifted, we sit on the beams. I clutch the wooden beam and get comfortable. Sitting with one leg propped upright and the other dangling in the air. I look up to see Komaeda sitting cross-legged, balancing perfectly on the small beam. Looking at him I realise how much I want him to hold me again...

"Yes, I can," Komaeda said, smiling. I laugh and rest my head against the beam behind me.

"Thank you," I said, mock sincere. I pull out a pencil and my sketch book from my bag and then prop my bag behind me. I open up my sketch book, flicking to a clean page.

"What are you going to draw?" Komaeda inquired. I don't glance up from the clean page. I just continue to stare at the blank canvas that holds infinite possibility, holding a light bite on the tip of my pencil. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm trying to decide what to draw. Quit distracting me," I said, my eyes shooting up to look at Komaeda once, before resting back on the white page.

My mind is not whirling like it usually is. Sometimes it takes days for me to figure out what to draw that reflects all my thoughts and feelings. But right now, it knows exactly what to create. I start gently drawing a light outline of the flower, giant on the page, leaving room at the bottom for it's small delicate leaves. My mother told me about flowers and their meanings. I'm not sure why I remember it all. It was a long time ago. But it just stuck. It has come in handy when it comes to my drawing. Sometimes the best way to express how I feel is to draw a flower that sums up exactly what I'm thinking and feeling. It also makes me feel like my mother didn't die without leaving me with something that will help me in the future if I'm ever unsure about myself.

I'm not entirely sure how much time has passed but, I only come back to reality when my neck starts to ache. I roll my head and stretch my neck, not breaking concentration. Each petal of the flower is small and precise. They may all look the same but they are all different. Like humans and animals, flowers and their petals have individuality. I can't afford to mess them up with the wrong stroke.

More time passes and my neck is not enjoying this position. I close my sketch book and tilt my head up, groaning slightly as the ache pulses down my neck.

"Welcome back." I look forward and see Komaeda still sitting opposite me, smiling his famous small smile that always makes my heart jump for some reason. "It's almost the end of last lesson."

"Really?" my voice comes out slightly hoarse from where I haven't been speaking. I quickly clear it. "You let me unintentionally bunk?" I raise an eyebrow in amusement.

"You looked so immersed in your sketch I couldn't bring myself to shake you out of it," Komaeda responded, his smile turning sweet. I feel myself flush. _Why does he have this affect on me_? _It must be a Vampire_ _thing_... "What was you drawing?"

"Umm..." I sway my head from side to side, "My sketch book is like my diary. If I were tell you what I was drawing it would be like reading out a personal paragraph."

"Okay," Komaeda said, the smile not leaving his lips. "Will you show me your drawings one day?" His face looks so innocent and open. It's like he's allowing me to read him. Allowing me to see how vulnerable he is.

"One day," I promised, putting my sketch book away. "So, care to get me down?" I let my legs dangle off of either side of the beam, my hands resting on my thighs.

"Yes. Can't have you being late for work now, can we?" Komaeda said, shimmying across the beam and resting in front of me. He smirks and before I know it, I'm pressed against him again. I wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist, clinging for dear life. It's over in a second and we're on the floor below. "You can let go now," Komaeda chuckled, removing his hands from the backs of my thighs; I didn't even realise they were there! I slide down his body and step back.

"Don't laugh!" I pouted, shrugging one of my bag straps further up my shoulder. "You can't just grab me without warning." As I say the last syllable, I feel a hand on my right thigh and an arm wrapped around the back of my shoulders, a hand resting on my right shoulder. My body is arched downwards, my left foot planted on the floor, and I'm looking up at the ceiling in confusion.

"Can't I?" Komaeda's sexy voice draws my attention to him. He's the one holding me in this position, his face a couple of inches away, looking at me amused. I turn red once I realise that this pose we're in is like the ending of a stereotypical couple dance... Plus he's holding me so close.

"K-Komaeda," I stuttered. What the heck? I don't think I've ever stuttered before in my life! Komaeda's grin gets bigger and he leans his face closer towards mine, our noses almost touching.

"This is snug," Komaeda whispered, his hand that's on my thigh shifting and sending bolts of pleasure through me. _Calm down_...

"I'm going to be late for work," I said quietly, flicking my eyes towards his mouth and then back to his eyes. Komaeda smirks and then I'm standing up straight again, like it never happened. "Curse you and your Vampire-ness!" I pouted, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Vampire-ness?" Komaeda laughed, "Only you." Komaeda smiles widely, producing dimples. I turn and walk away. Those dimples just tipped me over the edge; I can't take no more.

 

"One Vanilla Latte." I place a mug filled with steaming coffee in front of a man in his early twenties.

"Cheers," he muttered and walks away. I roll my eyes and sigh. I prefer the bookshop... It's roughly half ten and my eyelids are having trouble staying open. I haven't slept properly in five days... I rub my face as a way of snapping myself out of it. When I remove my hands I see white hair and a teasing smile pop into my vision. At first I think I'm imagining things and then the familiar person speaks,

"I thought I'd drop in and say 'hi' so: Hi."

"Hi," I responded groggily. Komaeda's face becomes cloudy and he tilts his head to the side. _God damn it Nagito Komaeda_!

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned. I nod and wave a dismissive hand.

"Yeah... Just-" I yawn and my eye lids slide close, with a lot of effort I open them halfway, "Just a bit tired."

"A 'bit'?" Komaeda echoed ridiculously, "Hinata, you can't even keep your eyes open!" I tap his face and lean against the counter for support.

"I'm... fin-"

 

_The heat is unbearable. As soon as I walk through the crumbling doorway I find it hard to breathe._

_I run up the stairs, stairs that seem endless, stretching high up into the building. Smoke being the only thing I can smell._

_Everything is orange and deep red when I reach the floor I need. I hear pleas for help and hysterical crying from further down the hallway. I sprint down the hallway. I can't breathe as it is, the endless running isn't helping me._

_I reach another hallway and look to my right, I see a boy, a boy that looks like me. He's laying underneath fallen pieces of wood unconscious. I rush over to him and kneel down beside him, tapping him and urging him to wake up; but he won't. I look up and not that faraway is a woman, a woman that looks very familiar. She's trapped under a heavy looking electrical generator; like a large boiler. She's screaming at me, telling me to leave._

_I haul the boy up from under the light pieces of wood and hold him upright securely. I look back to the woman, she continues to screech at me, telling me to run and get to 'safety', whatever that means._

_Eventually I do, I start running down the stairs, as fast as I can with a limp boy my height, depending on me to get him out._

_I hear a loud bang and loads of high whistling. I look behind me and see a large plume of red, yellow and orange, accompanied by a plume of black smoke, traveling towards me. I run as fast as I can, sprinting towards the exit. I know I'm not going to make it._

_Just as I reach the doorway to the outside I push the boy in front of me, I land atop him and shield him with my body. An excruciating pain hits my back, the smell of burning flesh replacing the smell of smoke. I hear screeching, pain induced screeching. I curl around the boy, protecting him from the pain I can feel. Only when my throat starts to hurt do I realise that the screeching is from me. I'm sent into shock, my senses go numb. I'm still yelling. The pain is something indescribable; I would not wish this type of pain against anyone. No one deserves to feel this type of pain. It feels like someone is dragging multiple knives down my back in different directions and squeezing lemons and pouring vinegar into the raw and exposed flesh._

 

"HAJIME!" A loud voice breaks me out of my nightmare. I bolt upright, writhing, feeling my back. "It's okay. You're okay." I nod and swallow; my mouth is dry and my throat feels like I've been screaming endlessly for days. I look to my right and see Makoto, an older version of the boy in my nightmare.

"I was at the..." Café, what happened? Where's Komaeda? Where am I?

"You passed out at work," Makoto said sitting back down in the chair next to my bed... Wait, this isn't my bed. "You were taken to the hospitable. The doctors said you were exhausted and that it's nothing to worry about."

"Can... can we go home then?"

"Yeah," Makoto said standing up. "Hajime..."

"Hmm?" I go to stand up but Makoto sits beside me, halting my movement. "What is it?"

"I've been thinking..." Makoto started hesitantly, "and I know you're not going to like it-"

"Then should you continue speaking?" I said, cutting him off. Makoto looks at me, pained and determined.

"I think you should try therapy again," Makoto said. I stand up and look at him ridiculously.

"No!" I exclaimed, "I don't want to talk about it. Why would I want to sit there and tell a total stranger all my 'issues'? They don't care about me! All they care about is getting paid. Why would you even bother saying this to me? You know talking about it only makes me worse!"

"They can help!" Makoto strained, rising from the bed.

"No they can't," I said, setting my jaw in a hard line, "No one can help me."

"I'm sorry Hajime," Makoto said gravely. I put my hands on his shoulders reassuringly.

"We've been over this a hundred and one times," I started, peering into his face. "It is not your fault." Makoto stays silent, I can see in his eyes his torment. I pull him into a hug and sigh. "If anyone should be apologising it should be me."

"You have nothing to apologise for," Makoto stated.

"I do."

"Like what?"

"All I ever do is cause you and dad grief," I replied, "Maybe it would've been better for everyone if I had just died in that building."

"Don't _ever_ say things like that!" Makoto yelled, breaking the hug and staring me down. My arms hang limply at my sides and I advert my gaze from him.

"I'm only saying what everyone's thinking," I muttered.

"No one thinks that!" Makoto shouted. I look back at him and frown, curling my fingers in on themselves and making fists with my hands.

"Yes they do!" I yelled back. "Everyone back home thought it! Everyone who met me at our other multiple 'homes' thought it! Why do you think dad hasn't told anyone here what happened to mum? Because then he'd have to tell the whole story, about how we moved here because his son can't behave himself!"

"Stop it Hajime!" Makoto screeched, his voice cracking multiple times in that small exclamation.

"Even dad has thought it at least once! I bet you have as well!"

"How could you say that?" Makoto said quietly, almost whispering. Tears roll down his cheeks and he looks so hurt and betrayed.

"It's the truth isn't it?" _Stop it Hajime. You've said enough. You're going to push away the only person who has ever stuck with you_.

"No It's not," Makoto denied, "I can't believe I'm having to say this to you. Do you think that little of me? 'That I'd wish for my own brother to be dead?" I swallow a hard lump in my throat and look away from him.

I don't know how much time passes of me staring at the floor and Makoto staring at me. Makoto doesn't deserve me treating him so unfairly. My whole life all he's ever done is look out for me, defend me, when no one else would, help me through loads of rough patches and despite everything I've put what's left of our family through, he's stuck with me and our relationship is stronger then it has ever been. Makoto deserves a better brother. A brother that would appreciate him more. Makoto doesn't deserve me as a brother, and I don't deserve him.

"I wish you had a better life than this one," I murmured looking at him. "You don't deserve the burden of me. All I ever do is cause you agro."

"Two words is all you need to say," Makoto said. "I don't think I've ever heard you say them before."

"I'm incapable of remorse," I said, bringing a small smile to Makoto's face. "But... If anyone deserves an apology from me. It's you."

"I'm listening," Makoto pressed, cupping his hear with one hand. I let out a light laugh.

"I've done a lot of things I regret. Most of those things I regret involve causing you worry, upsetting you, making you angry... I could see that I was destroying any chance of happiness that you had whenever we moved to a new place... and even though I could see this, I continued doing it... because that's just the type of person I am," I paused, Komaeda's words echoing around in my head: ' _You're not an awful person_... _If you were do you really think I'd bother with you_?'. "I'm an awful person Makoto... But can you give me another chance to make things right? I don't want to lose you. You're my brother. I need you. You're my twin; a piece of me. I can't lose the person that prevents me from spiralling out of control again... Forgive me?"

"You do realise you just gave me one long arse apology but never said the words 'I'm sorry' once?" Makoto laughed and then looks at me seriously. "I forgive you."

"So, we're cool?" I asked, picking our bags up off of the floor.

"We're 'cool'," Makoto said, "You can carry my bag to the car though." Makoto smiles and then runs out of the hospitable room.

"What? Hey!"

 

We arrived home just as dad was pulling onto the driveway. After some fussing I was eventually aloud to go to my room. I'm currently sitting on my bed, shading in the last of my flower drawing.

"Are you okay?" a low and velvety voice makes me jump. I slam my sketch book closed with a jolt and look around my room.

"Can't you knock or something?" I place my sketch book on my nightstand, next to my lamp, and glare at the white haired Vampire sitting at the bottom of my bed, near my feet.

"Umm... No." Komaeda flashes his perfect white teeth at me in a smile. I roll my eyes and draw my legs up to my chest.

"To answer your question: Yes, I'm fine."

"Sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure," I replied, "What happened? Did you drop me off at the hospitable?"

"Yeah," Komaeda said absently, stretching his legs out in front of him; his left foot brushing against me. Any kind of physical contact with him always makes me feel... strange... like I want him to touch me more...

"Why didn't you stay?" I asked and then I added quickly, "Not that you had to."

"Hospital's smell strongly like blood. Even though I can control myself and it doesn't bother me much, it's still... tempting," Komaeda said.

"Okay," I responded, smiling slightly. Komaeda moves and crawls over to me. I lean back against the headboard of my bed as he brings his face closer. "What are you..." my words refuse to surface when I feel the tips of his cold fingers, brushing my throat gently.

"I really want to drink your blood," Komaeda whispered, his eyes fixed on my throat.

"Why don't you then?" I asked quietly, looking at him intently. Komaeda's fingers slowly run down my throat, past my collarbones and then resting against my heart that's beating normally.

"Why aren't you afraid of me?" Komaeda questioned, looking up and meeting my eyes, his whole hand resting over my heart; feeling every beat.

"Because I trust you," I said confidently. "I don't trust many people... but... I trust _you_."

"I trust you as well," Komaeda said finally. He moves the hand resting against my heart and places it against my cheek, his fingers resting on my ear and touching my hair. I slowly raise my own hand and place it on his jaw, slowly I draw his face closer, pressing our foreheads together. Komaeda's eyes seem scared and conflicted. I hold his green-grey eyes with my golden brown ones. I move, sliding our noses together, and just as our mouths go to meet Komaeda's presence disappears.

My hand hangs limply in the air, my mouth parted. I sigh and reach across to my sketch book and pencil. I do the finishing shades to my flower and then hold it out in front of me.

A White Chrysanthemum.

Meaning: Trust & Truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I'm sorry this took so long to update!
> 
> I wrote the beginning of this a while ago but I've been feeling self-conscious about my writing for some reason.


	6. Love is Playful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who read 'Anomaly': I WILL be updating it! Don't lose hope!

"Please Hajime... Do it for me?" Makoto said, placing some toast in front of me. I sigh inwardly and shake my head.

"No, I don't want to join the dance squad," I replied. Makoto has been bugging me to join the dance squad ever since yesterday and it is slowly driving me insane.

"You're really good!" Makoto exclaimed, "And Kuwata and Souda need you in their team because no one else on the squad can sing... or rap," he mumbled the last bit but I still caught it.

"I am not singing and I certainly won't be rapping." I give him a pointed glare and point at him. "If you want to help them out so much, you join!" Makoto pales at my suggestion and pulls the neck of his top up over his chin and mouth.

"Hajime you know I can't sing, dance and certainly not rap," he muffled through his top, "You're the Artistic one... I'm more maths and science, you know that." Seeing the opportunity in subject change, I wiggle my eyebrows and smirk at him.

"How's your maths nerd," I asked, making him turn red and pull the hem of his top away from his face. He scowls at me but his blush makes me laugh.

"How many times Hajime? He's not _my_ maths nerd! He's just someone I sit next to in that lesson..." he mumbled the last bit. I laugh and take a bite of my toast, setting it back down and cringing: Cold. "What about you?" Makoto suddenly asked, through a mouthful. I raise a questioning eyebrow at him, waiting for him to elaborate. "Is there anyone you find... Interesting?" My mind says a name. Well it's more of a yell but I brush it away.

"No," I said, "You know me, that sort of stuff isn't me." Makoto looks over at me, hesitating for a moment but he eventually speaks, but when he does he's quiet and sounds distant.

"I often think about... having a relationship," he started, fiddling with a broken off piece of crust from his toast. "But when I do... my brain becomes... fuzzy..." he trailed off, struggling to word what he's trying to say. How can he explain something he can't even think about without getting frazzled? He can't.

"Maky, don't worry," I said, placing a reassuring hand on his wrist, "You clearly need to think about what you're trying to say before you want to talk." Makoto takes in my words and small smile comes to his face, but it doesn't last long. His eyes become glossy and his lip trembles slightly.

"I'm scared Hajime," Makoto said, and I feel a surge of protectiveness.

"What are you afraid of?" I asked, "Is someone at collage giving you a hard time?" Makoto shakes his head. "What are you afraid of then?" I questioned. Makoto looks like he's having an argument with himself.

"Myself," he whispered eventually. I frown at him and he looks at me with the same expression he had earlier, "I'm scared of myself... Of who I really am..."

"Maky," I started, taking his hand and giving it a squeeze, "There is nothing to be afraid of, trust me. You are my twin brother, you are kind, loyal, nice to everyone and you have the biggest fucking heart. None of those things will change. No matter where you find yourself, those traits will stay because it's your nature. If you ever feel lost, talk to me, okay? Because no matter what, I will always be here for you and support you and defend you and protect you, okay? Even if no one else is, I will always be here for you. I promise." I give his hand another squeeze and he nods at me and smiles.

"Thank you Hajime," he said, and he really does look thankful. I smile at him, one of my rare genuine smiles and ruffle his hair. "Hey!" he exclaimed, pouting and shaking his head.

"I'll join the dance squad," I said. Makoto looks over to me and smiles brightly, his eyes twinkling... That is the very reason I've decided to join.

"Really?" he said happily, "Yay! I can't wait to see your first performance! It's going to be like old times! I'll make sure to get the front row seats reserved! And I'll dig out the top I made when you did competitions! Of course I'll be sure to put Kuwata and Souda's names on it somewhere-"

"Hey Maky!" I cut him off, "I haven't even joined yet, calm down." He smiles in triumph and stands from the table.

"Let's go now!" he exclaimed and then pauses, "Of course we'll get washed and dressed first. We can't go in pyjamas." I watch him run from the kitchen with a smile on my face.

I'm not sure why, and I've never asked him, but... Makoto always used to get excited whenever there was a performance, whether the performance was just for family and friends or for a competition, he used to get ecstatic. I used to practice my singing and rapping in front of him and he used to tell me how I sounded; he would never lie and say I sounded good when I didn't and that's one of the main reasons I practised in front of him. He was my No. 1 fan... he still is.

"HAJIME, COME ON!" Makoto yelled from upstairs. I roll my eyes and despite myself I can't help but smile.

 

When Makoto and I arrive, Kuwata and Souda are already standing by our usual parking space, stopping cars from parking in it. They move out of the way and let Makoto pull into the parking space. With a jolty stop he brakes the car and gets out in record speed. I get out casually and watch him run over to Souda and Kuwata.

"Hajime agreed to join the dance squad!" Makoto announced, making Kuwata's jaw drop and Souda almost faint from joy.

"Finally!" Souda cheered, slapping me on the back. I remove his arm and step away.

"On a few conditions," I said, looking back and fourth from Kuwata and Souda.

"Shoot," Kuwata said.

"Firstly, if I think the dance is stupid or if it makes me look like an idiot in any way: I won't do it. Secondly, I won't sing stupid songs and I will only rap if the lyrics have meaning. Thirdly, I will not be stripping my clothing-"

"What?" Souda said ridiculously, "Stripping our tops off gets so many people cheering for us!"

"Well, I'm not stripping. So don't even bother asking," I said in final. Souda sighs defeated, Kuwata doesn't seem to care. "If I think of anything else, I'll let you know."

"This is going to be so great!" Makoto chimed happily. "There's a performance coming up soon, isn't there? I'll be sure to spread the word about it!"

"Yeah... we haven't even started blocking anything yet..." Souda mumbled, making my eyes go wide.

"What?" I shouted, "It's in two weeks! You've got to be fucking kidding me! Who's in charge?"

"Me..." Souda murmured, scratching the back of his neck.

"Not anymore," I announced, earning a wide smile from Makoto and a surprised one from Kuwata.

"You mean, you're going to become our captain?" Kuwata said, letting a smirk play on his lips.

"Yep. You obviously need me. So, after last lesson, gather the whole group at the gym... I already have in mind what we should do..."

"Okay," Souda agreed, "Let's do this!"

 

I plop myself down into the seat next to Komaeda's in English Lit and turn to face him. When I lock eyes with him, I see he's smiling amused but also looking at me curiously.

"I thought you said you couldn't dance." He gives me a pointed look and I can't help but smile. He obviously overheard the conversation in the car park... Well, I'm not sure 'overheard' is what I'd use...

"I'm not that good," I replied, he nods but he doesn't seem to buy what I said. "So... Have you asked anyone to the Charity Ball?"

"No," Komaeda answered, "And I don't plan on asking anyone either." For some reason my heart sinks and disappointment pools in my stomach at his answer... I don't let it show on my face though.

"I think I'm going to go," I said and lean towards him, "I'm going to help Kuwata spike the punch." The corners of his mouth turn up slightly at my statement. "By the way, have you thought anymore about the beach on Sunday?"

"I have," Komaeda started, "And I'll come, only because of you... Thank you for inviting me..."

"No need to thank me," I dismissed, "Um... Can I have your number?" Komaeda looks surprised by my sudden question, but he smiles and nods. I take my phone out and hand it to him on a new contact page. He taps away, with a small smile on his face then hands my phone back to me. I send a quick text to him and then pocket my phone. Komaeda takes his phone out, most likely to save my number.

We don't talk much after that. The teacher starts the lesson and I just stare absently into space, almost falling asleep. When she sets the work, the class erupts into chatter and the work is forgotten. I turn to Komaeda to start talking again but my phone vibrating distracts me. I pull it out and see three messages on my phone and more messages continue to come through. It appears I've been added to a group chat... great...

**StalkerHina**

_Everyone still up for the beach on Sunday?!?!_

**RedHeadButNotReallyRedSouda**

_Hell yas! It gonna be fun!_

**Chihiro:)**

_Guys we're in class!_

**Kuwata**

_I've bunked, fuck maths. And yes, beach on sunday peeps!_

**Maky!**

_I wondered why you weren't in lesson Kuwata..._

**CamraPersonKoizumi**

_That could go on your permanent record Kuwata. Take some responsibility._

The contact names are what I've saved these people, I call my friends, as... I think certain names are quite fitting.

**Maky**

_Hajime, are you still okay to go?_

I don't want to go... but Komaeda's coming now, so I'll just leave with him when no ones looking. That way I get out of the beach and Makoto can make memories! Win, win situation right here!

**Me**

_Yep. Btw, (not that I care what you all think) I've invited Komaeda and he said he's coming, so I'm inviting him to the group chat._

"Komaeda, I'm going to invite you to the group chat that's just been created," I told him, turning to him and seeing he's looking at me.

"Okay. Thank you for including me," he responded, smiling happily. The sight makes my heart swell. What are these weird feelings? It's scary!

"There's no need to thank me. You're my friend."

**StalkerHina**

_NO WAY! OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG ASDFGHJKL; HINATA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ILOVEYOUILOVEYOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ASDFGHJKL;'#!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Hina's reaction is what I expected...

**Me**

_I didn't do it for you. I invited him because he's my friend._

****RedHeadButNotReallyRedSouda** **

_dUde, Komaeda? I mean, chill, cuz his ur friend... but he's never spoken 2 any of us... not even once._

**Kuwata**

_Yeah, the dude hasn't even blinked at me and we've been in the same PE group ever since collage started._

**StalkerHina**

_KOAMEDA IS COMING TO THE BEACH! OMGOMGOMGOMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KOIZUMI, HAVE YOU SEEN THIS????????????????? LOOOOOOOOK!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ANSWERRRRRR!!!!!!!!! KOAMEDAKOMAEDAKOMAEDA KOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! <333333333333333333333333333333333 <33333333333333333 ASDFGHJKL;ASDFGHJKL;-_

**CameraPersonKoizumi**

_I am trying to work. All of you need to concentrate and turn your phones off..._ _Congrats Hina, I'll be sure to take photographs of you and Komaeda together... That is if he speaks to us. He thinks he's so much better then us. He is just rude if you ask me; my impression of him is not good at all._

**Me**

_None of you even bother to try and speak with him... so what do you expect?_

My blood is boiling for some reason and I feel the need to defend Komaeda... I honestly need to have a sit down with myself and sort out my head; what is going on with me?

_'Komaeda' has joined the group chat :)_

**StalkerHina**

_Hiiiiiii!!!! Is this unknown number Komaeda???????_

"Maybe this was a bad idea," Komaeda whispered to me. I look over to him and see him looking at his phone like it's just insulted him. "She can't save my number... can she?"

"No," I laughed, "She can't even view it. You'll just come up as an unknown contact to them all."

"Okay," he said in relief. I chuckle to myself and look back to my phone.

**Kuwata**

_Sup, Komaeda?_

****RedHeadButNotReallyRedSouda** **

_GUYS I FORGOT TO ANNOUNCE: HAJIME FINALLY AGREED TO JOIN THE DANCE SQUAD!!! WHOOP!_

**Maky**

_And he's captain :)_

**Chihiro**

_I can't wait to see the performance in two weeks._

**StalkerHina**

_Ooooo! Will you strip????????? I bet you're very fit Hinata ;))_

**Me**

_This just got very disturbing._

"Are you fit?" Komaeda's voice pulls my eyes away from my phone again.

"W-what?" I stuttered and I know I'm turning red. Damn it, why does he have this affect on me?

"Nothing," he responded, smirking and returning his gaze to his phone. I have the urge to slap him, but I decide against it and look back to my phone.

**Maky**

_Hina, don't hit on my brother, that's gross..._

**Kuwata**

_I got a glimpse the other day in volleyball, the answer is: yes._

**Me**

_Dude._

**StalkerHina**

_I'm swooning ;)_

****RedHeadButNotReallyRedSouda** **

_Damn Kuwata, keep it in your pants..._

**CameraPersonKoizumi**

_Kazuichi! How immature!_

**Kuwata**

_Jealous?_

****RedHeadButNotReallyRedSouda** **

_SO jealous. I'd turn gay for Hajimeeee <33_

_Haha, that rhymed! :D_

**Maky**

_Can we stop!_

**Me**

_Yes, shut the fuck up both of you!_

**Chihiro**

_Are you guys into Hinata now?_

**Kuwata**

_YES!_

**RedHeadButNotReallyRedSouda**

_Along with the rest of the population of the collage..._

**Maky**

_GUYS! Stop! This is my brother you're talking about!_

**Me**

_I'm leaving this chat. Don't you dare add me again. If any of you do: I will ram your phone down your throat._

_You have left the group chat :(_

Sighing, I pocket my phone and try to desperately erase the past conversation from my mind.

"Well," Komaeda started, making me look over to him. "Seeing as you left. So will I." He taps on his screen and the chat disappears from his screen. I'm not sure why, but I smile at this act.

"Damn, Hina will be displeased," I said, resting my chin in my hand and leaning on the desk. Komaeda looks at me with an unreadable expression and a small smile.

"Are you trying to read my mind?" I questioned, smirking.

"Yes," he responded.

"How's that working out for you?"

"Not well," he admitted. "You're... very special." My heart speeds up at his statement. "Do you want to do something tonight?" he asked, after a little while longer of staring at me. I try and tame my heart because I know that if Komaeda wanted to, he could hear the heartbeat.

"Sorry. I have to bail on you again," I said, feeling bad for turning him down again. "I've got the dance rehearsal... thing... I would ditch it but Makoto would probably be really disappointed if he found out."

"One day I'll get to you before someone else," Komaeda said, although he said it in a jokey way, his eyes betray him... he seems, jealous? And almost... deflated.

"Tomorrow," I said. "Let's do something tomorrow."

"Are you sure you're not busy?" Komaeda asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"I am now," I responded, and after slight hesitation Komaeda smiles again. "Come sit with me at lunch," I said, surprising Komaeda. Whenever I surprise him, or do something which takes him aback, I can't help but smile, knowing no one except me can get that reaction out of him.

"With your friends?"

"No," I laughed. "I wouldn't put you through that."

"Umm..." Komaeda looks thoughtful for a moment and I feel disappointed that he might say no. "Okay," Komaeda eventually answered. I smile and I'm pretty sure my eyes lit up at his answer, but I don't care.

 

I walk to the canteen in extremely high sprits for some unknown reason... It totally has nothing to do with a certain sexy white haired Vampire... I just admitted I find him attractive... _Calm down_.

I push open the canteen doors and I'm met with loud voices. The word, 'stop' is mostly said... I look towards the centre of the canteen and see a large huddle. Kuwata runs over to me and I meet him halfway.

"What's going on-"

"Hajime it's your brother!" Kuwata exclaimed, "I can't get through the crowd! But It's Kuzuryuu, he's-" I push past him and make my way over to the crowd, "Hinata!" Kuwata called out to me. As I approach the crowd it parts for me and allows me a path through towards the centre. As I shove the last couple of people away, I see Makoto on the floor on his side, clutching his stomach. He has a nosebleed and his right eye is growing a darker shade of purple as I look at him. I look up and see Kuzuryuu and three other guys standing around him.

"Hajime Hinata, how lovely of you to join-" I land a hard punch across his face, sending him flying backwards. One of his friends approaches me and goes to hit me, I lean away as he throws his punch, he misses, allowing me to grab his hand and elbow and hurl him towards myself, flipping him over. He lands on his back, letting out painful groans.

"Hajime, don't," Makoto wheezed. As I go to kneel at his side, someone pulls me backwards from behind by my jacket's hood. I slip out of my jacket and turn, whipping my legs around and hitting them into my attackers own. He lands on the floor on his back, surprised and slightly dazed. I crawl over to Makoto and turn him onto his back.

"Where are you hurt? Why did they do this?" I questioned, gritting my teeth.

"I'm fine, honestly," Makoto dismissed, sitting upright. He winces, so I immediately push his shoulder and lay him back down.

"Don't move," I ordered. "You didn't answer my question, why did they-" I never got to finish my question as someone tackled me, straddling my hips and pining my shoulders to the floor. My eyes focus and I see one of Kuzuryuu's friends. They don't focus quickly enough as he lands a punch across my face. The guy must be wearing a ring as I feel the skin of my cheek split open. He goes to land another one, but I grab his wrist. In reflex he raises his other hand, so I grab that one as well. I don't get a chance to throw him off of me as someone pulls him away, throwing him backwards.

I sit up and see Komaeda standing over me, looking concerned. His eyes widen slightly and I'm guessing it's because my cheek is oozing blood.

"Thanks," I muttered, standing up and walking over to my brother, who is struggling to get to his feet. "Maky-"

"Hajime, you need to go!" Makoto said, "Someone's gone to tell the head teacher! You know what they said-"

"I don't give a flying fuck," I responded, "No one can get away with hurting you-"

"Can Makoto Hinata, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu and Hajime Hinata, report to the head teachers office, immediately please." A speaker in the canteen sounds, sending the people present into chatter.

"I'm so sorry Hajime," Makoto whispered, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. I pull him into a hug and smooth his ruffled hair.

"You have nothing to apologise for." I look over Makoto's head and see Komaeda staring at the guy who hit me like he wants watch him die a slow and painful death on repeat. "Komaeda," I said, getting his attention. His expression softens on me but I can tell he's trying to supress the urge to do something. He's really tense. "I think I'm going to have to bail on you this lunch." As soon as the words leave my mouth, the people around us start talking about Komaeda and I, the fight completely forgotten.

"Ironic, huh?" Komaeda said, smiling. The people around us go into shocked gasps, mainly saying: 'that's the first time I've ever heard him speak!'.

"Yep. I'm sorry."

 

"Hinata. You know what the outcome of this is," the head teacher said. I nod tiredly.

"You can't! He was just protecting me!" Makoto shouted, waving his bandaged up right hand as he talks.

"Don't speak to me like that!" the teacher reprimanded.

"Hey!" I started, "He's just defending me. If you want to shout at someone. Shout at me!"

"Both of you need to sort out your attitudes," he said sternly. "Now, Hinata. You were told you had one chance. You've blown that chance, so you leave me no choice."

"Just call my dad and get it over with," I sighed.

"No!" Makoto exclaimed, standing up. "You can't expel him! If you want to expel someone, expel Kuzuryuu! He's the one who beat me to a pulp just to get to Hajime! Hajime was just sticking up for me! In case you haven't realised, because I know that giant bandage on his cheek that is hiding a deep gush that needs stitches is quite hard to see, he got injured as well!" Makoto pulls me out of the chair by my arm and starts heading towards the doors. "You know what," he started, turning around and facing the head teacher, "you people make me sick. Judging this incident on his past mistakes is hypocritical of your claim of giving people another chance. Have a nice evening sir, because you've just ruined ours!" Makoto turns again and opens the doors, pulling me with him.

"Wait." the head teacher called out, halting Makoto's movements. "One more chance... Don't make me regret my decision." I see Makoto smile in victory.

"Thanks," Makoto said, pulling me through the doors and letting them slam shut behind us.

 

By the time we left the hospitable and stopped by the police station to speak to dad, it was already 10pm by the time Makoto and I got home. I got Makoto to take his painkillers for his two fractured ribs and then I sent him to bed, telling him that he's not going to school tomorrow. He didn't put up much of a fight seeing as he was so exhausted, his prescription makes him drowsy, all medicine does... he could take calpol and go into a three hour coma.

I walk in my room and close my door behind me. I turn and hang my jacket on the back of my door, taking my phone out of its pocket. I turn around jump, my heart speeding up in my chest.

"What have I told you about knocking?" I said, glaring at Komaeda, who is sitting on the centre of my bed cross legged.

"You're reaction is priceless," Komaeda laughed.

"You have my number, why don't you text me before popping up?" I said loudly, walking over to my bed.

"Like I said, I like the reaction," he responded, smiling at me. I cross my arms over my chest and quirk an eyebrow at him. "What's with that look?"

"Nothing," I said, throwing myself down onto the bed, laying on my side and propping myself up on my elbow. "So, why are you here?"

"I came to see if you were okay," Komaeda replied.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I sit upright, and lean against my headboard, leaving my legs outstretched in front of me.

"You have pretty big cut on your cheek and your knuckles are split," Komaeda stated, sounding annoyed for some reason. He crawls over to me and sits aside my thighs and reaches across, taking my hand, running his thumb gently over my cut knuckles. His hand is cold and bony, but delicate, even though he could break my hand with one squeeze, if he wanted to, he seems so fragile.

"Isn't this the part you kiss my hand better?" I said sarcastically. Komaeda smiles and brings my hand to his mouth. His lips brush my first knuckle and my breath hitches in my throat. His lips are as cold as his hand but they have the power to warm every part of my body. He kisses my last knuckle and then plants one to the centre of my hand, before lowering it, but he doesn't let go; my hand remains in his. "Vampire's don't have healing powers then," I said, slightly breathlessly.

"No, we don't," Komaeda responded, smiling widely, producing his dimples. "We were created to destroy... not heal..." Komaeda's eyes look sad and he refuses to meet my gaze. I bring my legs towards me and sit cross legged. I reach a hand toward him and hold his chin in my fingers, coaxing him to look at me.

"I don't think you fall into the 'destroy' category," I said softly. Komaeda meets my eyes and moves my hand from his chin to his cheek, and places his hand over the top of mine.

"Why are you so nice to me?" he asked, his voice only slightly above a whisper. "I'm a monster. A monster that has admitted to wanting to drink every single drop of your blood."

"You're not a monster," I denied, bringing my other hand up to cup his other cheek, "If you was, do you really think I'd bother with you?" Komaeda laughs softly at that.

"That's what I said to you, wasn't it?" Komaeda said. I nod and smile. "Thank you," Komaeda whispered, "thank you so much."

"Why are you thanking me?" Komaeda doesn't answer me, instead he leans in and presses a soft kiss to my forehead. When he pulls away, he only leaves an inch between our faces. I take in his amazingly coloured eyes and beautifully structured face, before looking at his lips. I part my lips and move to close the gap between us. Komaeda's lips open in surprise, but I don't get to shock him as my bedroom door opening makes me pull away.

"S-sorry." It's Makoto, he's standing in the doorway in his dark green pyjama bottoms and a long sleeved black top. "I-I'm sorry!" He said again, turning and closing the door.

"Maky, wait," I called out to him, he reopens the door and turns back to me. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" I asked, standing up.

"I'm hungry is all, I was wondering if you were awake to have dinner, seeing as we never got the chance to have any," he said, pulling awkwardly on the sleeves of his top. "But you have company-"

"No, it's fine. I'll make something," I said, walking over to him.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course," I answered, smiling. "Cheese on toast?"

"Cheese on toast?" Makoto echoed, arching his eyebrows.

"Alright, you snob," I said, bringing a smile to Makoto's face. "How about cheese _in_ toast?" Makoto laughs and nods.

"Better," he said, turning around and walking out of my room.

 

"Tada!" I exclaimed, putting a plate in front of Makoto, and then sitting down on a stool.

"Thanks," Makoto said, picking up his cheese toasty and taking a bite. "Star baker this week goes to, Hajime," he laughed.

"I do try," I responded, breaking the crusts off of my own cheese toasty.

"Hajime... can I ask you something?" Makoto said timidly.

"Sure," I said, pushing my plate away. I look over to Makoto and see him having trouble trying to speak. "What's wrong?"

"What happened with Komaeda..." Makoto trailed off, his eyes flickering around the room uncertainly. "Do you... do you like him? As in, like him like him..."

"'Like him like him'?" I said, letting a smile spread across my face. "Hmm... I don't know, you'll have to be more specific then that," I teased.

"Hajime I'm being serious," Makoto said, meeting my eyes.

"I don't know," I replied, honestly. "Whenever I find myself thinking about... _that_... I dismiss it." I raise my glass to my lips and take a drink, studying Makoto's face as I do.

"I can understand that..." Makoto murmured. I set my glass down and focus on him.

"Makoto. You can talk to me," I said, getting his attention. "Talk to me." Makoto starts fiddling with the ends of his sleeves and fixes his gaze on the centre of the worktop.

"I've been thinking all day about what you said this morning... about thinking about it first," Makoto said quietly. "I've been running from the truth for... well, for as long as I can remember... I'm scared of being judged... afraid of not being accepted... but what you said this morning has given me the confidence to admit the truth..." Makoto paused and takes in a ragged breath, he looks me in the eyes, a mixture of determination and slight fear in his expression. "Hajime... I think... No. I know, I'm... I'm gay." I inhale deeply, letting what he said sink in, and then I let it out. "Say something," Makoto said helplessly, tears wetting his face.

"Maky don't cry," I told him, wiping his face with the sleeve of my top. "You have nothing to be ashamed of and you certainly have nothing to cry about. No matter what, you're still my brother, you're still the same person. Being homosexual doesn't change who you are. I love you all the same as I did before you told me."

"Thank you Hajime," Makoto sniffed, wiping his face. "How do you think did will react?"

"I don't know," I admitted. "Although, he has walked in on me making out with some guy before, and even though he kicked him out and shouted at me, I think that was because of my behaviour overall."

"Yep, I remember that," Makoto laughed, despite his tears. "You were just trying to find every way to rebel against dad," Makoto said.

"I think dad will be okay with it," I said, "And if he's not, I'll make sure to change his mind... And you always have me."

"Thank you Hajime."

"There's no need to thank me," I responded. "I'm your brother. I'd help you bury a body and give you an alibi for the police." Makoto laughs slightly and wipes some new tears, but I don't think those tears are from fear. "Now, lets reheat these cheese toasty's. I don't like cold food that _should_ be hot."

"Me either," Makoto laughed, holding his plate out to me.

"I know. We have the same taste in food."

"And clothes," Makoto said, pointing to his pyjamas. "And music," he added.

"Wow, we must be related," I joked lamely, watching our plates go around in the microwave. Even though it was a lame joke, it made Makoto laugh and that's all I could ask for.

 

"Night Makoto," I said, standing in his doorway. "Wake me up if you want anything."

"I will," Makoto chuckled tiredly. I smile and leave his door slightly ajar. I make my way to my bedroom and then close the door behind me.

Knowing that I gave Makoto the confidence to come out, makes me feel good about myself... I have one good thing inside of me...

"You okay?" Komaeda's voice makes me jump, and despite myself I smile.

"I thought you said you were going home," I laughed, walking over to my bed and sitting down opposite him, cross legged, mirroring Komaeda's position. "Actually, I'm pretty sure I waved you off on my door step."

"As soon as you closed your front door I went straight for your bedroom window," Komaeda replied, tilting his head to the side, and making my stomach do that violent turn that happens whenever he does this action.

"I really need to close my window," I said smirking, "Permanently," I added.

"With me in the room or outside the room?" Komaeda asked, playfully.

"In the room," I replied instantly, Komaeda's eyes widen slightly and he blushes pink. "Maybe then when I try and sleep with you, you won't leave."

"H-Hinata," Komaeda stuttered, turning a darker shade of pink.

"I'm joking," I laughed, "That's revenge for all the times you decided to just pop up in my room and scare the hell out of me!"

"I'm sorry," Komaeda said, laughing slightly, his eyes are sad and... disappointed almost.

"That reminds me," I started, "How many people have you slept with? Or can't you remember? You are 200 and something, give or take a few years," I added, laughing slightly.

"Um..." Komaeda hummed in thought, "I'm actually a virgin."

"What?" I blink at him, "You're joking."

"I'm not," Komaeda denied and his face tells me he's telling the truth. "Why would I lie?" he laughed. "I've not even had my first kiss."

"Wow," I said, "You must have a lot of pent up sexual frustration."

"We are not having this conversation," Komaeda said, making me laugh.

"Why not? It's funny to talk about, and your cute when you blush," I teased, laying down onto my back and propping my arms behind my head. I look over and see Komaeda's blush has resurfaced.

"It's pretty bad," Komaeda said eventually, "Everything is heightened when your Vampire... anger is rage, sadness is depression, attraction is... lust."

"Yikes," I muttered, "Is there anyone you find attractive?"

"Yes," Komaeda answered, "I never have until now... so it's hard for me."

"I think I can understand how you feel," I said, "In one of my previous collages, someone I used to hang around with slipped one of those drugs that makes you really fucking horny into my glass of water."

"What happened?"

"Guess," I said, rolling onto my side and propping myself up on an elbow. Komaeda bites his lip and tilts his head to the side... that's not good for my body... I'm getting aroused just looking at him.

"You slept with the guy who slipped it into your drink?" Komaeda finally said.

"No," I responded, "He did try but... even though I was drugged, I still said no... funny, huh?"

"I don't think I could handle something like that in my drink on top of my heightened... attraction," Komaeda said.

"No I don't suppose you could," I commented playfully. Komaeda smiles widely and rolls his eyes. I sit up quickly and then throw myself atop him, caging his head between my arms and straddling his hips.

"You really are unpredictable," Komaeda said, his pupils dilating. I tilt my head to the side and smile.

"I know," I agreed. I lift one hand and brush a wisp of his hair out of his face and then rest my knuckles lightly against his cheek. "Don't judge me when I say this but... You're really beautiful."

"So are you," Komaeda said, his face serious and eyes pleading... I'm not sure what they're pleading for though.

"Yeah right," I laughed, shifting on his cold body and running my fingers through his hair. "I've been called a lot of things... beautiful has never been one of them."

"Well, I think you're beautiful," Komaeda murmured.

"Thank you," I whispered, and plant a soft kiss to his cheekbone. Komaeda tenses beneath me, but relaxes once my lips brush his cheek. "Are we still on for tomorrow?"

"Will anything get in our way?"

"No," I replied, "I won't let it."

"Good," Komaeda said, "Because I know the perfect place to go and you have to book in advance."

"Where?" I asked intrigued. Komaeda smiles and shakes his head.

"It's a surprise," he answered, "I'm certain you'll love it." I smile widely, something I've only just begun to do again.

"Okay. It's a date."

"A d-date?" Komaeda asked flustered. I chuckle lightly and flick his forehead.

"It's just an expression... Unless you want it to be an actual date?" I said teasingly. Komaeda turns his lovely shade of pink and smiles.

"Good night Hajime." Echoes around me and my body hits the mattress below me. Komaeda's gone... and I really want him to be here.

I want him to be here.

I want him to be here with me.

I want him.

 _I want him_?

I don't know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter was not great /:
> 
> BTW: I had some trouble with my Tumblr account, so I made a new one: Blue-vic-tori-a  
> Same name, just different blog :')


	7. Love is Embarrassing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update!
> 
> Also, thanks for your amazing comments! They give me inspiration to write<3

**RedHeadButNotReallyRedSouda**

_Okay, so me and Kuwata will come pick u and Makoto up at 9_

**Me**

_Yeah, that's fine._

_BTW, it's 'Kuwata and I,' not 'me and Kuwata'._

**RedHeadButNotReallyRedSouda**

_Whatever, DICKtionary._

**Maky**

_I see what you're trying to do but... That's not how you spell dictionary._

**Kuwata**

_This chat escalated quickly..._

**StalkerHina**

_IS KOMAEDA STILL COMING?!?!?!_

_ANSWER MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

_!!!!!!_

**Maky**

_Hajime is not answering his phone because of the DICKtionary insult._

**RedHeadButNotReallyRedSouda**

_Rlly?! What a pussey_

**Kuwata**

_Wait... Is Hinata a dick or a pussey?_

_You have left the group chat :(_

 

"Souda and Kuwata are here!" Makoto called out to me. Sighing, I raise from the sofa and follow him out the front door. "Remember to lock it!"

"You tell me that halfway down the path?" I roll my eyes and jog back up to the door. I slide the key into the lock and turn, as I do I glance down to see a letter on the floor. The post officer must of not made sure it fell inside... You had ONE job and you failed. I pick it up and slide it through the letter box, whatever it is it can wait. I turn and start walking towards the car. I see Souda is the one driving. Kuwata and Makoto are in the back... Why didn't they want to sit in the front with Souda?

 

I now know why they don't want to sit in the front with Souda.

"Pull over," I said through gritted teeth. Souda looks over to me and raises an eyebrow. "WATCH THE ROAD!" Souda brakes and everyone in the car is thrown forward, the seatbelts practically choking us. "Pull the car over and get out," I ordered.

"Why?" Souda whined, making another jerky stop.

"Why?" Kuwata echoed quietly, dumbfounded. "Just let Hinata drive..."

"But-"

"Pull the fucking car over, take your fucking seatbelt off, get out the fucking car and shut the fuck up!" I shouted, "I am not letting you kill me and everyone else in this car! I'd take Makoto's driving over yours any day! And THAT is saying something!"

 

The first thing I see when I park the car is Chihiro, Koizumi and Hina crowding around Hina's phone in the car park. We get out of the car and make our way towards them, the whole time Souda is glaring daggers at me, Kuwata is trying not to laugh and Makoto is smiling awkwardly readying himself to brake up a fight.

"Hey guys!" Chihiro greeted, slightly pink in the face.

"Hi," Souda mumbled. He quickly perks up after seeing the girls looking at Hina's phone. "What's on the phone?" he asked, grinning and trying to get a look at the mobile.

"Nothing!" Hina said, all to loudly for 'nothing'. I take in an exasperated breath and look up. It's Hina, whatever it is is probably _stalkerish_.

"What is it Chihiro?" Makoto asked, innocently. Chihiro cracks under the stares of everyone and starts blabbing uncontrollably.

"Hina was showing us photographs of Hinata, Souda, Kuwata and the rest of the dance squad while they were rehearsing!" she pauses and looks over to Hina, whose eyebrow Is twitching. "I'm sorry..." she whispered, moving to hide behind Kuwata.

"That's illegal!" Souda exclaimed. I roll my eyes and try my hardest not to look bored by this conversation. "Can I see these photos?" Souda eventually asked. I roll my eyes again and walk towards the sea wall, tuning out another Hina and Souda argument.

I lean against the wall and look out upon the sea. The tide is slowly going out and the waves are trying so desperately to remain where they are... Struggling to remain on the surface they're on; afraid of going back... I can relate to that.

"I never asked you." I feel someone lean against the wall next me, their elbow brushing mine. I look over and see Kuwata looking at me.

"Asked me what?"

"If you like it here," he replied. His face appears neutral but his eyes show a complete different array of emotion. "Is it different to where you've come from?" I bite on my lower lip in thought and trail my eyes from Kuwata's and back to the sea. I guess I've never really thought about it before.

"Yeah," I answered, "It's different."

"Different good, or different bad?" Kuwata's question is something that's never crossed my mind. I have pretty much lived everywhere. All of those places have been the same for me; I've never felt wanted. Ever since _that_ event, I've never been myself. I bunked off school and when I did go to school I just got into fights with anyone who _looked_ at me... I haven't here. No one here knows anything about me or my family or what happened to us; that's a good thing... Meeting Komaeda has sparked something inside me... I don't know what or why but, I think it's a good thing. I glance over my shoulder at Makoto and see him laughing with everyone. I look back at the sea and smile.

"Different good," I finally replied.

 

**Komaeda :)**

_I'm afraid of Hina seeing me... I don't know if I should come down there..._

**Me**

_I'll come to you... These people are driving me insane. See you in a few._

**Komaeda :)**

_I don't want to drag you away from your friends._

**Me**

_Please drag me away_

_..Wait. I didn't mean it like that_

**Komaeda :)**

_:D_

_Okay_

**Me**

_I'll see you in a minute..._

I pocket my phone and try not to die from embarrassment as I stand up, brushing sand off of myself. I look down at Kuwata who looks up and me, raising his eyebrows.

"I'm just going to go and-"

"Komaeda's scared to come down here, isn't he?" he said, cutting me off. I purse my lips together and nod. Kuwata cracks a smile and waves me away. "I've got your back. If anyone asked you went to get chips."

"Thanks," I laughed, and start to walk away.

"You do realise that means you have to get chips," Kuwata called out. I stop and turn back to him.

"You're such an asshole," I said, despite my words I chuckle. Kuwata salutes me and winks. "Fine." I put my hands in my pockets and tilt my head back in defeat. "That means you buy me food when I ask for it." Kuwata seems to think for a moment before replying,

"Deal."

 

"Sorry!" I called out to Komaeda, as I jog over to him. He smiles kindly and shakes his head.

"You didn't have to leave your friends," he said, when I reach him. I lean sideways against the sea wall and run a hand through my hair.

"I saw a chance to escape and grabbed it with both hands," I responded, grabbing Komaeda's arm with both hands. "Now let's go somewhere before Hina gains some common sense!" I don't wait for a response as I haul Komaeda away from the wall.

 

I glance sideways at Komaeda as he inspects his ice cream with an intent face.

"Have you not had ice cream before or something?" I said, a laugh threatening to surface. He's looking at the treat like he's trying to decide if it's poisoned or not.

"I haven't..." he answered. My mouth falls open at his reply. "Vampires don't need human food... we can eat it but it doesn't quench any thirst so I've never eaten any." I blink a few times before responding.

"Well, my friend," I started, looking forward again so I can see where I'm walking, "now you've got me to give you experience in this stuff." I go to take another bite of ice cream and realise Komaeda still hasn't tried it. I look back over and see the mint ice cream melting over his hand. "Look," I started, I grab his hand and without thinking I lick the ice cream off his knuckles, "You're in such a mess..." I continued, deciding to act normal and not draw attention to what I just did... "It won't kill you." I dare look up and see Komaeda staring at me with pink cheeks and an open mouth.

"R-right," he said, raising the ice cream to his mouth.

"See?" I said, "You didn't explode or anything." Komaeda nods and seems to like the flavour I chose for him... which SO wasn't mint because it reminded me of his eyes... "So, you can tick ice cream off of your bucket list."

"Yeah," he laughed.

"What else haven't you tried?" I asked. Komaeda furrows his brow and looks at a paper bag of doughnuts, that a couple are sharing nearby. "Doughnuts?" I said, before he could respond.

"Yeah... They smell nice... But I've never had them."

"Ko," I started, raising my eyebrows and drawing him over to a doughnut hut, "I'm going to change that."

 

"How can you eat this?" Komaeda exclaimed, clearly struggling with not getting sugar over himself. I place a hand on his wrist to stop him from taking a bite.

"That's all part of the fun," I said. "Try and eat a doughnut without licking your lips. It's impossible." I release his wrist and take a doughnut out of the paper bag, that's separating us on the wall we're sitting on. "It's fun." Komaeda looks sceptical for a moment before nodding.

"Okay." He takes a bite and he goes to lick his lips but stops himself. "This is torture. Why would you want to do this to yourself?"

"Because it's the rules," I laughed. "I can't believe you've been alive for all these years and never tried any of this."

"Like I said, human food doesn't do anything for our hunger," Komaeda started, sounding almost sad, "so there's not much point in eating it." I peer into his face and see his eyes are filled with sadness...

"Well, now you've got me to force it down you," I said, nudging him with my shoulder. He smiles and it's like a light has turned on in my heart... "Although..." I started, raising a hand and brushing off some sugar from Komaeda's cheek, "We'll have to work on your eating habits." Komaeda flushes pink and looks at me accusingly.

"You said I wasn't aloud to lick my lips," Komaeda stated, sounding accusing. I sway my head and then nod.

"I did say that yes," I replied, "but you can lick your lips." Komaeda frowns and points at me.

"Then why did you say I couldn't?" he asked, innocently.

"Because it's amusing," I laughed. Komaeda shakes his head and pushes my shoulder gently.

"Taking advantage of me, are we?" he said, turning to me with a teasing smile. I lock eyes with him, my smile remaining on my face.

"Aye. I am," I responded, placing my hand on the brick wall, my fingers brushing Komaeda's. I would move my hand but I'm afraid I'll ruin this moment... wait, what 'moment'? I move my hand and look away. "Which reminds me," I said, looking back at Komaeda, but the intensity of his gaze prevents me from speaking. His eyes look like they are trying so desperately to look through me. "Any luck?" I asked, making him blink.

"No," he replied. "I think I'll give up... There's no way I can read your mind..."

"I'm glad," I admitted. "You don't want to know what's going on up here." I tap my temple with my index finger.

"What's so bad about your mind?" Komaeda asked. I pull a face and lean back slightly.

"I'll tell you one day," I responded. I meet Komaeda's eyes once again and he smiles at me. "And at the same time, you can answer the question you keep avoiding."

"What's that?" Komaeda asked, confused, his brows coming together.

"Why am I so special?"

"Oh that..." Komaeda sighed, "Yes. One day."

"Good," I said loudly. "By the way... Where are you taking me tomorrow?"

"It's a secret," Komaeda replied, smiling widely. "I'm 99.9% sure you'll like it." I tilt my head to the side and grin.

"Only '99.9%'," I started, gaining an eye roll from the vampire, "you'd have to be 100% with me."

 

"Popcorn!" Makoto throws himself on the couch next to me and places a giant bowl of popcorn on our laps. I pick a few pieces up with one hand while I flick through Netflix with the other. "So, who do you think 'A' is?" Makoto asked me, whilst eating a few pieces of popcorn.

"I have an inkling," I replied, smirking. Makoto hums and goes to speak but the door bell ringing interrupts him. "Who would that be?" he wondered out loud. I pause the episode and stand up.

"I don't know," I answered, walking out of the living room. I hear Makoto follow behind me.

I reach for the door handle and pull the door open. I frown and increase my grip on the door handle.

"What do _you_ want? And how do you know where we live?" I asked, hostile. I feel the tension radiating off of Makoto as he looks at our uninvited visitor.

"Is that really important?" Kuzuryuu asked, quirking an eyebrow. I let out a bitter laugh and go to close the door. "Wait!" Kuzuryuu jams the door open with his foot and I lose it. I swing the door open and shove him backwards.

"Piss off!" I shouted. Kuzuryuu backs up with his hands raised in surrender. I hear Makoto say my name from behind, but I ignore him.

"Hinata, please," Kuzuryuu started, "I came here to warn you-" I grab Kuzuryuu by the collar of his top and drag him down the path; I don't want Makoto hearing this.

"Shut up!" I hissed. "Komaeda's already 'warned' me, thanks," I told him, pushing his shoulder out the gate. "I don't need you to tell me anything."

"Then you know about the danger you're in by being friends with him!" Kuzuryuu exclaimed, making large hand gestures.

"I can look after myself," I stated firmly. Kuzuryuu laughs and shakes his head.

"You think you can defend yourself from vampires and werewolves? Are you mad?"

"Yes. Now get the fuck away from my home." Kuzuryuu glowers but walks away without a second glance.

 

I am bitterly disappointed in the PLL reveal... Clenching my teeth, I give myself one last glance in the mirror before walking out the bathroom.

"Hajime, you look really nice!" Makoto chimed, as soon as I enter my bedroom, making me jump.

"It's jeans and a jumper." I dead panned. Makoto rolls his eyes and walks over to me.

"I bought you that jumper, didn't I?" I nod at his question, pulling on the dark brown sleeves. "Well. I think Komaeda will approve," Makoto added, after a short pause. I try and ignore the blush that's surfaced at the mere thought of Komaeda finding me 'attractive'.

"Okay," I said, loudly, clearing my throat. "Bye Maky." I walk to my bedroom door and stop. I turn around and face Makoto with a smirk. "I know you're 'just studying' but-"

"BYE HAIME!" Makoto shouted, making me laugh and unable to finish my sentence.

"But," I continued, while Makoto has his hands over his ears, singing loudly, "I want you to keep it as 'just studying'." Makoto stops and drops his hands.

"What?" he said. "No crude statement?" I shake my head and lean against the doorframe.

"I'm your older brother-"

"By ten minutes," Makoto corrected.

"Yes. By ten minutes," I said, rolling my eyes. "But, I'm still your older brother. Whether that be by ten minutes or ten years. I want to make sure this _Togami_ is actually worthy of your-"

"HAJIME!"

"I was going to say 'time'..." I said, making Makoto flush red. "But yeah, that too-"

"Good bye."

 

Still smiling from mine and Makoto's conversation, I close the front door and make sure to lock it. After what Komaeda told me and, even though I don't trust Kuzuryuu, he still came to tell me the same thing; I don't want my brother getting caught up in my issues.

"I didn't know jumpers were your thing?" I turn on my heel and meet the person who the voice belongs to.

"You don't know me," I replied. "I told you yesterday that you wasn't welcome here." I start walking forward, but I stop, realising that I can't just walk past him when Makoto's in the house.

"I knew that I could get you talk," he said, smiling. "As long as your brother is home alone, you won't leave knowing I'm here." I clench my jaw. What, so he's a mind reader as well as a werewolf... Oh, the irony of that thought.

"What do you want?" I asked. Kuzuryuu laughs and shakes his head.

"You're asking the wrong question."

"I'm not in the mood for this," I said, sternly. "Answer my question! _What do you want_?"

"That's what I'd like to know." I look past Kuzuryuu's shoulder and see Komaeda standing there, his face is stern and his eyes furious. Kuzuryuu slowly turns around and faces him. I walk over to them and grab Kuzuryuu by his jacket.

"My brother is in the house," I said, tightly. I pull him down the path and a little away from my house. "Walk away." Kuzuryuu looks at me confused.

"Hinata-"

"The next time I ask you to leave I won't be as nice," I said. Kuzuryuu practically burns with anger as he stalks away, kicking someone's bin over on the way. I let out a tight breath and turn around. Whatever it is he wants to say, can't be important. It's Kuzuryuu.

 

Everything around Hajime has been strange recently. The fact that he smiles is strange, but Kuzuryuu being around the house, yesterday and today, is stranger... A knock on the door makes me jump. I hadn't realised I was just standing at the door. If Hajime was here he'd say I was being a ditz. I inhale and open the door.

"How long was you planning on making me stand out here?" Togami's cold voice is what greets me. I smile, forcing what I was previously thinking about out of my head.

"Hello to you too," I responded. Togami narrows his eyes at me. "What?" I asked. He shakes his head and gestures to the door.

"Are you going to invite me in then?"

"You need permission?" I laughed, opening the door wider. "What are you? A vampire?" I joked. Togami scoffs and walks into the house.

 

"A museum?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. Komaeda smiles and holds two tickets up.

"Technically it's an art museum," he responded. I try and hide my smile, but I know I've failed by the look on Komaeda's face: Victory.

"Let's go in then."

 

"I don't get it," Komaeda said, tilting his head to the side.

"You're not supposed to look at it." Komaeda turns to me and looks at me puzzled, making me laugh.

"Is it your intention to confuse me?" he asked. I look back at the painting my huge smile remaining.

"You're not supposed to look at the painting and find meaning," I said, my smile turning fonder. "When people see a painting they look for meaning and a theme... That's not what art is about. Art is about emotion. It's supposed to make you feel something... So when you look at the painting, don't search and try to decipher the image, feel it." I look over to Komaeda and see him looking at me with eyes filled with wonder and something else I don't want to think about... "So look at the painting from a different angle," I said, clearing my throat and breaking his gaze. "And I don't mean tilting your head to the right instead of the left."

"Okay," Komaeda laughed.

 

"Art is... interesting," Komaeda stated, making me laugh. I put my hands in my jeans pockets, to protect them from the cold air, and nod.

"You can enjoy it if you understand it."

"One of the paintings wasn't even art!" Komaeda exclaimed, making me laugh again. "It was literally a blank canvas!"

"Okay, okay," I laughed, nudging him. "So, I'm interested in art. What are you interested in, what's your talent?" Komaeda hums for a moment before replying.

"I know this is going to sound stupid but... I'm a natural pianist... I know, it's boring."

"No!" I said loudly, "Have you seen Mozart? He seems to of done well for himself," I said, getting Komaeda to laugh.

"I don't want to become the next Mozart."

"Oh thank goodness," I breathed, "Have you seen his hair? Please don't do that to yourself." Komaeda laughs again and looks at me sideways as we walk. It's dark out now, it must be around half ten.

"Are you cold?" Komaeda asked.

"No, I'm fine." I must not of sounded convincing as the next thing I know Komaeda's jacket is draped over my shoulders. I glance at him and narrow my eyes. "I said I was fine." Komaeda rolls his eyes and chuckles.

"I don't get effected by the cold, you do. You don't have to lie about it."

"I didn't- I- I just didn't want to make you feel like we had to go back to the car already," I mumbled, keenly aware that Komaeda can hear me. "I could be freezing to death and we're not going back to the car," I said, clearer, looking at Komaeda sternly.

"Good to know," Komaeda said, "because I have something to show you... well, _somewhere_."

 

Komaeda leads the way as we walk up a hill. I'm no longer cold because of the size of this hill, and how much effort I have to put in to make sure I don't stumble backward and roll down it, to the large field below. When we reach the top Komaeda lays down on his back on the ground. I raise my eyebrows up at him before laying down next to him. I immediately turn my head to him and see him looking at me directly.

"Look up," he said, giving me a knowing smile. I oblige and look up. I don't think my pupils could get any bigger even of they wanted to. What I'm looking at is millions and millions of stars, like the astronomy section in the museum we went to, with the college. There are so many stars; I can pin point loads of constellations. The sky is clear and pitch black, making the stars shine brighter.

"Something tells me you spent a lot of time looking for this spot," I said, turning to Komaeda. He smiles at me, and it is better than any star I could ever lay eyes on.

"I know you won't admit it," Komaeda muttered, "but, I know you thought the astronomy section was amazing." I try and hide my smile but, like before, I fail. I sit upright and look out across the sea. It's really dark out now, so there is not much to see, but I can faintly make out the waves trying to cling to the shore as the tide goes out. I feel Komaeda's shoulder brush mine, as he too sits upright.

"Thank you," I murmured, turning to him. He smiles at me sweetly and tilts his head to the side. Damn it.

"You don't need to thank me," Komaeda responded. I turn my body so I'm facing him and look at him directly in the eyes.

"Yes, I do," I said. "Let me pay for my ticket to the museum." Komaeda rolls his eyes at my offer. "We could've just gone to a café, not a museum... an art museum at that..." I don't know how to respond to this kind of gesture... I've never been treated like this by anyone except my brother and dad... It's a strange concept to me.

"Hinata," Komaeda said, hesitantly. I meet his eyes again and I realise he looks troubled. His voice matches his expression: hesitant.

"What's wrong?" I questioned. He breaks the gaze and looks away. Every now and then his eyes flicker to me, but they ultimately keep their distance.

"I... Can I do something?" he asked, eventually. I look at him curiously for a moment, before nodding.

"As long as you're not going to drink my blood," I joked. Komaeda's serious mask doesn't crack at the comment. He leans in towards me, so slowly it's like he isn't moving at all. My heart starts to beat faster in my chest, and I try and calm it, because I know Komaeda could hear it if he wanted to. Our noses touch slightly and his mouth is not even a centimetre away from mine. "You're not going to drink my blood are you?" I asked, breaking the silence. Komaeda shakes his head and draws away. Disappointment enters my bloodstream and I'm cursing myself for speaking.

"Come on," He said, smiling slightly. I nod and stand up at the same time as Komaeda. I'm not even standing properly when Komaeda brings me into a tight embrace. I let out a sound of surprise. Komaeda is holding onto me so tightly I'm sure if he squeezed he'd break every bone in my chest. I return the hug, not as tight though. I'm not sure what's going on. Why is the fact that Komaeda is hugging me setting butterflies off in my stomach?

Komaeda mutters an apology and releases me, smiling sheepishly. I shake my head, and all my confused thoughts, and return the smile.

"Come on," I said, gesturing for Komaeda to follow me. I don't hear movement behind me, as I go to turn around I trip. The hills distance flashes across my mind and I should be feeling horror, but all I can feel is embarrassment. Komaeda's arms wrap around me before I hit the ground. Komaeda and I roll down the hill together, Komaeda's arms wrapped securely around me. This whole situation is shaming, I'm going to die of embarrassment. The hill is large but the speed we're rolling down it, takes us to the bottom pretty quickly.

When we reach the bottom we sprawl out on the field below us, laying next to each other. My leg intertwined with Komaeda's. I'm so dizzy I can't even remove it. It feels like my eyes are rolling around in their sockets, like something out of ' _Tom and Jerry_ '.

The world stops spinning after a while and my breathing levels out. "This reminds me of the time I was spun around on a roundabout whilst drunk," I whispered. It takes a moment for sound to process, but Komaeda starts laughing which makes me laugh. We start laughing uncontrollably, unmoving at the bottom of the hill. I've never been more glad that there are no people around in all my life, they would defiantly call a doctor to have Komaeda and I sectioned.

After our laughter subsides, Komaeda rolls onto his side and props himself up on an elbow, so he's looking down at me. He has grass and leaves in his hair. I reach up and use this as an excuse to finally touch and feel his hair. Like I expected: it's soft and fluffy... I brush out the nature and then withdraw my hand. Like before, Komaeda leans down and holds our faces close together. This time I don't speak.

Komaeda's cold lips touch mine. My eyes slide shut and I kiss him back. He's slow and hesitant, like he's afraid of something. I breathe in deeply and kiss him quicker, placing a hand to his cold face. The blood rushes to my face and it pulses up my neck towards my lips. Komaeda pulls away. I open my eyes and see he's a few feet away, with a hand over his mouth. I stand up and look at him confused.

"Komaeda? What's wrong?" I asked, taking a step forward. Komaeda holds a hand out to me.

"Don't." His eyes are wide and he looks terrified. "The temptation to drink your blood..." Komaeda swallows hard and I can see he's refraining from breathing. "I... I could've hurt you."

"But you didn't," I said, walking closer. Komaeda takes a few staggering steps back, but I finally reach him. He looks... petrified... Was he that scared he was going to hurt me? "Komaeda I trust you." I cup his face and force him to look at me. "You won't hurt me." His pupils dilate and he bites on his lower lip.

"But I can," Komaeda said, forcing me away. "And... and I can't... I can't risk hurting you," he whispered, trembling. He goes back a few paces and closes his eyes. I allow him to collect himself. Watching him as he mutters stuff to himself I can't quite catch.

After a little while he walks back over to me. "Komaeda," I started, "You won't hurt me."

"You... you really believe that?" he asked, sounding small. I seize his arms and nod.

"You managed not to hurt me when I was bleeding!" I exclaimed, "So you can control yourself. I know you can." Komaeda nods and casts his eyes away, taking in my words.

"Thank you," he muttered, looking back to me. I shake my head, dismissing his thanks.

"You don't need to thank me," I told him, bringing him into a hug. "I know you wont hurt me. You wouldn't hurt anyone." I feel Komaeda nod against me as he returns the hug. "I'm covered in grass aren't I?" I said bluntly. Komaeda laughs and pulls away, nodding.

"Yes. Yes you are."

 

I lean against Komaeda's car as he gets the keys out to unlock it. "That... earlier," I started, making Komaeda look up with raised eyebrows. "The kiss... It was your first kiss wasn't it?" Komaeda flushes and nods.

"You know it is!" he said, loudly, making me laugh. "Why did you have to bring it up! You know I am completely inexperienced in that area." I pull him towards me by his jacket and bring our faces together.

"I can change that," I said, smiling widely, before seizing his mouth with my own again. Komaeda puts pressure on my arms as if to pull away. I place my arms around his neck and kiss him deeply. Komaeda moans and presses his body against mine, his cold body stealing my warmth, whilst he kisses me back. Unlike last time, my blood doesn't feel like it's going to burst from my lips, Komaeda must of worked out how to control it.

I cup his face and break away slightly.

"Hina is going to be pissed," I breathed, getting Komaeda to laugh.

 

"I still don't get it..." I admitted, begrudgingly. Togami breathes in deeply, and I expect him to get angry like he does with most people who agitate him... but he doesn't.

"It's okay," he said. "We'll go over it again." My phone buzzes next to me. Togami gives me a warning look, which I smile at and pick my phone up.

"It's my brother," I told him. I slide to accept, standing up and walking into the kitchen. "Hajime?"

"Hey Maky," Hajime greeted, "I'm on my home now, so... If you stall Togami for a bit maybe I can meet him?"

"No... He's already gone!" I said, too loudly to sound convincing.

"Makoto, I know when you're lying and that sounds like a lie. I'll see you soon." Hajime hangs up without another word. I speed walk back into the living room and fake a yawn.

"It's past my bed time," I said, "You should probably go." Togami checks his watch and then collects his books up. "I'll see you at college tomorrow." I lead Togami to the front door and then turn to face him.

"Yes," Togami said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. I give him a smile and go to open the door. "Wait," Togami said, halting my movements. I look at him questioningly. "Do you... Do you believe in the supernatural?" of everything that Togami could've said, that is not what I'd imagine him saying... I don't know what I was expecting but... there is defiantly disappointment running through me right now.

"I do," I answered. "Most people believe that it's impossible... but I believe it's impossible that vampires and werewolves and faeries and magic, doesn't exist..." I trail off, flushing and looking away. "I sound really stupid right now, don't I?"

"No, you don't," Togami answered, softly. I look over to him and I'm surprised he's not scowling and calling me an 'imbecile' or something. I smile and clasp my hands together. "You're one of the special people who view the world as it could be, not as it is," Togami said, "I admirer that." There's a hint of pink in his cheeks and I have to blink twice to register it. "You're still stupid though," he added, making me roll my eyes; a trait I've picked up from my brother.

"Thanks," I laughed. Togami places two fingers under my chin and tilts my head up so fast I don't even have time to inhale in shock. "Toga-" I'm drowned out by the front door opening. Togami and I remain in the same position. I glance to the side and see Hajime and Komaeda standing in the door way. Hajime looks displeased and surprised. Komaeda looks like he saw this coming. Hajime, is going to go mad...

 

"What is this?" I demanded, Makoto gives me his famous smile and steps away from Togami.

"Nothing, honestly!" Makoto exclaimed, waving his hands around. I raise an eyebrow and stare him down.

"It doesn't look like nothing!" I turn to Togami and glare at him. "Explain yourself." Togami remains composed, although I can detect a hint of fear in his eyes. I am intimidating after all.

"Nothing," he said, "I was just leaving." He slides past me. I turn around and stare after him, seeing Komaeda looking amused in the corner of my eye.

"Hajime, honestly, nothing happened," Makoto sighed. He SIGHED.

"Oi!" I called out to Makoto as he walks up the stairs. I exhale through gritted teeth, before turning to Komaeda.

"I'll see you tomorrow Komaeda," I said, smiling. "I have to go speak with my brother... Thanks for today," I said, forcing the previous image out of my head.

"Like I said: No need to thank me," Komaeda replied. I smile and kiss him lightly. Komaeda returns the kiss, smiling against my mouth. We part mutually and I watch Komaeda go with a smile still on my face. When he reaches the gate he turns around and waves to me. I wave back and then turn around.

 

"Explain," I said, ripping Makoto's ear phones out of his ears. I sit down on his bed and glare at him.

"First of all, that hurt," Makoto said, accusingly. "Second of all, nothing happened. And even if it did, it would be none of your business!" I gape at him in offense. How dare he. "And finally, you're the one who is always joking about Togami and I, so I don't see why you're being like this." Makoto stands from the bed and heads to the door. I stand up and give him a sassy look.

"Gurl, if you walk out of this room I will slap you," I said loudly. Makoto turns around and folds his arms over his chest.

"What?"

"I may joke about it, but that's it: a JOKE!" I exclaimed. "I'm your brother, and I care about you. I don't want some guy taking advantage of you." Makoto walks over to me whilst talking,

"Togami is not taking advantage of me!" he shouted, "And who are you to give me a lecture? What if Komaeda is taking advantage of you? Huh?"

"Komaeda?" I laughed, "The guy is scared he'll hurt me if he holds my fucking hand! Let alone take advantage of me." Makoto perks up and inclines his head to the side.

"So... You and Komaeda-"

"No," I responded, "Um... I don't know... maybe?" I run a hand through my hair and walk past him. "Just don't meet this Togami again unless I'm there."

"Are you serious?" Makoto laughed, "So, you're allowed to go out with Komaeda, but I'm not even allowed to have someone here without surveillance?" I turn back to him and sigh. "What's next? Bugging every room in the house? Monitoring my phone?"

"Maky, I'm just looking out for you." Makoto turns in on himself and exhales slowly.

"I know... I'm sorry... I'm not sure what came over me," he admitted, looking guilty. I roll my eyes and laugh jokingly.

"Don't worry about it. I snap at you all the time," I said, Makoto looks up and smiles slightly. "Make me breakfast and maybe I'll forget about it."

"Get out," Makoto yelled, laughing and throwing a pillow at me. I duck and then leave the room, smiling.

 

I open the letter that came through the post yesterday, that I completely forgot about. As I'm unfolding the letter, I slice my finger on the paper.

"Shit," I breathed, inspecting my finger. How is that even possible? I drew blood. I was expecting a paper cut. I look at the paper and see that the right side of the letter has a piece of sharp metal enlacing the side. I shake my head and read the contents.

_**See how easy it is for me to get your blood?** _

"What the fuck?" I said loudly, rolling the paper up into a ball and throwing it into the bin. Someone has been watching too much ' _Pretty Little Liars_ '. I lay down onto my bed and close my eyes.

"Hinata?" I look over my shoulder and see Komaeda standing by my bed. I sit upright and pat the space next to me.

"What's up?" I asked. Komaeda slips out of his shoes and sits next to me. He looks at me frowning, looking troubled and confused.

"I... I had this weird... feeling... that you were in some sort of danger," he said. I draw my brows together and my mind flicks to the letter. "Sometimes my sixth sense plays up," he said, shaking his head.

"Actually..." I said, leaning over and getting the letter out of the bin. "I opened this earlier." I hand the ball of paper to him. "Someone really needs a life." Komaeda opens it and scans the contents. He stares at the blood stained piece of metal for a long moment. I place a hand to his wrist, making him flinch.

"Are you okay?" he asked me. I nod and take the paper out of his hand.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I may just be jumping to conclusions but..." Komaeda started, "I think... someone knows about your... gift... This was their way of telling you this." I swallow a lump in my throat and shake my head.

"No," I said, "I think you're just being paranoid." I throw the letter in the bin and lay my head against his chest, hugging him with an arm. "Don't worry about it." Komaeda hesitantly puts an arm around me and places his other hand on my arm that's across his stomach.

"You're right," Komaeda said. I close my eyes and smile.

"I'm always right."

"Yeah, okay," Komaeda laughed, "I should go. I just wanted to see if you were okay." I tighten my hold on him and shake my head.

"No. Stay," I ordered, "I'm... comfortable..." yeah, that's why I want him to stay... After a short pause, Komaeda relaxes and responds,

"Okay. I'll stay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not very pleased with how this chapter turned out. It's pretty bad and I'm sorry for that.
> 
> BIG stuff happens in the next chapters, so they'll be better than this one. Hopefully :D


	8. Love is Threatening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU: For all of your amazing comments, they influence me to write <3

I'm laying on a cold floor. It feels like I'm in a morgue, but it's most likely concrete. Where? I have no idea.

I crack my eyes open. My vision is blurry, making it hard to concentrate. I focus on something a little away from me and slowly everything comes into focus. My eyes widen and the grogginess I was feeling a moment ago is replaced by anguish. I sit up and run over to the person lying on the floor on the opposite side of the room to me. When I reach him I turn him onto his back and shake his shoulder.

"Komaeda!" I exclaimed, "Wake up, _please_." I cup his face as I see his eyes open. "Are you okay?" Komaeda's eyes widen and he shoots upright, looking around.

"Hinata, we have to get out of here," he whispered. I look around the room for the first time. We're in a small room, grey concrete walls surround us giving out no warmth. There are a set of wooden stairs, leading up to a door; most likely the way out of here. Komaeda disappears from where I'm kneeling and appears by the door at the top of the stairs. I stand up and watch him as he comes back down them.

"No luck?" I said, already knowing the answer. Komaeda shakes his head and sighs. I tap my pockets for my phone. "You've got to be taking the piss..." I sighed, rubbing my face in irritation.

"What's wrong?" Komaeda asked, holding my elbow gently.

"Some bastard has taken my phone." Komaeda closes his eyes and takes in a deep breath, releasing my elbow.

"I thought there was something seriously wrong," Komaeda muttered. I rub his arm reassuringly before speaking again.

"There is something seriously wrong," I begun, getting Komaeda's attention. "My phone was on a two year contract. I still have a year to go!" Komaeda grabs my shoulders and looks at me intently.

"We have a bigger problem. Like getting the hell out of here!" he exclaimed.

"I left something behind for my brother, before we were taken," I whispered, "He'll be able to find us. I know he will."

"Not that I don't have faith in your brother," Komaeda started, while I give him a warning glare. "but, we need a plan B, because if your brother doesn't make it in time, something seriously bad is going to happen."

 

~Two Day's Earlier~

"Morning," Makoto greets me as I walk into the kitchen. "I made you breakfast, as part of our 'deal'." I laugh and sit down at the counter.

"You do realise I was joking, right?" I asked, looking at the eggs and bacon.

"Yeah, well I wanted this, instead of toast, for a change," Makoto responded, sitting down. I nod in agreement and cut into the food.

 

I open my locker door and slip in my English lit text book. I am not carrying that around all day.

"Morning." I look left and see Komaeda leaning against the locker next to mine. I nod at him and turn my attention back to my locker.

"Where'd you go this morning?" I asked.

"I left as you was waking up," he replied. "You're a really distressful sleeper..."

"Tell me something I don't know," I sighed, closing my locker and leaning against it. "Last night was the first night in a long while that I've actually slept through though..." I trail off, not knowing where that sentence was going...

"I should sleep with you more often," he responded, smiling teasingly. I try and hide my smirk but, like always, I fail. The sudden realisation where we are hits me like a brick. I step away from Komaeda and look around to see if anyone could've heard us. "Really Hinata?" Komaeda said. I look back to him and see he's looking annoyed, but the thing that makes my heart hurt is the disappointment in his eyes.

"No, Komaeda," I started, "I just have the decency not to shove my tongue down your throat in public." That is part truth. Komaeda pushes himself off of the lockers and gives me a hurt look.

"Well, I wish you didn't," he said, walking away, "Have the decency I mean." His words anger me. Why do I have to be like this? I kick my locker angrily before making my way to art.

 

I snap my pencil in half, replaying the conversation I had with Komaeda over and over again in my head.

"Dude," Kuwata said, "What is wrong with you?" I sigh and place the broken pencil down.

"Nothing," I replied. Kuwata looks at me sceptically but doesn't press for answers as he knows I won't answer. "Can I ask you something?" I said, not knowing where this is going. I don't ever ask people to help me with my problems, but this problem needs addressing.

"Sure." I twiddle with my thumbs for a while, thinking how to word my question... "Hinata you can trust me," Kuwata said, giving me an extra push. I inhale deeply and turn to him,

"I like someone," I started, shocking Kuwata. "But... I'm scared to do anything about it... And I know not doing anything about it is hurting the person... Can you help? Can you give me some words of wisdom?" I laughed, despite the shitty feeling I keep getting.

"My words of wisdom are," Kuwata said, after a short while of thinking, "If this person is worth it, go for it. But, if your heart's not in it, then maybe it's for the best you don't do anything about it." Kuwata pauses and scans my face. I must be showing something because his face turns serious. "You really like this person don't you?" I nod at his question, not trusting myself to speak; god knows what words will come out. "Hinata, you've never paid any attention to anyone that looks at you. So for you to be asking me this means you're serious about this person."

"I am..." I muttered. Kuwata smiles and gives my shoulder a friendly pat.

"Then my advice is: Go for it."

 

I sit down at our canteen table in between Kuwata and Makoto. All the usual suspects are here. I feel too sick to eat, the nerves of actually asking Komaeda what our relationship is, and what I want it to be, is making me feel ill.

"You okay there Hajime?" Souda asked me, poising himself like I'm going to throw up or something.

"Yep," I responded, sitting up straighter, "I'm fine."

"Komaeda totally checked me out today!" Hina exclaimed. Even though I know that that's probably not true, I'm over whelmed by a very bad case of the green eyed monster.

"Doubt it," Souda muttered.

"Do you not learn from the past?" Kuwata hissed, talking about Souda's tendency to argue with Hina... a lot.

"Speak of the devil," Makoto said, gesturing to the canteen doors. In walks Komaeda, not even glancing at me as he walks to his table. That just makes me feel even worse. When he sits down he does look over to me though. Hina squeals and turns back around.

"See! He just looked at me!" she said loudly. "We have this connection. Can you tell?" My blood pressure rises at every word that comes out of her mouth.

"No. We can't," Souda said, getting looks from the people sitting at the table. "Don't look at me like that! Who is going to break to her that Komaeda is not interested?"

"How do you know he is not interested?" Koizumi challenged, not lifting her gaze from her photo album.

"Y'know what!" Hina exclaimed, "I'm going to prove it!" Kuwata glances at her weirdly before rolling his eyes. He looks how I feel... plus the anger and jealously...

"How?" Chihiro piped up, closing her laptop. "Are you going to talk to him?" Hina smiles mischievously.

"Better." I lose the plot at that word and stand from the table. No one, I don't care who, is going to take Komaeda away from me. It's perfect timing because as I stand Komaeda starts to walk from his table, most likely towards the vending machines; he has to eat to look normal. I walk towards him. Komaeda holds eye contact with me. Just before we meet in the middle, he goes to speak. The words never leave his mouth, as I cup his face and kiss him firmly.

Komaeda tenses and places his hands on my wrists, as if to pull away, but they just hold loosely. He exhales through his nose, the air sending a pleasurable shiver down my spine. I drop my hands from his face and start to lean away, opening my eyes. Komaeda closes his eyes and then chases after my mouth, kissing me deeply, cupping my face. My eyes slide shut again, as I start to kiss him back. I place my hands on his hips and pull him against me. Komaeda gasps in shock and allows my tongue access to his mouth.

We part mutually and hold each others gazes, smiling.

"There you go," I said, stepping away and bowing. "No decency."

"Honestly," Komaeda laughed, kissing me fiercely. I smile against his mouth and kiss him back.

"My tongue has officially been down your throat in public," I declared. Komaeda smiles widely, producing dimples. "Man..." I sighed, looking at his smile. "I could, right now." Komaeda flushes and pushes me backwards, making me laugh.

"I'll see you in English, Hinata," Komaeda said, before continuing his path to the vending machines. I bite my bottom lip and turn away, and make my way back to my own table. On my way back, everyone in the canteen stares eyes wide and whispering to the people around them. I don't care what they're saying. Let them gossip.

I sit down and take a drink of my water.

"This..." Hina starts, red in the face and eyes watering. "IS NOT POSSIBLE!" she screamed, standing up and throwing her chair into the table behind her.

"It kinda is," Kuwata said, looking at me and winking. I roll my eyes and look across to Koizumi, she seems perplexed.

"YOU!" Hina continued to yell. "YOU COME FROM, GOD KNOWS WHERE, AND STEAL MY FUTURE HUSBAND! WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" she screeched, sounding like someone is dragging their nails across a blackboard.

"Hina, calm down!" Koizumi said, looking around at everyone in the canteen. I lean across the table and take a truffle out of Chihiro's box of chocolates and pop it into my mouth.

"Dude!" Souda exclaimed, looking at me like I've lost my mind. "How are you just sitting there? Hina's going to kill you!"

"I'm pleased for you Hajime," Makoto whispered, smiling at me. I return his smile and hand him a truffle, he takes it, shaking his head and smiling.

"I SWEAR, I AM GOING TO SCRATCH YOUR EYES OUT!" Hina screamed. Koizumi stands from the table and walks to Hina, taking a hold of her arm. I look over to Komaeda's table to see him looking in our direction, eyes fixed on Hina like he wants to rip her head off; I see Oowada has a hand tightly wrapped around Komaeda's arm.

"You need to chill out," Souda said, "Everyone is looking at you."

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK!" Hina retorted. She glares at me, her eyes looking like they're on fire. "I AM GOING TO MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL."

"Get her out of here!" Kuwata yelled. Chihiro looks around at everyone, not knowing what to do.

"WHY DON'T YOU GO BACK TO WHERE YOU CAME FROM AND LEAVE KOMAEDA TO ME!" Hina has lost the plot... not that she ever had it. I stand from the table, Makoto following suit.

"Yeah..." I said, "I've had enough of this." I turn and walk towards the exit of the canteen, Makoto walks beside me. I look over my shoulder and see Kuwata, Souda and even Chihiro, is scuttling after us. I turn back smirking and exit the canteen.

 

"I wanted to rip her head off," Komaeda muttered, shaking. I rub his knuckles with my thumb reassuringly.

"Don't worry about it," I said, tangling our legs together on the bed. "She just needs time to cool down." I hear Komaeda turn his head, so I look in his direction. He's looking at me with such a warm face but his eyes are always so conflicting.

"You didn't hear her thoughts..." Komaeda muttered, a flash of anger crossing his face. "Your brothers coming in." The door opens and Makoto starts stuttering apologises.

"Makoto," I said, turning my head to look at him, "What's up?"

"Uh... Togami's coming over in a bit," he said, pulling on his tops sleeves awkwardly, "I just came to warn you not to do anything stupid."

"Me?" I asked, pointing at myself. Makoto rolls his eyes and then looks at me pointedly.

"I'm serious Hajime Hinata." I nod and Komaeda and I sit upright, so we're leaning against the headboard. I raise an eyebrow up at Makoto.

"Since when did you start rolling your eyes?" Makoto rolls his eyes at my question and then leaves my room, closing the door shut behind him. "That rude bitch," I said, placing a hand against my chest in mock hurt. Komaeda laughs slightly next to me and moves on the bed so he's opposite me. I look over to him and see that his top has ridden up slightly. I stare at the exposed skin and swallow.

"Your body temperature has increased," Komaeda said, breaking me out of my trance. I snap my eyes up to him and flush. He looks so innocent, like he has no clue why my body temperature has gone up. He probably doesn't either.

"I'm just a bit warm," I told him, pulling on my top to emphasise my point. Komaeda crawls over to me and places our foreheads together, which just makes me go warmer.

"You don't seem to have a temperature..." Komaeda muttered, staring into my eyes. I stare back, my mouth parted, and I swallow again. The overwhelming attraction I feel towards him must be because his nature is to appeal irresistible to his prey; humans are his prey. And I'm human. Komaeda looks down at my mouth for a long moment and before he can lean away I close the gap between us and kiss him.

I cup his face and kiss him intensely and messily. I don't care how messy this kiss is though. All my thoughts consist of is Komaeda and Komaeda-KomaedaKomaedaKoamedaKomaedaKomaedaKomaeda-

Komaeda starts to kiss me back. I sink down so I'm laying back onto my back on the bed, Komaeda atop me. I wrap one leg around his waist and tangle my hands in his hair. Komaeda's knee collides with my groin and it takes everything I have not to rub against him, although I'm not sure why I'm holding back. Even though Komaeda's hands are cold, when they touch me I feel like I'm on fire. One of his hands runs along my thigh that's pressed against his waist and his other hand is by the side of my head, keeping himself propped up.

Komaeda takes control of the kiss and kisses me deeply, leaving me moaning and gasping, a silent plea not to stop. Which he doesn't. I feel his back through his thin top, feeling his prominent spine. I disconnect our mouths to gasp. Komaeda kisses along my jaw and then down my neck. I can't help myself as I arch my body up into his, as he plants heated kisses against my neck. I'm completely intoxicated by him.

Komaeda flies away from me. I breathe heavily and once composed I sit up to see Komaeda flat against the wall on the opposite side of my room, looking horrified.

"What's wrong?" I asked, did I do something wrong? Does he not like me?

"I-I could've hurt you..." Komaeda muttered, "I almost did." I feel my neck and when I pull my hand away I see that there is not a trace of blood on my hand. I look up and Komaeda looks like he's going to faint.

"No, Komaeda," I said softly, "You won't hurt me, and you haven't either."

"I-I need to go," he said quickly. He starts to walk to the closed window. I jump up and stand in front of him.

"Ko, you won't hurt me," I repeated, "You won't. We've been over this."

"You can say I won't hurt you," Komaeda started, looking into my eyes intently, "It doesn't mean I can't." And then he's gone. I look to my left and see my window's slightly ajar. I leave it how it is, maybe he'll come back once he's cooled down.

 

"Hey," I said, walking into the living room and seeing Makoto and Togami sitting on the couch, books out. Makoto looks up and smiles at me. "I'm going to head off to work at the coffee shop. Want me to get anything for you on the way back?" I asked.

"No, I think I'm good," Makoto answered. I nod and then turn away. "Actually!" he shouted, even though I hadn't actually left the room. "I'll have a vanilla latte. Is that alright?"

"Yeah," I replied, "I get 20% discount because I work there." I glance at Togami who is scowling at his phone. "I'll be gone until 10pm, don't try anything." Togami looks up from his phone and nods.

"Of course not," he responded. I nod at him and then leave the room. I guess Togami isn't too bad. Yeah he's rude and arrogant but he seems to respect Makoto.

 

I sang along with 'I Want It All' by Queen, on the way to the coffee shop and I proper went for it, now my throat is a bit hoarse. I haven't sung in a while, I guess I'll have to start doing it more often, seeing as I've been roped into the Dance Squad. Which reminds me, we'll have to start blocking stuff tomorrow. Rehearsal keeps getting put off because of one reason or another.

"Hey Hinata." I look up from the till and see Kuwata standing at the counter, smiling. "I didn't know you worked here."

"There's a lot you don't know about me," I whispered, winking at him. Kuwata laughs and rolls his eyes. "So, what can I get for you? May I recommend the Chocolate Orange hot chocolate?" I then lower my voice, "Don't drink it, its practically poison." Kuwata snorts and gets his wallet out.

"I'll have a Mocha," he said. I click my tongue and wink.

"You got it." Kuwata laughs again and I realise I'm in quite a strange mood, I'm never this... happy? No, I don't think happy is the right word... Bubbly maybe? I place the drink down in front of him and then take the money.

"You're in an odd mood," Kuwata commented, like he just heard everything I was thinking... Again with the irony of that thought. I give him his change and shrug. "If I was you I'd be hiding somewhere from Hina..." The way Kuwata said that makes me look at him seriously.

"What's she going to do?" I asked, more interested then concerned.

"She'll probably dig up some dirt about you and spread it around the college." I pale at that. I have a hell of a lot of dirt... "Don't worry about it. I've got your back. So does Souda. I don't know Komaeda at all, but from how I've seen him act in situations concerning you, he'll defiantly have your back too."

"Thanks," I said, and I meant it. I really am grateful to have such good friends. Kuwata steps aside so someone else can order. He remains by the counter though so he can talk to me.

"So... you and Komaeda..." Kuwata started, I look over and gave him a ' _really?_ ' look, which he just laughs at. "Seriously, how did that happen? The guy has never spoken to anyone, what makes you so different?"

"I don't know," I replied. And its true. I don't know. Komaeda said he'll answer that question when he's ready. I wish he was already ready.

"Okay," Kuwata started, leaning on his arms against the counter, "How did it start? When did it start?" I puff out some air and turn to him.

"We've been friends since I started the college," I told him, and he looks so interested, its kind of concerning, but I'm happy I have someone besides Makoto to talk to about this. "When we went to that museum I told you about. That's when it started." Kuwata nods and smiles at me knowingly.

"So it _was_ a date," he said, making me laugh. "How far have you two gone?"

"Dude," I said, shaking my head, Kuwata laughs at my response.

"Are you a virgin? Is Komaeda a virgin?"

"Can you hear yourself?" I laughed. Kuwata is laughing whilst asking me these questions, so I know he's only doing this to wind me up. I hit him with the cloth I use to wipe the counters down with. "Are you a virgin?" I asked, jokingly.

"Nope," Kuwata replied instantly. I shake my head and roll my eyes. "Now you know. Are you?" he asked again.

"Yes, I'm a virgin," I replied, shocking Kuwata. "I never thought about stuff like that and I was always out breaking the law or something." I shrug and wipe the counter down. What I said is true... but there is something else as well... I subconsciously touch my back near my shoulders.

"That's really surprising," Kuwata commented, snapping me out of my thoughts. "You're so good looking, and nearly everyone at the college wants you," he chuckled. I roll my eyes again and fold my arms across my chest. "Is Komaeda a virgin?"

"It's not my place to say," I responded, slapping his arm and making him lean away from the counter so I can wipe it down. "By the way, I was thinking maybe we could do a remix of 'I Want It All' and 'We Will Rock You' by Queen, for the dance show that's in less than two weeks," I said, putting emphasise on the 'less than two weeks' part.

"That's brilliant!" Kuwata exclaimed, getting his phone out. "I'll text the guys that now."

 

"I'll be back in a minute," I said, standing from the couch. Togami barely glances at me as I leave the room. I head upstairs and to my room.

I start rummaging around my drawers for my spare maths book, that I use for side notes. I close my draw and turn around, placing my hands on my hips. Where would that be... Oh! I go to the bottom of my bed and lift it up. In the base of my bed is my maths book, along with some other things, like photo albums and Hajime's birthday present. It's the perfect hiding place for his present because he doesn't know my bed even lifts up.

I close my bed and head towards the exit of my room. When I walk out into the hall I see Hajime's bedroom door is open. Frowning, I walk over to it and look inside his room. My eyes go wide and my mouth drops.

"What are you doing in my brothers room?" I asked. Togami tenses and turns around to face me. I look at him confused and shocked. "Well?" I see him put something into his blazer pocket. "What did you just take?"

"Look," Togami started walking out into the hall with me, "I didn't take anything." My frown deepens, I can't believe what I'm hearing.

"Excuse me?" I said, "I saw you." Togami sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"I didn't want to have to do this..." Togami muttered, holding a hand up. He starts muttering things under his breath and staring intently into my eyes...

Wait...

What was I just thinking? Why am up here? I frown and look around me. I go to ask why we're standing outside Hajime's room when Togami speaks,

"Now you've got your maths book, can we go back downstairs and stop wasting my time?" he turns and walks away. OH, now I remember, I came up here for my maths book. Stupid. I really am a ditz.

 

Locking the front door, I walk into the living room and hold Makoto's latte up.

"How was work?" Makoto asked, putting his maths book down onto the coffee table. I hand him his latte and shrug.

"Fine, Kuwata kept me company," I replied. "Now, I'm going to go have a shower, I stink of coffee." Makoto laughs and waves me off. With a warning look at Togami I make my way to the stairs.

 

I give my room a once over and see Komaeda has not decided to show up. He needs to start trusting himself, like I trust him... Sighing, I take out some clean sweat pants and a black top and head into my bathroom.

I don't remember leaving all of my creams out... Makoto wouldn't touch any of my prescription cream... Maybe he was seeing if I had any left... but he wouldn't just leave them in the sink-

"FUCK!" I yelled, picking up my major cream tube. "Shit... no, no, no, no!" I look into the sink and see that all of my cream has made its way down the plughole... "Crap... shit... FUCK!" I throw the tube into the sink and storm out of my bathroom. I throw my clothes onto my bed and storm out of my room, slamming my door shut. That tube had a dodgy lid! It had to be kept upright or it'd leek everywhere!

I stomp past the living room, swiping my keys up and storming out of the house. I slam the front door shut and get into my car, slamming that door as well. I jam the keys into the ignition and speed off of the driveway.

 

I pull into the pharmacists shitty small carpark and run into the shop.

"Sorry, we're closed," said a middle aged woman. I walk up to the counter, ignoring her glare.

"The door was open," I retorted, I probably shouldn't of if I want her to compromise with me, "Look, I really need my prescription renewed. Like, now. It's important, I can't go one day without it." The woman chews on her lip for a long moment, before sighing.

"Name?"

"Hajime Hinata," I replied. She types away on the computer and then turns and picks the cream off of the shelf, placing it into a paper bag. "Cheers," I said, taking it from her. She just deadpans as I leave the chemist.

 

I lay down onto my bed and run a hand through my wet hair. I look over to the window and see it's no longer open. I frown and sit up in bed, only to be knocked back down again.

"Honestly!" I exclaimed, looking up at a smug Komaeda, "You _will_ give me a heart attack." Komaeda gently rubs my cheekbone with his thumb and smiles. "Are you okay now?" I asked, raising an eyebrow up at him. Apparently I shouldn't of said that, as Komaeda rolls off of me sighing.

"I just don't want to hurt you-"

"I'm getting sick of this," I said, sitting upright and staring at him fiercely. "You will NOT hurt me. Komaeda, I don't care what you say. I know you won't." Komaeda makes eye contact and just looks so lost. I cup his face and sit in between his legs. "Say it." Komaeda opens his mouth and looks at me puzzled.

"Say what-"

"Say you won't hurt me," I replied, simply. Komaeda narrows his eyes slightly. "Say it," I said sternly. Komaeda's face softens and he almost looks amused.

"You're so stubborn," he said, letting his amusement show. I tap his face and then point at him. "Alright..." Komaeda muttered. "I won't hurt you," Komaeda said clearly.

"Good," I responded, hugging him tightly. Komaeda tenses but soon relaxes and hugs me back.

 

"Will you ever get to lesson on time?" my chemistry teacher asked, giving me a disapproving look.

"Probably not, no," I replied, walking past him and towards my seat. Komaeda shakes his head at me. I wink at him and then sit down next to Souda.

"Morning Hajime," Souda greeted. "We're defiantly be rehearsing today, right?"

"Lunch and when college ends," I responded. Souda starts whining about how that's 'eating into his personal time'. "What personal time? Souda you don't have a social life. Besides, the performance is in eleven days, suck it up."

"Harsh much." I turn and look at Kuzuryuu. "How are you today Hinata? You seem like you're in a bad mood." he smiles at me, making me want to scream.

"I was okay, until you spoke," I replied, turning back around and resisting the urge to turn back and stab him with my pen.

"Want to do something tonight?" he asked. I scoff and shake my head. Honestly kid. "Oh, sorry, you must be busy. What are you doing?" he questioned, I continue to ignore him. "Oh, sorry again, I mean _who_ are you doing?"

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" I said loudly, turning back around, glaring at him. Kuzuryuu smiles and places his chin in his hand.

"Haven't you heard the rumour?" he asked, looking at me innocently. I swear I am going to hit him. "Apparently you've been around."

"That's a load of bullshit," Souda commented, "Stop spreading shit like that and get a life." Kuzuryuu laughs slightly.

"I'm not the one saying this," he responded.

"Of course you're not," Souda said. I glance to my right and see Komaeda. He looks like he's about to explode with rage.

"Hina's saying it," Kuzuryuu continued, "I thought you'd like to know." He shrugs and picks his pen up to continuing writing notes. I frown and turn back around. Hina's spreading rumours about me? I guess that makes sense.

"Is it true?" Souda whispered, "Have you 'been around'." I look at him, my eye twitching. Souda cowers in on himself and adverts his eyes. I can't believe it. He's supposed to be my friend.

"No, its not true," I spat out. "Not that I have to justify myself to you- or anyone." I stand from my seat and head out of the classroom. I hear a few people say my name before the door closes.

 

"Chemistry," I said, sitting down in the giant leather chair that sits in front of the head teachers desk. He glances at me from his laptop. "Long story," I muttered, listening to the chime that indicates the email has come through.

"Hinata, what did we say last time you came here?" the head asked. I hum in thought and bring my knees up to my chest.

"That I should try and sort it out in the lesson before storming out?" The head nods at my response. "I couldn't do that this time... Unless you wanted a few people emitted to hospitable," I said. The head looks up and raises his eyebrows. I smile widely, "Kidding!"

 

I'm so glad I have Togami to study with. I am flying through these questions! I should probably get him a 'Thank you' present... I glance across, to a few tables away, and see Togami, his usual scowl on his face as he answers the questions.

"Hey," someone said quietly. I look away from the blonde and see a large guy, wearing glasses is waving at me. I wave back slightly, confused. This guy never speaks to me, I don't even know his name... Yamada maybe... "Is it true about your brother?" he whispered.

"What about him?"

"That he sleeps around!" he responded. I frown and a surge of anger bubbles up inside me. How dare someone say that about Hajime! He would never. He's too self-conscious to do that! It makes me  _so_ angry that someone has the audacity to make something up like that when they have  _no_ clue!

"NO!" I shouted. Everyone stops what they're doing and looks at me. It's quite intimidating. "Who told you that?" I asked, not caring about everyone looking at me. I'm too angry for that.

"Is there something wrong?" the teacher asked me, looking concerned. She knows I wouldn't be acting like this if there wasn't something wrong.

"Hina's been telling everyone," Yamada replied, answering my question, looking perplexed. I snap my pencil in half, and slam the two pieces down on the desk as I stand up.

"Well it's not true!" I yelled, grabbing my bag and heading for the classroom door. I feel so mad. How dare she. _How dare she_!

"Where are you-" I slam the door shut on the teachers voice and start sprinting down the corridor. I've never done anything like this before. It's exhilarating. Is this what it feels like for Hajime every time he walks out of his classes? I'll probably feel bad later after the adrenaline has worn off, but for now I'll enjoy this faze of rebellion.

 

The door of the office opens, and my eyes widen in shock when I see Makoto enter. I look at the head and see his mouth is open in surprise.

"Are you okay Hajime?" Makoto asked, sitting down in the chair next to me. I continue to look at him disbelief. "I know right!" Makoto exclaimed, "Who would've thought I'd walk out of a lesson?"

"Maky, are you alright?" I said carefully. He smiles at me and then frowns.

"Did you hear what Hina's been saying about you?"

"Yeah..." I replied, "Kuzuryuu told me," I laughed bitterly. Makoto pats my arm and gives me a solemn look. "Don't worry about it."

"What is Asahina saying?" the head asked. Makoto and I look over to him, smiling and saying, at the same time:

"Nothing!" Telling a teacher would just make it worse... I'm speaking from experience.

 

"Okay," I said, facing Souda and the rest of the dance squad, Kuwata at my side. There are eight more people here. An even number, good. "Frist of all: the rumour's you're hearing about me are fake, and are being created by a jealous person." The guys nod and say things like 'yeah we know' and 'we know it's Hina saying it; she's jealous'. I already like these people. "Also, you probably all know: I'm gay. That does not mean I like every guy I look at. There is only one person I like and he's not in this room."

"So if any of you start being funny around Hinata," Kuwata started, glaring at everyone, "and start acting like bitches: I'll cut you."

"Now that's cleared up," I said loudly, smiling slightly at Kuwata's statement, "I want you guys to show me something you've performed before, just so I know what sort of dancers you are."

They get into formation and Kuwata plays the music. The chosen song is 'Who We Are' by Imagine Dragons. Pretty good song choice.

Kuwata is defiantly the strongest dancer and Souda is not far behind him, we just need to work on his timing and then he'll be on the same level as Kuwata. Everyone else seems to be good and on the same level. This should be pretty easy.

"Right," I said, once they'd all gathered back around, Kuwata back at my side.

 

"Try and keep up!" Kuwata yelled. I run a hand through my hair and signal for everyone to get back into their original positions. I'm in the centre, Kuwata on my right and Souda on my left, everyone else behind us. Being the three people that are going to be singing we'll be at the front.

"How's it going?" Makoto comes into the dance studio holding a pack of cookies and a bottle of water.

"Take a break actually," I called out, walking over to him. Makoto smiles widely as I take the food and water off of him.

"I can't believe you actually agreed to this!" he squealed. I roll my eyes and take a drink of water. "I can't wait to see it! When will you be singing?"

"After school," I replied, biting into a cookie. This is a good cookie. "Kuwata, Souda and I will be in the theatre rehearsing the singing and blocking the dance out for the stage."

"I'll pop in!"

 

"How was rehearsal?" Komaeda asked, putting some books into his locker. I lean against the locker next to his and smile.

"Great," I said. Komaeda gives me a pointed look. "Alright... The performance is in eleven days and we've only just started blocking stuff." I run a frustrated hand through my hair and sigh. Komaeda closes his locker and looks me in the eyes. Why is he so attractive?

"It'll be fine, eleven days is a long time," he said, smiling kindly. I continue to stare into his eyes, in a complete daze. Komaeda smiles widely, producing his dimples. I wrap my arms around his neck and draw him closer to me. Komaeda pushes his body against me, sandwiching me in between him and the lockers.

"I hate your vampire attraction," I muttered. Komaeda frowns and tilts his head to the side. "What?" I asked.

"My vampire attraction doesn't work on you," he said. I blink a few times. Komaeda smirks and places his hands on my hips. "The reason you find me so attractive is because you really do like me, not because I'm a vampire. That doesn't have an effect on you," he explained, looking smug. I flush red. So all those times I've been fawning over him and blaming his vampire attraction...

"So I'm completely shielded by any supernatural manipulation ability vampires have?" Komaeda nods at my question making me turn scarlet from head to toe. "Pretend I never said anything..." I groaned, placing my forehead against his shoulder to shield my face.

"So you find me that attractive?" Komaeda laughed, already knowing the answer to the question he just asked me. I have the urge to hit him and then continue to be embarrassed. I calm my blush and slowly lean away. Komaeda smiles and kisses my forehead. That little affectionate kiss makes me feel warm and fuzzy. I smile and hug him tightly, playing with a few strands of his hair.

"I do find you _that_ attractive," I muttered, making Komaeda laugh. I laugh with him and hug him tighter. I like this guy so much...

 

I decided to spend lunch in the dance studio and do some sketching. I shift on the beam slightly and start to lightly sketch.

I wonder why I feel so drawn to Komaeda... Now I know I'm protected from a vampires seduction, it just makes me question why I get the way I get when I'm with Komaeda... When he kisses me I feel like surrendering to him and just letting him do what he pleases. I feel like I can't get enough of him when we're touching... I feel like we can't get close enough. We could be as close as physically possible but it would never be enough and it frustrates me. This encroaching feeling of want is concerning...

I stare at the picture I've drawn. I've drawn Komaeda. His perfectly structured face glances back at me. His eyes are full of different types of light shades and his lashes are long and realistic. I've drawn him so his mouth is slightly turned up at the corners, so he's giving out a smile full of love. A smile I often catch him giving me...

Why am I so drawn to him? I guess one day I'll be able to answer that question with confidence.

 

Souda, Kuwata and I did a warm up song, now we're deciding who is going to sing which part in our chosen song. Kuwata and Souda keep arguing over their parts by the studio which is a little away from me on the stage. Meanwhile, I'm sitting on the stage with my legs dangling over the edge, listening to music to drown them out.

"Okay!" Kuwata shouted, loud enough for me to hear. I stop my music and take my earphones out. "Let's do another warm up." I roll my eyes and remain where I'm seated. Kuwata sits down next to me, and crosses his legs, so his body is facing mine. Souda sits on my other side and does the same. "I think we'll sing roughly, not some beautiful melody." I laugh at that and nod in agreement.

"My forte is low and rough," I whispered, making an innuendo out of it. Kuwata laughs and hits my arm.

"Let's sing 'Fallen Angels' by Black Veil Brides," Souda said. We nod in agreement. We've decided that Kuwata sings the first verse and Souda sings the second. I sing the chorus and then I continue onto the next verse. Then Kuwata takes over and sings the fourth verse and chorus, and Souda finishes off, and then we all sing the final chorus.

"Okay, I'll play the music." Kuwata hits the play button on the remote that controls the stereo and opens his mouth.

 

I can hear the music coming from the theatre as I approach. It's really loud.

I peek through the doors and see Hajime, Kuwata and Souda sitting on the stage. Kuwata is currently singing... He's really good, wow. Souda takes over and he is also good. Of course no one can be as good as Hajime, he is just amazing.

I feel someone come up from behind me, I turn around and see Komaeda standing there looking awkward. He's so shy... It makes me wonder how someone so reserved ended up with someone as bold and extroverted at my brother. Perhaps Hajime helps Komaeda open up.

"Hello," I said clearly, over the music. I turn back and carry on looking through the gap in the doors. I don't want to miss Hajime's bit. It's been so long since he's put himself forward for this sort of thing.

"Hi," Komaeda replied eventually. I didn't expect him to respond, so I'm a bit surprised. "Hinata is in there isn't he?"

"Yeah," I answered, opening the door a bit wider so Komaeda can see. He looks in just as Hajime starts to sing. Hajime sounds even better now then he used to. He hasn't sung in over four years; I'm shocked.

I peer at Komaeda and his expression warms my heart. He looks so surprised and proud. I'm happy Hajime has someone like Komaeda. Even though I don't know the guy, I can see he really likes my brother. Komaeda is different around my brother then when his with his group, or in lesson with other people. Whenever he looks at Hajime his eyes are full of so much adoration, but I do wonder why sometimes he looks afraid...

"He's amazing," Komaeda murmured. I smile proudly and nod in agreement. After the song, Hajime, Kuwata and Souda start laughing hysterically for some reason. It makes me smile seeing Hajime seem so happy. I've not seen him be openly happy in a long time.

"Komaeda!" I turn on my heel and see Kuzuryuu storming over to us. He seems angry. Komaeda turns and frowns at him. I didn't think Komaeda was capable of making a face that terrifying. If I was Kuzuryuu I'd of been out the college gates by now. "We need to talk," Kuzuryuu stated. "Now. It's important. It regards your boyfriend."

"What about my brother?" I demanded. Kuzuryuu looks over to me startled, as if he's only just noticed I'm standing here. "Well?"

"Don't worry. I'll get Hinata to tell you later," Komaeda said, his expression kinder as he talks to me. "What is it?" Komaeda gritted, grabbing Kuzuryuu by the scruff of his neck and dragging him down the corridor.

 

"I'm telling you Hajime, something is not right!" Makoto exclaimed. I shake my head, why would Kuzuryuu want to talk to Komaeda about me? Sighing I stand from my chair.

"I'll talk to Komaeda and let you know," I said, ruffling Makoto's hair. He swats my hand away and frowns.

"On a different topic," Makoto started, "Komaeda was pleased with what he heard of your singing." I flush red and look at Makoto absurd.

"You were eavesdropping?" I said loudly, making Makoto laugh. He nods and smiles at me sweetly.

"I better go, or I'll be late for work," he said quickly, standing up. I watch him leave as I shout,

"This conversation is not over!" Makoto laughs in response, making me smile.

 

Makoto is right. Something is not right. I frown and close my bedroom door as I enter. I have a bad feeling about this... Anything to do with Kuzuryuu makes me feel uneasy... and to think he approached Komaeda... the nerve of that guy!

"You're okay!" I'm pulled into a tight embrace. The person is cold and strong. I know it's not Komaeda by the persons smell. I push them away and take a step back. My brow furrows as I see who is standing there. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing..." I said, looking at Komaeda sceptically. Komaeda stares back. "Sorry, I'm just really tired," I told him, rubbing my face and laying down onto my bed. Komaeda lays down next to me and smiles. "What was you talking to Kuzuryuu about?" I asked, propping myself up on an elbow. Komaeda hesitates before answering,

"Nothing important," he responded. I frown deeply but before I can ask again, Komaeda leans over and kisses me. I pull back and narrow my eyes at him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" he replied and attempts to kiss me again. I push on his shoulders.

"You're acting weirdly," I said. Something flickers in Komaeda's face but it's gone too quickly for me to pin point what it was.

"I'm fine," Komaeda said, sounding impatient and it seems he's trying to sound too convincing. I look at him for a long moment, before going to leave. "Where are you going?" he said loudly, taking my hand and preventing me from going any further. I slowly get back onto the bed and look directly into Komaeda's eyes. They're not the same kind and conflicting pair that I'm so fond of, these eyes are sharp and certain.

Komaeda leans in and kisses me again. I don't push away this time, I lean in and kiss him back. Komaeda is not kissing me hesitantly, and he doesn't seem to be holding back like he usually does. I climb atop him so I'm straddling him. Komaeda runs his hands up my thighs to my arse. Komaeda is never this bold, it takes a lot of convincing before he does anything like this.

I open my eyes and see his eyes are closed. I slowly reach for my nightstand and grab a pencil. I hold my hand up that is holding the pencil and bring it down fast and harsh, slamming it straight through Komaeda's top and into his skin. He gasps and cries out in pain. I climb off of him and grab my phone from my desk, bolting it out of the room.

That is _not_ Komaeda. I run into Makoto's room, closing the door behind me and placing his desk chair against it. I run to his bathroom and lock the door when I get inside. It takes three attempts at my password before I manage to get it unlocked, as my hands won't stop shaking. I quickly tap the contact 'Ko<3:)' and place the phone to my ear. Komaeda answers automatically,

"Hinata-"

"Komaeda, you need to get here now! Some shapeshifting thing is in my house!" I shouted quietly.

"Hinata I'm already on my way there. I spoke to Kuzuryuu, he said that a vampire clan knows about your gift. I was right, there is someone looking for you." I hear, whoever this is, start hacking at Makoto's bedroom door. It won't be long until they get in. "I can hear that noise. Hinata you need to get out of the house!"

"I can't! There was only so far I could run without this guy catching me! Makoto's bedroom was the furthest. I'm in his bathroom."

"Hinata, please, get out of that house!"

"I can't!" I kneel down at Makoto's bathroom cabinet and get out a cleaning product. "There is no way out. There is no window so I can't even jump!" I smash the lid off and start spraying close to mirror, so the contents of the can makes a stain on the glass. "Komaeda I trust you'll find me."

"Hinata don't lose hope! Try and get out!" I step back and view the mirror.

"Komaeda," I started, as the imposter starts to rattle the door handle of the bathroom.

"Hinata please, I'm almost at your house, just try and get out." Komaeda's voice sounds painful and pleading. It makes me grip the phone tighter. I swallow hard and step back from the door.

"Komaeda..." I said again, my mouth going dry. "Don't do anything stupid." And I hang up the phone before Komaeda can say anything else.

 

The dial gives out a long deafening beep. I change into sixth gear and accelerate faster. Weaving in and out of cars. The thoughts of the drivers tell me when they'll switch lanes.

_Left..._

I turn right and weave around the car in front as they turn left, just as their thoughts told me. I focus on the lights a few yards away and see some kids approaching the zebra crossing. I start weaving in and out of the cars, sharper and faster.

I need to get to Hinata.

Just as the lights turn red, I drive through, almost knocking down a kid. He should of waited for the green man.

 

I fly out of the car before it's even stopped and jump up onto the roof of the house, and zoom straight into Makoto's bedroom. The place is wrecked. His door is smashed in, both the entrance and the bathroom door is. Makoto's desk chair looks like its been smashed against something and his desk has collapsed onto itself, like someone has been thrown atop it. His bed sheets are torn and his pillows are scattered around the room.

I run into his bathroom and see a can of bathroom cleaner on the floor, it's shredded and looks like its been stepped on. The shower's glass is all over the floor and in the sink. I crouch down and scrutinize a few pieces of glass. It appears to have splotches of blood on it. It's not Hinata's blood. If it was I would of smelt it as soon as I entered the house.

I stand up and see writing on the mirror. It smells like its been sprayed on with the bathroom cleaner. It was defiantly Hinata. It's a message to Makoto.

I run to the stairs and see claw marks on the bannister and along the wall most of the way down. I follow the steps to the kitchen.

When I enter the kitchen I see knives scattered everywhere. There is one knife laying on the floor, along with a pool of dark blood. The handle of the knife has Hinata's scent on it, but the blade doesn't and the blood is not his. I get a good smell of the scent and then leave and walk to the living room.

Hinata has put up a fight. I never doubted he wouldn't. I can't help feeling proud.

Shaking my head, I inspect all of the broken items, all of them have Hinata's scent on, but the other scent is there too. A scent I can't place-

I whip around and run to Hinata's room. As soon as I enter I see someone facing the window, there back to me. I knew I could smell something.

"Where is he?" I demanded, feeling hot with rage. Of course it's impossible for me to be 'hot' but it doesn't stop me from feeling like it. Like when Hinata kisses and touches me, despite the fact I'm cold through and through, he makes me feel like I'm on fire.

"Wouldn't you like to know," the person laughs. Whoever it is is male and a vampire. I hack into his mind with ease and listen to his thoughts, _Hajime Hinata... Ma'am will be happy I managed to recover him. Unharmed. She's lucky I didn't rip him to shreds after what he did to me!_

He's not thinking anything useful!

"Where is Hinata!" I shouted, walking towards the guy and turning him around. He has Hinata's face, but I know this is not Hinata. He does not smell like him.

"I'll take him to you if you'd like," he said, flashing me a grin, that just angers me to the point of seeing stars in my vision. I can't act on my anger because this person looks like Hinata. My Hinata. I can't have the image of hurting Hinata imbedded into my mind.

He lunges at me, but his thoughts allowed me time to move. He goes crashing into Hinata's desk, breaking it apart with the force. I whirl around and stand my ground. If let him beat me, he'll take me to where Hinata is. I have to be with Hinata. I need to make sure he's safe...

The guy charges at me and I allow him to tackle me to the ground. Right before he snaps my neck, to make me unconscious, he whispers,

"Hinata's a great kisser by the way."

 

When I pull onto the drive way, I see the front door of my house is open. I quickly get out of my car and run inside.

I look around in horror, my heart beating fast in my throat. The whole place is trashed. Broken items are scattered around the living room. I run into the kitchen and see the cutlery is all over the kitchen. There is a bloody knife on the floor, dripping scarlet.

"HAJIME!" I screeched, running up the stairs as fast as my legs can carry me. I run into his room and try to stifle a cry. There is a dark stain of blood on his bed and a pencil lays in the pool, snapped in half. I look to my right, behind me, and see his desk has been destroyed. "HAJIME WHERE ARE YOU?" I yelled out in terror and sprint to my room. "HAJIME!" I called out again and almost collapse.

My room is chaotic. Everything has been demolished, even my bed has been slashed at. I run into my bathroom, stepping on glass as I enter, the crunch making me shiver. I glance at my mirror and stare at it. Hajime has written me a message:

_EMERGENCY. CONTACT SONIA NEVERMIND -H_

I don't hesitate before running from the bathroom and down the stairs.

I yell out in fear as I almost crash into someone as I run into the living room to get the phone book.

I look up and see it's Mondo Oowada. In my living room.

"Are you okay?" A female voice is heard before I see a face. A girl with blonde hair and worried eyes comes into my vision.

"Sonia Nevermind," I said, she nods.

"Please, call me Sonia."

"My brother said to contact you. Where is he? What has happened here?" I asked, hysterically. "Where is my brother!"

"So he has been taken," Oowada said, looking grim. Another two people emerge, from seemingly no where. I recognise them, Celestia Ludenberg and Gundam Tanaka.

"It appears so," Ludenberg said, placing a finely filed nail to her mouth. "It seems Komaeda has allowed himself to be captured and taken as well. No doubt to get to Hinata."

"What a fool," Tanaka commented.

"I did predict this," Sonia mused, clasping her hands together and looking upset. I stamp down onto a piece of glass and narrow my eyes at everyone.

"Someone tell me what is going on here!" I demanded aggressively. "WHERE. IS. MY. BROTHER!"

"He was taken by a vampire clan." That voice doesn't belong to anyone I'm looking at. I turn around and gape at the person who said it. "I should know as I'm the person who helped them locate him."

"W-what?" I murmured, unable to speak properly. The person I'm looking at pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose and folds his arms across his chest.

"You're a sorcerer!" Oowada bellowed. Togami doesn't even flinch. "You gave them Hinata's whereabouts! Now Komaeda is missing and quite possibly in danger! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" Somehow Togami is being held against the living room wall by his neck by Oowada, I didn't even blink, how did I miss him move?

"Mondo that is not the way to solve this problem," Sonia said calmly.

"Perhaps the dark one can aid us," Tanaka aired, pointing at Togami. _Aid? Togami can help us?_

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" I yelled, "Will someone please just tell me! Where is my brother? Why is my house trashed? _Why are you strangling Togami_?"

"He's right," Celestia said, "We need to talk about this. Oowada release the witch." Oowada growls and makes no move to release him. I walk over and tap Oowada's shoulder. Oowada comes out of his death stare and blinks at me.

"Let go of him," I ordered. Oowada glares at Togami once more before letting go. Togami slumps forward rubbing his neck. "Are you okay?" I asked. Togami nods and straightens out his blazer. "Now can someone please tell me what's going on."

"Right," Sonia started. "You might want to take a seat."

 

"...and a vampire clan have abducted my brother because of his shield and Komaeda has allowed himself to be taken so he can be with Hajime?" Everyone nods at what I said. I turn to Togami and feel a bolt of anger, "And you helped them!"

"I did," Togami confirmed. He doesn't show any emotion, just nods at my statement.

"So you used me?" I said, "The only reason you were friends with me was so you could get items of Hajime's, so the vampires could memorise his scent?" Togami flinches but doesn't deny it. I feel so used. I feel so betrayed. I'm hurt that Togami used my trust against me... to condemn my brother...

"I only did it because-"

"Shut up," I said, cutting Togami off. Togami flinches again and looks hurt for a moment, but makes no attempt to continue talking. Part of me is glad he doesn't, but the other part is disappointed he didn't at least try.

"We shall all retrieve to our lair and conceive a procedure to attain Hinata and Komaeda," Tanaka declared, standing up and throwing his scarf over his shoulder slightly.

"Right," Sonia agreed. "Togami, you'll be helping us."

"No," Togami refused bluntly. "Witches don't get involved in vampire business."

"You're already involved," Oowada gritted out thickly, cracking his knuckles and glaring at Togami conspicuously. "Sorcerer."

"We prefer the term 'witch'," Togami shouted, raising a hand. Oowada garbs his throat and starts coughing and sounding like he's choking. Sonia stands and walks over to Togami.

"Stop this this instant!" she demanded. Togami slowly curls his fingers, so his hand almost makes a fist. "Stop it! You'll kill him!"

"Togami!" I yelled. Togami blinks and drops his hand. Oowada falls to the floor heaving. "What was you doing?" I asked, absurd.

"Starving him, but paralysing him so he couldn't do anything like drink your blood, or mine, on impulse," Togami replied automatically. I shake my head and sigh.

"We don't have time for this," I said, standing from the couch. "We need to get my brother and Komaeda back. Togami please help us." Togami makes eye contact with me but doesn't say anything, or give any indication of accepting our request. "You owe my brother that." Togami doesn't even blink. I walk over to him and bore into his eyes. "You owe me that." Togami looks at me for a while longer, drinking in my expression.

"Fine," he said. "In return I want you to guarantee me, and who ever I say, protection." He stares at the vampires.

"Done," Celestia said. "Give us a list of people you want protected once we return Hinata and Komaeda."

"My dad!" I exclaimed, "he comes home today, its Wednesday! I completely forgot... How am I going to explain this to him? What am I going to say about Hajime?"

"I guess I could clear this mess up," Togami sighed, making it seem like the thought of helping is exasperating for him. He slowly raises his hands upward and as he does, all of the broken items and slashed furniture start to fix themselves. The glass pieces itself back together like a jigsaw puzzle and the curtains stitch themselves together. All the chairs moved move back to their original places and all photo frames hang back onto the walls and sit atop their chosen surfaces.

"Wow," I muttered, looking around. The house looks like it hasn't even been lived in.

"Yeah, save your magic for a locater spell," Oowada remarked. "Let's go."

Don't worry Hajime, I'll find you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of stuff happened here.  
> All questions you have will be answered in the next chapter.  
> I hope you liked it! EEEP!


	9. Love is Shocking

We're all gathered around a map, that's resting atop a table. The map marks out all of the land of the vampire clan, that abducted my brother, own. Sonia is explaining what we're going to do to retrieve Hajime and Komaeda, but my mind is whirling. I'm petrified of what could happen, or what _has_ happened to Hajime... I have this massive weight on my shoulders that Togami has dumped on me. I can't believe he betrayed me like that... I trusted him.

"Makoto," Sonia said, the muffled voices become clearer and all faces turn to look at me. "Are you paying attention?" I part my lips to respond but I can't find any words. "I know that this is a lot to take in," Sonia said, "But we need to focus." The whole ordeal of vampires and werewolves and witches and god knows what else, hasn't even crossed my mind. I can only take in so much and my thought process is only worrying about Hajime.

"Do you have the belonging of The Shield in your possession?" Tanaka asked, talking about my brother. I pull out a keyring that Hajime always carries with him. I found it in his jacket pocket, he must of taken it off before he was taken. I hand the keyring over to Sonia and she gently places it in the centre of the map.

"This is a fairly old keychain," Sonia commented. The keyring is a silver metal and in the shape of a guitar. When I was two, turning three, my mum took me shopping for a birthday present for Hajime in a little corner shop by where we used to live. I saw that keyring and refused to look at anything else apparently. The keyring is fourteen years old and the shiny coating on the metal around the edges has worn away. Despite it is so old, Hajime still carries it around with him. I'm surprised he hasn't discarded it yet.

"It's just something Hajime always has with him," I said, my voice unintentionally small. Sonia seems to understand and gives me a sympathetic look. I don't want her sympathy. Her giving me sympathy is like Hajime is gone and never coming back! We will get him back. _I_ will get him back. "So how does this work?" I asked loudly, looking around at everyone's faces. I need to stay focused! Flaking out won't help Hajime.

"We don't know it will yet," Oowada said, scratching at his chin. "Hinata is protected by our super powers- so he might be shielded by the sorcerers." Togami's voice hitches in his throat and he glares at Oowada.

"Like I said," he started, giving out a dark look, "we prefer the term 'witch'."

"Let's not start!" I shouted, "Just do the locater spell or whatever. We need to get my brother back!" My voice became unsteady towards the end of that sentence.

"Give me your hand." Togami holds his hand out to me, looking at me steadily. "I need to prick your finger. I need the blood of someone who loves Hinata, in order to find him." I hold my hand out to Togami's. Togami gently takes my hand, surprising me, I expected him to grab it roughly. He takes a pin and mutters something under his breath before piercing the skin of my index finger. "Control yourself," Togami snapped, scowling at Tanaka who is staring at the small drop of blood falling from my finger, and towards the map.

"It's okay," Sonia soothed Tanaka. I withdraw my hand from Togami's and place the tip of my finger into my mouth.

"Do ya' think Celestia managed to find Kuzuryuu?" Oowada asked, no one in particular. Ludenberg set off to find Kuzuryuu, who is shockingly a werewolf, to ask him about how he got the information about the vampire clan. She is yet to return.

"Stop talking," Togami ordered bluntly. Oowada growls but makes no other comment. Togami holds his hands out over the map and starts muttering things under his breath. Certain words I catch but they make no sense to me. Maybe it's another language. Togami exhales loudly and drops his hands, his shoulders sagging slightly. I'm too angry with him to care what's wrong.

"What is the obstacle adolescent Dark One?" Tanaka questioned. Togami inhales and stands up straighter.

"Hinata appears to be shielded by, not only your supernatural abilities, but mine as well," he answered, looking slightly uptight.

"Then let's go to plan B," Sonia said. "I'll get something of Komaeda's." She disappears from the room. I reach out and clasp the cold metal key chain, rubbing my thumb against the guitars surface. Hang in there Hajime, I _will_ save you. "This will do." Sonia reappears and places a small glass rose into the centre of the map.

"Now," Togami started, "This will only work if the love for Komaeda is fairly strong. Makoto's blood worked because his and Hajime's sibling bond appears to be very strong and seemingly, unbreakable."

"Does Komaeda have to return this 'love'?" Sonia asked.

"No," Togami replied automatically. Sonia swallows hard and then holds her hand out to Togami. I try not to let the surprise show on my face, as Togami pricks her finger. Her dark blood falls onto the map. She withdraws her hand and stares at the map. Tanaka and Oowada don't seem surprised by her revelation. They must all know... I wonder if Komaeda does.

Togami holds his hands out over the map again and starts muttering. Sonia's blood splotch grows bigger. I watch in amazement as her blood travels around the map, making a full circle around a large area of woodland. Togami sucks in a sharp gasp and I see his hands start shaking. I look over to him and see his eyes are shut painfully tight and his body is withering slightly. I have the urge to touch him and make him relax but I can't break his concentration. Besides, this is his fault in the first place. I have to keep reminding myself of what he did to Hajime... What he did to me...

I look back to the map and see the blood is moving, looking like it's vibrating. The blood jolts forward and starts moving towards the centre of the woodlands, slightly to the left. All the blood meets at a point and stops moving.

"Get the coordinates quickly!" Sonia exclaimed. Tanaka quickly jots down the points from the map where the blood lays. "Okay. Togami you can stop now." I look over to Togami and see he has a nose bleed. He breaks out of his muttering and collapses to the floor. I quickly kneel down next to him and tap his face. He's unconscious.

"The Dark One has over exerted himself," Tanaka announced, looking slightly pained, most likely because of the blood.

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked, my hands hovering over him, unsure of what to do. Sonia nods at my question.

"Oowada take Togami upstairs and place him on the spare room's bed," she ordered. Oowada grumbles but picks Togami up anyway. "Makoto you'll have to stay here too." I stand up and look at her, agitated.

"I'm coming with you!" I declared, "I want to save my brother! I have to know that he is okay!"

"Hinata won't be happy to know we've put you in danger," Sonia argued, "And Komaeda will be annoyed that I allowed Hinata's HUMAN brother to be put in that situation." I grip my hands tightly and clench my jaw.

"I need to know he's okay!" I yelled, slamming my hands down onto the table. "I'M COMING WITH YOU ALL!" Sonia sighs and comes around the table to face me.

"I didn't want to have to do this," Sonia muttered, and I have a weird sense of deja vu. I feel someone come up from behind me. I turn on my heel and I see Oowada standing there looking apologetic.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled.

And then everything goes black.

 

Komaeda drapes his thin jacket over my shoulders and slides down the wall, to sit next to me. I pull it tightly around me and try to conserve some heat.

"Hinata," Komaeda started, looking worried and distressed. I place a hand over his and offer the best smile I can while shivering. "I hate that I can't warm you up..." his concerned face turns frustrated.

"It's okay," I said, pressing our sides together. I place his arm around me as I nestle my head onto his shoulder. "This is fine."

"Hinata, I can't offer you heat," Komaeda muttered, "I'm cold. I'm dead."

"You're not dead," I argued, clasping his hand tighter. "Dead is being a pot of ashes somewhere- or being underground in a graveyard." I pause and sit up so I can look into Komaeda's hesitant eyes. "You're very much alive." Komaeda and I look at each other for a long moment. The intensity of his gaze makes me forget about the temperature in here.

I lean forward and brush lips with Komaeda. I lean away slightly and run a thumb over his knuckles.

"Isn't this sweet?" a high pitched voice, makes me jump. I look forward and see a girl, that looks about my age -well it's obvious she's not-, standing by the wooden stairs. She stands there with her hands on her hips and a smile on her face, I have the urge to slap it right off her face. I stand up from the floor and stay by the wall. Komaeda raises next to me and radiates anger.

"What do you want from me?" I asked angrily, slipping into Komaeda's jacket. The woman chuckles loudly to the point it sounds fake. I'm not scared, just irritated.

"Oh, darling," she started, walking further into the room, "I don't think you understand just how special you are." So I keep being told...

"Just answer my question!" I demanded.

"Oh, feisty, we'll get along just fine," she laughed hyena-like. Komaeda goes to move forward, I stop him by placing a hand to his wrist. "Protective aren't we?" Komaeda growls in the back of his throat at her comment. The woman smiles devilishly and looks us up and down, like we're prey and she's the predator. "Dear Hajime, your gift is very special. Do you have any idea what an asset you'd be to my clan?" Komaeda tenses upon her words. "I hand pick my allies myself. I have someone who can shapeshift, you've had the pleasure of meeting him," she said and winks at me, "he was impressed with your kissing- except the part where you stabbed him."

"Leave it," I muttered firmly, tightening my hand around Komaeda's wrist.

"As I was saying," she continued, smiling smugly, "Another member, who also happens to be my dear sister, can inflict pain using her mind."

"What's your point?" I asked, staring her down.

"Well, as I said, your gift is remarkable-" she walks a bit closer and then places a sharp nail to her chin. "I want you to join my clan- as a vampire." Komaeda lunges forward and shoves me behind him. I grip his arm and step to the side, so I'm visible.

"You'll have to kill me to get to him," Komaeda said dangerously. The woman's smile vanishes and she looks at us seriously.

"You can join me too, Nagito," she proposed, making me scowl, "Your gift is very useful too. I could do with a mind reader. What do you say? Join me."

"Never," Komaeda snarled. The woman's serious expression disperses and her provoking smile returns.

"Hasn't it ever crossed your mind?"

"What?" Komaeda said, his fury disappearing. Seeing the change in attitude, the woman's smile increases and so does my frown.

"Turning young Hinata into a vampire," she answered. Komaeda doesn't reply. "Hinata is going to grow old and you... Well, you'll stay the same. Forever." I never thought about that... It's true... I'm going to grow old and Komaeda will remain the same... Our relationship is... well it's doomed. "Aww!" she exclaimed, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Have I hit a sore spot?"

"S-Shut up!" I shouted, "The answer to your request is no and always will be no. Now let us go!" The woman stands for a moment in thought, and then shrugs her shoulders.

"I'll ask again later." And then she's gone from the room, and the door at the top of the stairs swings shut.

I pull on Komaeda's jacket that I'm wearing, and sigh. Komaeda turns around and looks at me, like he forgot I was here.

"Are you okay?" I asked, touching his arm lightly. Komaeda's conflicted eyes search mine. I don't even blink when I find my back pressed against the wall, cold hands on my hips and Komaeda's face not even a millimetre away from mine. He presses his cool body against mine, and a shiver of pleasure goes down my spine at the feel of his groin pressed against mine. "Komaeda," I started, "Are very cold, solitary, underground rooms your turn on?" Komaeda closes his eyes and places his forehead against mine. I don't think now is the best time to joke... "Ko, what's wrong?"

"She's right," he murmured, his words like a kick to the gut. "You're going to... you'll eventually..." he sighs, unable to say the word.

"Die." Komaeda winces, and manages to get closer to me. I hate the feeling of leaving Komaeda... It feels like someone has dug into my chest and clasped my heart with a cold hand, squeezing it every now and then and making my whole body shudder from dread. I don't know what to say... What is there _to_ say? There are two solutions to this problem... Break up before things get really serious, or for me to become a vampire. The second option is a lot more appealing then the first... Why?

"Hinata-" Komaeda leans over and clutches his stomach, groaning.

"Komaeda?" I place a hand to his shoulder. Komaeda's pupils dilate and he staggers away from me. "Komaeda! Komaeda what is it?" I asked frantically.

"I think-" Komaeda collapses to the floor and leans forward, groaning loudly, his head touching the floor. "I'm- I'm being starved-" I kneel down next to him and place my hands on his shoulders, not thinking. "No!" Komaeda exclaimed, disappearing from where I'm kneeling and appearing on the opposite side of the room. "Stay. Away."

"Komaeda-" I said weakly, "You'll die of hunger!" I cried. Komaeda doesn't deny it. He looks away and closes his eyes.

"I can't risk drinking your blood!" Komaeda shouted violently, shaking. "Stay there!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" I yelled back. Komaeda covers his nose and mouth with a hand and painfully squeezes his eyes shut. Komaeda looks like he's in pain and its killing me... I inhale quickly and feel a flicker of hope. "Drink my blood." Komaeda's head snaps up and he stares at me horror.

"I'll kill you!" he exclaimed, terrified.

"No you won't," I responded.

"Hinata, I lust for your blood-" he started, his words and voice strained, "I won't be able to stop if I start."

"Yes, you will!"

"No, I won't!"

"JUST DRINK MY BLOOD!" I shouted. My back hits the floor and my arms are pinned above my head. Komaeda is looming over me, his pupils blown wide. He looks... well... hungry. His hands go slack on my wrists as a flicker of recognition crosses his face. I cup his face and pull him closer. Komaeda's eyes look even more conflicted and afraid than usual.

I close the gap between our mouths and kiss him deeply. Komaeda kisses me back, hungrily. I no longer feel cold, I feel hot. I wrap my legs around his waist and one of Komaeda's hands starts trailing along my thigh. His tongue explores my mouth thoroughly, making me moan. I inhale quickly and deeply, running my hands through his hair and down his back.

I disconnect our mouths, breathing heavily. Komaeda's lips are pressed against my jaw, unmoving.

"Drink my blood," I whispered. Komaeda starts to kiss down my neck, stopping where the neck of my top starts. "Close your eyes," I muttered, smoothly taking my top off, "And don't open them." I know Komaeda will do what I ask. I can trust he'll listen to me. "Now, drink my blood. Stop torturing yourself."

Komaeda connects our mouths in a passionate kiss before kissing and sucking at my neck and collar bone. I grip his back and prevent myself from moaning out loud as he trails heated kisses towards my shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he whispered against my skin, kissing it tenderly.

"Just do it," I responded. After a moments hesitation, I feel his teeth sink into my skin. I gasp in shock as I feel the blood travel up my body and towards my shoulder. I tangle my hands in his hair and try not to moan. This shouldn't be turning me on, but it is. I arch my body up into his and Komaeda places pressure back, gripping my other shoulder and sighing.

Why does everything that involves Komaeda make me act the way I do?

Komaeda pulls away from me and the weight of his body leaves me. I lay where I am for a long moment, letting my thoughts control themselves.

I reach over and pull my top back on. Feeling the place Komaeda bit me. I calm the growing sensation in my jeans and sit up. Komaeda is sitting and leaning against the wall opposite me, his head resting on his knees.

"Komaeda," I said. Komaeda looks up hesitantly. "You can look at me now." He looks up, trembling.

"Thank you," he muttered, close to tears. I hurriedly walk over to him and kneel down in front of him. "I could've killed you... Your blood was... incredible... I'm shocked I stopped... I-I almost didn't," he whispered. I swallow and place a hand to his arm.

"But you did stop," I said, Komaeda looks up hesitantly and makes eye contact. I lean forward and softly kiss the side of his mouth. "Who was starving you? Do you know?"

"Yeah," Komaeda started, "a locater spell was performed to find me..." Komaeda trails off and frowns.

"Why would that starve you?"

"The only way for something like a locator spell to work is if there is a powerful force from both parties... Me and whoever performed it," Komaeda explained, his brow furrowing, "surely it's not supposed to be that brutal..." Komaeda muttered, touching his stomach like the pain is still lingering.

"It drained you..." I muttered. Komaeda places a hand over mine and coaxes me to look at him. "So does this mean there is witch looking for us?"

"Yes."

 

My head is throbbing relentlessly. What happened? Oh yeah... Oowada hit me to stop me from coming with them... _Hajime_.

"Hajime!" I shouted, sitting upright. My eyes fly open and adjust to my surroundings. I'm in a white and grey room... There is nothing in here, save a wardrobe, and the bed I'm currently sitting on.

"You're finally awake." I flinch and look to my left. Sitting against the headboard, wiping at his nose with a tissue, is Togami. "You mumble in your sleep. It's extremely irritating."

"Good thing I never asked your opinion," I snapped. A flash of something resembling hurt flashes across Togami's face. I'm certain I imagined it. This guy used me. He sacrificed my brothers life for... Well I don't know why he did it, but it doesn't matter. He still did it. "How long have I been out?" I asked hostile, climbing off the bed.

"Ten minutes," Togami replied, "Maybe more, I was drifting in and out of consciousness when someone laid you next to me." He sniffs and then places his tissue on the bed beside him. They left without me...

I curl my hands into trembling fists of anger and clench my teeth. I feel like screaming. I feel like smashing all of their expensive furniture up. I feel like destroying every single thing they hold dear, _whilst_ screaming.

"Can you remember where the map said my brother was?" I said loudly. I never meant to come across so sharp and bitter but I'm just so angry at everyone. I thought they were going to help me get my brother back...

"I can," Togami responded. I look up from the floor I'm glaring at, to Togami, "You're not thinking of going after them, are you?" Togami said ridiculously. "Of course you are, because you have no brain cells; like the rest of them." The way Togami said that was as if he was trying to convince himself _that_ was true, not insult me. Either way, it infuriated me.

"Hajime's my brother!" I yelled, "I am not going to sit around here wondering what's happening to him when I could be finding out for myself!" I take a step towards the bed and look down at Togami, "I really don't like you at the moment, but you're all I have to find my brother. Help me." Togami looks away from me and I see the muscles in his jaw flex. "Togami. _Help_ me."

"Why should I?" he asked, standing from the bed and moving to stand in front of me. He looks down at me, eyes dark. "My life is already in danger because I did this much for you people. I'm not foolish enough to show up in _vampire_ territory- let alone the territory of the vampires I've deceived." I swallow down on my fury. There is not point in shouting at someone who doesn't want to hear.

"You did this to my brother," I said steadily, my words shaking impatiently, "You used me. You condemned my brother. This is all your fault. Make it right." I stare at him intensely, crushing the yearning to shriek and pummel him. Togami studies me for a long moment with a hard face. I wish I knew what was going on in his head. What he's thinking right now as he looks at me. Why he did this to Hajime. Why, why, why, why, why, why-

"Fine," he said, breathing out soundlessly. "We'll have to drive. I need to preserve my strength... God knows I'm going to need it," he added under his breath.

 

"You need a strong source of emotion to cast a locater spell," Komaeda explained, "The fact that this witch used the spell to find _me_ means that someone really..." Komaeda pauses and looks at me for a long moment.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Has a strong sense of emotion towards me," he replied.

"You mean someone who loves you." Komaeda nods in confirmation and I can't control the jealously bursting within me. Anything that is to do with love gives me this sickening sinking feeling in my stomach... and I know it's to do with the fact that I'm going to grow old and die and Komaeda is not. I don't ever think about the future, but now I have, the thought of Komaeda not being in it makes me ill... I can't have a future with him... I'm going to grow old... and die...

"Hinata," Komaeda said. My heart wrenches in my chest at his voice. I glance up and meet his eyes. "What are you thinking?" Komaeda's eyes search my face hurriedly, looking for signs no doubt. I place my hands to his face and draw our foreheads together.

"Komaeda..." I whispered, closing my eyes. "That _woman_ was right... I'm going to get old and die... where is our relationship going? We have no future." I open my eyes and see Komaeda's are pained. It hurts. A lot. "Maybe... maybe you could turn me..." Is that what I was hoping for? That Komaeda would turn me into a vampire? What about my brother? I don't think I could live forever without him... But I can't be without Komaeda. If there is one thing I have learned so far, it's that no matter what: hold onto what you love.

Love? Why has that word popped into my head? It just came naturally when thinking of Komaeda... Is that what I feel? Love?

"What if I wanted to be one?" I said, "What if I don't want to leave you? Ever?"

"Then join my clan." I jump, startled and turn to see that woman standing there. I might start referring to her as 'crazy vampire bitch'. "I couldn't help but overhear the dilemma you've come face to face with."

"Get lost," I muttered.

"Don't fall into despair young Hajime," she crooned, "there is still hope."

"Get lost Enoshima," Komaeda snarled.

"Wow, your gift is so in depth," she chimed happily, "You were able to access memories in order to learn my name? That is a very useful gift!" she practically oozes joy and desperation as she looks at Komaeda with drool trickling down her chin. I look at her in disgust. What a horrible sad life this woman must lead. I don't think I can hate someone as much as I do this woman right now. "Oh!" she exclaimed, like she'd just swapped personalities, "We have guests!" she giggles and leaves skipping out of the room.

"What just happened?" I asked outloud, turning to Komaeda. Komaeda's mouth opens and his whole face lights up. "What is it?" Komaeda looks at me and smiles.

"We're being recused."

 

"I thought you was a slow driver," Togami said calmly, a complete contrast to his tight jaw line and white knuckled hold on the cars seat and hand bar.

"That was before I found out my brother was abducted by vampires," I replied.

"Left," Togami said, and I turn the steering wheel left, hurtling us through a shadowy pathway, sheltered by overgrown trees. "You do know what your getting yourself into, don't you?"

"I have read enough books, and seen enough films and TV programmes, to know _exactly_ what I'm getting myself into," I responded automatically. I glance at Togami from the corner of my eye to see him studying me again, much like earlier. "Have you ever been in a situation like this before?"

"No," Togami said flatly "I'm sure it will be my last."

"Sure?" I turn to look at Togami, he meets my eyes and nods certainly.

"I'm sure."

 

I went to get out of the car before it'd even stopped properly, when I feel a hand clasp around my wrist. I turn my head to look in Togami's direction and glare at him.

"What?" I snapped, "Let me go-"

"Take this." Togami holds out a small, dark green bag. I hesitantly take it with my free hand, whilst Togami releases my other one. The bag is not even the size of the palm of my hand.

"What is it?" I asked, inspecting the small pouch. I poke my finger into the hole of the pouch, loosening the draw strings.

"It's for protection," Togami said clipped. I look inside and see a small amount of green powder. If Hajime was here he'd ask if it was weed or something.

"What is it though?"

"Its a magic dust," Togami answered, "It will aid you in any situation you decide to use it in." I pull on the drawstrings of the bag tightly and pocket it. I look up and see Togami is looking at me. He looks apprehensive and tense.

"Thank you."

 

A crash from upstairs, alerts Komaeda and I. Loads of muffled voices come through the floorboards above, giving me hope of escape.

"It's Sonia, Oowada and Gundam," Komaeda informed me, standing up. I stand up too, and clutch at Komaeda's jacket that I'm still wearing. "They're all fighting up there."

"You don't need vampire hearing to work that one out," I commented, making an amused smile surface on Komaeda's face. "Let's get out of here." Komaeda and I quickly descend the stairs that lead up to the way out.

When we reach the top, it's smashed in. Two hands come flying through the wood, almost hitting me in the stomach. Komaeda grasps at the door and snaps it, splitting it into two. Seeing him do that makes my heart skip a beat.

"Have a nice holiday?" Oowada's face emerges, smiling widely. Despite the fact that I'm so relieved to see his face, I can't help but stare blankly at him for that comment.

"Fantastic," Komaeda responded bluntly, "Now let's get out of here." Komaeda grasps my hand tightly and leads me out of a hallway and into a large lounge-like room. I wriggle my hand out of Komaeda's grasp.

"You don't need to protect me," I snapped, pulling my hand to my chest, "I can look after myself-" I stop and gape at the scene unravelling before me. Sonia, Gundam and Oowada, who has re-joined the fight, are battling it out with other vampires.

A male vampire comes running towards me, gnashing his teeth. Komaeda jumps out in front of me and sucker-punches the guy in the gut, sending him flying across the room. Before Komaeda even has the chance to turn, another vampire advances, making me cry out in fear for Komaeda. Komaeda whirls and catches the vampires fist in one hand. In reflex the vampire raises their other hand, Komaeda grasps that one too.

I don't see what happens after that because someone blocks my vision. I stumble backwards and almost trip over. I look down at what almost made me fall and feel bile rise in my throat. A hand lays unmoving on the floor, accompanied by a head. Their eyes looking at me.

"So you're the human our mistress has been looking for," the vampire said, dragging my eyes up to his face and away from the detached limbs. "What's so special about you, huh?" I feel a cold hand grab my arm, it doesn't take long for me to realise that the hand belongs to the vampire hounding me. "Wow..." he said, eyes widening. "How is that possible? How are you not effected by my gift?" he bellowed, annoyed, confused and angry.

" _Sorry_ to put a taint in your pride, but I'm just too special to be harmed by you, you asshole!" I yelled, grabbing a glass vase from the table beside me and smashing it across his face. He yelps as the glass sinks into his face, and makes him release my arm. "That worked?" I said out loud. A pair of pale hands clasp at the head of the injured vampire and snap his neck, yanking it off his body. The head is discarded and the remains of the body fall to the floor. I look up and see Komaeda standing there, looking intimidatingly furious. "Komaeda," I said, unable to form any other words.

"Are you okay?" he asked, stepping over the body to me.

"I'm fine," I said, brushing him off quickly. "Komaeda, I thought the supernatural could only be injured by the supernatural."

"That's right," he said, "why are you bringing that up _now_?"

"Because I just made a vampire bleed," I responded. Komaeda looks down at the head of the vampire he just decapitated and frowns. "And it's only just occurred to me, but I also stabbed that vampire with a pencil and a knife and each time drew blood..."

Komaeda whirls on a vampire, predicting the their movements, Komaeda effectively beats them.

"We'll talk about this later!" Komaeda yelled, ripping the arms and legs off of a vampire. Even though this should make me feel disgusted with Komaeda, I'm not. I feel safe, protected and proud.

 

Togami and I left the car a little away from the small building that is holding my brother hostage. I'm not sure you can call it building... Its more like a small stone cottage. It has weeds growing up the sides of it and the large wooden porch has started to rot away. Its pretty dim around, due to the giant overgrown trees. We are in the woodlands...

"Let's go," I said curtly, walking past trees and through small patches of tall pieces of grass. It's highly muddy and there are a lot of footprints in this area, people must come here a lot... well, vampires must come here a lot.

"You need to be aware," Togami said next to my ear. I jump slightly and look up at him. "We're human. You even more so."

"You can make sure nothing happens to me then," I said, swiping a tree branch aggressively out of my way. "This is your fault after all." Togami doesn't reply. Even though he decided to cooperate with me, he still did this to my brother.

We come to the clearing and a few metres away is the small cottage. From inside there are various voices, shouting voices. My heart beat speeds up and a hard lump forms in my throat. You can't get scared now, Makoto... What would Hajime say to you if he was with you right now? Something like, _D_ _on't let fear get the better of you. Fear is in your head. Now go conquer it and stop making me sound like Dumbledore_.

"Makoto!" Togami's loud voice tears me from my thoughts. I feel a hard and painful blow to my stomach, which sends me hurtling sideways. I land on the ground with a hard thump. An ache in my head blooms, from where I hit it on the ground.

Loud groaning and painful grunting, gives me the energy to look up. Togami is on the floor, clutching his head. I shift my gaze upwards slightly and see a woman standing over him, her back to me. She must be inflicting this pain.

I bite down on my lower lip and force myself up by my elbows. I scramble to my feet and grab the small bag of powder, that Togami gave to me before getting out of the car. I run over to the vampire and load the contents of the bag into the palm of my hand. I throw it over her and watch as the powder starts to glow a bright vibrant green, and whirl around her like a tornado. She yells out in pain, hovering in the air slightly, arms hanging limply at her sides.

I'm blasted onto my back, the air being sucked from my lungs. I lay sprawled out on the mudded floor, cursing quietly at the growing pain in my head. I prop myself up onto my elbows and watch as the female vampire collapses to the floor, folding in on herself unmoving.

I get to my feet with effort, rubbing my head, and run over to Togami. I touch his shoulder and shake him slightly.

"Togami!" I shouted, "Togami!" Togami groans, rubbing his temple. I breathe out a sigh of relief and rub his shoulder. Togami sits up and scowls deeply.

"I hate vampires," he muttered. I laugh breathlessly and stand up, helping Togami to his feet as I do. "You used the powder to save me?" Togami said, perplexed. I inspect the contents of the bag and see there is a small amount left.

"Almost all of it," I corrected, remembering it's _his_ fault we're here. "Let's go." Togami doesn't make another comment as I run up to the cottage.

 

I fall to the ground, a vampire crouching over me. Komaeda is yet again, preoccupied and unable to protect me- against my own will! The vampire snarls and grabs at Komaeda's jacket I'm wearing, putting a tear in it.

"You did _not_ just do that," I said, making the vampire frown at me like I'm mad. I reach across to a clothing rack, by a fireplace I'm lying next to. In the foot of the clothing rack, an umbrella is propped up leaning against it. I grab the wooden handle and swing it, bringing it across the face of my attacker. The vampire falls backwards, onto his back. I rush to my feet and bring the umbrella down onto the vampires chest, piercing his heart.

"Hinata!" Komaeda yelled, as I'm tackled to the ground by another vampire. How many of these bastards are there? The vampires hand tightens around my neck, stopping me from breathing.

Just as I think its the end, the vampire strangling me catches alight. They start screeching painfully, releasing my neck. Straight away I roll onto my side and start coughing and choking on air. I heave air into my lungs, my eyes watering from the sudden amount of oxygen entering my system.

I look across and see the vampire is nothing but a flickering flame of ashes. _Good_.

"HAJIME!" I look up and see my brother running towards me. I get to my feet, my legs shaking. "Hajime!" he called out again, closing the gap between us and wrapping his arms around me tightly. "You're okay!" he sobbed, "You're okay! Thank god. You're okay..." I hug him back and nod stiffly.

"Maky, how did you find me?" I asked, "What are you doing here? Do you have any idea how much danger you're in?" I yelled, breaking the hug and holding his shoulders tightly.

"Of course!" he shouted over the noise in the room, "I had to get you back. I had to know that you were okay!" I pull him back into a tight hug and squeeze him tightly. "I'm so glad you're okay..."

I look past Makoto's shoulder and see a muscular vampire approaching us. I release Makoto and shove him behind me. Makoto struggles out of my grip and moves out from behind me. The vampire smiles widely and then lunges for Makoto.

"NO!" I screeched, throwing myself in front of Makoto. When I do I feel this massive weight emerge from my body and explode outwards. The vampire is blown backwards, across the room, smashing into the wall on the opposite side of the large lounge. Some other vampires are also blown across the room and knocked unconscious. There is a harsh and powerful wind in the room, that sweeps across the lounge, knocking over and throwing vampires, except Komaeda, Sonia, Oowada and Gundam, violently against walls and knocking them out cold. Togami is also unaffected and stares at the room in disbelief and recognition.

 _Wait_! Why is Togami here?

"Hinata," Makoto said from behind me, placing a hand on my shoulder. I turn and look at him. "How did you do that?" he asked, pale.

"I..." I swallow and turn to look at everyone else. They all stare at me perplexed and confused. "I don't know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooooh, not like Twilight is it? :D
> 
> I hope you guys are enjoying this fic and how it is playing out! <3


	10. Love is Magical

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your amazing comments!<3

My mind is whirling. I have some crazy power. I'm supernatural which allows me to hurt other supernatural. I'm still being hunted by that crazy bitch and her clan of other crazy bitches. What else?

After everyone got over the initial shock of my powers revelation, we all ran from the cabin in the woods and fled to Komaeda's mansion.

We are all sitting in a large living room, on various furniture. I'm sitting in between Komaeda and Makoto on a large white couch. Sonia and Gundam are opposite on an identical couch. Oowada is standing by a giant marble fireplace glaring in Togami's direction, who is standing by our couch his arms folded across his chest, scowling. Celestia has not returned from seeking out Kuzuryuu yet. The atmosphere is thick, un-sliceable. Everyone has so many questions. Some questions can be filled in by someone present, others are left open with no answer.

"What the hell does Togami have to do with any of this?" I asked, breaking the silence. Komaeda nods, wanting an answer as well. Makoto leans forward and sighs. Something tells me he knows. "Anyone?" I said loudly.

"He sold you out," Oowada said, still glaring at Togami. "He's the reason all of this happened in the first place." I frown and look in Togami's direction.

"He's a witch," Sonia filled in. Togami doesn't make eye contact with anyone, it's like he's pretending he's not here at all. "Togami used your brother in order to get an item of yours to give to the vampire clan, so they could memorise your scent."

"What?" I said, a mixture of anger and disbelief. "You _used_ my brother?" I yelled, "You involved him in this!" Makoto places a hand on my arm, but I shake him off and launch myself off the couch. Togami's gaze flickers to me before I bring my fist to his face and punch him. Togami stumbles back, holding a hand to the left side of his face.

"Hajime!" Makoto exclaimed, pulling me backward. Togami removes his hand, his cheekbone already purpling, and stares at me with a furious face.

"I didn't have a choice!" he bellowed, stepping toward me, bringing his hand up; a flame blooming in his palm. Komaeda appears in front of me, staring Togami down. I place a hand to his tense shoulder and pull him back slightly.

"We always have choices," I replied calmly, shaking my head. Togami's flame disperses upon my words, and regret flickers in his eyes. It's not there for long though. We retreat back to our seats. I stare at my bruised knuckles, my blood pressure rising.

"Let's move on from this," Makoto said, glancing from me to Togami, "What's done is done. We need to focus on the other problems we have."

"The mortal is correct," Gundam said.

"I would like to ask something first," Komaeda said leaning forward. "When Hinata and I were trapped, you guys did a tracking spell... Well the spell starved me. How come it was so brutal?" he asked, looking around a everyone faces.

"The cottage had a cloaking spell put around its area," Togami answered, "which means it was going to take a lot of force to break through... I almost died breaking through it," he said, making Makoto flinch. I glance at my brother, Makoto looks torn... I feel awful for him. He really liked Togami, even if he wouldn't admit it out loud... to find out Togami was just using him... I curl my hands into shaking fists, levelling out my breathing.

"Hinata's power," Komaeda started, "Could you identify it?" he asked Togami hopefully. Togami nods curtly and waves a hand at the low glass coffee table in front of us. The table floats into the air, towards the ceiling; making room for him to stand in the centre.

"Up," he ordered me, gesturing for me to stand. I begrudgingly stand and move opposite him. He holds his hands out to me, palms upward. I raise an eyebrow up at him, before placing my palms over his. Togami closes his eyes an starts muttering under his breath.

I feel a surge inside myself. My whole body stands on edge, goosebumps rising on my skin and remaining. I can hear my heart pounding in my ears. My bloodstream feels like it's carrying some powerful force through my veins and arteries, making me acutely aware of everything going on around me. Whatever my power is, it starts to bloom wildly, I can feel it grow in my chest, slowly spreading throughout my system, making me close my eyes and tremble. I bite on my bottom lip to prevent myself from crying out. It's too powerful, even I can tell that. I can hear shouting, but nothing is registering. The whole world is blocked out. The only thing I can sense is a white aura. That's the colour of my power. A bright white light. The light is blinding, it's hot. It's scorching my being. It's painful; I'm loosing control of my power.

Suddenly, the pain disperses. The light disappears. The feeling of power closes in on itself and flows backwards, back to my chest; where it will wait to be woken up again. Togami's face comes into focus. He stops muttering and opens his eyes. I collapse to the floor.

"Hinata!" Komaeda's distressed voice, snaps me back completely. I feel cold hands gently hold me protectively.

"Hajime, are you okay?" Makoto appears in front of me, looking frightened and concerned. I nod and raise myself up on shaking arms.

"What happened?" I asked, my voice hoarse, like I've been yelling non-stop. Komaeda lifts me up and before I know it, I'm sitting back on the couch, leaning on him for support.

"Hinata's power is very strong," Togami said. "It's a pure white aura. The most powerful, and rarest, type of power." The words are registering but they're not sinking in. "When Hinata activated his power, he did it when he had a strong need to protect his brother; making his power-" Togami pauses and looks at me, "making his power white." I sit upright properly, all my strength coming back to me. Rarest? Strongest? Do I really wield that much power?

"Is Hajime a witch?" Makoto asked, "like you?" Togami shakes his head. "Then what is he?" A frown appears on Makoto's face as he takes all of this in. I don't understand any of this. I thought I was normal... Then I find out I'm a shield. Now I'm... Well, what am I?

"If I was to make an educated guess," Togami started, his glasses catching the light and flashing, "I'd say that Hinata's shield emerged from around him in a desperate attempt to protect his brother, opening up a power. All mortals have magic in them; only a select few are able to awake it." I nod, digesting his theory... It makes the most sense. With my shield, I'm more likely to open my power up than other people. "Now you've awoken it you need to learn to control it. The White aura is the most temperamental," Togami said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"How?" I said loudly, getting irritated, "I have no one to teach me any of this. I come from a normal family!"

"Togami will teach you," Makoto said, smiling at me and then at Togami. "Won't you Togami?" The tall boy tenses and adverts his gaze from Makoto's.

"We'll all help. We're all involved in this," Sonia said sweetly, "We have to learn how to use our gifts to the best of our ability. That vampire clan won't stop until they have Hinata, and have annihilated the rest of us." She stands from the couch, her blonde hair flowing around her. "We'll learn how to fight as well. Oowada can teach us."

"Sure," he grumbled.

"I never said I wanted any part in this," Togami snapped. "I don't get involved with vampire business." Makoto stands from the couch and glares at Togami.

"You should've thought of that before you sold my brother out," he retorted, his eyes blazing. Togami's face hardens as he looks at Makoto. "You will help him. You're his best chance of controlling his power." Togami stares at Makoto for a long time. It's like Togami is having an argument with himself over something.

"Fine." He steps forward and nods.

"You've all condemned me," Gundam said, rising from the couch. "I have no choice in the matter. I'm involved."

"I'm helping as well," Makoto said. I stand up quickly and look at him in horror. "I'm helping Hajime! Don't try and stop me!"

"You are not getting involved in this!" I shouted, "You'll get hurt!"

"You'd help me," Makoto said calmly, "If it was the other way around you'd demand to be involved. Everything is going to be okay. I know it will be," Makoto said, smiling reassuringly. Makoto being involved makes me want to scream. He's my brother, I can't let anything happen to him... Makoto is stubborn, there is no way he's not being involved in this; despite the danger of it.

"Let's start," Komaeda said, "We don't know when they'll try something again."

 

We are all standing on a massive patch of land by Komaeda's mansion. It's in the middle of no where, so we won't be disturbed. Overhead hang tall trees, casting rays of light in thin streams. The ground is mostly dry mud, with a few fallen leaves gracing the top. The air is not cold, nor warm, and it smells of freshly cut grass.

I'm standing in front of a barrel filled with straw, everyone else is behind me. Togami said to try and blow it away using my power. I've been trying for a long while now.

"Are you even trying?" Togami's curt and irritated voice asked me, making my blood pressure rise.

"Yes!" I shouted. I can feel everyone's eyes on my back as I try and do this. Makoto and Komaeda give me encouraging words every now and then, but I just can't do it. I've tried closing my eyes and reaching for the power, deep down- but it didn't work. Nothing is working.

"I don't think you are," Togami said. I feel a snap of anger inside me. I clench my fists and ground my teeth. "You are wasting my time!"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled, turning around. I feel a spark inside my chest and a powerful force sends Togami flying away from me. Everyone ducks and turns with a mixture of expressions. Komaeda looks amused. Makoto looks like he just ate something sour. Oowada looks pleased and turns and gives me a thumbs up. Sonia looks sorry for him, and Gundam seems unfazed. Togami lands on a pile of leaves with a loud and sudden thump. My anger disperses and my eyes widen in surprise. Togami stands up, brushes himself down and then starts to walk back to us.

"You need to control that fluctuating anger of yours," Togami commented scowling, as he gets closer. "Think about a raw emotion. Something that will give you impulse to use your power." I inhale deeply and turn around. I think about Makoto, how frightened I am he's going to get hurt. I think about Komaeda, and how everything he does has an effect on me. How I feel when he holds me, when he kisses me, when he laughs, smiles, frowns. I think about Kuwata and Souda and how much I appreciate and treasure their friendship. Hina pops into my head, making me feel anger.

I imagine a white rose blooming in my chest, coming to life. I dig deep and open my heart. Emotions, memories, images- all float around my mind. Flow through my body.

A loud crash brings me back. I open my eyes and see the barrel has smashed against a tree, completely destroyed. Straw flies everywhere. Togami starts speaking, but I ignore him and everyone else; determined to fix the barrel. I hold one hand out in front of me. Togami stops talking mid sentence. The straw floats up into the air, and starts coming together. The broken barrel starts to mend itself, the pieces sliding together like a jigsaw. The almost fixed barrel floats forward, coming towards me. The straw filters into the barrel, returning to its original position.

I levitate the barrel, so its hovering in the air. I bring my other hand up, side-by-side with my other hand. I curl my hands into fists, making the barrel start withering and shaking, like its contents are trying to break out of it. I flick my fingers out of their fist and move my hands apart. The barrel explodes into tiny pieces, gliding through the air. I turn a finger around in a circle quickly, making all the tiny pieces of barrel swirl around in a small tornado.

All the barrel pieces turn white and multiply. I flick my wrist, making the white flurries disperse and start floating down to the ground and all around me. I turn around to face the others. Faces of pure amazement and astonishment look around, catching all the white flurries in their hands as it lands atop them.

"Snow..." Makoto muttered, catching a flake in his hand, and smiling at it widely. I look at Komaeda and smile, walking towards him. He returns my smile, his eyes lighting up. I reach a hand up and shake the last of the snow flakes from his hair.

"You are very powerful Hinata," Togami said, brushing snow off of himself. The flurries have stopped now, everyone turning to face me.

"I don't know what happened," I muttered.

"You won't be able to do anything like that again," Togami said surely. I rub my hands together and then wiggle my fingers. Loads of green stalks start coming out of the ground, spouting white tips. Those tips bloom and become larger, turning into a flower resembling a rose. Everyone looks around themselves in perplexity at the ground, picking the flowers from the earth.

"Amazing," Makoto said in awe, running a thumb over a white rose.

"Looks like he's more powerful than you Togami," Oowada said smugly, glad to finally have a dig at him. Togami lifts his chin up in disdain. "Now. Who's next?" he said, clapping his hands together. "Komaeda?" I turn to Komaeda and see him shrug.

"I don't mind," he said. "Who wants to be my test subject?" he asked. "I'm not sure how much it might hurt so..."

"I don't mind," Oowada said, coming to stand in front of Komaeda. "Just don't do any permanent damage..." Oowada laughed, slightly nervous. We all step back from the two to observe.

"Even if I do I'll be able to fix it, don't worry," Komaeda responded, smiling reassuringly.

"Okay..." Komaeda's face grows serious as he stares at Oowada. Oowada almost shrinks away in fear at the intensity of Komaeda's gaze, which makes me smile in amusement. "Hey!" Oowada called out loudly, "Stay away from that area of my mind!" he yelled, but Komaeda doesn't even flinch. "Komaeda!" Oowada said in warning. Komaeda's gaze seems to intensify. Oowada looks around himself in confusion. He looks in our direction, but he looks _through_ us; like he can't see us. He starts muttering to himself, like he's loosing his mind. "Stop!" he yelled, falling to his knees and covering his head with his arms. Komaeda continues to stare at Oowada, his eyes unmoving. Oowada starts wailing helplessly, shouting 'go away' over and over again.

"Maybe we should stop him," Sonia said, gesturing to Komaeda. I shake my head. Oowada falls onto his side, curling into a ball. He yells out; loud and deafening. "We need to stop him!" Sonia exclaimed.

"No, wait. Look," I said, as Oowada stops screaming. He slowly sits up. His eyes lock on us, this time he looks _at_ us. He then turns his head to Komaeda. Komaeda's serious face softens and he gives Oowada a sheepish smile.

"That was..." Oowada scrambles to his feet and places a hand to his forehead, "How did you do that?" he asked Komaeda.

"What happened?" Makoto asked.

"Komaeda managed to make a memory of mine..." he pauses and looks around him once more, as if reassuring himself this is real, "He made the memory real. It was like I was there... He warped my memory and made it a nightmare though... How did you do that?" he asked Komaeda again.

"I don't know," Komaeda answered. I walk over to him and lace our fingers together, giving his hand a squeeze.

"Well done," I said, smiling brightly and proudly. I look at the others and catch Togami's eye. "You're next," I said. Togami pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose and sighs exasperated.

"I'll attack you," Oowada volunteered happily. I draw Komaeda back and join the others, coming to stand by Makoto. I watch as Oowada circles Togami. "I'm not going to hold back," he said, grinning. Togami's face hardens, but he doesn't look at anyone. Oowada lunges at Togami, who easily deflects his blow with a swift flick of his wrist. Oowada tumbles to the ground, howling in pain.

"You need to fight that pain," Togami said coldly, "Otherwise that's it. You're defeated." I feel Makoto tense as Oowada stands and throws himself at Togami again. The tall blonde sets the ground around him on fire, creating a protective circle. Oowada stops at the edge of it, gasping in shock as the flames grow larger; taller than himself. Oowada paces back a few steps and then runs at the circle, launching himself over the flames. The fire dies and Togami swipes a hand to the left, sending Oowada flying in that direction; like an invisible force had pushed him that way.

Oowada skids across the dry mud, digging his hands into the ground and clawing up the dirt. His eyes flash dangerously, before scrambling forward and running full pelt towards Togami; so fast I can hardly track him with my eyes. Togami whirls to the side, Oowada barely missing him, which makes Makoto cry out. Togami raises a hand up quickly, flicking his wrist. The ground cracks in half, and thin long vines grow rapidly out through the gaps in the ground. Oowada attempts to move around them, but he is far from agile. Togami brings his other hand up and the vines wrap themselves around Oowada's ankles, hands and waist; dragging him upward. He hangs in the air, being held up by the green plants.

Togami smiles condescendingly and tilts his head at Oowada in a 'told you so' gesture. Oowada growls and struggles against the vines, but doesn't break free.

"Amazing!" Sonia chimed, clapping her hands excitedly. "That was amazing!" Gundam gives a curt nod in agreement. I feel sorry for Gundam, being the only vampire who doesn't have a gift. Even though Oowada doesn't have a 'gift' as such, his physical strength is enhanced, making him stronger than any other vampire.

"Looks like we shall have to work on your swiftness," Togami commented, snapping his fingers. The vines slither away, dropping Oowada onto the ground. They sink back into the earth, the ground healing itself; not one crack in sight.

"Hajime can teach you," Makoto said, smiling, "he's a dancer." I'm a bit embarrassed by Makoto's obvious compliment, but I nod slightly anyway.

"Thanks," Oowada said to me, blushing slightly, "much appreciated." He clears his throat and straightens up. "I think we should evaluate our combat levels," Oowada announced. Everyone nods in agreement.

"What about Sonia?" Makoto inquired, looking confused.

"My gift cannot do anymore then tell the future," Sonia said, "And that happens whenever it wants... I have no control over it," she added. "Let's move on."

"Right," Oowada said, and glances at me, "Wanna go first?" he flashes me a toothy grin. Komaeda tightens his hold on my hand upon the suggestion.

"I'm human," I reminded him, "How can I fight _you_?"

"I believe I can help with that," Togami said, "I think I can tie vampire strength to a mortal. It's sort of like lending them strength for the amount of time I command the spell to last." He walks over to me and grabs mine and Komaeda's intertwined hands. I gasp in surprise, when Togami starts muttering. I feel as though Komaeda's strength is flowing through our hands. The hairs on my arms stand up upon the feeling. A cold sensation spreads through my whole body, making everything feel light but strong at the same time. "That should do it," Togami said, rubbing his temple. I can see he is starting to overexert himself.

"Let's see if this will work," I muttered, releasing Komaeda's hand. Komaeda tries to keep a hold of me, but I easily break his grip. I walk and stand in front of Oowada.

"Be careful," Komaeda warned Oowada, "This might not work. He could still be as fragile as a mortal." The worry on Komaeda's face is enough to make my heart skip a beat.

"Don't worry, I will," Oowada said, smirking mischievously. "Even if this does work, he won't be able to defeat me. I'm too strong." Oowada is not boasting by saying this, it's true. His gift is enhanced strength after all...

"Alright let's get this over with," I sighed, shrugging my shoulders. Oowada charges at me, and I see Komaeda step forward. I grab Oowada fists in my hands and manage to hold him place. "It worked!" I cheered, pushing on Oowada's fists with the palm of my hands.

"This is gonna be fun," he said, grinning wildly. I return it, determined to beat the strongest vampire to live. I dig my heels into the ground and place more force, shoving Oowada away from me. He stumbles back, a look of astonishment on his face. I see Komaeda looking both perplexed and proud. The look fills me with motivation to beat Oowada in this fight.

Oowada runs at me, I turn on one foot, swiftly dodging him. He skids to halt and runs at me again. He goes to punch me, so I grab a hold of his elbow and pull him towards myself. When he's close enough I grab his hip and throw him over my shoulder. He falls to the floor onto his back with a hard, ground shaking thud.

"How is that possible?" he murmured, his eyes going around in his sockets. I laugh and walk back over to Komaeda and Makoto. Komaeda gives me an amused look, his eyes alight.

"You really are unpredictable," Komaeda muttered, kissing me on the lips firmly.

 

Everyone except Togami heads inside the mansion after a few more practice fights. I glance over my shoulder at him, releasing Komaeda's hand. He gives me a quizzical look, glancing over my shoulder. He nods at me, kisses my forehead and then heads inside. I inhale and turn around, heading towards the tall blonde.

"Come to punch me again?" he sneered as I approach. I swallow the anger bubbling in me at his comment and shake my head.

"I wanted to say thanks," I said, getting his attention, "Thank you, for helping Makoto and the others save Komaeda and I... and thanks for helping me out with my power." I take a seat on the cool bench next to Togami and stare at my feet. "I thought I was normal... I don't feel like I deserve this much power."

"You have no control over it," Togami said sternly, "Don't waste your time brooding over it." I look up and turn my head towards him. Togami is staring straight ahead, his eyes fixed on the large water fountain in the centre of the mansions white stoned driveway.

"Despite what you did to my brother- and me," I added, "I want you to know that we're all in this together. We won't abandon you and leave you vulnerable for the vampire's to capture," I told him. "Makoto would never forgive me -or himself- if we were to do that."

"Nice to know you're keeping a clean conscious," he remarked disdainfully. I grip the benches surface, turning my knuckles white. He makes it really hard to move on from what happened when he keeps acting like a self indulgent asshole. I take a steady breath and relax slightly, thinking of Makoto's words ' _Let's move on from this. What's done is done. We need to focus on the other problems we have_.'

"We're quite similar," I started, even though I don't want to admit it, "Never apologising for anything we do. Always wanting to be in control. Hating the fact that some people have an effect on us... an effect we wish didn't exist," I muttered, thinking about how I kept denying my feelings for Komaeda, and always looking for an explanation as to why I felt the way I did; before embracing it. "I don't know why you did what you did," I said, shaking my head, "And I don't want to know. That's your business. I just wanted to say that you deserve a second chance... god knows I've had millions."

"I used your brother," Togami said, looking at me, his eyes cold, "I helped the enemy. Why would you, of all people, want to give _me_ a ' _second chance_ '?"

"Because of Makoto," I replied instantly, making Togami flinch, "Because I see aspects of myself in you. And if I deserve a second-third-fourth chance after everything _I've_ done. So do you." Togami turns away from me and continues to look forward. "This doesn't mean I like you. Far from it actually. I'm simply offering you a second chance. Take it or leave it, I couldn't care less what you do. At least I can walk away and know that I didn't give up. So Makoto won't give up because of me." I stand from the bench and take a few steps, the pebbles crunching under my feet, filling the silence Togami created.

"How do you do it?" I stop walking and turn around, Togami looks at me with his hard face. "How do you have so much control over your power?" I shove my hands in my jeans pockets and meet Togami's expressionless eyes.

"You told me to think of a raw emotion," I started, "But I thought of more than one. I thought about Makoto and our bond; our loyalty and care for each other. I thought about Komaeda and... and my love for him. I thought about my friendships, how loyal my friends are to me. Anger was evident as well when thinking about Hina and Kuzuryuu. All of these emotions levelled each other out and allowed me to stay in control of my power... Feeling _just_ anger makes you lose control. Thinking about _just_ happiness is not powerful enough. You need a mixture of emotions in order to get the best outcome." Togami looks down to the ground, his eyes growing dim. "Try it. It might not be the same for a witch... but it's worth a shot. What have you got to lose?" With that said, I turn on my heel and make my way into the mansion.

 

Oowada still can't accept that I beat him, but then again if I was the strongest vampire alive I wouldn't be able to accept it either. Everyone went off into separate places of Komaeda's mansion, talking about next steps and the rest. When I entered the mansion, Komaeda decided to show me around.

Komaeda leads me into a room on the second floor by my hand. When I enter, the first thing I see is a giant white gloss piano right at the back of the room. Behind it is a floor-to-ceiling wide window, overlooking the forest greenery. The room's walls are one shade darker than white and have book cases upon book cases resting against the walls, filled with hundreds of books of all shapes and sizes. The floor is a dark chocolate wood, but it's smooth and ridge-less. There is a massive bed, the brown headboard resting against the left wall. The bed has silk white sheets, and transparent white curtains billow around it gracefully.

"Is this your room?" I asked, looking around smiling widely. Komaeda nods and walks further into the room. "Ooh, I'm in Komaeda's room..." I muttered, fully aware Komaeda can hear me.

"You're the only person, besides myself, that's been in here," Komaeda admitted. I turn to face him, seeing his cheeks dusted a light pink. He is so innocent, my heart swells in my chest. I gently cup his face and glide my lips over his. "What was that for?" he asked as I pull away.

"No reason," I replied, taking his hand and leading him over to the grand piano. "Let's hear you play then," I said. Komaeda flushes and adverts his gaze. "Come on, ever since you said you could play the piano I've wanted to hear." Komaeda nods, and sits down at the stool. I take a seat next to him and watch his hands as he lifts the case covering the white keys. Komaeda hovers his fingers over them for a moment, most likely deciding what to play.

"Don't laugh if I make a mistake..." he muttered.

"You won't make a mistake," I replied surely. Komaeda smiles and then turns his attention back to the keys. His pale slender fingers glide over the keys, playing a soft melody that it is very familiar. "'A Thousand Years'," I muttered, the tune dawning on me. I watch in a daze as Komaeda continues to play the song. His fingers gently drifting over the keys, creating a beautiful melody that is exactly like the songs but slightly slower. It makes my whole body relax; all tension leaving my body. I could sit here and listen to him play endlessly.

Komaeda stops playing way too soon, and closes the lid on the keys. I run a hand over the glossy case, before meeting Komaeda's eyes.

"You're incredible," I commented, making Komaeda blush and smile sheepishly. "Honestly Komaeda... wow," I said. Komaeda laughs the compliment off and stands from the bench. I also stand and walk back to the centre of the room, stopping by his bed. "I never expected to see this here," I said, gesturing to it.

"I like to be comfortable when I read," Komaeda said, making his way over to me, and glancing at one of the many bookshelves.

"Well, it's obviously not used for sex," I said, turning Komaeda beet red. "Honestly, how are you still a virgin?" I asked ridiculously.

"Like I've said, I've never been attracted to anyone before," he responded, looking away from me. "Until now..." I step closer to him and wrap my arms around his neck, drawing our faces close together. Komaeda meets my eyes, with red cheeks.

"I'm special," I said softly, using the word Komaeda constantly uses to describe me. Komaeda nods, his cheeks turning a pale white again. I lean forward and brush lips with him. When I pull back, Komaeda encircles my waist with his arms, one hand resting on the small of my back.

"You're special," he echoed. I slide my bottom lip into his mouth; claiming his top lip. Komaeda hesitantly kisses me back, like always. I alternate to his bottom lip, feeling a tingling sensation all over my body when Komaeda starts to kiss me more surely. I part Komaeda's lips with my own and slide my tongue into his mouth; making him gasp. I feel the roof of his mouth, his tongue; even his sharp canines that he warns me not to push against with my tongue. I curl my fingers around strands of his soft hair and push myself right up against him. Komaeda's cool tongue enters my mouth, making me moan in delight.

I sway to the left, falling atop Komaeda's soft mattress, dragging him down atop me. Komaeda breaks the deep kiss and looks at me warningly, his pupils dilated. I give him a silent 'shut up' and mash our mouths together again. I push myself further up the bed, so my head rests just below a pillow. With some remaining vampire strength, that is still lingering from the spell, I drag Komaeda from the bottom of the bed, to the top, and straddle his hips. I catch him looking at me in surprise, before I close my eyes and plunge my tongue back into his mouth.

I run my fingers over his exposed collarbones as I kiss him sensually. Komaeda places a hand to my thigh, making me gasp. I push my hand up his top and feel his toned stomach, pushing hard against his cool skin. Komaeda's mouth opens in a gasp, as I kiss down his neck; his top halfway up his stomach. I work my mouth against his collarbone. Being supernatural I should leave a mark... I pull back and observe the red hickey. It slowly fades, Komaeda's skin turning milky white again.

"No fair," I muttered, working my mouth up his neck to his jaw. Komaeda sighs and gasps, his body arching. He clenches the sheets of the bed as I kiss his skin open mouthed. I bite his lower lip, tugging on it before kissing him fiercely. Komaeda's hands come into contact with my body. One of his hands brushes the skin of my waist, making me flinch and break the kiss.

"I hurt you, didn't I?" Komaeda said, his voice full of anguish and heartache. I shake my head and move off of him, so I'm sitting on the bed.

"No, you didn't hurt me," I said, Komaeda sits up and looks at me concerned. "There's something you need to know."

"What is it?" Komaeda asked softly, looking at me with much care in his eyes. I take in a deep breath and cast my eyes to the sheets of the bed.

"When I was thirteen there was a fire in the flats building I used to live in," I started, my voice uncharacteristically quiet. "My... My mum was still in the building when the fire got... got really bad... Makoto ran inside the building in hope of finding her and getting her out..." I close my eyes, and grip the bed sheets tightly.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me this," Komaeda said gently, placing a hand over one of my own.

"No," I said, shaking my head, "You need to know." I lace our fingers together and place my other hand over our interlocked hands. "I'd lost my brother in the crowd, so I didn't know he'd gone inside until I heard someone say they saw a young boy go inside... Coming to the conclusion it was Makoto: I ran into the building." Komaeda squeezes my hand and places his other hand over my other one; squeezing that as well. "When I reached our floor, Makoto was unconscious, he was knocked out by some fallen planks of wood from the room above... My mum was alive still- except she was trapped under some boiler that had fallen through from the room above... She was screaming at me to get Makoto out and for us to get to safety. So I did. Maybe if I hadn't of hesitated to leave my mum, I would've made it out before the explosion on the ground floor... Knowing I couldn't make it out without killing both myself and Makoto, I threw myself onto the floor and shielded Makoto with my body from the fire... I scorched my back... The doctors said it was a miracle I lived."

I release Komaeda's hand and cross my arms over my chest, reaching for the bottom of my shirt. I give Komaeda a quick glance, seeing him looking at me with pained eyes. I lift my top over my head and drop it onto the bed beside me. I inhale deeply and turn my back to Komaeda. I hear him gasp, which makes me flinch. I can just imagine how grossed out he is, looking at my scarred tissue. All the bumps of my deformed skin created by the explosion.

I feel Komaeda place the tips of his fingers to my back, making my voice hitch in my throat. He runs his hand across the back of my shoulder blades, before gently grazing it down my spine, making me shiver.

"Hinata," Komaeda murmured. I blink against the stinging in my eyes as I turn around. Komaeda's cheeks are wet and his eyes are glossy. The sight makes my own tears spill. I've not cried in very long time. Komaeda reaches for my hands and clasps them tightly. "Hinata, I'm so sorry," he said, squeezing my hands, more tears rolling down his cheeks. "I wish there was something I could've done... I am so sorry." I feel my lip tremble and my face screw up tightly. Warm tears fall down my face and my breaths come out ragged. I feel so helpless and raw. I start sobbing, making short sounds. Komaeda embraces me, holding me firmly against him. "I promise you now, I will never let anything happen to you like that again. I promise. I'll die before I let anything bad happen to you." I nod against his chest and curl up into a ball. Komaeda's arms encircle me, as if to shield me from the very air around us.

"It's h-horrible isn't it?" I hiccupped. Komaeda tilts my head up so we're eye level. His gaze is so fierce it paralyses me in place.

"There is nothing horrible about you," Komaeda said sternly, "those scars on your back do not make you ugly. To me you are still beautiful and my opinion will never change," he declared, making me cry more, not out of sorrow but out of love. He cups my face and wipes my tears away. "I hope that one day you'll see what I can see, and that's a strong, brave, caring and loyal person, who is beautiful in every way." I sniff and hold onto Komaeda's wrists, squeezing them. "You are beautiful Hajime. Absolutely beautiful." His words make more tears fall, but Komaeda wipes them away and kisses my forehead.

I am now infinitely sure about something I've been pondering for a long while now.

 

After I'd calmed down and gotten back to my normal self, Komaeda said he had somewhere he'd like to show me on the third floor.

He leads me to a pair of large dark gold doors, which have curved shiny handles. Komaeda opens them and steps inside.

I walk into a giant gold ballroom. Hanging above me is a giant glass chandelier, sparkling elegantly and lighting up the room. The floor is a smooth gold marble; rich swirls of different shades. The walls are a light gold and the ceiling is a patterned dark gold; curls and angelic swirls. All along the left wall are floor-to-ceiling glass windows, sheltered by light golden curtains and held in place by thick gold ropes. In the centre of the mirrors is a balcony, atoned with a golden rail, swirling around the edge so no one topples over it.

"Do you like it?" a beautiful voice asked me. I turn and nod, smiling widely.

"It's beautiful," I replied. Komaeda smiles and walks further into the room, coming to stand in front of me. "What was this room used for?" I asked. Komaeda glances around the room.

"Party's mostly," Komaeda answered, "Sonia liked Balls... You don't really commence them anymore," he said, shrugging. I chew on my bottom lip from a moment before clicking my fingers. Soft music starts playing from a nearby stereo, the song playing is 'A Thousand Years'. "Hinata... I can't dance," Komaeda said, catching on.

"Well, it's a good thing I can then," I said, smiling. I gently take Komaeda's hand and place it on my hip. His cold hand sends shivers down my spine; not because they're cold. I take his other hand in mine and place my other on his shoulder. Komaeda smiles shyly, looking at me with his huge conflicted eyes that I know and love. "Just follow my lead," I told him. Komaeda nods and steps in the direction I step. I step to the side and Komaeda follows, catching my foot.

"I'm sorry," he said, going to pull away. I pull him up against myself, his cold body pressed against mine, and shake my head.

"Don't run away," I warned. I step again and Komaeda copies. Eventually we get a smooth rhythm and Komaeda gets the hang of the dance. There are a few stumbles but other than that we dance perfectly. Completely in sync.

Komaeda and I glide around the ballroom's marble floor, smiling and laughing with each other. As the song playing gets to a pivotal point, I imagine the white rose in my chest blooming; and it does. Our clothing changes from jeans and tops, to white and gold suits, with white roses sitting in the pockets. Komaeda looks down in amazement and looks at me perplexed.

"How do you have your power under so much control?" he asked, "It takes years for a witch to master their power..." I twirl Komaeda around and then pull him close, and lean over him, his back arched.

"I'm not a witch," I whispered. A smile grows on Komaeda's face as he looks me in the eyes, my response sinking in.

"You're special," he murmured. We slowly rise, so we're standing up straight. I move my hands up Komaeda's chest and over his shoulders; cupping his neck gently. Komaeda's hands find my waist and remain there.

"You're everything to me Nagito Komaeda," I said quietly, so no prying ears can hear. I draw my face close to Komaeda's, hovering our lips over each other. "I always ask myself why I can't control myself around you, or why when you smile and laugh my heart contracts. I've always asked myself why I can't get enough of your touches. I've wondered why everything to do with you get's me riled up..." I pause and stare deeper into his eyes, piercing him with my gaze. "I never got a straight answer to any of the things I just listed. Until now." I move closer, almost sealing our mouths. "I'm in love with you, Nagito Komaeda." Komaeda's eyes widen and he squeezes my waist.

"You're... You're in love with me?" Komaeda whispered, cool air lacing my lips. I nod, not blinking, as I stare into the mass of emotion that is Komaeda's eyes. "I... I love you too... so much," he muttered. For once, Komaeda's eyes look sure. I smile widely, happiness exploding in my chest. My heartbeat increases as I kiss Komaeda, his cold tender lips sending butterflies into flight in my stomach. I glide my lips over Komaeda's, over and over again, inhaling deeply. I trail my hands further up his neck, until they rest on his jaw. Komaeda's hands hold me firmly against him as I tangle my hands in his hair, and kiss him with more conviction. I kiss him like I'm dehydrated and he's a glass of cold water. I grip him like I'm hanging off of a cliff and he's the piece of rope that stops me from falling.

"I love you so much," I muttered breathlessly against his lips, my hands still gripping him like he'll disappear if I loosen my hold. "I want to spend my whole life with you Nagito. I want to be with you forever. When I say forever, I mean _forever_." Komaeda tenses, so before he can say anything I continue. "I've thought about this. I'm not just throwing myself into this. I've thought about what this means. I've thought about Makoto. I've thought about life itself. But most importantly, I've thought about us. Nagito, I will grow old and die. I can't stand the thought of leaving you. I'm a selfish person who wants you all to myself, and if I go I'm leaving you to someone else. Someone in the future. I love you so much my heart _hurts_ , and the mere thought of leaving you: shatters it. I need you Nagito. I want to be with you forever. If I can't live a normal life without you, then I don't want one. If I can't die of old age with you, then I don't want to die. I. Love. You." Komaeda's body trembles slightly against mine, at my words.

"Hinata. Are you asking me to turn you into a vampire?" Komaeda whispered, his voice shaking. I nod, brushing our noses together. "Hinata... I-I can't... What if you regret your decision? W-What if-" I place my lips to his to silence him.

"I will never regret my decision," I said. "Ever." Komaeda closes the millimetre between our foreheads and rests them together.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm more than sure," I replied. Komaeda's body stops shaking and he lets out a breathy laugh, kissing me firmly. I kiss him back, pressing my body as hard as I can against him. I move my hands to his face again and rub his cheeks with my thumbs. "Not just yet though," I said, "There is something I want first."

"What do you want?" Komaeda questioned. I kiss the side of his mouth before replying,

"You." The word makes Komaeda go ridged. "I know you're going to say it's dangerous and you could hurt me but... I want to feel you with my human body."

"Hinata, I could kill you," Komaeda said, unafraid of saying the word 'kill', like he usually is.

"But you won't," I replied. "Because you've said you could hurt me loads of times, and you haven't." Komaeda squeezes my waist and inhales an unneeded breath.

"This is different."

"No it's not," I argued. "I want to make love with you whilst still mortal. I want you to feel my temperature increase, feel my heartbeat, feel how much I want you." Komaeda stifles a gasp as I push my lower body harder against him.

"Okay," Komaeda whispered, "But if I think I'm going to lose control, don't be disappointed if I disappear. Okay?" I kiss him passionately, open mouthed, in response.

 

Sonia said that the library is on the second floor, and at the end of the left hallway... I follow the hallway, looking into the different rooms as I pass... Komaeda's mansion is _huge_...

I come to a pair of large brown doors. This _must_ be the library. As I go to open them, I see that the door is already ajar. I push it open and step inside.

I'm hit with the strong smell of paper and old leather as I enter. I look around in awe. The whole room is filled with whites and creams. The floor is a marbled swirly cream and the walls are a milky white. The white gloss bookshelves are from the floor to the ceiling, and there're are rows upon rows of them. Tall ladders on wheels grace each bookshelf, allowing you access to climb to the top. The roof is a glass skylight, emitting a rich light into the room and making everything seem so bright.

"Big isn't it?" I look to my left to see Togami sitting on a cream curved sofa, a book open on his lap. I have the urge to leave, but I stay against my better judgment.

"Yeah, it is," I agreed, walking over to him and taking a seat next to him. I hesitated before I sat, and Togami saw.

"When I said I didn't have a choice. I did," Togami said after a short silence. I turn and look at him, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"The reason I helped the vampire clan attain your brother is because I would've been killed had I not," he answered. I don't say anything in response. I should leave. I should get up and walk out. But I'm glued to my spot. "I don't have anyone to protect," Togami continued, "I don't have anyone to look out for except myself. I had to raise myself. I had to learn everything myself. There was no one to help me with my magic. I've almost died multiple times trying to control it. All I've ever done my whole life is look out for myself. So that's what I did. I looked out for myself. When that vampire approached me, I did what I did to save myself. I wasn't thinking about your brother, or you. I've never done anything for anyone other then myself- it's not in my nature." Togami's blue eyes meet my washed out hazel pair. "Makoto... I'm sorry." My voice hitches in my throat. Togami... Togami apologised?

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" I gushed. A small smile graces Togami's lips at my response.

"I'm sorry. Will you give me another chance?" he asked, looking at me with hopeful eyes. I nod and smile slightly.

"Yes," I said, still nodding. "Everyone deserves a second chance." Togami's small smile increases and it almost reaches his eyes. The smile completely transforms his face, melting his cold blue eyes and softening his hard mask.

"Thank you," Togami said. I'm glad I didn't walk out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thanked up top but I'm going to thank again: THANK YOU FOR YOUR COMMENTS! They mean so much!


	11. Love is Uncontrollable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your great comments! They literally inspired me to get this chapter out today!

The mere thought of going back home, and putting my dad in danger, makes me feel ill. I'm a great threat to Makoto too. So I asked Komaeda if Makoto and I could stay at his mansion. He agreed. Togami is also staying, because he too is in danger of being attacked. At least here, if something happens, we have the protection of four vampires- Celestia still hasn't returned. Sonia is starting to get worried, but Oowada pointed out that there is no way a werewolf could out smart and injure Celestia.

I've been practising my magic; making sure I have full control over it. I'm sitting cross-legged on a bed opposite Makoto, in the guest room he's staying in. He watches intently as I levitate all the loose objects in the room. Which includes: notebooks, pens, two bottles of water and few books that Makoto borrowed from Komaeda's library.

"How is any of this possible?" Makoto marvelled, looking around in awe. I shrug my shoulders and place all the objects back onto their respectable surfaces, with a swipe of my hand.

"Makoto there is something I'd like to talk to you about," I said, getting his attention. "It's about Komaeda and I."

"Are you getting married?" he asked, making me laugh. I shake my head at his question, although that is something to think about later on... "Then what is it?"

"It's about our future," I responded. Makoto inhales, and lifts his head; what I'm saying dawning on him. "Komaeda's a vampire. That means he's going to stay the same age forever, and I'm going to grow old and die..." Makoto takes my hands in his and squeezes them. "I don't want to leave him... If I can't have a normal life with him, then I won't." Makoto nods in understanding, even though his face is slightly pained.

"I get it," he said, his voice low. "I want you to be happy Hajime," he continued, "And if being with Komaeda forever -as a vampire- would make you happy, then do it." He meets my eyes with his determined pair. "I don't want you to throw away happiness because you're afraid of what it could do to me." I advert my eyes and look at our hands. "You only ever really get one shot of pure happiness..." Makoto muttered, "I want you to grab yours with both hands. You deserve it."

"Maky, I love you," I said, leaning toward him and giving him a tight hug, which he returns.

"I love you too Hajime," he muffled against my shoulder. "I want you to be happy." I pull back and look at him seriously.

"I want you to be happy as well," I said. Makoto nods stiffly and doesn't meet my eyes. "Is your happiness with Togami?" I asked, hoping it isn't. But if it is then for the love of my brother I'll have to accept it. Makoto shrugs his shoulders, his eyes fixed on the wardrobe on the left side of the room. "I don't want you to throw away _your_ happiness because of _me_ ," I added. "What Togami did can't be over looked so easily, but if you think he's reasoning is good enough then..." I trail off, when Makoto looks at me with sad eyes.

"I asked him why he did it," Makoto said, "And I said I'd give him a second chance, because everyone deserves a second chance Hajime... but... I can't forgive him yet." I nod, understanding where he's coming from. "Sure, I'm glad I stayed and listened to what he had to say, and why he did what he did makes sense but-"

"You can't trust him anymore," I finished, taking the painful words from Makoto's mouth, saving him the heartache of saying them himself. He nods and sighs in defeat. "I get it. But like you said, you only get one chance of pure happiness. If you could fix your relationship with Togami -whatever it is- and it turns out to be your happiness; then maybe it's worth it." Makoto stays silent for a moment longer, pondering what I said no doubt.

"Trust is a fragile thing," he murmured, pulling on the sleeves of his jacket. "It's like a piece of paper... if you shred it you can never piece it back together... well, you could, but it'd never be the same again." His words hang in the profound air.

"Unless you get a new piece of paper," I said. Makoto's lips part as if to respond, but no words form on his tongue. "Now there're no secrets between you and Togami maybe you could start anew. Wipe the slate clean. Or, in this metaphorical sense, leave that shredded piece of paper in the shredder and get a new one; make that your new foundation of trust." The corners of Makoto's mouth turn up in amusement.

"How come you're talking to me about Togami? You should hate him more than me."

"I do hate him," I responded instantly, "I'd prefer it if you didn't speak to the guy ever again. But your happiness means more to me than that." I retake his hand in mine and give it an encouraging squeeze. "If Togami makes you happy then that's all that matters to me. Don't deny your feelings Maky." Makoto gives me an absurd look, and he might as well as shouted: ' _I don't have feelings for Togami!_ '. "Sorry. If it turns out you _do_ have feelings for Togami," I corrected, "I don't want you to bury them. Not for me, not for anyone."

"You really are the _bestest_ brother anyone could _ever_ ask for," Makoto whispered, bringing me into a hug. I hug him back and ruffle his hair at the back.

"I don't think 'bestest' is a word," I commented, getting a light whack on the back. But despite the hit, I know Makoto is smiling.

 

I gently close the door to the room Makoto is staying in and take a step away from it. I look both ways down the hallway, before raising my hands in front of me. I imagine the doorframe glowing white, burning everything that attempts to get inside; scorching them and reducing them to screaming on the top of their lungs. I feel the power surge in my chest and it's quickly followed by a cold feeling flowing through the veins in my arms, leaving through my fingers and the palm of my hand.

I let out a sigh of relief and drop my arms to my sides. That should keep him safe. Hopefully.

"Boo." cool air whips the back of my neck, making me jump and turn around. Komaeda stands in the hallway, smiling at me amused. His smile falters and he's soon looking at me concerned. "Sorry, did I actually scare you?" I shake my head and roll my eyes. He is always so worried about me.

"No," I answered, stifling a yawn. I haven't slept in over twenty four hours... Maybe more due to my insomnia.

"You're tired," Komaeda stated, "Come on, you can stay in my room." He holds his soft hand out to me, which I take; gently squeezing it.

"Your room huh?" I whispered suggestively, turning Komaeda pink and making him laugh; that surprised laugh only I can get him to make. It makes me feel elated with so much joy that only _I_ can catch him off guard and make him smile and laugh. "I get to sleep in Nagito Komaeda's bed," I boasted, swinging our hands back and fourth.

"The first person to ever sleep in the bed," he said, turning right and opening his bedroom door. "And only person," he added, shutting the bedroom door behind us. I turn and look at him, the corners of my mouth turned up in both amusement and glee.

" _Only_ ," I echoed. Komaeda walks over to his wardrobe shyly. I watch him with curious eyes as make my way over to his bed and perch on the end of it. "Are you saying that you're never going to be with anyone else?" Komaeda turns around with a pair of baggy grey pyjama bottoms and an oversized white top draped over his arm.

"I won't fall in love with anyone else," he responded, walking over to me. I stand up and take the clothing from his arm. I reach a hand up and gently rub the knuckle of my index finger against his right high cheekbone.

"Good thing I'm not going anywhere then, isn't it?" I said, walking past him and towards his on-suite.

"Your brother is okay with you becoming a vampire?" Komaeda asked surprised. I turn back to him, just before entering to get changed. I nod and lean against the doorframe.

"He wants me to be happy. You make me happy," I added, getting Komaeda to smile at me. "Being a vampire and spending the rest of eternity with you will make me happy. Very happy." Komaeda appears in front of me, cupping my face affectionately; his thumbs against my cheekbones. I tilt my head up and we meet, lips to lips. It was only short but it was enough to make my whole body alight with bliss. "Now, I need to have a shower and get changed," I said, stepping away from him and into the bathroom.

 

I had a long shower and washed away all the events of today. I cleaned my teeth and mouthwashed my mouth infinite times, to wash away the memory of the shape shifters lips. He was an awful kisser. It makes me gag thinking about it.

I slide into the clothing Komaeda gave me. His scent lingers all over the clothes, making me smile goofily. My heart is hammering in my chest at the thought of sleeping in Komaeda's bed, next to him. It shouldn't, I've slept _on_ him before... Maybe it's the ordeal of sleeping in _his_ bed that is making me like this. I'm sure once I'm in and settled I'd calm down I'm so tired. The thought of his bed is making me drowsy.

I step out of the on-suite and make my way to his bed. Komaeda is sitting upright on the bed, reading a book. He glances up as I enter the room though. His eyes trail up and down my body, making me flush. I quickly cross the room and crawl onto the bed, slipping under the duvet and laying straight down. As soon as my head hits the soft pillow, I'm sighing in contentment. His mattress is memory foam, and I'm sinking into it, the mattress moulding to the shape of my body; it feels like I'm laying on a cloud.

"You seem content," Komaeda commented. I nod and meet his eyes.

"I am," I responded, the words an effort. "Night..." I murmured, closing my eyes. My eyes fall shut easily, like a weight is pulling them closed. I never realised I was so tired until now. I can _feel_ the bags under my eyes. I'm so exhausted I don't have the energy to respond when I feel a pair of cold arms encircle my body, followed by Komaeda's familiar scent.

"I'm sorry I can't keep you warm," he muttered, his arms disappearing. I grunt in protest, reflectively reaching a hand out, my eyes still closed. My hand collides with Komaeda's chest, allowing me to grip his top. I hear him sigh, before wrapping his arms around me again and pulling me against his body. I snuggle up to him, nuzzling him with my nose. I'm so tired I don't care how embarrassing I'm being, I'll regret it tomorrow, for now I just want to sleep.

"I love you," I muttered, finally drifting off to sleep. But before I do, I hear a faint whisper that said:

"I love you too."

 

I bolt upright in bed, screeching in terror and panting heavily. I can still feel the burn on my back. I can still hear screaming. I can still smell the smoke from the fire. I can still see Makoto's limp body beneath mine, counting on me to protect him. I can still taste the blood in my mouth from where I'd bit my tongue so hard I made it bleed. I'm soaked from head to toe in a cold sticky sweat. The only reminder I'm not in that burning building.

"Hinata, it's okay." I look to my right and see Komaeda there, rubbing my shoulders reassuringly. I breathe heavily, trying to steady my breathing. My mouth is dry and there is a hard lump in my throat. When I slept with Komaeda last time I slept through the whole night, without stirring once. Why have my nightmares started, even though Komaeda was with me? "I only left you for a moment, just to get something to eat..." Komaeda muttered, almost as if he's scolding himself. So Komaeda wasn't with me when my nightmare started... "I came back as soon as I heard you yell," Komaeda said. I nod, unable to talk. "I grabbed this on the way up." he produces a bottle of water and hands it to me. The cold condensation on the bottle is a relief against my hot clammy hand. "I'm sorry," he murmured. I swallow the water hard, bringing moisture back to my mouth and throat.

"Don't apologise," I said, my voice cracked and broken. "You needed to eat." Komaeda adverts his gaze and looks like a kicked puppy regardless of what I say. "Komaeda, it's okay. I'm used to the nightmares. Sure I don't like them, but one more nightmare doesn't matter. Don't beat yourself up about it," I told him, taking his hand and running a thumb over his knuckles. "What's the time?" I asked, changing the subject.

"3am," Komaeda answered. I breathe a sigh of relief. I'm still so very tired, at least I can go back to sleep after I've had a quick shower to remove this sweat. "I shouldn't of left you..." he muttered. I place my hands to his face and tilt his head up, so he's looking at me directly.

"It doesn't matter," I said steadily, fixing him with my gaze. Komaeda's eyes still continue to look more afraid and conflicted than usual, but at least he's not rejecting what I'm saying. "I'm going to take a quick shower," I told him, dropping my hands and climbing off of the bed. Komaeda watches me go with large pained eyes. The look makes my heart hurt. I stop just before the on-suite and turn back to him. "Komaeda honestly, stop." he nods at my words. I walk into the bathroom, keeping the door open. I know I'm not going to get another response from him; the nod is it.

I strip from the baggy clothing and turn the water on. I turn the water down to freezing cold, as cold as I can bare- maybe one more. The freezing water is a reminder that when I close my eyes I'm not in the stifling building. The water falls down my back, sliding over my scarred tissue like it's not there. But it is. I can feel it even though it no longer hurts. I am always aware of it. When Kuwata and Souda give me friendly pats on the back. When Komaeda holds me. When Makoto hugs me. When my dad, unsure of how to show his care for me, taps my back awkwardly. It is always in the back of my mind.

"Hinata that water is freezing! Your temperature has dropped considerably low!" Komaeda called out to me. Honestly, is he always monitoring my well-being? I'm not complaining about his protectiveness; I like it. It makes me feel special and safe... but monitoring my temperature, he needs to calm down. What does he think is going to happen? I'll freeze to death or burst into flames? I probably shouldn't say that out loud because then he'll have another _two_ things to add to his list of 'Threats to Hinata's safety'. He's probably got himself at the top of that list... It makes me want to shout and scream at the reality of that... Komaeda would never hurt me. Whether he wants to believe it or not; I know he won't.

"I'm fine!" I called back to him, turning the water off. I shiver and step out of the shower. The air in the on-suite is much warmer than the water I was just standing under, making me shiver again, in relief. I quickly towel dry myself and slip back into the clothing Komaeda gave me. His scent still lingers on the clothes, making me feel comforted. I walk back out into the bedroom, only to find Komaeda's forehead pressed to mine, almost sending me flying back through the bathroom door. "Komaeda I'm fine," I assured, grabbing onto him to stop myself from toppling backwards.

"You shouldn't do that," he said firmly, not removing his forehead. "You could seriously damage your well-being." I roll my eyes and release my grip on him. "Don't roll your eyes," he chided, "I care about you!"

"I know," I responded, placing my arms around his neck and threading my fingers through his hair. Komaeda continues to stare intently into my eyes, fixing me on the spot with his gaze. I'm glad I brought my sketch book with me, I'd love to add another picture of Komaeda to it... His misty grey green eyes are reminding me of a forbidden place, where people have been banned going to because it's been labelled as dangerous. Not my Nagito Komaeda though. He doesn't get to look like that anymore. He's not dangerous. I tilt my head to the side ever so slightly, and brush my lips to his. He tenses, his lips unmoving.

I kiss the corner of his mouth, before trailing small gentle pecks across his jaw and then down his neck. Komaeda's hands hold my waist, preventing me from coming any closer to him. I make my way back to his lips, working my mouth against his skin and getting him to breathe a hesitant sigh. That gives me a sign that, despite he's holding me away from him, he's enjoying it. I'm still tired, but I can't stand the abandoned look in his eyes; especially when he looks at _me_ with them.

I reconnect our mouths, lightly grazing his bottom lip with my tongue, before sliding it inside his mouth. His hold on my waist slacks, allowing me to push up against him; a tingling feeling flushing through my body upon the contact. I can feel my temperature starting to rise again as Komaeda starts to kiss me back, hesitantly and slowly; like always.

His hands move around my waist and slip under my top. I gasp upon the feeling. Komaeda has never been bold enough to touch my skin when we kiss. In fact, we've never stripped any clothing before... Excluding the time Komaeda drank my blood: that doesn't count. The feeling of his hands against my skin fills me with a whole new feeling. I step forward, my thigh pressing against his crotch. He gasps into my mouth, making me curl my hands into fists around his hair; preventing myself from crying out in desire.

His slender fingers shyly graze the skin of my waist and the small of my back. I slowly rub my thigh against Komaeda's crotch as I kiss his neck again. The tips of his fingers press into the skin of my back, as he murmurs quietly in reaction to my actions. His hands move further up my back, his fingers grazing my spine, making me shiver. Komaeda reconnects our mouths, his cool tongue lapping the inside of my mouth slowly. I gradually drag my hands from his hair, to his neck and then down his chest. I smoothly slide my hands up his top and rest them over his chest. Komaeda's fingers dig into my skin upon the contact, making me gasp.

I trail my hands across his chest, feeling the gaps between his ribs with the tips of my fingers. Komaeda's mouth is open and he's sighing and moaning quietly. The sensual friction of my thigh, hands and mouth is sending his desire into overdrive. I should stop. I should pull away. Komaeda hasn't prepared himself. He'll run away. I need to stop. He hesitates as I run a hand down his back. He's going to freak out. I _need_ to stop.

So I do.

"I'm sorry," I muttered, stepping away from him begrudgingly. Komaeda's hands drop from my waist and back; instantly I miss the touch. I've learned from the past. I don't want him to run away from me. I can wait.

"Hinata..." Komaeda said, his hand grazing my shoulder. "Thank you..." He looks at me with loving eyes, the abandonment gone. I smile at him and bring him into an embrace. Holding him tightly and securely. His arms slowly go around me in turn. I smile against his shoulder and squeeze him.

"I'm exhausted," I groaned, pulling away from him. Komaeda nods and leads me over to the bed. I take a step towards the bed, but my foot doesn't touch the floor. Instead I find myself laying under the duvet of Komaeda's bed, his arms around me. "Good night Ko," I said. He kisses the top of my head, filling me with a loving warmth I didn't know existed.

"Good night Hinata," he said softly. Maybe when I'm a vampire Komaeda won't act afraid around me. Maybe his conflicting eyes will be certain. Maybe he'll kiss me surely... Will that make me happy? I quite like how hesitant Komaeda kisses me. How his lips slowly kiss mine. It's more rewarding when he starts to open up. It makes me feel special. I found, when I was kissing the shape shifter, that I didn't like the way his lips were certain...

I must really love Komaeda.

 

I didn't wake up until half eleven the next day. When I asked Komaeda why he didn't wake me he simply replied with 'You looked too peaceful'. Komaeda brought me breakfast in bed, which had me smiling like an idiot. Komaeda said that Oowada went to wake Makoto, but the protection spell wouldn't allow him inside. Togami had to remove it because whenever someone tried to enter the room it burned them. I couldn't help but laugh and grin in response.

After I'd eaten, I cleaned my teeth and got dressed into some clothing that Gundam was sent to retrieve from mine and Makoto's house. For me he picked up light brown skinny cargo pants and a dark blue top; I threw my converse on and one of Komaeda's jackets. A maroon one with black lining. It smells like him... For Makoto, Gundam picked out dark brown chinos and a black top. Makoto put on his trainers and dark green jacket he was wearing the previous day. The clothing given to us is easy to move around in, allowing us to practise fighting effectively.

We all came out to the land we practised on yesterday. The ground has a circle brunt on it from Togami's fire, and there're a patch of white roses in one area, curtesy of me. Togami tied vampire strength to himself, Makoto and I. I've been tied to Komaeda, and Togami has been tied to Sonia. Makoto has Oowada's strength, as he doesn't have anything else to protect himself with like Togami and I, so he has the strongest vampire strength; but he has a few bags of magic powder. I thought Togami was giving him weed when he first produced them.

"Alright!" Oowada bellowed, "let's go through some basic defensive moves." He gestures for someone from the group to step forward. "Gundam?" he asked. The defensive vampire shakes his head sternly. "You have to work on it at some point. Come on!" Oowada urged. Gundam walks forward, tightening his scarf around his neck.

"Fine," he muttered. He stands in front of Oowada confidently.

"Hit me," Oowada said, waving his hands at himself. Gundam scoffs and lunges at the muscular vampire. Oowada deflects the blow, sending Gundam spinning in the air and landing on his back at Oowada's feet. "That is an example of a deflection." He bows as Makoto claps happily. I smile in amusement at Makoto's response; that's so typical of him.

Once Oowada helped Gundam up he showed us slowly how to deflect a hit like that. He showed us how to do it until we memorised it effectively. Gundam ended up on the floor another four times before Sonia finally said 'Okay! I know how to do it now!'.

"Right, I'm going to partner you up," Oowada said, eyeing us knowingly. "You two-" he points at Komaeda and I, "are being separated because neither of you are going to willingly hurt each other; and being thrown onto the floor is not going to tickle." Komaeda squeezes my hand at his words. "Komaeda defiantly won't deflect Hinata's blows." Oowada bends over laughing at the innuendo he created.

"That's just gross," Makoto complained, "he's my brother, I don't want to hear things like that!" Makoto walks over to Oowada and grabs his elbow. Before Oowada has a chance to respond, he's flipped through the air and landing on his face a few metres away.

"Makoto," I exclaimed absurdly, "What came over you?" I asked. He turns around and smiles sheepishly.

"I thought I'd make a point," he responded. Oowada appears at Makoto's side, scowling. "Sorry," he mumbled to Oowada.

"Now I've been beaten up by both Hinata's," Oowada said, and glares at us both. Makoto stands at my side, looking at the floor, red in the face. He's embarrassed by all the attention. "Anyway," Oowada said, clearing his throat. He sticks his thumb up and smiles widely, "You'll all be pleased with your partner, I'm sure."

"Get on with it," I said, rolling my eyes. Oowada shoots me a glare before continuing.

"Makoto and Togami are partnered up," he informed, and I feel Makoto tense beside me. "I thought Makoto would love to beat the crap out of the sorcerer after what he did," Oowada chuckled.

"For the last time-" Togami's harsh voice slices the air in two, chilling the atmosphere, "It's _witch_ , you moronically imbecilic futile idiot." It must be his magic, because a cool breeze whips past us, sending Oowada flying backwards. He didn't go far, he just lands on his back with a loud thump. I wonder how he feels now; being beaten by three mortals.

"You'll pay for that," Oowada promised, getting to his feet. Togami just scoffs and shakes his head; continuing to look away from the rest of the group with a firm scowl on his face. I honestly don't know what Makoto sees in him. "Gundam you'll be with Komaeda," Oowada said, turning to our direction. "You're with me Hajime." Oowada grins at me mischievously evilly, I could've sworn I saw his eyes flash. Komaeda puts a protective arm around me and stares sternly at Oowada.

"I swear Oowada, if you hurt him-"

"Relax," Oowada said, "He'll be fine, won't you Hinata?"

"Sure," I replied, keeping my face blank. Oowada wouldn't deliberately hurt me, he's just acting hard to show off. At least that's what I'm hoping anyway.

"Sonia you'll join Komaeda and Gundam. It sucks being an odd number, but what you gonna do?" Oowada shrugs his shoulders. "Alright, go off and practise then!" he ordered, clapping his hands together. Komaeda squeezes my hand, showing no sign of releasing it.

"I'll be fine," I said, plying my hand out of his. Komaeda sighs and gives me a conflicting look, but eventually releases my hand. I cup his face and give him a tender kiss. He stiffens at first, but does melt into it, kissing me back.

"You're not going off to war!" Oowada shouted, and I feel a hand grab my arm. My lips are torn away from Komaeda's and I'm dragged away. Komaeda starts forward but stops and gives me a hesitant smile.

I turn around and stop in the area Oowada has dragged me to. I look around me and see Makoto and Togami talking to each other, half a metre between them ready to start. Behind me, Komaeda and Gundam stand in front of each other, whilst Sonia stands back and watches. Komaeda's face is blank and he looks bored almost. I guess he would; he knows what Gundam and Sonia are thinking.

"Ready?" Oowada asked, flexing his fingers. I meet his eyes and nod. Oowada charges at me, his feet kicking up the dry dirt. I angle my body away, deflecting his fist and sending him falling away. He recovers before he hits the floor and turns back to me, his eyes flashing with irritation. Perhaps I do have a reason to be worried...

Oowada jumps and catapults himself at me, and I have just enough time to swipe at his elbow as he punches me; his fist grazing my side. I look up and see Komaeda with his hand to Gundam's throat, pining him to the floor. I'm distracted by the appreciation and proudness I'm feeling, and I didn't see Oowada rise. A hard blow is delivered to my stomach, sending me flying through the air backwards. I land on the floor, heaving air into my lungs.

I quickly scramble to my feet as I see Oowada approaching me. I dive out of the way of him and kick him in his hamstrings, sending him tumbling to the ground. I raise a hand, and levitate Oowada so he's hovering in the air. Oowada laughs and claps his hands.

"Wingardium leviosar!" Oowada shouted, waving a hand.

"It's levisosa, not _leviosar_ ," I commented, getting laughter from behind me. I look over my shoulder and see Komaeda laughing. Seeing the distraction, Gundam goes to tackle Komaeda to the ground, but Komaeda deflects it, sending him spinning through the air. _Again_. Now its my turn to laugh.

 

I pull myself off of the ground again and huff. I hate this. I'm only mortal. Sure, I have Oowada's strength, but it's not helping me! Maybe I should listen to Hajime and not get involved- I'm only going to get hurt.

"Don't," Togami said sternly, making me look at him in confusion. "You're contemplating giving up, are you not?" the way he said it is more like a statement then a question. It angers me.

"I'm helpless!" I exclaimed, "Hajime's right to be worried about me! I'm better off not getting involved. I'm just going to get hurt!" I fold my arms across my chest and huff. Togami seems to be having a fight with himself. He keeps jolting forward as if to walk over to me, but he doesn't for some reason. A part of me is glad, I don't want him to comfort me... but a part of me does.

"If I gave up every time I was kicked down, I wouldn't be standing," Togami said, his words stern but soft. "Don't give up Makoto. There's more to you than that." His words hit home and make my heart miss a beat. Togami pushes his glass up the bridge of his nose and fold his arms across his chest. "Try again." I breath out a quick breath and unfold my arms.

Togami forms an air ball in his hand and throws it at me. I duck as it flies over my head. He throws another one, which I manage to dodge, jumping to the side. Togami sends another one in my direction, hitting me in the legs and sending me back flipping onto the ground. My face hits the ground, dirt entering my mouth. I spit it out and stand up, angry and embarrassed.

I charge at Togami, dodging two air balls he threw at me. I jump over one and deflect another by turning to the side. Togami throws another three as I advance closer to him. I manage to dodge all three, but one did graze my ankle, making me trip up. I managed to stay standing though. When I get close enough, I throw myself onto the floor, near Togami's feet. Before he has a chance to react, I swipe my legs across his and send him crashing to the floor with a light thump. I get to my feet and stand over him, smiling slightly.

Togami looks up at me, his pride is dented and it shows on his face. It feels me with an explainable sense of achievement. I think I'm starting to relieve all this anger I have pent up. Togami gets to his feet, wiping the dirt's dust off of his clothing. Togami is wearing sand coloured chinos, a dark green top, a grey jacket and black ankle boots. It's refreshing to see him in something other than formal attire. Not to mention he looks really good. _No he doesn't, shush_...

"See, you can do it," Togami commented, his glasses have fallen down his nose. I reach up instinctively and push them up. He tenses at the gesture, making me wish I could retract what I did. I withdraw my hand, staring into his blue eyes. Togami doesn't say anything or step away from me, so I'm not feeling too awkward about what I did.

"Yeah," I laughed, smiling brightly. No good over thinking the gesture and regretting it. What's done is done. I hear some laughter from my left and I see Komaeda chuckling, whilst Oowada hovers in the air. I laugh slightly and shake my head, Hajime is such a wind up... I do wish I was like Hajime though... Bold, confident, funny, charming, strong... I sigh and cast my gaze down. I'm such a pathetic excuse of a brother. How can I -the weak scrawny twin- be compared to Hajime? I'm proud to call Hajime my brother. I don't think he feels the same. I wouldn't if I were him.

"Your brother cares about you," Togami's voice shakes me mentally. I look over to him. He's looking at me with a soft expression. I have to blink to make sure I'm not imagining it. "He really cares about you."

"I know," I said, and I do. Hajime is always protecting me, always looking out for me, always fighting my battles alongside me. I'm grateful for it, but I hate burdening him... I feel like he has enough of his own. I always feel so insecure about myself. My looks, my figure, my sexuality, how people see me and what they think of me. And Hajime is always there to tell me I'm an amazing person, and that it doesn't matter what people say because it's not true. But Hajime has his own insecurities... and they're caused _because_ of me. I'm just one massive burden to him. Maybe I'd be for the best if I get killed by the vampire clan...

 

I drop Oowada to the floor and smile. He gets up, but I think he's too amused to be annoyed that I beat him again.

"I have information." a calm and collected voice chills the happy atmosphere. Walking towards us is Celestia, and following behind is Kuzuryuu. He flashes me a smile and a wink. I find my smile is gone. I look around and see everyone has gathered back as a group. Makoto comes to my side, the usual light in his eyes is dim. It makes my stomach twist. Why is he so upset? If it's Togami-

I feel a cold hand slip into mine, stopping my thought process. I lace mine and Komaeda's fingers together and give his hand a squeeze, which he returns. I'll ask Makoto about it later, no good jumping to conclusions.

"Mak!" Kuzuryuu chimed, winking at my brother. I start forward but Makoto places a hand to my shoulder, making my anger disperse.

"We conversed about this," Celestia said calmly to Kuzuryuu, "Do not intentionally anger anyone here. It will not end well." she flattens her dress and places her red eyes on us. "Kuzuryuu has convinced his pack to help us defeat the vampire clan," she announced, shocking me.

"Since when did canines care for us?" Gundam remarked disdainfully. Kuzuryuu glowers, but says nothing in return. I expected him to start shouting his mouth off. Apparently not.

"Since his pack have had their territory breached," she replied, "The vampires have been hunting on their land. They are the ones responsible for the 'animal attacks', as the mortals have been calling them. They want to fight for their land back. You know what wolves are like, much aggressive creatures. They want to show their dominance as well." Celestia stifles a giggle, like she has an inside joke with herself.

"Alright, how did you find out about the vampire clan knowing about Hinata?" Oowada asked. Kuzuryuu steps forward so he's inline with Celestia.

"My dads the alpha of the pack, he was questioned by Enoshima herself. Asking if there were any witches living nearby'," Kuzuryuu explained. "My dad said to try the Togami household, as the name Togami was one of the original witch tribes. He said it couldn't be a coincidence. In return for the information he gave Enoshima he got some from her. She said she was looking for someone named 'Hajime Hinata'." Komaeda tightens his hold on my hand, and if it wasn't for the enhanced strength from the spell, he probably would've broken it. "My dad told me everything. As soon as he did I went straight to Komaeda and told him there was a clan looking for Hinata," Kuzuryuu finished.

"What did she say to you?" Celestia directs her question to Togami. Togami stands in his usual defensive pose: arms across his chest, scowl on his face.

"She said she needed an item of Hinata's for herself and her clan to memorise his scent," Togami answered, "When I asked why she could not retrieve the object herself, she said that, being an _original_ vampire, she needs permission to enter households." That's useful information... why didn't Togami say sooner? I guess he wouldn't unless he was asked. And no one asked him what the vampire clan _actually_ said when they approached him.

"Wait..." Kuzuryuu said, looking at Togami, " _You're_ the witch they asked?" Togami nods curtly in response. "Why the fuck are you people protecting him?" Kuzuryuu exclaimed loudly. He strides closer and points at me, his face red, "He royally fucked _you_ over! Why are you allowing this?"

"Because he helped us," I responded, "Besides, I don't see why I have to justify what I do to _you_ ," I said coldly. Anger flashes across Kuzuryuu's face, and he lunges in Togami's direction. Makoto cries out, seeing this action. I grab onto Makoto's arm, stopping him from intervening. Togami swipes his arm through the air, sending Kuzuryuu flying backwards. He lands on his back, with an angry growl. "Stop this!" I demanded, "What is the point of fighting?"

"Hajime is right," Makoto yelled, "Leave it, Kuzuryuu. Togami is trying to redeem himself, despite the danger of what this causes for him," Makoto said sternly. Kuzuryuu gets to his feet and scowls at us all; but he doesn't speak again.

"That was quite a performance," Celestia giggled, placing a thin hand to her mouth; her lips barely twitched though. "Kuzuryuu will be staying with us in the mansion. It was part of the deal I made with his pack. They allice with us, and Kuzuryuu stays with us and reports back to them." The atmosphere was so thick you couldn't even hack at it with an axe.

"That means we have to try and not kill each other in our sleep," I commented, looking around at all the grim faces. Looks like Togami is the one to avoid, unless you want to be at risk of being murdered...

 

We decided to call it a day after all the commotion. Not many people had the motivation to practise after Kuzuryuu tried to kill Togami. I don't understand why he did that... It's not like this is effecting him anyway. Just his land. I guess werewolves are just egotistical assholes.

I'm currently in a studio, surrounded by art supplies. Komaeda showed it to me and let me run wild. He won't leave my side now Kuzuryuu is here. For some reason he's always so edgy around him and he can't talk about him for long, because he gets this dangerous look in his eye; like he's going to rip someone apart. I asked him if it's Kuzuryuu's thoughts that anger him so much, but he didn't respond. He simply dismissed it and changed the subject.

"Don't look at my painting," I warned Komaeda, standing from the easel and running to the art cupboard to get a grey paint. Preferably something with a bit of a shine to it... I snatch one off of the shelf and run back into the room. I see Komaeda smiling at me lovingly, as I make my way back over. Komaeda always does exactly what I say, unless it's something regarding my safety. It's nice to know he respects me, but sometimes I feel like I'm unintentionally taking advantage of him.

"What are you painting?" he asked, looking at me curiously with a smile still on his face. I shake my head and start painting a particular part of the painting with the grey paint.

"You'll see," I said, putting the finishes touches on. This grey paint is perfect. It has a slight shimmer to it that catches the light perfectly. I place the brush down and I scrutinize the painting. I need to make sure it's perfect. I'm quite insecure when it comes to art, and I don't want Komaeda's first impression of my art skills to be a bad one. Satisfied I gesture for him to come over, "Okay. You can look at it now." Komaeda stands and makes his way over. He stands behind me and arches his back so he's eye level with the painting.

"Wow," Komaeda breathed. I can feel his cool breath against my cheek; a strand of his hair tickling my neck. "You... it's amazing... I... you painted _me_?" Komaeda stammered slowly, his voice light and thin.

"Yeah..." I answered. It's only a painting of Komaeda's head and shoulders. I painted his hair successfully. In the painting his hair is behind his ears, but there is one strand hanging down, and even though it's a painting, I have the urge to put it behind his ear. In the painting his lips are slightly parted and his eyes are large and mesmerising; looking at me with confliction and fear. His lashes are realistically long, and I made sure to capture his sharp cheekbones. His collarbones are clearly defined in the painting; that part took me almost as long as his eyes. "It's not that good..." I muttered. Even though I do believe I did a good job, there is always doubt in my mind.

"Hinata how can you say that!" Komaeda exclaimed. "The painting is amazing!" I turn my head and look him. He turns to face me, his wide eyes looking at me disbelievingly. "You're amazing," he said. I smile at him and place a strand of his hair behind his ear.

"You're beautiful," I murmured. Komaeda's lips part and his cheeks turn slightly pink. I gently place my lips over his, sliding my eyes closed. After a moment's hesitation Komaeda's lips close over mine and kiss me back.

 

I trek to the library, holding a few books in my arms. I'd like to swap them for a few others. When I went in there I simply took whatever I saw and left. This time I want to take a proper look round. I hope Togami isn't in there...

When I arrive I see that he isn't sitting on the white curved sofa, like he was last time. I sigh in relief and head towards a book shelf.

I place the books on their respective shelves and then start looking at all the titles. I'd like to read a book where it's set in a world we don't live in. I'd like to read about someone who starts off weak and incapable of the smallest of tasks, but develops over the course of the book and becomes a courageous hero. I'd like to think that maybe I could be like that. I start off as a person who can't even defend themselves against bullies, to someone who can take down vampires, werewolves and witches... Kind of like the characters in the books I read...

I stop and pull a book from its shelf. This seems good...

"May I recommend something?" I jump and drop the book. I turn and see Togami standing a few steps away. If it wasn't for the book, I picked out, floating in the corner of my eye I probably would've continued to stare at him. I tear my eyes away and take the book from the air.

"Hi," I said dumbly. "Did you just come in here?" I asked, mainly just to fill the awkward silence I've created.

"No, I've been looking further down the shelf," he answered. I make an 'oh' sound and clutch the book I'm holding more tightly. That awkward silence is back, and I can't help cringing. "Earlier, when you said those things to Kuzuryuu, did you mean them?" he asked. It takes a moment for me to understand what he's said, it was so random. Then again, it was hardly random, when we wasn't really talking in the first place.

"Yes," I replied, "I did mean it. You are trying to help us and make up for what you did. You wouldn't of apologised to me if you didn't want to at least _try_ and make amends." Togami looks at me like he's studying me. The look makes me fidget, but I don't squirm away; I probably would of a few days ago though. "Um... I've got what I came for," I started, holding the book to my chest, "I'll leave you to look around..." I start to walk past him, not daring to breathe.

I feel a stern hand latch onto my arm and pull me backwards. It takes me a good five seconds to realise what's happening. Togami is kissing me. He has a hand on my arm and another on my waist. I drop the book to the floor, and my eyes widen in shock.

I should push him away. I should hit him in the gut and shove him into a book case; whacking him around the head with a book for good measure. But I don't. Instead I close my eyes and place my hands on the tops of his arms.

This is my first kiss. I have no idea what I'm doing, so I just move my mouth and claim Togami's top lip with my mouth. Togami releases my arm, and instead places it onto the small of my back, pulling me against him. I gasp in shock as my body collides with his. Togami pulls away slightly, disconnecting our mouths. I stare into his eyes, unsure of what to say- or do. How does one kiss? I don't understand.

"I'm sorry," Togami muttered. My eyes widen. He just apologised to me. _Again_. "I acted on impulse." His hand leaves my back and he starts to walk past me. I continue to stand in my spot. I feel a bit of anger mixed with confidence. It's like the feeling I got when I walked out of lesson, but less anger.

Togami does not get to steal my _first kiss_ and then walk _away_. I storm after him, grabbing his arm. He turns around, confused. I'm confused too. I cup his face and pull him down to my level. He's too tall! And I kiss him. On the mouth. I still have no idea what I'm doing but I'm just going to go with it. Togami stifles a gasp and places his hands on my waist.

I push myself up against him and move my mouth in the way they do in the films. Swapping from his top lip to his bottom, sucking at them and hoping I'm not biting him. Hopefully I'm doing something right.

I disconnect our mouths and open my eyes. Togami opens his, revealing warm blue eyes. They're not cold. They're looking at me with much warmth in them. Warmth I didn't know existed.

"I'm sorry," I said, loosening my hold on his face slightly, "I acted on impulse." Togami's lips curve into a smile at my words.

"I can relate," he responded. My own mouth turns into a smile, and I find my eyes flickering from his eyes to his mouth. Deciding I'm already in this much trouble, what's the harm in going deeper? I kiss him again. This time rougher and more surer. I think I'm getting the hang of this kissing thing... Unless I'm awful. But Togami's arms wrapping around my waist, and pulling me firmer against him shatters that thought. If I was such a bad kisser, then Togami wouldn't be kissing me.

The feeling of his arms around me has me tingling all over. The feel of his body pressed against mine has me shivering in places I didn't know you could shiver. Kissing him has me breathing heavily, like I'm running a marathon. Just everything about Togami, and his mouth moving in rhythm with mine, has my body surging with an unexplainable feeling of want.

I have it bad. Don't I?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas my lovelies! <3 I hope you liked this chapter.


	12. Love is Whole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no social life.  
> Here's the next chapter guys!

"Is this even going to work?" I asked hesitantly, looking at Togami cautiously. Everyone is gathered on the training ground, ready to start practising their grifts and physical combat. I'm standing next to Komaeda, his hand securely wrapped in mine. Makoto stands on my other side, next to Oowada- who is seeming enthusiastic about my abilities new revelation. Apparently extending my shield is possible. Which means I can protect other people from being affected by a vampires supernatural gift. Celestia is saying it is impossible as I am 'not powerful enough, I'm just a mere mortal'. Sonia and Gundam seem optimistic enough. Kuzuryuu has no opinion and refuses to participate in group discussions. I wish he'd get lost...

"It will work if you _try_ ," Togami said firmly. "I think you're going to need motivation." I don't like the sound of that... Togami waves a hand at Komaeda, and I instinctively place my other hand on his arm, squeezing his hand. Togami sighs in exasperation. "He's not going to be hurt... Unless you do something about it."

"No," I said sternly, "You're not using him as a guinea pig for something that might not even work!" I exclaimed.

"Hinata it's okay," Komaeda said lightly, loosening my death grip on his hand and arm. "What's the worse that could happen?" he said, smiling carefree. I narrow my eyes at him and anyone else who dares look okay with it. "Hinata," Komaeda said, getting my attention, "I'll be fine. It's not like I'm going to die." I shift my weight onto either foot, chewing on the inside of mouth and thinking it over intensely. He's right, no one here is going to purposely seriously hurt him... But I don't like the idea of Komaeda being in pain, especially if I can't extend my shield... I ring my hands in irritation and stamp a food, the ground shaking slightly.

"Fine," I said shortly, watching everyone regain their balance from the mini earthquake I just caused. Togami nods and walks over to Gundam.

"I'll tie an ability to you," Togami said, grabbing Gundam's hand. "I've chosen you because you'll inflict pain onto Komaeda without breaking it." When Togami says things like that, it's no wonder I'd react badly! What sort of pain is Komaeda going to be in? "Okay, we'll start off with a minor pain. It'll be like an electric shock," he added, looking at Komaeda, who nods. "It will hurt." Komaeda steps forward and Gundam walks over to him. "Hinata, you need to try and spread your shield." Togami nods at Gundam, the vampire nods and goes to grab Komaeda's arm.

"Stop!" I yelled, making Gundam freeze his actions. "I've changed my mind. I don't want Komaeda in pain. Stop this. We can protect ourselves without my shield." Togami looks at me scowling intensely.

"We cannot," he stated firmly, the words forceful. "There is a mental manipulation of a certain vampire we cannot protect ourselves from. You are our only hope of shielding ourselves from her. Don't be selfish." No one says anything in response to Togami. I can feel my power leaking into my system; I need to control my anger... I take in some steady breaths, before meeting Togami's eyes.

"Okay," I breathed, "But when I say so, you stop," I said to Gundam. He doesn't respond though, he just looks to Togami for the 'okay' to inflict pain upon Komaeda. It makes me want to scream.

"Okay, a mild shock," Togami said, nodding to Gundam. But Komaeda was already yelping in pain as Togami said the word 'shock'. Gundam has a firm grip on Komaeda's arm, making him squint and yell. I push my concern for Komaeda, and current detest for Gundam, away and force my thoughts to my shield. I imagine a white aura glowing around me, flickering in and out. I push it. I push it as hard as I can. The white aura gets halfway to Komaeda, before flowing back. It hits me, knocking the air out of me. I double over, my senses coming back. Komaeda's wailing has increased.

"Stop," I said loudly, my voice cracked. I feel Makoto put an arm around me and ask if I'm okay, but all I can register is Komaeda in pain. I said stop. "Stop it!" I yelled, but Gundam doesn't release Komaeda's arm. "I SAID STOP IT!" The air around me shakes and bends, whirling around and sucker punching Gundam across the patch of land. Komaeda stops crying out and his shoulders sag. I reach for him and pull him into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry," I murmured, my eyes stinging. Seeing Komaeda like that... I swallow a lump in my throat and glare darkly over his shoulder to Gundam.

"You should of stopped," Sonia said gravely. Komaeda pulls back from me and gives me a reassuring smile.

"I'm okay," he said. "Try again." I look at him absurdly and grab his arms. "Hinata, we have to do this." I clench my teeth, not daring to speak. Komaeda cups my face and smiles at me kindly. "It's fine. I'm fine. You can do this."

"Fine," I gritted out, adverting my eyes to Gundam, who seems unfazed by the blow my power gave him. Komaeda steps away, and in front of Gundam.

"More powerful this time," Togami said quickly, but before I could protest, Gundam grabs Komaeda's arm. Komaeda cries out in pain, falling to his knees.

"No!" I yelled. I squeeze my eyes shut, imagining my shield reaching for Komaeda. Grabbing him and pulling him into a protective embrace. I hate the sound of him yelling in pain. I hate it. I hate it. I HATE IT. I want Komaeda smiling and laughing, not on the floor in agony.

"It... It worked." I open my eyes and see Komaeda getting to his feet, Gundam's hand still on his arm. "Hinata, you did it!" Komaeda exclaimed, both happy and proud. I look around us and see that there is a glossy haze of transparent white. It appears I'm the only one who can see it, as no one else is reacting.

"Gundam, give the most powerful shock yet," Togami said, and Gundam does. Komaeda doesn't even flinch. I smile in joy, getting a peck on the cheek by Komaeda. Gundam releases Komaeda's arm, as he does that I stop. The aura comes back. This time it doesn't suck the air out of me. "See. You can do it," Togami said, folding his arms across his chest.

"Yeah," I said, hugging Komaeda's arm to my chest. "As much as I hate to admit it, you were right."

"I'm always right," he replied instantly, looking at me sternly like I'd just insulted him. The expression actually makes me laugh a bit.

Slow condescending clapping, turns the air chilly. We all look in the direction it's coming from. I stifle a gasp. Komaeda pushes me behind him protectively, growling in the back of his throat. I grab Makoto and pull toward me. The other vampires filter in front of us, even Celestia and Kuzuryuu move to protect us. I move out from behind Komaeda, pushing against his firm hand, to stand at his side.

"Enoshima," I spat. She giggles at her name, adding to my hatred. At her side, slightly behind her are four other vampires. A girl who looks similar to Enoshima. A quiet reserved looking vampire with long dark braids, who refuses to look at anyone. A buff vampire, with hard muscles and hair that appears to be a light silver, stares Oowada down intensely. Finally, a small guy with brown hair that is styled upward, looks at everyone with wide eyes; he looks at me and winks. Something tells me he's the shape shifter...

"Hello Hajime!" Enoshima called out, waving at me. Komaeda surges forward, but I stop him; latching a hand over his wrist. "Gosh, it feels like it's been for-ev-er!" She takes a step forward, her fellow vamps following suit. "I don't think we've all been formally introduced," she crooned. "My name is Junko Enoshima! Nice to finally meet all of you! That was quite a performance you guys put on. You wiped out some members of my clan... It's been a pain recruiting new worthy members..." she mumbled the last bit, but we still heard her. And she doesn't seem upset _at all_ over the loss of some of her group. She really is sick. "But that's all in the past now!" she chimed, smiling widely.

"What do you want?" I asked guarded. Enoshima's smile increases at my question.

"I came to meet your friends," she said, "After all, I'd like to know who we will be slaughtering some time soon." She said that sentence with such happiness in her voice and face, it's almost as if she wasn't saying that she's planning on killing us. "Well, seeing as no one will speak, I'll introduce my _friends_." She appears by the side of the vampire who looks like herself. "This is Mukuro Ikusaba. My dear sister, whose gift is to inflict pain on the mind." My gut tightens at her words. Ikusaba grows a sly smile, and I feel a chill go down my spine.

Enoshima moves onto the large vampire with silver hair, "This is Sakura Oogami," she said happily, "Her gift is enhanced strength... much like someone else I've heard of..." Oowada doesn't stop glaring in her direction, but I can tell the revelation has shaken him; he's quite tense. "Young innocent Touko Fukawa," Enoshima giggled, like she has inside joke with herself. "Her persona, however, is far from innocent... Quite lethal I must say. You-" she points at Togami, with a sharp blood red nail, "-better be extra careful around this one..." I glance at Togami, but his face remains its usual scowl. Enoshima laughs hysterically and moves onto the final vampire. "This is Teruteru Hanamura," she announced, looking at me and smirking.

"Pleasure to meet you all," he said loudly, looking directly at me. "Nice to see you again Hinata! I've been meaning to ask you, was you not thrilled by my kissing?" Komaeda starts forward, but I pull on his arm. Enoshima laughs menacingly again, the sound makes my ears cry.

"Of course he wasn't!" Enoshima giggled, "he stabbed you. Twice. Not to mention the disinfectant sprays he sprayed you with!" she cackled, doubling over in hysterics.

"I wish he had sprayed me with something else," Hanamura said, winking. I feel like releasing Komaeda and letting him run wild at that comment.

"Hanamura," Enoshima said flatly, her face wiped clean of any emotion. "We spoke about this before we left, did we not? You are not make sexual innuendos, it does not flatter your character." She turns back to us and smiles widely again. Watching her sudden personality swaps is exhausting me. "Please, introduce yourselves." She makes a sweeping gesture and Celestia takes a step to the side.

"I'm Celestia Ludenberg," she introduced, "My gift is compulsion of vampires and manipulation of both mortal and vampire dreams- or reality," she added with a cruel smile. Enoshima giggles wildly at that. "This is Mondo Oowada, he has enhanced strength, but you knew that." Oogami's glare intensifies and Oowada's tense body goes even more ridged. "Byakuya Togami," she said smiling, "but, again, you already knew that." Enoshima's face darkens.

"Oh, I do," she said, "You my friend are going to be the first to die." The power of her statement is enough to knock someone over, but Togami merely scoffs in response. This visibly angers Enoshima, but she doesn't act on it.

"Sonia Nevermind can tell the future," Celestia said, moving on. "No control over her gift though." Enoshima looks at Sonia in thought for a very long moment, before smiling. "This is Gundam Tanaka, no gift." Enoshima chuckles but makes no comment; surprisingly enough. "Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, werewolf."

"Hound?" Enoshima snarled, "You dare to alliance with the _dogs_ ," she spat, getting a low growl from Kuzuryuu. "Good luck with that one," she added sinisterly, clearly disgusted with the decision to team up with the werewolves.

"Despite what you blood suckers say about us, we're loyal people," Kuzuryuu said proudly and defensively. I don't know much about werewolves but dogs in general are loyal animals, so I believe what Kuzuryuu is saying; I still hate him though.

"Whatever," Enoshima dismissed, "You're still vile creatures," she said, her lip curling. If anyone here is vile it's her. Celestia glances back at me, I shake my head slowly. Her eyes flash before turning back to Enoshima's direction.

"That is all," she said calmly. I let out a quiet sigh of relief, she didn't say my brother is here... I look at Makoto from the corner of my eye and I see him looking past me to Togami, concern all over his face. I look at Togami, but his eyes are fixed on the vampires ahead.

"Right..." Enoshima said, winking at me and smiling knowingly. My stomach flips in unease, she's completely aware my brother is here. "I'll look forward to our next encounter," she giggled, turning on her heel and disappearing from sight. All vampires, except the shape shifter, leave as well.

"Until next time, Hajime Hinata," he laughed, winking. Komaeda yanks his wrist from my grip, but Hanamura is gone before he could advance any further.

 

"We know that they can't get inside without permission," I said looking around at all the grave faces. "The only person who can give permission for them to enter is Komaeda, and he certainly won't be giving out free passes into this mansion any time soon."

"The Strange One, is right," Gundam agreed. I would've asked why he's now calling me 'The Strange One', but it's Gundam and I've decided that I don't really want to know.

"Then there is not anything for us to brood about, for now," Togami added, "So I'm going to the library. Do not interrupt me." He turns and stalks from the room. I've been waiting for Togami to finally leave our little discussions, but as much as I'd hate to admit it, he's the only one here who I can talk to about my power. He understands me. And he's one of the only people here who actually has something constructive to say.

"It's Monday tomorrow," Makoto said, "What will we do about college? And what about dad?" he looks at me and my stomach tightens. Going back to our normal day-to-day routine would put us in danger... and dad.

"Maybe going back is not such a bad idea," Sonia aired thoughtfully, "I mean... who knows when they'll strike? There is no point in sitting around moping and waiting." That's true too... but I don't think she understands how much danger that puts Makoto and I into... Although, Komaeda will probably never leave my side, and I wouldn't leave Makoto's if we go home.

"It's up to you Maky," I decidedly said, "What do you feel comfortable with?" Makoto pulls on the drawstrings of his hoodie and furrows his brow. He looks contemplative. I can practically see the pros and cons flying around his mind.

"I'd like to go home," he finally announced, "I'd like to sleep in my own bed... and try to regain some normality. Even though that's wishful thinking," he added quite bitterly. It's my fault he's roped into this.

"Okay," Komaeda said nodding, although he looks weary.

"We'll go home later then," I said, making Makoto's eyes brighten.

 

I pull Komaeda into his bedroom and slam the door shut, leaning against it and pulling him against me. I catch him looking at me perplexed, before I close my eyes and firmly place my lips to his. His lips part in surprise which allows me instant access to his cool mouth. I slide my fingers into his jacket, and slide it off his shoulders.

"Hinata," Komaeda said, breaking the kiss. I go to chase his mouth but he leans back.

"I don't want to wait anymore," I breathed, sliding a hand up his top and making him tense. "We can do it slowly, so you don't lose control. I just-" I cup his neck and tug him closer, "I might die, Komaeda-"

"I won't let that happen," Komaeda growled, his eyes flashing.

"But it could happen," I said, "And I need to protect my brother... I want you to Turn me. Now." Komaeda's eyes widen and he goes still. So still it's like looking at a painting. "And I want you Nagito," I murmured, "So... what do you say?"

"I could hurt you- I could really hurt you," he whispered, his voice dripping in pain and grief. "It- it would be my first time... and I can't even kiss you properly without bordering on losing control, I don't- I don't-" I softly kiss his mouth and gently rub against his jaw with my thumbs.

"I trust you," I said, "And like I said, we can take it slow, so you don't lose control."

"The others are still in the mansion," he reminded me, "Sonia, Gundam, Oowada and Celestia, they'll hear us."

"I don't care," I blatantly stated. Komaeda flushes; it's quite endearing. "My brother won't hear and that's all I care about." Komaeda starts to look contemplative again. I'm afraid he'll say no. I'm afraid we'll never do it and Enoshima will kill me when she next visits us. Besides, I don't want to wait anymore.

"Okay," Komaeda said slowly. I smile, and kiss him deeply.

"I love you."

"I love you too," Komaeda whispered. I connect our mouths together again and from there, I'm not sure what happens. One minute I was holding Komaeda against me, and the next I'm sinking into the mattress of Komaeda's bed, with said vampire looming over me. "Not against the door," he said shaking his head. I put my arms behind my head and bite my lip.

"Is that not your thing?" I teased. Komaeda flushes and rolls his eyes. I'm a bad influence on him. I've got him rolling his eyes now.

"I don't know what my 'thing' is, I've never had sex."

"Me neither. But we're about to change that," I added, smiling mischievously. Komaeda leans closer and connects our mouths. I grip his back, and tug him closer, holding our bodies together. Komaeda moves to my neck, planting open mouthed pecks to my skin. Each kiss sends a large amount of fiery bliss through me. I pull on his top and then it's gone. "This is the first time, since inter-house volleyball, that I've seen you topless," I gasped, as Komaeda works on the skin of my collarbone. "You're so f-f-" I moaned, Komaeda has started to add friction to our crotches.

I mash out mouths together in an opened mouthed kiss. I plunge my tongue so deep into Komaeda's mouth I feel the gasp he makes. He hesitantly feels the skin of my torso, running his slim fingers along the tough muscles that atone my stomach. I drag my nails down his back, towards his hips, sighing. When I reach them, I grab them and hold them against my own; getting a blissful rhythm. My mind is so foggy, the only thing I can focus on is the arousal of feeling Komaeda's body against mine. I'm so fucking horny.

I ply my top over my head and discard it. I know that Komaeda is not repulsed by my back, the fact that he's staring down at me with dilated pupils, reassures me that.

"And you called me fit," he said. I growl in the back of my throat and pull him back down, perfectly aware he heard the noise I made. I reverse out positions, which allows me to attack his neck. He arches his body into mine, in response I grind down onto his crotch. "H-Hajime-" I reach for his jeans button and ply it open. I pull them off of his long slim legs and throw them aside. I also rip mine off. There are too many barriers stopping me from feeling his skin against mine. _Too many_. "What happened to taking it slow?" he asked.

"We will," I said, "But we can take it slow naked," I added, pulling my boxers down and kicking them away.

"O-okay..." Komaeda muttered, his eyes trailing over my exposed body. He reaches for me and climbs atop me. I use this as an advantage to take his boxers off.

 

I walk into the main lounge, to see everyone in the lounge; except my brother and Komaeda. Togami doesn't seem to be interested in the conversation.

"Where's Hajime?" I asked, walking further into the room. Everyone looks over to me, and I resist the urge to turn around and walk out.

"Having sex upstairs," Oowada answered blankly. I clench my teeth and shake my head violently.

"Gah," I exclaimed, "I really didn't need to know that. You could've just said 'with Komaeda'. Now whenever I see Komaeda I'll just think 'You've shagged my brother'." I shake my head again and take a seat on the arm of the armchair Oowada is sitting in.

"Yeah... I think I'm going to get a few miles away from here," Sonia said standing from the couch, "or a few hundred miles." I'm guessing she can hear... I really don't want to know any of this! What my brother does with Komaeda is none of my business and I'd like my mind cleansed. Right now.

"Same here," Oowada said standing from the armchair. "I don't think I've ever heard Komaeda make a sound like that in the 150 years I've known him..."

"Please be quiet," I said, closing my eyes. "I really don't need any commentary on whatever is going on upstairs."

"I shall accompany you both," Gundam announced, disappearing from the room. Celestia leaves without a sound. After all the vampires had left, silence overtook the room. But Kuzuryuu's glaring is preventing me from starting a conversation. He seems to be glaring at _me_.

"What?" I asked, "Why are you trying to kill me with your eyes?"

"How are you okay with your brother and Komaeda?" he inquired. That's quite a peculiar question. And the answer is simple.

"Because Komaeda loves Hajime, and I trust that he'll protect him. Not to mention the fact Hajime _smiles_. Komaeda makes him happy. What's your problem anyway?" Kuzuryuu doesn't respond. He just continues to stare. I honestly don't get what that guys problem is. Maybe we'll never know.

"I've got to go and see my pack," he stated, exiting the room. I mumble a 'good' and slide into the armchair, fiddling with the sleeve of my jacket. I can't help thinking that we're kind of like a team... Even though not everyone gets along. Maybe I should make TOP TRUMPS of everyone involved. It might help out in battle as well... I could add strengths and weaknesses to it, special gifts, strength etc. That sounds like a fun pass time now I think about it...

"Makoto." I look up and meet Togami's eyes. I haven't actually spoken to him since we kissed in the library...

"About the other day," I started, sitting up, might as well get straight to it, "I liked it- the kiss I mean... and I know we have a lot of trust issues... but... well I'd-"

"Makoto there is no need to fix our trust issues," Togami said coldly. I stare at him confused. "That kiss-" the way he says it makes me flinch, "it was merely an experiment. I have no intension of starting anything serious with you," he scoffed. I flinch again. He used me... again? No. I know what he's doing. He may think he's being smart but he's not.

"Excuse me," I said, my voice deadly calm. I stand from the arm chair and walk to where he's sitting; leaning toward him. "If this is a way of convincing yourself that you really don't have a heart, it's not going to work." Togami doesn't say anything, he just stares into my eyes; surprised and expecting. "Do you know what I saw when you said that? I saw a flicker of regret. You don't have to act like a prick around me. Because I know you're not one. You do have feelings. I can see them written all over your face, even if other people can't." I stand up straight and turn away. "Even if you can't." I start to walk away, but Togami pulls me back. He stands and towers over me. But despite the height I don't feel intimidated.

"You are a normal, average human boy," Togami said, like he was reciting the words from somewhere. "You have no brain cells. You are clueless, you are so insignificant." I should be insulted by this, but the tremor in Togami's voice, and the uncertain look in his eyes, can't make me feel anything but wonder.

"Are you done?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. Togami bristles and pulls me against him.

"No," he growled, before firmly kissing me. I make a strangled noise of surprise in response. "Why can't you be ordinary?" he muttered, "Why do you make me feel like my heart is hurting?" His words make _my_ heart hurt.

"I'm sorry?"

"Don't apologise," he sighed, shaking his head. "I just... I just don't want a weakness..." My heart thumps harder in my chest at that. _I'm Togami's weakness_? I guess, now I think about it, he's mine... Him and Hajime.

"'Weaknesses can make us stronger'," I murmured, "I remember Hajime saying that to me a long time ago... I never understood what he meant, until now."

"It doesn't make any sense."

"Yeah, it does," I argued, "Without a weakness you can't become strong... I'm going to take the protectiveness I feel towards you and Hajime, and use it. It reminds me that I have something to fight for. Without anything to fight for, you have no purpose in the battle."

"Why are you so wise?" Togami asked, shaking his head.

"I'm not. I'm just smarter than I look," I corrected. This makes a smile surface on Togami's face.

And in that moment I realised that maybe everything will be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is coming to it's end.  
> Also, I know I thank you a lot for your comments, but they really do mean a lot to me. If it wasn't for your comments I wouldn't write :'D  
> I love you all!<3 *huggies*


	13. Love is Changing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My internet stopped working, so I couldn't update... sorry guys :(

Being tangled up with Komaeda in his bed is comforting. I never thought so much comfort existed.

"Hey." a soft, hoarse voice coaxes me to look up. A smile spreads across my face when I meet Komaeda's eyes. "How are you feeling?" he asked hesitantly. I roll my eyes and rest my head back into the crook of his neck.

"I feel fine," I replied, "You didn't hurt me...quite the opposite actually... don't worry." I feel Komaeda relax upon my words and his hand starts to gently stroke at the small of my back. The gesture fills me with so much warmth. "I would like you to turn me now." And Komaeda's body tenses again and his soft fingers stop moving against my skin. I close my eyes and breath out harshly through my nose. "Nagito you said you would. Don't back out now."

"I'm afraid it won't work and you'll die-"

"That's not going to happen," I said loudly, turning onto my stomach so I can stare into his eyes. "That's not going to happen," I repeated, more softly. Komaeda clenches his jaw and looks away from me. I trace his tense jaw with my eyes, remembering how I had traced it with my mouth not long ago.

"Okay," Komaeda suddenly said, his eyes a mass of perplexity. "Okay," he said again, like he's trying to convince himself to do it. "And you won't regret your decision?" I shake my head, and place a hand to his chest.

"Nagito, I want to spend forever with you," I replied, "When I say forever, I mean _forever_." Komaeda closes his eyes, like my words have physically wounded him. "I love you." Komaeda cups my face and nods.

"Okay," he muttered. "I um... I need to tell you something first." Komaeda sits upright, which makes my stomach flip uneasily. "When I was turned... I was dying of cancer..." I grip his hand as my heart gives a heartbreaking squeeze. Not my Nagito... "I also had dementia... and... I was mentally unstable..."

"Nagito," I muttered, fighting against the prick in my eyes. He smiles kindly at me and places a hand over my death grip on his other. "I'm so sorry..."

"It's okay," he said, his voice soft and even. "My becoming a vampire stopped the cancer and dementia, and it took a long time... but I finally let go and got help..." he casts his eyes downward, and there is no remorse or sadness in them. They're hopeful and clear. This reassures me that he's no longer effected by his past. "After a few years my mentality improved immensely... and... well, I'm okay." I crawl closer to him and hug him tightly and securely. "I wanted you to know because... well, I know about your past and I wanted you to know mine. Despite how messy it is..."

"I love you," I said, peering into his face. "Remember that, okay?" Komaeda nods and smiles. I kiss his cheek and then his mouth; the pecks full of love.

"There's something else," he muttered, "It's the answer to the question you want me to answer." I thought I'd be happy to hear those words... but to be honest I haven't thought about it... it doesn't matter to me anymore, the only thing that matters is Komaeda.

"I'm not overly invested in that anymore," I admitted, and Komaeda gives me a kind smile; like he already knows.

"You deserve to know," he responded, pinching my chin gently. "Everyone has a soulmate," he started, already piquing my interest. "And you will always meet them, whether that be simply walking past them in the street and never seeing them again: You will always bump into your soulmate." Komaeda drops his hand from my chin and runs it through his hair. "And... well, your mine." My mouth parts in surprise. The amount of sense this makes... the physical pull towards him... the attraction... the protectiveness towards him... Wait a minute- he's my soulmate?

"And you didn't tell me because..." I trail off and wave a hand in his direction.

"I thought you'd get freaked out," he answered, "I mean... how weird would it be for me to just walk over to you and be like 'hey, I'm your soulmate, love me!'" I burst out into hysterical laughter, and nod.

"Knowing me, I'd probably of said something along the lines of 'alright mate...' and then slowly retreat," I laughed, Komaeda joins in and nods his head in agreement. "So... I'm your soulmate... wow," I muttered, my laughter subsided. "What does that mean for us? Is like some unbreakable bond?" I whispered dramatically, crawling upward so we're eye-level. "Does it tie us to each other for eternity?" Komaeda laughs and nods in mock seriousness.

"Oh defiantly," he whispered, "Our hearts beat as one and everything." I break out into hysterical laughter again and tap his chest playfully. "But on a serious note... it means that any feelings you have towards me are intensified... and that no matter what you feel for me, anger, hatred-"

"I could never hate you," I said sternly. Komaeda caresses my face and smiles.

"No matter what, you'll always love me," he finished, "and being a vampire will intensify that even more."

"So that's why you always look like you want to break anyone that comes near me," I remarked playfully, making Komaeda laugh. "Okay then," I said loudly, rolling over onto my back, "turn me." Komaeda leans over me, pressing his front against mine. He places a hand over my heart and places our foreheads together. "I'm not going to change Nagito... I'll still be the same person... just physically different."

"I know..." he murmured, "You do know that there is a chance this will take away your magic right?"

"I don't care!" I exclaimed, caressing his cheek. "I never wanted the magic in the first place. It doesn't bother me."

"Okay..." Komaeda leans closer, placing his head into the crook of my neck.

"I want you to drain me," I announced. Komaeda withdraws, his eyes wide and blazing. "You said it yourself, you'd be stupid to give up a chance to drink the blood you lust for... So, just do it. Drink my blood, and then turn me." Komaeda shakes his head and I can see he's about to protest. "Do it Nagito. I want you to do this." I take his face in my hands and hold his forehead firmly against mine. "You'll enjoy it," I sang, Komaeda doesn't even crack a smile though.

"Drink your blood!" he exclaimed, "Can you hear yourself?" he shouted, "Hajime, I might end up killing you-"

"So you keep saying," I said, "Have you? No. So just drink my blood." Komaeda sighs, but nods. "Good. Now, take your time. I'm not going anywhere... also, it's probably an instinct to push you away... don't stop if I do."

"Alright..."

"Hey," I muttered, placing a hand to the back of his neck. "I love you. I love you so much... It's going to be okay." I give him a small smile, which he kisses gently, running a hand along my bare chest to my hip. He slowly plants kisses along my jaw and down to my neck. I tangle a hand in his hair and grip his back with my other.

It stings at first, when his teeth first break my skin... but then it just feels nice... Is that normal? Am I supposed to get off on him draining me of my blood? Perhaps it's just because it's Komaeda. Whatever it is... it's nice. Even though now, my senses are numbing. My eyes drift close, and I know -before I black out completely- that I let out a strangled noise of protest.

 

"Hajime?" a voice ever so familiar drifts into my consciousness... "Hajime can you hear me?" I can hear everything. I can hear the smallest amount of rustling of the bed sheets, the wind howling through the trees outside... I can hear my brother and Togami conversing downstairs. "Hajime, please... answer me..." the shaking of the voice reaching out to me, pulls me out of the blackness.

I submerge, gasping for air I don't need. My eyes fly open, more aware then they've ever been. I can see everything, from where the door doesn't quite fit in it's frame, to the tiny crack in the base of the grand piano. I can smell the air... the familiar scent of Komaeda... the smell of sex... it surrounds me, enveloping me.

"Hajime." A careful, soft velvet like voice goes straight through my ears. I turn and see Komaeda looking at me with his conflicting eyes. I reach a hand out to him, placing it to his chest. His eyes widen and he sucks in a gasp, "You're... you're still warm... how is that possible?" I move my hand along his chest to his neck, feeling every ridge of his spine. His skin is smooth and soft and completely flawless. I pull him atop me effortlessly. "Now _you're_ going to have to be careful not to hurt _me_ ," Komaeda laughed. I grin and bite his bottom lip playfully.

"I really want you to touch me again," I muttered, pressing myself firmly against him.

"Everything is heightened when your a vampire, attraction is-"

"Lust," I finished for him, "I understand what that means now." I pull him into a heated kiss, wrapping my legs around his waist and clawing at his back. It's not enough... I can't get enough...

"Hajime," Komaeda said, holding me back, "calm down. We need to get you something to eat-" I reach for him again, but he pins my arms above my head. "Listen, you've just been turned, you need to drink... get dressed and we'll go hunting, okay?" I set my jaw and reluctantly unlock my legs from around Komaeda's waist.

"Fine," I gritted out. Komaeda kisses my forehead and climbs out of bed, moving rapidly around the room. It's not long before he's fully clothed, holding another set of clothing.

"Get dressed," he said, putting the clothing onto the bed next to me. I roll my eyes dramatically and get out of the bed. It was a natural thing to do, it's like I couldn't control it; I moved so quickly, changing into Komaeda's clothes with no effort at all at an unbelievable speed. "Okay..." Komaeda said carefully, staring at my already clothed body. "That's the fastest I've ever seen a vampire move."

"I'm special," I said, "you know that Nagito." I walk past my soulmate, planting a kiss to his cheek, before heading for the door.

 

I've never felt anything like it... I've never felt this free... running through the forest this fast, everything other than the thing I'm focusing on is a blur.. it's fantastic. It's like I block out anything I don't want to focus on. I've never felt this free. The air is crisp and fresh, I can smell everything: freshly bloomed flowers, the blood of nearby prey... Komaeda running next to me.

I jump and land atop a tree, looking out over the horizon. The sun is rising in the distance and I can see it slowly move upward.

"It's amazing isn't it?" I look in Komaeda's direction and grin. "Being a vampire has it's ups... but it also has it's downs."

"I can deal with that," I said, taking his hand in mine, and gently running my thumb over his knuckles. "I can help you deal with that, and you can help me... but we can also enjoy the ups together." A small smile starts growing on Komaeda's face, before he lunges at me. We topple off the tree laughing. We both land on our feet and take off running again.

 

I slowly creep up behind a small hedge, and peer over it. Eating some leaves is a deer, vulnerable and alone; unaware of the danger laying near. I can smell it's blood, and I can hear it's heart beating strongly in it's chest, pulsing it's blood around-

Sharp canines shoot out of my gum, piercing my bottom lip; but my lip soon heals itself. I can feel the skin stitch itself back together; stretching and turning.

I'm about to pounce when I hear a distant yell. The smell... it's amazing... my stomach gives a painful clench and all my senses go haywire.

"Hajime..." Komaeda's careful voice somehow manages to get to me. He places his hands on my shoulders, firmly holding me in place. "That's a human... I'm sorry, I didn't know they'd be so close... just come back with me, okay?" I growl and grit my teeth. My senses are completely erratic.

I take off running before Komaeda can stop me. I'm sprinting as fast as my immortal speed will allow, dodging trees, jumping bushes.

I come out to a large hill. I can see a man climbing up the cliffs edge, and I can see that his hand is bleeding. The blood comes out in tiny drops. My stomach does a violent tug, and I find myself climbing up the hill, digging my hands into the cliff's rocks, scrambling up effortlessly towards my prey.

I jump onto a ledge. This must of been where they cut themselves, as there is a splotch of blood on a sharp rock. I go to touch it, when a hand catches my wrist; holding it tightly. I follow the arm and meet Komaeda's stern face.

"Don't," he warned. I stare at him, piercing him with my eyes. "We don't drink human blood, it's immoral." I glance upwards at the man climbing up the hill, my hunger increasing. "Hajime," Komaeda said. I tear my eyes from the human and to him. "Let me help you." I bite on the inside of my mouth, and send a glare up at the man, before jumping from the cliff to the earthy ground below.

 

"I'm really proud of you," Komaeda said, putting an arm around me and hugging me to his chest. "Not many new-born's can walk away from a bleeding human on an empty stomach." We make our way across the pebbled drive of Komaeda's mansion, past the water fountain.

"Thanks," I said, looking at him. Komaeda smiles and pecks my mouth. His lips pressed to mine almost send me crazy again, but then I remember Komaeda's control method. Breathe out and think about control. That's something I've had to do a lot of recently. "It was so weird... it was like everything just went mad..." Hinata mumbled, remembering how even the ground itself seemed to be shaking.

"That's what happens when you're hungry," Komaeda said, "not to mention, you've only just be changed. That must of taken a lot of control."

"I almost didn't walk away."

"But you did and that's amazing," Komaeda said, kissing the top of my head. "Now, don't you have a painting to complete?"

"Yeah... I need to see my brother first." Komaeda nods and squeezes me slightly.

"I'll be right next to you... Just, try not to pay too much attention to the blood." I nod, but I can't help thinking how impossible that's going to be.

 

Togami's mouth moves against my neck slowly, nibbling ever so slightly on the skin of my collarbone. I sigh and tighten my arms around his neck.

"The- the vampires could be back any-" I gasp as I feel Togami place a hand underneath my top, slowly feeling the skin of my torso. I reconnect our mouths, gripping at his top. Togami's tongue plunges so deep into my mouth I have to gasp; although I'm not complaining. I wrap my legs around his waist from where I'm perched on the kitchen worktop.

"I can come back later-" my brothers voice snaps me out of it. I disconnect my mouth from Togami's and slide off of the worktop; blushing furiously. I step around him and face my brother. My eyes widen as I take in the colour of his eyes: their blood red.

"You- you've been changed then..." I said. Hajime nods, his hand clasping Komaeda's so tight I'm surprised he hasn't yelped away in pain. "What's it like then?"

"Different," he replied, "I'm more aware of everything... and my senses are enhanced," he said, looking from me to Togami his eyes amused, "I can smell how aroused you both are."

"Haha, Hajime!" I laughed, placing a hand to the back of my neck. Komaeda smiles in amusement; I think that's the first time I've seen him smile. Except the other day when he was laughing.

"You can talk," Togami remarked, "you do realise everyone left because of you two last night." Hajime grins and seems unfazed by this, but Komaeda is blushing and not making eye contact.

"Can we not talk about it," I said, "I don't want to know." Hajime laughs and tugs on Komaeda's hand. I don't think I've seen him so happy... he's beaming. The happiest person in the world looks sad compared to him. It makes _me_ happy. I don't care that Hajime is now a vampire... if he's happy then I don't care. Hajime pecks Komaeda's mouth with a smile and whispers something to him that has Komaeda laughing and blushing. Seeing my brother so happy is the best thing... It's amazing... and I'll destroy anyone who threatens to take that away.

 

A few hours later, everyone turns up again. Oowada immediately challenges me to a fight, which I accepted. There is no way I'm going to lose to him. Sonia said she was happy for me... but something in her face told me she wasn't overjoyed to find that I'm now a vampire. Kuzuryuu couldn't hide his disgust even if he tried; which he didn't. Gundam didn't seem to care and neither did Celestia. Which is fine, it's not like I'd care what their opinion was anyway.

"My clan is going to scout the area around their home," Kuzuryuu explained to us, "when they get back to me, you and Makoto can go home," he said, leaning back against the couch. "It should take a few more hours," Kuzuryuu added, "so until then we're stuck with each other for a little longer." He casts disdainful glances in the vampires direction before snarling.

"We need to hunt," Oowada said, standing from the couch. "Come on guys." The vampires stand, but I remain seated. I'd already eaten before the little meeting... Komaeda on the other hand.

"I'm not leaving you," he said sternly, sending a daggered glare in Kuzuryuu's direction. I cup his cheek and smile kindly.

"I'll be fine, Makoto is here and so is Togami," I reminded him. A muscle jumps in his jaw. "Don't be so stubborn. You need to eat. Go, I'll be fine," I said. Komaeda sighs deeply, before nodding.

"Okay," he muttered. He kisses my mouth, slow and rhythmically. I kiss him back, curling my fingers around his soft hair.

"Come on!" Oowada bellowed, dragging Komaeda away from me. "You're going to get food, not off to war!" I laugh slightly, and follow after him, kissing Komaeda as he's dragged away.

"Be careful," I warned, which Komaeda nods at. "Enoshima's clan could be lurking in the woods... just... promise me no matter what you'll come back to me," I muttered. Komaeda cups my face and smiles hesitantly.

"I love you, and I will always come back to you," he whispered, kissing me again.

"Hunting, not war!" Oowada reminded us loudly, dragging Komaeda into the darkening world outside.

"I love you too!" I called out, blowing him a kiss. Komaeda pretends to catch it, and places it to his heart. I smile goofily, before heading back inside; my heart light with warmth.

 

I sit back down onto the couch, ignoring Kuzuryuu's blatant glare and Makoto and Togami's bedroom eyes. Gross...

"I'll be in the art room," I said, getting up and sprinting from the room. I'm in my safe haven in a few seconds. Thank god for being a vampire... I don't think my normal run would've been fast enough...

I sit down at the easel that has the sketch of Komaeda on it. I smile fondly upon seeing his face... not to be big-headed or anything but I did a pretty good job...

Komaeda said that becoming a vampire might of taken my magic away... I glance around the room and see there are quite a few loose objects. I focus all of my energy on my core. I can feel the white light in my heart... my magic is still here. I smile to myself and release the power. The loose objects soon start floating: paintbrushes, pots of paint, sheets of paper. I'm kind of glad I still have my magic... It feels like a part of me hasn't physically changed, unlike the rest of me. My strength, sight, hearing, taste, smell, touch- all have changed... it's a nice to know that my heart hasn't.

"Can I talk to you?" I look up and see Kuzuryuu walking into the room. I sigh and cross my arms over my chest, all the objects falling back onto their respective surfaces.

"You're going to talk anyway, why bother asking?" I responded, already 100% done with whatever it is he's going to say.

"I want to explain why I'm acting the way I am..." he muttered, sitting down awkwardly on a table not far from me. I can smell his nerves and the prudent smell of dog... no wonder the vampires sometimes look like they want to vomit. "I... I don't want you to freak out or anything when I tell you... can you promise me that?" he asked, his eyes serious and afraid.

"I'm not making any promises," I replied. Kuzuryuu nods knowingly.

"Being a werewolf means you're very loyal... it's not something you can control," he started, putting his hands in his pockets and looking at the floor. "You may not remember me, but we went to playschool together... I... I remember you."

"Clearly," I commented. If Kuzuryuu was effected by my remark in anyway, he doesn't show it: he just continues to stare at the floor.

"I... I imprinted on you," he said. I don't know what that means in this term... but it sounds very possessive... "I don't know if Komaeda explained what that is... but it basically means, that I feel a very strong need to protect you... and I would do anything for you. I'd sacrifice my life if it meant I could save yours," he said, looking at me intently. All my senses start rattling... I have the urge to run, but I also feel like screaming.

"You _imprinted_ on me!" I echoed loudly, making Kuzuryuu wince. "What... what..."

"I'm sorry... I... I didn't know," he said sounding broken, "If I could control it, I never would've done it! But it's not something a werewolf can control! I swear!"

"It sounds an awful lot like you're in love with me or something." Kuzuryuu swallows hard and that's when I realise... all the taunting and beating up Makoto... it was a way of him trying to make me hate him so I'd treat him like shit... he was trying to make himself dislike me... but he can't... because he's in love with me. An uncontrollable, possessive love... that's why his clan is allowing him to team up with vampires, because the person he's imprinted on is in danger.

"Hinata..." Kuzuryuu said, as I stand from my seat. "I'm sorry... I-"

"Don't say anything," I said, deathly calm. "I don't think I'm in the right frame of mind to talk to you right now." Kuzuryuu gets the hint and stands from his spot. He walks to the door, but before leaving he glances over his shoulder, a solemn look on his face.

"I'm sorry."

 

I walk towards the library, Togami said he'd be in once he'd finished renewing the protection spells that are up around the mansion.

Inside, I see Kuzuryuu pacing up and down, muttering to himself. I would turn and leave... but something in the way his shoulders are so tensed stops me. Togami and Hajime are going to be infuriated with me when they find out I'm about to speak to him alone. Even though I don't personally believe Kuzuryuu is going to hurt anyone... everyone else does, just because he's different to them.

"Hey, is everything alright?" I asked. Kuzuryuu looks over to me, his eyes tense. As I approach him, something in his face changes. He almost seems to brighten.

"Yeah," he said, grinning wickedly. The smile makes me regret my decision in entering... maybe I was wrong about him.

"Okay," I replied, going to walk away.

"Wait-" Kuzuryuu pulls my arm and slams me into a bookshelf.

"What are you-" he places a hand to my mouth, and then puts a finger to his lips. My heartbeat increases rapidly. Why am I always so wrong about people? Why do I trust people that don't deserve my trust? Why do I believe there is good in people? I'm such an idiot-

"I really need your brother to hate me. More than he already does," Kuzuryuu said, and I would've asked why if his hand wasn't against my mouth. "And I'm sorry I'm about to do this. This is nothing personal against you," he whispered, probably so Hajime can't overhear, "I think you might thank me though... I mean, are you not loathing yourself for being so weak and helpless?" Those words are so true, they hurt me... and it must of shown because Kuzuryuu grins manically, "Good. My conscious will be quite clear now." Before I can even blink in response, Kuzuryuu has his teeth in my neck.

I scream against his hand, and kick out at him. My neck burns: it feels like someone is etching a boiling hot poker into my flesh. Kuzuryuu's teeth sink deeper into my skin, adding to the pain. My whole body trembles with pain. It feels like there is venom crawling through my veins, burning my insides. Is this how Hajime felt when he was burnt in that fire? That his whole body was being poked and stabbed by thousands of little poisoned knives and daggers? Because that's how I feel right now.

Kuzuryuu pulls away, his teeth wrenching my skin away from my neck. I fall to the floor, coughing and screaming. My bones feel weak, it feels like they're cracking and breaking; twisting around in my flesh. My throat is raw from my howling. I writher on the floor, sweating and shaking. What is happening to me?

"MAKOTO!" a loud voice bellowed from the entrance of the library, followed by another loud voice, which was more like a scream.

"MAKY!" Is the last thing I hear, before slipping into the welcomed blackness.

 

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" I shouted, clawing at Kuzuryuu's face, my canines shooting out of my gum. I clasp my hands around his throat, blazing with fury. "ANSWER ME!" I screamed, tightening my grip on his throat. Kuzuryuu scratches at my hands, sharp claws shooting from his fingernails. He reaches up and slashes them across my face. I fall sideways, the cuts stinging.

"I turned him! When he wakes up he'll be a werewolf! No need to thank me!" Kuzuryuu shouted, getting to his feet. I stand as well, ready to attack him. _Anger is fury_.

I launch myself at him, slamming him into the floor, over and over again by his throat.

"STOP!" Togami's voice bellows from behind me, but all I can see and hear is red. The fury is burning me inside out. How dare he touch my brother. _HOW FUCKING DARE HE_. "You're going to KILL HIM!"

 _I DON'T CARE_ , the voice in my head internally screams. Kuzuryuu is blue in the face from where I'm strangling him, and there is blood splattered all over the floor from where I'm repeatedly slamming him against the ground. Hopefully I've broken every bone in his fucking body.

"You've left me no choice." Togami's words are the last thing I hear before I fall unconscious in a pool of Kuzuryuu's blood.

 

After zapping Hinata into unconsciousness, I set to work on putting out all the fire he created. As soon as he attacked Kuzuryuu, the library went up into flames. The whole room a haze of red and orange, black smoke choking me. I've never witnessed so much power pour out of someone at once.

As soon as the last bookshelf is put out, I kneel at Kuzuryuu's side and heal his wounds. As much as I would like for him to bleed to death, I don't think his pack would respond nicely to hearing a vampire killed him and a witch stood by and did nothing to help.

Kuzuryuu coughs, his bones and skin intact. I resist the urge to become uncivilised and spit on him, as I get up and kneel at Makoto's side. I gently touch at the self-healing bite on his neck... Makoto... when he wakes up he'll be a werewolf... I should never of left him alone... The thought of Kuzuryuu hurting him again makes me want to-

I clench my teeth and pull Makoto closer to myself. Never again will I let anything harm him. _Ever_.

I glance at Hinata. He's lying covered in Kuzuryuu's blood. There are four lines of blood on his face from where his cuts healed. Cuts that Kuzuryuu made. He looks dead. He looks like he's been attacked by a vicious creature... but it's himself that's responsible for all the blood. I can't even begin to imagine how Komaeda is going to react to seeing his lover like that.

I've never seen someone so mad before. Hinata's eyes were blazing with hatred and fury, and the way he was beating Kuzuryuu... it's enough to give anyone nightmares. Not to mention the amount of fire in the room, every time he screamed the flames grew higher, enveloping everything in it's path. Hinata has a very powerful raw magic. It's dangerous when he himself is dangerous. He needs to harness it, if he doesn't and I'm not around to stop him...

"Oh my god." I look up and see Oowada standing in the entrance of the library, looking at the black burnt surroundings.

"OH MY GOD!" Sonia screamed, "is he dead?" she wailed, appearing at Hinata's side. I shake my head, and I'm about to explain, when Komaeda enters.

His eyes go wide and his mouth parts; his whole face contorting into horror. He looks down in Hinata's direction and-

" _HAJIME_!" he shrieked, his voice not much more than a shrill. He scoops up his lover in his arms, his dangerously alarming eyes meeting mine. " _What happened_?" he screeched, deafeningly loud.

"Kuzuryuu bit Makoto and when Hinata found out... well." I gesture to the room and to Kuzuryuu, who is laying on the floor exhausted. When I look up I see Komaeda is no longer in the room, and neither is Hinata. I find that's for the best.

 

Slowly and then all at once, I come out of unconsciousness.

I bolt upright, looking around myself. I'm in Komaeda's bedroom...

Kuzuryuu... The fury I was feeling not along ago surges inside me, but I can't act on it. I'm being pushed back against the bed.

"Nagito," I said. Komaeda looks down at me, his eyes so concerned and so mad. It pins me to the spot. "Where is Makoto-"

"He's okay," Komaeda whispered softly, despite the craze in his irises. "Togami's with him. He should wake up soon." I go to sit up again, but Komaeda presses me back into the mattress.

"I need to be with him- I need to-"

"You need to stay put and calm down," Komaeda said. "You almost burnt my mansion down. You need to relax for the moment." I sag against the bed, no longer fighting to sit up. Is it normal for a vampire to feel so exhausted? "You've been emotionally strained. You're probably feeling really deflated, am I right?" Komaeda asked, laying down next to me; pressing himself to my side. The feeling is comforting, I find myself curling into it and closing my eyes.

"Yes," I muttered, burying my face into his chest and holding him close. "Is Makoto..." Komaeda gets what I was trying to ask, as he places an arm around me and kisses the top of my head, muttering a yes. "God..." I whispered. "This is all my fault..."

"No it's not, don't start blaming yourself," Komaeda said sternly. "If we're going to play the blame game, then really: it's all my fault." I shake my head and grip him tighter.

"No it's not. It's never your fault... Is..." I hesitate, afraid of the answer. "Is there anyway of changing Makoto back? Making him human again?" Komaeda cuddles me closer to himself; already alerting me of the answer.

"I'm afraid not..." I let out a load of air, my eyes releasing tons of tears.

 _This is all my fault_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh... on a scale of 1 to 10 how bad was that :D  
> 10/10 awful.


	14. Makoto's TOP TRUMPS

Makoto's TOP TRUMPS

Hajime Hinata: The Gifted.

Strengths: Magic, Shield, Vampire manipulation and abilities (strength, sense of smell, sight, hearing, reflexes, speed).

Weaknesses: Makoto and Nagito Komaeda.

Temper: 11/10.

 

Nagito Komaeda: The Protector.

Strengths: Mind manipulation, Vampire manipulation and abilities (strength, sense of smell, sight, hearing, reflexes, speed).

Weaknesses: Hajime Hinata.

Temper: 5/10. (When it comes Hajime's wellbeing: 1000/10).

 

Byakuya Togami: The Enchanter.

Strengths: Magic.

Weaknesses: Makoto.

Temper: 8/10.

 

Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu: The Wolf.

Strengths: Werewolf abilities (transformation, strength, sense of smell, hearing and sight).

Weaknesses: Hajime Hinata (Imprinted).

Temper: 10/10.

 

Mondo Oowada: The Vigour.

Strengths: Enhanced strength and vampire abilities (strength, sense of smell, sight, hearing, reflexes, speed).

Weaknesses: The Vampire Clan.

Temper: 9/10.

 

Sonia Nevermind: The Eye.

Strengths: Seeing the future and vampire abilities (strength, sense of smell, sight, hearing, reflexes, speed).

Weaknesses: The Vampire Clan.

Temper: 3/10.

 

Celestia Ludenberg: The Compulsion.

Strengths: Enhanced compulsion and manipulation; vampire abilities (strength, sense of smell, sight, hearing, reflexes, speed).

Weaknesses: The Vampire Clan?

Temper: 5/10.

 

Tanaka Gundam: The Opposed.

Strengths: Vampire abilities (strength, sense of smell, sight, hearing, reflexes, speed).

Weaknesses: No gift.

Temper: 6/10.

 

Makoto Hinata: The Changed.

Strengths: Werewolf abilities (transformation, strength, sense of smell, hearing and sight).

Weaknesses: Hajime Hinata and Byakuya Togami.

Temper: 3/10.


	15. Love is Temperamental

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update.

My eyes couldn't open any slower even if they tried... Maybe that's a blessing though. When I wake up I'll have to face Kuzuryuu... someone I put my trust in, only for him to- to bite me! And turn me into a werewolf...

I have the werewolf curse...

I'm not sure how to feel about that. On one hand I'm no longer useless... I can help Hajime and everyone else in the current situation, I won't be helpless anymore! I can finally be useful to them...

But on the other hand... I'm no longer human... Everything will change... But if Hajime can become a vampire, then I can be a werewolf. How different could it be to being human? Kuzuryuu is still human. Human life-span, beating heart, breathing... he can just turn into a werewolf whenever he wants to... or when he gets too angry...

I can do this.

My eyes snap open, and the room I'm in comes into focus. I'm in the guest room...

"Maky." I look to my right and see Hajime jump from his chair and sit next to me, on the edge of the bed. "Are you OK? Any pain?" I sit up, and realise there is no aching and I don't even have a headache.

"No, I feel fine," I replied, looking at him. Hajime's eyes have dimmed in the colour red and are turning back to his original colour. Togami said it's because he's drinking animal blood.

"This is all my fault..." Hajime said, looking away. "I've involved you in all this, it's my fault Kuzuryuu bit you- everything is all my fault!" I place my hands on his shoulders and squeeze them.

"This is not your fault, don't blame yourself-"

"Stop being so fucking nice to me!" Hajime suddenly shouted, leaping from his place- his eyes blazing. I stare at him, unable to think of anything to say. I've never seen him lose his temper like that with me before. "I am a pathetic excuse for a brother! All of this is my fault!"

"You are not," I said sternly. Hajime just scoffs and turns away; getting off the bed shaking his head. Seeing him like this is making me so angry. "Stop acting like this!" I shouted, climbing off the bed. "You are not to blame for Kuzuryuu biting me! He did that himself. Stop feeling so god damn sorry for yourself!" I yelled, hitting his arm. Hajime turns back to me and frowns.

"You don't understand," he gritted out, "I'm the reason you're involved! It's _my_ fault. All of it!"

"Shut up!" I yelled, hitting his arm repeatedly. "Just shut up. I'm sick of you blaming yourself for everything! It's not your fault, I chose to help!" Hajime grabs my wrists, stopping me from continuously punching his arm.

"Stop it. You're going hurt your hands," he said. I yank my wrists from his grip and shove him. He sways on the balls of his feet, easily keeping his balance. It just annoys me. I couldn't even push him over when he was human; now he's a vampire I have no chance.

"Why do you always do that?" I asked loudly, slapping his chest. "Whenever we argue, it always ends up with you caring for my wellbeing. I'm not your _little_ brother! I'm the same age as you! Stop treating me like I'm a child," I shouted, hitting his chest again.

"Makoto, stop it," Hajime said, as I repeatedly punch his chest with my fists. "Makoto."

" _You_ don't understand!" I cried, my eyes and fists stinging. "You have no idea what's it's like to feel helpless! To feel like a burden to everyone around you. Even when you were human you were capable of defending yourself. I have to rely on other people..." I stop hitting his chest, feeling my heart calm. I slide down to the floor, landing at Hajime's feet. "Maybe it's a good thing Kuzuryuu gave me the werewolf curse... Now I can defend myself..."

"Don't say things like that," Hajime said quickly, kneeling down and tilting my face up. I wrench it away from him and grit my teeth. "I'm going to find a way to change you back. Make you human again-"

"What if I don't want to be human?" I snapped, meeting his gaze. He looks concerned and _sympathetic_. Yeah, that's it. Feel sorry for the _weakling_. "Are you going to force me to be a human again, when I don't want to be one?" I asked harshly, digging my fingernails into his wrists. Hajime just continues to look at me with a sad expression. Despite the fact I'm drawing blood, his face doesn't even change. "Why do you keep looking at me like that?" A muscle jumps in Hajime's jaw as a few tears start trailing down his face. I can't remember the last time I've seen Hajime cry. In fact, I've _never_ seen him cry. It should be making me feel upset; the thought of my brother crying always used to make me feel sick. But now, seeing it, in this situation; it's just making me mad. "STOP IT!" I yelled, punching his shoulder. "Stop it!" I repeated. "Will you stop?" I shouted, loosing my temper. " _STOP IT_!"

"You don't get it," he said lowly, "If it wasn't for me then you wouldn't of even been here." Before I could say another word, Hajime disappears from the room.

 

I watch my wrists heal, the fingernail indents slowly closing. I wish they wouldn't heal. It's a reminder of what I've done to Makoto. My own brother. Even though I'm not the _sick bastard_ who bit him; I'm still to blame. Even if Makoto doesn't want to believe it.

I know the only reason he's being so temperamental, is because of the werewolf curse. Even though he's capable of feeling other emotions, until he's learned to control it: all he'll feel is anger.

"Your brothers right. This isn't your fault." I turn around and look behind me. Komaeda is standing by the patch of white roses I grew, a kind smile on his face. I sigh and start walking towards him.

"I know that I'm a perfect angel, that can't do anything wrong, in your eyes," I started, pinching the bridge of my nose. "But I am the reason this is all happening." Komaeda shakes his head and opens his mouth to protest. "Nagito. Don't." he frowns, his face contorting into distress. "I just..." I step forward and wrap my arms around him, resting my face against his neck; breathing in his comforting scent. "I just don't want to talk."

"Okay," Komaeda muttered, holding me close. I close my eyes and relax against him. "But you are perfect. And none of this is your fault. You'll see..." I don't reply. There's no point in arguing, we're both too stubborn for that. Komaeda calling me 'perfect' is such a bold statement... maybe not to him, but it is to me. The things I've done in the past make me anything but that... But if someone as wonderful as Komaeda thinks I'm perfect, then I can't be so bad...

 

I stalk into the guest room Makoto is staying in, closing the door behind me. Makoto looks up from where he's laying and smiles hesitantly.

"Are you okay?" I asked. Makoto nods, sitting up against the headboard with ease. He seems OK, except for the dull light in his usual bright eyes. I suspect Hinata has something to do with that. Probably blaming himself for what happened. Which is useless and time consuming. What's done is done, blaming himself won't change anything. I let out a frustrated sigh and take my glasses off; rubbing my eyes.

"You haven't slept, have you?" Makoto said, making it sound more like a statement than a question. "Togami..."

"You've spoken to your brother I presume," I said, dismissing his worried frown. Makoto nods and bites his lip, drawing his legs up to his chest and hugging them. The action is so self-preserved, and makes him seem so small. It makes my heart give a squeeze; against my will.

"He's blaming himself for what happened," Makoto murmured, "But it's not his fault. I wish he'd stop it-"

"You've got to understand that this whole situation is centred around your brother," I said, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "He's going to blame himself. And in a way it is his fault you're involved in this."

"How could you say that?" Makoto asked absurdly. "No one forced me to go looking for my brother. I wanted to help! If it was me who was abducted by a load of vampires, Hajime would- well, you've seen how protective my brother is of me." I nod, images of fire and blood flashing across my eyes. "Anyway, the point is: It's not his fault Kuzuryuu bit me! No one forced the guy to do it!"

"Makoto, you're misunderstanding what I'm saying," I said patiently, "Your brother, being abducted by vampires, is the reason you're involved in this." Makoto clenches his jaw and looks at me furiously.

"The blame can go further back than that," he said, his face hard. I'm not surprised that he said that, but it still hurts. As much as I'd hate to admit it.

"You're right, it can," I said loudly, standing from the bed. "You could blame Komaeda for it. His tie to Hinata is the reason he's involved with vampires."

"Tie?"

"Hinata never told you?" I asked surprised. Makoto shakes his head. "Their soulmates," I said. Makoto frowns at the word. He looks how I feel about it all. "Someone they can't help but be in love with. You don't always end up with your soulmate, but you do pass them at least once in your lifetime. The love for them is raw and unique. You could despise the person, but still be in love with them," I explained, Makoto's eyes widening in shock and also fear and realisation.

"Interesting," Makoto commented, his voice distant and deep in thought. "How do you know if someone is your soulmate?" I stiffen. I knew this was coming.

"You just feel a pull to them," I answered, "like I said, it could be someone you hate, but you'd always feel a magnetic pull to them." Makoto looks up at me with his big eyes; full of wonder.

"Are... are we..." he looks away, his cheeks tinted pink. I take a deep breath and nod slightly.

"We are. At least I'm pretty sure we are," I said, before waving a dismissive hand. "So what though? It doesn't mean anything. It's just a stupid emotion."

" _A stupid emotion_?" Makoto echoed, his voice full of disbelief. I shouldn't of said that. "How could you say that?"

"Makoto," I said, "What I mean is: it doesn't matter. Soulmates or not, these feelings I have are not going to be justified by some twisted rule of fate."

"And... what are these feelings?" Makoto asked, pulling on the sleeves of his jacket. Something I've noticed he does when he's nervous or feeling awkward. I believe he's feeling a mixture of both right now.

"I'm not about to start telling you. Get some rest," I said, turning away to hide the burning in my cheeks. I hate how everything he does or says has an affect on me.


	16. Love is Complicated

Everyone is gathered in Komaeda's lounge. The atmosphere is dreadful. Hajime looks like he's going to kill someone. Komaeda is trying too hard to keep the peace. Kuzuryuu seems to be feeling sorry for himself, and refuses to look up and make eye contact- with anyone. Togami is sitting next to me on the couch, and I can feel the tension on him. He's not happy about being gathered here again. Across from me, Sonia is smiling, Celestia seems content, and Gundam doesn't seem interested in anything going on. Oowada is by the fireplace, glaring at Togami- no surprise there. I honestly don't know what to say. We're all in the same situation, and we have so much going on, how do they have room to hate one another?

Celestia breaks the silence in the room by sighing. “Honestly. We cannot continue like this.”

Seeing an opportunity to make amends and sort things out, I said, “I agree. We can’t undo what’s happened, so let’s learn to live with it.” I cast my glance to my brother, but Hajime is still tense, and his eyes -back to their original colour- are glaring cold sharp daggers towards Kuzuryuu. His stare is so harsh, I wouldn’t be surprised if Kuzuryuu started getting physical cuts from it.

“Yes,’ Komaeda said, his voice soft and light. "How about we go around in a circle, and all say one thing that’s on our minds, yeah?” Kuzuryuu scoffs and shakes his head.

“You can read everyone’s mind,” Kuzuryuu said, looking at Komaeda; purposefully not looking in Hajime’s direction. Whose glare has somehow gotten darker. I suspect that’s because he laughed at what Komaeda suggested.

“But _you_ can’t,” Komaeda replied, his head tilting to the side in a sort of condescending manner. Kuzuryuu closes his mouth and sets back against the couch.

“Yeah, I think that’s a good idea Nagito,” Sonia said, her usual happiness is still evident but slightly diminished. Which isn’t surprising, the mood in this room could suck the life out of anyone. “Let’s all go around and one by one say what’s troubling us. Then we can tackle the issues head on.”

“I’ll go first,” I said, trying not to sound so eager. “I don’t know what the werewolf curse means for me. I also want to know how I can control it and what it actually means for my life.” Sonia smiles and looks at Togami, so we’re going clockwise around the room.

“You don’t honestly expect me to participate in this idiocy, do you?” He said, his scowl deepening. I tap his arm, which makes him sigh. Muttering something under his breath beforehand, he said exasperated, “Fine. I’m finding this whole thing completely ridiculous. That’s what’s 'on my mind'.” It’s not a surprise that Togami said something like that, but I’m not overly annoyed he didn’t take it seriously: at least he participated.

“My turn?” Oowada said gruffly from where he’s leaning against the fireplace. “Well, I still think it’s stupid that we let him-” he points at Togami, “have our protection. And I think it’s even more stupid that we let a fucking dog in our home!” He shakes his head, grumbling under his breath. I think it was for the best that he didn’t share the last part- even though the vampires and Hajime probably caught what he said.

“I’d like to know what we plan to do about the main situation,” Celestia said. There is a moment of silence, and that’s when I realise that that’s it from her.

“I have nothing to add to this,” Gundam said, which isn’t surprising seeing as he doesn’t comment on anything ever. He hardly ever gets involved at all. It’s quite strange, but then again I feel like he’s sometimes silently judging us in his own way. He probably thinks we’re all ‘fools’.

“My go?” Kuzuryuu said loudly, looking at me. I nod in response. “Okay, I have a fucking problem. _Him_.” He points at Hajime, who doesn’t even flinch at the sudden accusation. I bite my tongue from making a comment, as I may say something I’ll regret. “He almost killed me!”

“But he didn’t,” Komaeda said instantly, his eyes darkening. “Besides, you bit his brother. What did you think was going to happen?”

“Not to be almost fucking killed!” Kuzuryuu shouted.

“Look, can we just continue the circle?” Sonia intervened calmly, trying to keep the peace. She smiles at Komaeda and said, “Your turn.”

“I’d think it’d be best if we talked about what happened yesterday…” He trailed off, not needing to elaborate. We all need to talk about the bite, the near-death experience Kuzuryuu suffered and most importantly: what we’re going to do about the vampire clan.

“Hajime?” Sonia said in an expecting voice. The whole atmosphere bristles and so do the people in the room. I look over to Hajime, but he seems too busy trying to kill Kuzuryuu with his eyes to notice everyone’s apprehension. Since the fight, I’ve had a lot of time to think. What I did was out of order. Hajime didn’t deserve me going off on one at him, but he needs to understand that I don’t blame him for what’s happened to me… He’s just too stubborn to listen.

“Can Makoto and I go home now?” Hajime said suddenly. “We were supposed to two days ago.”

“Well…” Sonia started, looking at Komaeda for what to say.

“Of course,” Komaeda said, touching Hajime’s arm gently like he’s afraid he’ll break him. “We’ll set up a patrol around your house to make sure the vampire clan doesn’t do anything… And I’ll stay with you- not that you can’t defend yourself!” Komaeda added hastily. I smile fondly at that. He knows my brother so well.

"Not that I don't like it here, because I do," Hajime said, placing a hand to Komaeda's thigh and looking at him with much adoration in his eyes. "But I can't spend another hour here with everyone else. Especially him," he added tightly. He doesn't even need to look in his direction for everyone to know who he's talking about.

"I understand," Komaeda said, placing his hand over Hajime's. I have to advert my gaze after that, and I notice everyone else has to too. The way Hajime and Komaeda look at each other with so much love, and the way they reassure one another with gentle touches, is not something to impose on. Even if it is with only an innocent glance.

"We have to talk about a few other things before we separate," Togami said, breaking the silence. Leave it to him to ruin my brothers moment with his soulmate. "For example, I don't believe Hinata is safe to be around." I snap my head in his direction and pull an absurd face. How could he say that so blatantly?

"Excuse me?" I hear Komaeda say, and I would turn and meet the wrath of his eyes, but I'm too busy giving Togami a look of fury myself.

"He can't control his power. I told you the white aura is the most temperamental. Have you seen the library?" Togami added.

"The _library_!" Kuzuryuu exclaimed. "What about the fact I almost died?"

"No one cares about that," Oowada said, pushing himself from the fireplace. "What matters is Hinata. He does have a temper."

"Don't talk about me like I'm not in the room," Hajime said.

"Don't talk about my brother like that _at all_ ," I said loudly. "He was angry, it's not like he has no control!"

"Makoto I'm only looking out for you," Togami said sighing slightly. I know he is, but Hajime had a moment of weakness. He'd also just been turned into a vampire! That has to account for something. I would've reacted the same way he did, if it was him.

"Hajime is perfectly capable of controlling his power, aren't you?" Komaeda said, turning to Hajime.

"Of course," Hajime replied shrugging his shoulders. "I just didn't want to in that moment of time. And if it wasn't for Togami _zapping_ me unconscious I would've happily killed him."

"Don't say things like that Hajime," I said, touching his shoulder gently. "You don't mean it." Hajime's face hardens, refusing to show any emotion.

"Fine," Togami said, "just don't come crying to me when he's burned the college down." I let a harsh breath out through my nostrils, deciding not to comment.

"Next item on the agenda," Hinata started with facade cheeriness, "Makoto's bite. I want to know what this means for him," he said, suddenly going serious.

"After your first change," Kuzuryuu said, not making eye contact with anyone but me. "You'll gain the ability to shift whenever you want. Also, you'll get increased hearing, strength, sight and sense of smell. You'll also experience mood swings, usually always ending up in anger. Unlike new born vampires, you'll find it easier to control." I can't help feeling like that last bit was a dig at Hajime for some reason.

"Okay..." I said, processing the information. "I have a question that I think most people here want an answer to," I started, piercing Kuzuryuu with a stare. "Why did you bite me?" And why do you want Hajime to hate you so much? I don't add that because I believe it's something that will be answered with the other question.

A muscle jumps in Kuzuryuu's jaw, and he angles his face away from my direction. He takes a deep breath before replying. "I imprinted on Hinata when we were young, and I-"

"You did what?" Komaeda said, his voice deep and low and deathly still. The room's air gets heavy, and judging by everyone's faces, whatever 'imprinted' means can't be good. Even Togami seems to be weary of what's just been said.

"I didn't know!" Kuzuryuu shouted, almost pleadingly. "I- Werewolves can't control who they imprint on! It wasn't something I could prevent!" I look at Komaeda for a response, but he's just staring at Kuzuryuu intently: his face dark and eyes shadowed. It's awful, and I can feel the hairs on my arms rising with goosebumps just looking at him.

"Nagito," Hajime said, touching his arm and shaking it slightly. "Nagito," he repeated, but he doesn't even move.

"You imprinted on my soulmate," Komaeda said, the words heavy with hatred and anger. I look between him and Kuzuryuu, trying to understand what this means.

"Imprinting on someone means that a werewolf feels an undying need to be close to the person. To mate with them," Togami muttered into my ear, explaining it for me and easing my confusion. "Kuzuryuu would do anything for your brother, and more. He's basically in love with him, but it's an unhealthy attachment," he added quietly. My eyes widen. He basically wants to be with my brother. He wants to be with him and has no control over that desire. He wants Komaeda's soulmate. I understand now why he's reacting like this.

" _You imprinted on my soulmate_!" Komaeda shouted, standing up, his voice ripping straight through my ears. Hajime rises quickly and latches a hand around Komaeda's arm.

"Nagito," Hajime said lowly. "Nagito, look at me." Komaeda does what Hajime asked and turns to him, his eyes softening. "Let's go, okay? Take me home." Hajime gestures for me to stand from the couch. I do as I'm told, hearing Togami stand as well.

"Okay..." Komaeda muttered. Hajime takes his hand and laces their fingers together; his tanned knuckles going white. I follow them as they start heading out of the room, but before we reach the exit of the lounge, Komaeda whirls past me in a blur and has Kuzuryuu's neck in his right hand.

"Nagito!" Hajime, Sonia and Oowada shout in unison. I watch as Komaeda bourse into Kuzuryuu's eyes with his intense and harsh pair.

"If you ever go anywhere near him: _I will rip you apart_ ," he threatened deeply. "Don't you _dare_ try _anything_." He releases him with a violent jerk and stalks back in our direction.

"Nagito," Hajime said as he takes his hand and pulls him from the room. I scuttle after them, trying to keep up as they leave the mansion. "Nagito you have nothing to worry about-"

"Nothing to worry about?" He exclaimed, whirling around. "He's _imprinted_ on you. That means he wants to mate with you. Consent or not. If he does you'll be bound to him. Do you know what that means?" When Hajime doesn't say anything in response, Komaeda continues. "That means we -us- can _never_ be. Because you and Kuzuryuu will have a bond that _cannot_ be broken." Komaeda's bottom lip trembles, making my heart wrench in my chest.

"Nagito, I will not ever be with Kuzuryuu," Hajime said, grabbing Komaeda's arms. "I love you. Nothing will change that," he added, and I feel like removing myself and Togami from this situation. This isn't something to witness. "You're my soulmate you goof," he added affectionately, caressing his face. Komaeda smiles slightly. "And I will not let Kuzuryuu anywhere near me. I'm a vampire now, remember. If he tries anything, I can break his hand with one clench of my fist... Not that I couldn't do that when I was human. I mean look at me." He gestures to himself, making me laugh slightly.

"Yeah... I know," Komaeda said sheepishly, clearly feeling embarrassed at his unneeded outburst just now. Hajime leans towards him and kisses his forehead. I pull a face and walk over to them.

"Let's go home," I said, pulling Hajime away from Komaeda, before they start getting too friendly for my liking. As much as I love seeing Hajime so happy, I feel like I'm intruding on something whenever I witness them being affectionate towards each other. "You can continue this later."

  
Being back home is amazing. I was confused when I saw the wreckage I made was mended, but Makoto explained that Togami used his magic to clear everything up.

Komaeda is going to be with me constantly. Not that I'm complaining, but I did point out that I can look after myself. But I know if he's at home he'll just be worried the whole time so I didn't press the issue.  
Togami went back to his own home, after Makoto kissed and hugged him (which I couldn't witness) and made him promise to put cloaking spells up around his house. There are also werewolves from Kuzuryuu's pack that will be roaming the area- much to their indifference I presume.

After bidding goodbye to Togami, Makoto said he was tired and went to bed- after eating some pizza. I personally think he was just making an excuse to leave Komaeda and I alone in the living room. Not that I mind, but he could've at least tried to be sly about it.

"Dad comes home Wednesday," I said, leaning onto Komaeda on the couch; resting a hand to his chest. "Makoto and I have a lot to tell him."

"Like?" He asked, sounding tense. I tilt my head up and meet his eyes.

"Not that I'm a vampire and he's a werewolf," I said, smiling slightly. "Just that, I have a boyfriend and so does Makoto... Actually, maybe saying we're supernatural would be a less awkward conversation to have," I said, which makes Komaeda laugh; I smile at the sight. "You make me happy," I said suddenly, like I couldn't control myself. "Why did I just say that?"

"It's a new born thing," Komaeda replied, smiling knowingly. "You have to act on nearly every urge. Usually when it's a great one." He smiles more fondly before speaking again. "You must be really happy at the moment."

"I am," I responded. After a moment of looking at Komaeda's eyes I said, "About the great urges. I now have one to kiss you." Komaeda smirks and tries to suppress a laugh.

"Is it a great urge? One you're going to act on?" He said playing along. I grin and cup his face with one hand.

"Oh, I'm going to act on it alright," I responded, making Komaeda smile more widely, before kissing him. He kisses back, and the whole world stops. I can't sense anything other than Komaeda. I am completely consumed by him and him by me.  
I don't know when it happened but now I'm leaning over Komaeda, as he lays on his back on the couch. I grin and kiss at his neck, making him laugh. It's one of my greatest achievements, and makes me feel like I'm the most incredible person to live whenever I hear his laugh or see him smile, because I know I'm the only person who can make him do it.

"Ahem." The sudden sound of someone clearing their throat, brings me back down to earth. I only know one person who makes a sound like that. I snap my head up and scramble off of Komaeda.

"You're home early," I said, watching my dad watch Komaeda as he stands from the couch next to me. "You're not supposed to be back until Wednesday... It's Monday."

"I know, we finished the job early," he said dismissively. "Going to introduce me to your friend?" He asked. I glance at Komaeda and see him trying to look normal; but I can feel the awkward radiating off of him in waves.

"Yes," I said, gesturing to Komaeda. "This is Nagito Komaeda- my boyfriend," I added. My dad walks further into the living room and holds a hand out. Komaeda takes it, and I watch scrutinisingly as they shake hands.

"Nice to meet you Sir," Komaeda said, and I can hear how ridged he is without looking at his body.

"You too," my dad said, as they finish their hand shake. "Will you be staying for dinner? Or have you eaten?"

"We've eaten," I said, and added quickly, "so has Makoto, we had pizza." Not all a lie. Makoto did have pizza... Komaeda and I had animal blood...

"I had an email from your college," my dad started saying, looking at me. "It's an invitation to watch the dance show in eight days. If I can, I'll come and watch," he said, not mentioning how he didn't know I even joined. It's like this unspoken thing my dad and I have. If I don't tell him, he doesn't ask. I'm not particularly close with my dad, but I know he cares about me. It's moments like this I wish we were closer... But I've messed that up big time. I doubt our relationship will ever be like it was when I was younger... Before the fire.  
"Nice to meet you Komaeda," my dad said. "I'm a police officer by the way. Just remember that," he added, completely ignoring my warning skunk eye. With another glance at us, my dad exits the room and heads to the kitchen.

"He hates me..." Komaeda muttered. I roll my eyes and shove him playfully.

"He doesn't hate you," I said. "Trust me. If he hated you he'd tell you to your face... I'm speaking from experience," I added, remembering the time he caught me making out with some guy in my room. God, no wonder the guy never spoke to me again. My dad basically told the guy his Rights.

"I know you weren't completely inexperienced before we got together," Komaeda started, "but how many were there before me?" He asked, making me smile in amusement.

"Are you jealous?" I crooned, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling our bodies close. Komaeda frowns and holds my waist loosely.

"No... Just curious," he said. I drop my arms and take his hand.

"Not the conversion to have while my dad is In the kitchen. He could walk in at any moment," I added, walking to the stairs and taking Komaeda with me.

"Make sure you leave your door open!" My dad yelled as we reach the stairs. I stop on the first step and lean over the bannister, so I can shout down the hall in the direction my dad is in.

"I'm 17 years old!" I called out, and added before he could reply, "besides, I'm not stupid enough to do anything while you're in the house!"

"Very funny Hajime!" my dad said loudly in response. I snicker and carry on up the stairs to my bedroom.

  
"So... Are you going to tell me?" Komaeda asked, as I close my bedroom door.

"Sure," I said, walking to my bed, sitting down and leaning against the headboard. "What do you want to know?" Komaeda hesitantly sits down opposite me. Always so careful, even though I'm a vampire now. It's endearing.

"How many people before me?"

"Six," I answered. "One was a girl. I was fifteen and it was to confirm I was actually gay. We kissed, it lasted all of three seconds and I ran away." Komaeda laughs slightly, shaking his head fondly.

"The other five were one time make out sessions," I said. "One of which my dad walked in on. He was not pleased... Although I'm guessing that was because of my behaviour as a whole."

"How far did you go?" Komaeda asked. "I know I was your first time, because of your... Well because of your-"

"You can mention my back," I said, even though the thought of it makes me feel ill. "You was my first time. I... My back was not something I wanted people to know about. Especially since the guys I was with were people I didn't even really like." Komaeda places a hand on my knee and looks at me with sad eyes. "To answer your question, the furthest I'd been with any of them was a blow job... It was awful. I thought I was going to choke and die-"

"I've changed my mind!" Komaeda exclaimed, waving his hands around. "I don't want to know anymore!" I burst out into hysterical laughter and reach for him. Komaeda sighs, but does laugh slightly. He leans his head down into my lap, allowing me to gently run my fingers through his hair. "You didn't feel like you were going to choke and die when you gave me a... You know..."

I snigger slightly at his avoidance of using the term, and kiss his temple softly. "No, I didn't. You didn't thrust into my mouth-"

"Lalalalalala-" Komaeda sang loudly, making me laugh again. "Are you finished?" He asked, no longer singing.

"Yes," I said, continuing to stroke his hair gently. "I love you..." I murmured. Komaeda takes one of my hands and squeezes it.

"And I love you," he said, kissing the centre of my hand gently. I smile and run a knuckle down his soft cheek. How did I end up with such an amazing soulmate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Have a nice week this week! :)


End file.
